


CEO of Toddlers

by Someone_you_loved



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Family Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Original Character(s), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 167,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22282582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_you_loved/pseuds/Someone_you_loved
Summary: Kara has been gone for six years, living on Argo with her mom. A lot has changed for our favorite kryptonian in six years. She's returned to earth with her sweet but stubborn 5 year old daughter. How will Lena react when said little girl is in her class? How will she react when she sees Kara for the first time in six years?I'm not abandoning any other fics right now but this one is inspired by a prompt from @leapyearbaby29 that I wanted to tweak a little bit. Hope you guys like it! Let me know in the comments if you do!
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 553
Kudos: 1338





	1. Back to square one

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are my own! I've been working on this for a week or so now and I have another chapter ready to post if you guys like it. Grad school has been keeping me busy already after just a week and a half. I'm not abandoning any other fics right now but this one is inspired by a prompt from @leapyearbaby29 that I wanted to tweak a little bit. Hope you guys like it! Let me know in the comments if you do!

Kara kneeled and tied bows into the laces of the little pink converse in front of her. “You’re going to be such a good girl today right?” She looked up and met blue eyes and a nodding head. Her hands slipped under her daughters arms and she lifted her up onto her hip easily. They’d come back to earth two weeks ago following a disease outbreak on Argo. Her daughter, Lily, would have better medical attention on earth if she got sick so the choice had been an easy one to make. Alex had been ecstatic that they were coming back to earth so she could spoil her niece. It didn’t take much planning to secure a place to live and enroll Lily in school. She was worried that the sudden changes would be stressful for her daughter and wasn’t sure how she would handle everything. So far, she hadn’t noticed many changes except that her daughter was going to bed earlier and being less talkative.

Setting Lily on the counter she put the packed lunch in her daughters backpack and zipped it up. They had spent the last few days trying to prepare her for school on earth and how different it would be than on Argo. For one thing, the days were going to be longer and she wasn’t going to know any of the other kids there. Kara carded her fingers through her little blonde curls and tied them back into pigtails. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead she scooped her back up and grabbed the backpack as well. “Come on Lily, let’s get you off to school.”

They only lived a few blocks from the school so Kara had decided they would walk while the weather was still nice and she had the time before heading into the DEO to work. Little fingers clutched her own and she swung Lily’s hand as they walked. “Mommy what if nobody wants to be my friend?” Kara stopped walking and kneeled in front of her daughter.

“Not everyone will be nice and want to be your friend. But I know that if you just be yourself that you will make lots of friends in no time. You are a smart and sweet little girl that I love sooooo much.” She kissed her nose and scooped her up as a blush covered her daughter’s cheeks. She looked like a young version of Kara with her blonde hair and blue eyes. Anyone who knew Kara always commented on how much the two looked alike.

Kara scooped up her daughter and held her on her hip as they finished walking to school. Alex had set up everything for school, promising it was an exceptional school and would fast track the little kryptonian to getting into the best schools in the country. So for all intents and purposes, Kara had little idea about her daughter’s teacher or classmates. She made her way to her daughter’s classroom and waited outside with the other parents. Kids were talking to each other animatedly and Kara felt bad that they all seemed to know each other but Lily wouldn’t know any of them. Lily’s arms tightened around her neck as the door opened and kids ran inside. She kneeled down and set her on the ground, smoothing down her little skirt. “You’re going to have a great day baby girl. In a few hours I’ll be right back to pick you up and we’ll go get ice cream. Ok?” Pigtails bobbed up and down as Lily nodded at her. Most of the other parents were heading off to work and it was just the two of them standing outside the doorway to the classroom.

“Ok jeju,” she replied as she hugged her tight around the neck. Kara fought the tears that threatened to fall; she only used the kryptonian word when she was feeling particularly scared or stressed. A voice came from behind them and it stopped Kara’s heart.

“And who do we have here? There’s no need to be nervous little one.” Kara would know that voice anywhere, on any earth. But there was no way; she would never be a kindergarten teacher, right? Lily’s little head rose off her shoulder and she must have been looking up at her teacher.

“I’m Lily,” she said shyly. Kara took a deep breath and stood, taking her daughter’s small hand in her own. She turned around and all the air left her lungs. Standing in the doorway to the classroom was her best friend, well, ex best friend; Lena Luthor.

An eyebrow shot up but Lena didn’t let her surprise show too much. She kneeled down to Lily’s height, “It’s great to meet you Lily! You can call me Miss Lena. What do you say we go inside and find your desk and put away your things?” Lily looked up at Kara who nodded down at her with a small smile.

“Go ahead sweetheart. I’ll be back to pick you up in a few hours. You’re going to have so much fun today.” Lily held onto her mom’s hand tighter and nodded. Kara knelt back down in front of her daughter and stroked her cheek, “Can I tell you a secret?” Little pigtails nodded at her and her big blue eyes were watery.

“You don’t have to be scared because I know Miss Lena will take great care of you today. You’re going to learn so much and make so many friends.” Lily’s little fingers wound themselves in her hair and she played with it how she always did when she was nervous.

“But jeju how do you know?” Her voice was quiet and she seemed much younger than 5.

“I know because Miss Lena and I used to be friends.” Lily looked at her and then back at Lena and then back at her. Her arms wound around Kara’s neck one more time before she stepped back from her and took Lena’s outstretched hand.

“She’ll be just fine Kara. We’ll see you in a few hours.” She led Lily inside the doorway and Kara turned to head home wiping a stray tear as it fell down her cheek. Using a little super speed she made it home in half the time the walk to school initially took. She grabbed a few things and loaded them into her car to take the DEO and headed off a few minutes later.

~~~

“ALEX!” Heads whipped around as she stormed through the DEO looking for her sister. There were still quite a few faces that she recognized and she wanted to stop and talk to but now was not the time. Right now she was on a rampage and she needed to find her sister.

Kara reached the end of the hall where her sisters office was located. She pushed the door open to find Alex sitting at her desk reading some files. Her foot kicked the door shut harder than she anticipated. Her arms crossed over her chest, “Would you like to explain to me why Lena Luthor is Lily’s teacher?”

Alex had taken a sip of coffee and promptly spit it out. “What?” Kara rolled her eyes but remained unchanged in her stance. “Seriously Kara what?”

“I just dropped Lily off and Lena is her teacher Alex! You should have warned me! What if Lena fails her because of everything that happened between us? What if she’s not the same Lena I knew five years ago and she takes out how she feels for me on Lily? Lily did nothing wrong. She wasn’t the one who lied to her best friend for years. She didn’t break promises like I did. She’s just a little girl Alex. You shouldn’t have signed her up for a school that Lena teaches at! And since when did she become a freaking teacher!?”

Alex ran a hand through her hair as she took in everything that Kara said. “Honestly I had no idea Lena taught there Kar I swear. I knew she left L-Corp to Sam to go do something else a few years ago but I didn’t know she was a teacher. If I had known that I wouldn’t have enrolled Lily without telling you first I swear. Regardless of what happened between you guys I don’t think Lena would ever take anything out on Lily. We both know how much Lena cares and she would never intentionally hurt Lily. You should definitely talk to her though just to make sure she knows that you didn’t know she would be Lily’s teacher. I’m sure you guys have quite a bit to talk about.”

Kara ran a hand through her hair and sighed. So much had happened since she had last seen Lena. She’d gone to Lena time and time again to try and apologize, to make things right between them after the crisis. But Lena wanted nothing to do with her still. After months of trying to apologize she realized that earth was no longer her home. Lena was her home on earth as much as Alex was. But Alex had her own life to worry about and she couldn’t constantly keep stopping her plans for her sister. So Kara had held her head high and gone to stay with her mom on Argo. She’d planned to stay for a few months just to let things settle down on earth but then Mon-El had come back. At least with him she could forget for awhile. From the start he warned her that he would have to go back to the future; he all but begged her to go back with him. She couldn’t though; she couldn’t go to a time where her family no longer existed. He’d gone back after she told him she was pregnant; apparently the future was still more important than she was. In all honesty it was for the best, she and Lily were fine on their own. If he’d stayed she wouldn’t be back on earth with her family. Her mom had helped her for the first few years of Lily’s life and she would be eternally grateful for everything she’d done for her.

“I doubt she’ll want to talk to me Alex.”

“She came looking for you after you left. When I told her you were on Argo and not coming back she closed off. Disappeared. She didn’t talk to any of us anymore no matter how much we reached out. L-Corp started making spaceships and I honestly think she was trying to get to you Kar. But she would never ask any of us for help. I could have just teleported her there but she’d have to actually talk to me to know that.”

“I really can’t think about this right now. I’m going downstairs to punch stuff. If you need me you know where to find me.”

Kara headed downstairs to the training rooms and flipped on the red sun lamps. She felt her powers leaving her body for the first time in two weeks and it was a relief in some ways. She’d spent five years without powers and getting to just be normal on Argo. When she’d come back to earth it had taken her a few days to adjust again. It wasn’t as hard as it initially was when she’d landed on earth but a change nonetheless. Alex had given her the option of putting a power dampening chip in Lily’s arm or wearing a red sun bracelet. For now she had decided on the bracelet, not wanting to put something in her daughters body that wasn’t tested extensively first. Clark had Jon wearing the same bracelet for the past six years and there weren’t any negative side effects that they’d found yet.

Her fists connected with the punching bag and she felt the tension and stress leaving her body with each blow.

~~~

At 3:15 Kara left the DEO and drove to Lily’s school. She parked and walked to the classroom where she knew her daughter would be. There weren’t many parents waiting yet and she checked her phone to busy herself while she waited. She scrolled through some emails and replied to a few before hearing the door open and watching kids come running out. She waited patiently for little blonde pigtails to appear and wasn’t disappointed when they appeared a few seconds later. She frowned seeing tears streaking down her cheeks and kneeled to catch her daughter and wrap her in a tight hug. “Sweetheart what’s wrong? You can tell me anything, you know that.” She ran a hand soothingly up and down her back as she stood and felt her daughter crying into her neck.

“Wanna go home.” Kara pressed a kiss to the side of her head and held her closer.

“Ok baby girl. Let’s go home.”

“No, wanna go all the way home. With uzheiu.” Kara sighed and headed to the car with Lily held close to her chest.

“Grandma is going to come visit soon baby. You know we can’t go back there right now. It’s not safe for you honey.”

She dropped the little backpack in the backseat and strapped Lily into her car seat. “How about we go get some ice cream? Will that make you feel better? Maybe we can talk about why you’re so sad?”

Pigtails shook from side to side and she sighed. “Home. No ice cream.” She must be pretty upset to turn down food. After all, she was Kara’s daughter. Without another word Kara got them home and carried Lily inside. She immediately went to her room and curled up on her bed clutching a little bear to her chest as she cried. Kara lay next to her and ran her fingers through her curls lightly. She pressed soft kisses to her forehead and whispered how much she loved her quietly until she felt her breathing slow and the tears stop. She hoped that this was just as passing phase and after a few days things would settle down into a routine.

~~~

Things absolutely did not settle down. It had been three weeks of Lily whining about going to school. She threw fits when she had to be dropped off in the morning and she cried everyday when Kara picked her up. At home she refused to eat her dinner most nights without bribery, wouldn’t play with toys she loved, and the only time she would smile was when she was with her Aunts or cousins. Kara was starting to lose hope when she dropped her off on a Monday morning and Lena stopped her with a look.

“Can I speak to you after school Kara?” With a sigh she nodded and left to go to the DEO. It was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has a meeting with Lena discussing Lily's transitioning to school. It brings some issues to light and the Danvers family adds a member to it.

Approximately 6 hours later she found herself anxiously awaiting a meeting with her ex best friend. Alex hadn’t been very helpful when she’d asked her what she thought the meeting was about. Her thought was that Lily was probably upset at school as well as home. She was trying to get Lily to see a therapist at the DEO but so far none of them had been helpful at all. It was killing her that she couldn’t do anything to help her daughter. She had tried some of the things Eliza had done for her when she’d landed on earth. But the situation was not the same. For one thing, Lily was much younger than she had been. She couldn’t understand that it was for the best that she had been taken from her grandmother and her friends back on Argo. One day she would, but for now all she knew was that everything she’d ever known was gone. With a sigh Kara pulled her hair back into a ponytail and watched the kids file out of the classroom. After Lena ushered the last kid out she made eye contact with Kara and she took that as her cue to go into the classroom.

Lily was sitting at a little desk coloring a picture when she walked in the door. She wasn’t crying so that was a good thing. Kara leaned down and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, “Go ahead and keep coloring baby. I’m going to go talk to Miss Lena for a few minutes.” She nodded and happily kept coloring her picture. Kara followed Lena over to her desk and sat down when gestured to. “We always seem to end up with a desk between us,” she said quietly looking down at her hands.

When she looked up she was met with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk. “While that may be true Miss Danvers, I think we should talk about Lily.” Kara nodded and avoided moving her hand to adjust her glasses in the nervous way she used to.

“She’s been having a hard time adjusting to school. Has everything been ok at home? Because I know you, or I used to, and seeing your daughter as anything but a ray of sunshine doesn’t seem right.”

Kara sighed, “A lot has changed really fast. She’s seen two therapists but it doesn’t seem to be helping at all. She throws a fit in the morning when I’m getting her ready for school, cries the second I pick her up at 3:30, and the only people she seems to like being around are Alex and Maggie. She doesn’t want to play with her toys or eat ice cream. She never wants to talk about school or any friends she’s making. I’m running out of ideas on how to help her. I don’t know what to do. She wants to go home, back to Argo but that isn’t an option. I feel like the worst parent in the world most days because I can’t stop her from hurting.”

“Kara we both know you’re not a bad parent. If anything I’d imagine you’re probably one of the best. The counselor we have here at school is one of the best, if you wanted I could have her set up an appointment for sometime this week. We both know how hard it is leaving behind everything you’ve ever known. It’ll take her time to adjust. But I know you’re doing everything you can to help her right now.”

“I trust you Lena, if you think the counselor here will help then I’m more than happy to give that a try. I miss my happy little girl. I just want her to stop hurting. I’ve never seen her cry so much in the five years she’s been alive.”

“Just try and give her a routine for now. Stability will help her because I’m sure that’s one of the things that threw her off in the first place. Amidst all the changes taking place she needs something concrete to hold onto. I’ve found with most kids in my classes that they thrive off a schedule. Everyday they know exactly what we’re going to do all the way down to each snack time and recess. There are no surprises and it provides a sense of security in itself. It’ll take time but I’m sure she’ll be back to normal in a few months.”

Kara nodded, “Alright. I’ll try to stick to a stricter schedule. I’m sorry if she’s been a bother for you. She’s always been such a happy kid but these past few weeks have been so out of character for her.”

“She’s not a bother Kara. She’s a sweet girl but she’s hurting. I just want to help her and in turn help you. I’ll set up an appointment and have the counselor contact you. Kelly is one of the best and I’m sure she can help Lily.”

“I trust you. Thank you for talking to me. It’s been a hard transition for her; for both of us.” She smoothed the wrinkles out of her pants and refused to meet Lena’s eyes.

“Have you talked to anyone yourself? Nobody is above getting help. I’ve been seeing a therapist for years now. It helps more than I ever thought it would. I could give you the names of a few people if you wanted. I’m sure the DEO has their own team of therapists but I’ve come across a few really good ones in the past six years.”

Kara folded her hands in her lap and blue eyes met green. “I’d appreciate it thanks. The ones the DEO has are trained in more PTSD stuff… they’re great don’t get me wrong but… they also know who I am and they don’t really care about anything outside of Supergirl stuff.”

Lena nodded and wrote down a few names and numbers on a sticky note. She handed it over and Kara slipped it into her pocket. “Thank you Lena. Please let me know if Lily seems to be getting worse or better. She doesn’t like to open up much at home about school.”

“Of course Kara. I’m sure Kelly will be able to help Lily. I’ll let you know when the meeting is set up for and I’m sure paperwork will be sent home with her.”

“Ok. Thank you. I really mean it.”

“Well now that we have a plan it’s just a matter of putting it into action. I’ll let you take Lily home and I’ll get everything set up. Academically you have nothing to worry about. She’s a very bright little girl. She’s light years ahead of the other kids, even the alien ones. So you don’t need to worry about that.”

“Thank you,” Kara replied smiling over at her daughter who was still coloring. “We read every night and she used to spend most of the day with my mom. Sometimes they would be in the labs; sometimes she would take her to the museums. Lily loves learning so it was easy. I’m going to take her to the aquarium this weekend. Hopefully that will cheer her up for awhile. She really misses her friends and my mom though. I’m not sure when I can take her back to Argo to see her. There was a new element leaked in the air and she’s allergic to it. They have a vaccine but it wasn’t 100% effective so I didn’t want to risk it. Bringing her here made the most sense.”

“So when they create a cure… you’ll be taking her back?” Lena had a strange look on her face, unrecognizable to Kara. She almost looked upset but not exactly that.

“I’m not sure yet. I don’t think they’re anywhere near a cure honestly. Right now we’re where we need to be. I don’t want to uproot her life once we get settled but if they find a cure and she wants to go home… I’ll definitely consider it.”

Lena nodded and cleared her throat, “That makes sense. I’ll let you get her home and I’ll let you know about that appointment.”

“Ok. Thank you again Lena. It means more to me than you know that you’re looking out for her.”

“Of course Kara.”

Kara stood and made her way over to Lily. “Come on little bug. Let’s get your stuff and go home. Aunt Alex is coming over for dinner tonight.”

“Can we have pot stickers mommy? Is Aunt Maggie coming over too? And Ripley?” She asked as she put her crayons in a little cubby. Her picture went into her backpack and Kara helped her put on her little jacket bearing the House of El crest on the shoulder.

“Of course we can have pot stickers! And yes Maggie and Ripley are coming over too.” She zipped up her jacket and lifted Lily onto her hip, holding her little back pack with a large ‘L’ on it in her other hand.

“Yay! Bye Miss Lena! See you tomorrow!”

“Bye honey, have fun tonight!” She replied waving at Lily. Lily lifted her own little hand and waved back.

“Bye Lena. Thank you again. We’ll see you in the morning.”

Kara made her way outside while Lily chatted happily from her perch on her hip. She tossed the backpack into the backseat and settled her into her car seat. “And then I played dollies with Erin! We were mommies just like you!”

“That sounds like so much fun bug. You sound like you had a really good day today. I’m so happy you had fun. Maybe we can invite Erin and her mom to play sometime. Would that be fun?”

“Uh huh! Maybe we can go to the place where they have the play thing and the food!”

Kara laughed, “I’ll see if they want to go to McDonalds with us sometime. Now let’s get home and get some pot stickers. I’m sure Aunt Alex and Maggie are already on their way over with Ripley.”

“Yay! Puppy time!”

She shut the door and slipped into the front seat. Her key slipped into the ignition and she turned on the Frozen soundtrack. Let it go started to play right away and Lily started humming from behind her. With a smile on her face she pulled out of the parking space and headed home.

~~~~~~~

“Lily remember, don’t pull on Ripley’s tail. She doesn’t like that.” Kara warned as the German shepherd puppy raced into the room and headed straight at Lily.

“Mommy I know!” Ripley ran right into Lily and knocked her over as she giggled. Little arms wound around the dog’s neck and Kara just shook her head.

“Who would have thought my dog could take out your kid Little Danvers,” Maggie joked with a laugh. The puppy was licking all over Lily’s face and she was giggling like crazy. It warmed her heart to see her happy again. The past few weeks her smile had been far and few between.

Alex set the food down on the table as Kara brought out plates. She put a few pot stickers on a plate along with a few pieces of orange chicken and a scoop of lo mein. “Baby here’s your dinner. How about we let Ripley run around for a little bit while you eat?”

“Can’t she sit with me? I won’t feed her my dinner! I promise! And I’ll eat all my food! I’ll be good mommy, pleaseeeeee.”

Maggie and Alex laughed as Kara put her hands on her hips. “Fine. But you can’t feed her any of your food. She could get sick if you do. If you feed her anything then she won’t be able to play with you.” Lily nodded and ran to her seat at the table. Ripley followed and sat down right next to her.

They all sat around the table with their own plates. Kara watched as Lily happily munched on a pot sticker and kept a hand in Ripley’s fur, humming contently. She popped a pot sticker into her own mouth and turned to her sisters to talk.

“How’s the potty training going?”

Maggie snorted, “How easy was it to potty train Lily? Imagine that times a hundred. At least with a toddler you can stop them from running away most of the time. I’m pretty sure she’s peed in the house at least a hundred times.”

“And half of those times are on my shoes. But she’s a little ball of fun. I see why you always wanted a dog now.”

Lily’s head snapped up at them and Kara shot a glare towards her sister. “Mommy can we get a dog!? They’d be best friends with Ripley! And then I could walk her and play with her and it would be so much fun!”

Kara sighed, “Baby we can’t get a dog right now. We just moved in and we’re getting settled. How about we talk about it in a few months?”

Lily frowned, “But mommyyyyyyy!”

Alex at least appeared to look sorry. “Lils you can play with Ripley all you want. Mommy and I were just talking about this the other day. Would you be ok if sometimes Aunt Maggie or I picked you up from school? We could bring Ripley and then you guys could play for a little bit before you go home.” At least that much was true. She’d thrown the idea around with Alex to see if it would help Lily’s mood having her aunts and the dog around. Anything to shake up the normal routine of her crying when Kara picked her up.

“Yea I guess that would be ok,” she said burying her fingers in the dog’s fur. Kara reached over and rubbed her back lightly. Her little blonde curls brushed against her fingers.

“How about we get a little pet first and let you try taking care of that? If that goes ok then we can talk about getting a dog, ok?”

Lily nodded and smiled a little, “Like a kitty?”

Alex and Maggie laughed as Kara sighed. Her daughter was smart and witty; she’d give her that much. “How about a fish? Or maybe a hamster?”

Lily frowned, “But a kitty is smaller than a dog is mom.” She looked up at Kara with her big blue eyes, lip pulled up in a pout. She’d perfected the Danvers pout that Kara used to use all the time. Serves her right for using it on all her friends, now her little girl can utilize it against her.

“We’ll see bug. Did you tell Alex and Maggie what we’re doing this weekend?”

“We’re going to the aquarium. Mom I don’t want to get a fishy. I want to get a cat or a dog. Fish aren’t fun. You can’t walk a fish!”

Maggie laughed as she took a drink of her water. “Baby Danvers has a point.”

Kara glared over at Maggie before returning to look at Lily. “Honey. We are not getting a dog right now. What if we go look at dogs this weekend? I’m not saying we’re getting one yet. I want to make sure we find just the right one for us. Ok?”

Lily smiled a perfect replica of Kara’s and nodded her head fast. “Ok! Thanks mommy!” She dug back into her food happily.

Alex snorted, “Now you know how it was dealing with you growing up.” She rolled her eyes at her sister and ate another pot sticker.

“Oh shush. I guess we’re going to look at dogs this weekend. Neither of you are invited.”

Lily smiled up at her and she couldn’t help but smile back. Maybe her little girl would be able to adjust easier after all.

~~~~~

_ Saturday _

Little feet pounded down the hallway and Kara squeezed her eyes shut. Lily’s heartbeat echoed in her ears as her feet hit the hardwood of the hallway. The door flew open and she lifted her arms just in time to catch the flying projectile that was her daughter.

“Mommy it’s time for doggies!” She laughed and hugged her close to her chest. Lily squirmed and giggled as she tried to free herself from her grasp. Kara tickled her sides and rolled onto her side so Lily was lying on the bed next to her.

“Lily bug we still have to get dressed and have breakfast before doggies. Plus we were going to go to the aquarium today. Don’t you still want to do that?” Lily frowned, her little blue eyes looking up at her.

“But mom… puppies!” Kara couldn’t help but laugh. Lily was so much like her sometimes it wasn’t fair. She reached over and ran her fingers through her sleep-tousled hair. Her wavy blonde locks were going in every direction. She pressed her lips to Lily’s forehead and hugged her close to her chest. Sometimes she missed when Lily was a baby. When she would sit in the nursery with Lily cradled to her chest. Feeling the warmth of her baby girl held close to her heart. Lily was everything she’d ever hoped for. She had given her the one thing she’d always dreamed of, a family.

“Let’s go get you dressed and we’ll get donuts on the way to the shelter, deal?” Lily shot up out of her arms and landed on top of her. Kara laughed as Lily started to press little kisses all over her face in a ‘kiss attack’. Her arms wound around her little girl and she started her own kiss attack. After a few minutes she stood cradling her like a baby. Of course she would never weigh too much to be carried but Kara relished in the way it felt holding her close. “Come on bug, let’s go see what the shelter has to offer.”

A half hour later they were on their way to the National City Animal Shelter. She had successfully gotten Lily into red leggings, a red tutu, and a blue t-shirt with butterflies all over it and a House of El crest stitched small into the bottom corner. She’d managed to tame her blonde hair into a French braid and gotten her to eat a granola bar and donut. Her hand held to her little girl’s tightly and she led them into the Animal Shelter.

The employees were very nice and all were very happy to show them to the dogs. Kara sighed when she saw how excited Lily was. There were dogs of all breeds, sizes, and ages on a wall. Lily pulled away and ran down an aisle, as the barking got louder. She and the employee followed after Lily as she turned a corner.

When she rounded the corner she found Lily squatted down to the ground with her hand in a cage. “Lily don’t put your hands in the cages!” She quickly pulled her hand back as she squatted behind her. “We don’t know how friendly the dogs are honey. You can’t just put your hands in there ok?” Lily nodded and leaned back against her. Kara looked up into the cage and was met with bright blue eyes and white fur. It was a beautiful white Samoyed looking back at them. She sighed and looked back at the employee standing behind them.

“He’s good with kids. Very gentle and loving. He was just too energetic for his last home. He needs space and someone to take him for walks or runs during the day.”

Kara nodded, “Can we play with him?”

The girl smiled and opened the door to slip a leash around the dogs neck. He tugged his way out and started licking Lily right away. Kara stood and lifted Lily out of his reach out of instinct. While she was indestructible, her daughter was not while the bracelet rested on her wrist. The dog sniffed her and then sniffed Lily’s little shoes. “Mommy I wanna pet him! Put me down please!”

She carefully took a knee while still keeping Lily close to her. Of course if the dog made a move to hurt Lily she would easily tug her daughter out of the way in time. “Put your hand out Lily bug. Let him sniff you.” Lily’s little hand reached out and her fingers opened. Her palm was quickly getting covered in licks and she was giggling like crazy.

“He’s 3 years old. Had all his shots, micro chipped, and he’s fixed. His last owners kids were a little obsessed with Superman and Supergirl, his name is Krypto.” Kara had to visibly hold in her sigh. Alex and Maggie were going to have a field day with this.

Lily stepped out of her arms and the employee led them to a bigger room with some toys. Little hands found a ball quickly and in no time she was throwing it for Krypto to run after. He easily bounded around the room and brought the ball back to Lily and dropped it at her feet. Kara ran a hand through her hair as Krypto followed Lily around.

~~~~~

_Ring… Ring… Ring…_ “Hey Kar, what’s up? I thought you were going to the shelter today. I figured you’d be gone playing with the dogs longer.” Alex’s voice played through the car stereo.

“Aunt Allie! We got a dog!” Lily’s voice rang out from behind her. Instantly Kara could hear her sister laughing and she pulled into the driveway.

“Really Kar? Did she put the pout on the second you walked in the door?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it right now Alex. Jokes on you we’re at your house right now. Open up and meet our dog.”

She hit the end call button and climbed out of the car. Slipping her phone into her back pocket she stepped to the back door and opened it. She unclipped the buckles holding her daughter in and lifted her out. Then she opened the trunk and grabbed the leash as Krypto bounded out of the car. Alex stepped out the front door and immediately started laughing as Lily ran to her. Kara let out a huff as she watched her daughter get lifted into her arms.

“That is quite the dog Kar. Definitely not a cute and cuddly puppy or a ‘small pet’.” She rolled her eyes at Alex and held Krypto back from jumping up on her.

“Krypto calm down.” He immediately dropped to sit next to her.

Alex burst out laughing at that and it got another huff and roll of the eyes from her. “Don’t even say it Alex.”

“You named your dog Krypto?”

“Actually his last owners did. Apparently their kids had a thing for Superman and Supergirl.” Alex had to wipe away tears that were rolling down her cheeks. Lily held around her neck clearly not understanding what was happening. She of course didn’t know much about Superman and Supergirl since she hadn’t grown up on earth for the most part. Kara had never told her that she was a superhero before she was born and she really didn’t plan on it anytime soon.

“That is amazing. I was wrong. That dog is definitely made for you. Forget a puppy or a small pet. He definitely belongs with you guys.” She kissed Lily’s cheek and set her down, “Introduce me to your dog squirt.”

_ Monday  _

It was currently 8:45am and they were running late. Lily had been so happy all day playing with Krypto. But now it was time to get ready for school and suddenly she ‘had a tummy ache’. Kara knew she didn’t want to go to school because she’d much rather stay home with her dog and mom all day. She pressed the thermometer to Lily’s forehead and the reading came back perfectly normal. “Honey you don’t have a fever. If you really don’t feel good you can stay home. But if you stay home you’re going to stay in bed all day and Krypto is going to stay outside. You can’t stay home and play with the dog instead of going to school.”

Lily sighed, “But mommy he makes me feel better!” She laughed and ran her fingertips down her little cheek. Her daughter was so much like her it was unreal.

“Bug, you need to go to school if you feel ok. If we stay home then neither you nor him will learn anything.”

Blue eyes sparkled up at her, “Can we take him to show Miss Lena when you drop me off?” She chuckled down at her daughter and kissed her forehead.

“If you get dressed really fast I think we can bring him along to drop you off.”

“Yay!”

Lily jumped out of bed and ran to her closet. She pulled out jeans and long sleeved shirt and quickly tugged her nightgown over her head. Kara went over and held her little jeans out for her and helped her tug them up her legs and button them. She helped her into her shirt and brushed out her hair. In a matter of ten minutes they were out the door and heading to school.

Kara gripped the leash as Krypto pulled them towards the classroom. Lily’s little hand was nestled deep into his fur at his neck as she happily walked alongside him. She couldn’t help but laugh and shake her head at her little girl, oh to be 5 again. All she wanted to do was make her daughter happy and make the transition easy for her. Maybe she should have gotten her a dog sooner.

They were waiting outside the classroom with other kids and a few parents. Most of the parents had stopped walking their kids to the classroom after the first week it seemed, but Kara was not having any of that. Lily would be grown before she knew it and she wasn’t going to miss a single second. A few kids ran around the playground and the door opened revealing Lena in the frame.

There was still another ten minutes before class started. Green eyes scanned across the schoolyard and landed on them. An eyebrow quirked in their direction and Kara couldn’t help but look sheepish. She lifted the hand that wasn’t gripping the leash and waved at Lena. All too soon her lithe frame was moving towards them. “Miss Lena! Look we got a doggy this weekend! His names Krypto! He gives the best kisses!”

As she got near them Krypto whined and tugged on the lash. Kara held tight to keep him from jumping all over Lena. “Krypto sit.” He looked up at Kara and then dropped to sit on the ground next to her. To her surprise Lena reached a hand out and scratched between his ears.

“A dog huh? I’ll be honest; I figured you’d have gotten a dog years ago. I’m surprised it took you this long.”

Kara blushed and patted Krypto’s head gently, “Yea well life got busy. Having a dog and a newborn wouldn’t have been very easy. Especially doing it on my own with just my mom.”

Lena opened her mouth to say something and then closed it. “He’s a very handsome dog. I’m sure he’s very happy with you guys. If you’ll excuse me class is about to start. Come on Lily, time to go inside.”

Lily’s arms wrapped around Krypto’s neck and she pressed a kiss to his muzzle. “Bye buddy I’ll see you later! Mommy, please bring him when you pick me back up! Love you!”

Kara laughed and leaned down and kissed her daughter’s forehead, “Love you too bug. Be good for Miss Lena. I’ll see you later.”

Lily disappeared into the classroom and Kara tugged on Krypto’s leash. He whined and looked between the doorway and back to her. He’d taken a liking to Lily the past two days and barely left her side. She was happy that he’d wanted to protect her. Most of the time he just followed her around no matter where she was going. If she went to the bathroom, so did he. If she was getting a snack, he was right next to her. “Come on boy, let’s go home. We’ve got some stuff to do.”

Kara started to jog and Krypto easily ran alongside her. She’d wanted to wear him down a little bit before trying to give him a bath and taking him over for Maggie to watch. She sped up a little and took him around the block a few times. They passed a few other runners and by the time they were in the driveway he was panting. With a laugh she scooped him up and carried him up to the bathroom. “Let’s try and make this painless buddy.”

She set him in the bathtub and grabbed the shampoo they’d bought. She adjusted the water temperature and sprayed him. He looked so much smaller with all his fur wet and matted down. Once he was fully soaked she turned off the water and turned to grab the shampoo off the counter. He shook and she felt the water droplets hitting her skin. “Krypto!” His tongue lolled out and he panted at her. With a shake of her head she squirted shampoo onto his back and started soaping him up. Her fingers massaged the vanilla shampoo into his soft fur. It reminded her of putting Lily in the bath and washing her hair. She sure got about as wet with Lily as she did with Krypto. Putting more shampoo on his head she started to lather him up with more shampoo. As her fingers traced his ears she felt his tongue run up her cheek. “Aww man, come on buddy.”

After he was fully coated in shampoo she rinsed his fur out. He shook again and she frowned looking down at her soaked clothes. She grabbed a towel and started to dry him off as best she could. A bit of super speed may have been used to dry him off. He was so fluffy by the time she was done brushing him and drying him off.

Kara changed into a dry tank top and shorts and padded barefoot downstairs. She refilled his water dish and food bowl as she went through the kitchen. Her laptop lay closed on the counter and she powered it on to check her emails. Mostly it was all DEO classified stuff but there were a few progress reports from Lena. She opened the newest one from the day before and scrolled through it.

_Kara,_

_Kelly will be meeting with Lily on Monday morning. I’ll have the notes from the meeting sent to you. If everything goes well she’ll have another appointment on Friday. If you want to continue appointments I’m sure she will be happy to stay on with her. I’ll let you know how it goes._

_Lena_

She closed the laptop and grabbed an apple off the counter. Her teeth bit into it with a crunch as she fell back onto the couch. A head landed on her leg and she looked down into blue eyes and a very fluffy white face. Her fingers slipped into fluff and she scratched Krypto’s head gently. “Do you think I’m a good mom? Should I be doing something different for her? She loves you so much already.” He whined and licked her hand. Her fingers kept scratching his head and she eventually felt herself drifting off to sleep.

_ Three months later _

__

A buzzing woke her from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and turned off the alarm. It read 3:30pm. Kara jumped off the couch and sped to put on her shoes. She was late again to pick up Lily from school. She’d been putting in long hours at the DEO and was still getting used to using her powers up as much as Alex had been asking her to. She ran out the door and sped to the school.

Lily had been doing much better at home lately. Unfortunately due to the late hours she was putting in Alex and Maggie had been picking Lily up from school most days. Sometimes even Eliza was going to pick her up. She’d gotten emails from Lena about school but nothing that needed her attention immediately. That was until yesterday’s email. Which is exactly how she found herself waiting outside the classroom to have a meeting with her ex best friend about her daughters behavior.

Her little girl leaned out the doorway and waved her in. She ruffled her hair as she stepped inside where Lena was sitting behind the desk. “Lily why don’t you go play outside where we can see you?” She nodded and ran off to the swings.

Kara folded her arms and kept her hearing attuned to her daughter outside. “So what’s been going on?”

“Well I haven’t seen you in weeks. Lily’s been doing really well in school. But I am still worried about her. She’s been acting out in little ways that have been getting more frequent lately. At first it was just talking when she wasn’t supposed to. It wasn’t a big deal honestly. She apologized and it was fine. But then she pushed some girls on the playground. She lost recess for a week. Then things were ok for a few days and I thought it was ok. Kelly said things have been going well. But then yesterday she hit another student. She wouldn’t tell me why she hit him but I know she had to have a reason. If she won’t tell us I can’t help. She’ll be suspended Kara.”

Kara ran a hand through her hair. “I’ll go talk to her. I’m so sorry. Everything has been going great at home. I don’t know what is going on with her. I don’t think she would just hit someone for no reason.” She leaned out the doorway and called Lily inside.

She stood in front of them with her little arms crossed. Kara squatted down to her level and held onto her arms. “Lily I need you to tell me the truth. What happened yesterday?” Instantly little blue eyes refused to meet hers. She started to fidget nervously and Kara could hear her heartbeat pick up. “Sweetheart, I need you to talk to me. What happened?”

“I… I… I was bad. I hit Kyle.” She sighed and lifted Lily’s chin so she was forced to look at her.

“But baby, why did you hit him?”

Lily started sniffling and rubbing her hands together. “We were playing catch a-a-and he said girls can’t play. But I said that girls can do anything boys can do. And he said girls can but only girls that have a daddy because their daddy would teach them how to play catch. But I told him that Aunt Alex taught me how to play catch. That I didn’t need a daddy to teach me how because I already knew how. And then he said that Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie aren’t supposed to be married. He was saying really mean things mommy. I didn’t want to hurt him but he was being so mean. A-a-and then… then he said that you were bad. But you’re not bad mommy. You’re a good mommy. And I didn’t wanna hurt him I promise.” Tears were falling down her cheeks and Kara wiped them away with her thumbs. She scooped her little girl up in her arms and held her close.

“I’m not mad at you baby. I don’t want you to hit people but I understand you were upset. You know he was wrong bug. Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie can be married and it is perfectly wonderful. They love you so much just like I do. There is nothing you can possibly need to learn that someone can’t show you. Me or Aunt Alex, or Maggie, or even Miss Lena will teach you. I promise baby girl. He was very very wrong saying those things to you sweetheart. But next time I need you to go get Miss Lena when he’s saying things like that, ok? I don’t want you to hit anyone when they upset you. You remember we talked about this right?”

Lily nodded and buried her little head in Kara’s neck. “I’m sorry mommy,” Kara could feel tears falling where Lily’s head was resting. She rubbed her back lightly and stood holding her in her arms.

“I understand she hit him and she has to be punished for it. I’m going to take her home now if that’s ok. You can just email me whatever you decide is appropriate, I trust your judgment.”

Lena nodded, “I think you should keep her home tomorrow and bring her back on Monday. I’ll be meeting with his parents ASAP and he will also be punished accordingly.” Kara nodded and grabbed Lily’s backpack as she carried her out of the classroom and took her home.

It took over an hour to calm Lily down. But finally after a bath, some mac and cheese, two stories and a lullaby she was finally asleep. Kara made her way to her room with a glass of wine in hand. Out of habit she found herself checking her emails as she plopped down onto her bed. Carefully she put her wine on the nightstand and opened the latest from Lena.

_Kara,_

_I’ve spoken to Kyle’s parents and scheduled a meeting with them. I’m so sorry all that happened. I didn’t know people could still be so close-minded this day and age. I will be speaking with Kyle myself as well tomorrow at school. I have a feeling this isn’t the first time he’s said something to her and I promise you I will get to the bottom of it. I’m so sorry this has gone on like it has. Can I make it up to you two? Take you guys out to lunch perhaps? Either way I’ll see you guys Monday. You’re a great mom Kara, I mean it. She’s lucky to have you._

_-Lena_

She bit her lip and hit reply.

_Lena,_

_Thank you for your kind words. We would love to take you out to lunch sometime. How about next weekend? Only if you’re free of course. You’ve been great the past few months and Lily is lucky to have a teacher like you. Thank you for all the things you’ve done for us. I’ve missed you._

_-Kara_

Before she could overthink her reply she hit the send button and dropped her phone onto the bed. With a sigh she threw an arm over her eyes and wondered when her life would just slow down and be easy for a change. Just as she was about to nod off to sleep her phone beeped signaling a text. 

_Lena: I'd love to get lunch with you guys next weekend. I've missed you too._

_Kara: That sounds great. It's been a really long six years._ _Maybe we could get lunch just the two of us? Talk about things? If you want to._

_Lena: I would really like that. There are quite a few things we left unsaid years ago._

_Kara: I agree. Saturday at ten? Noonans?_

_Lena: It's a date ;)_

_Kara: Can't wait :) Night Lena_

_Lena: Night Kar :)_

Kara put her phone on the nightstand with a smile on her face. Maybe they could talk things out once and for all. But for now she listened to the two heartbeats next door in Lily's room as they slept. She snuggled down into her pillow and let her eyes close until a thought crossed her mind. Her eyes shot open, she had a date with Lena Luthor in a week. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really enjoying writing this. Please let me know what you think! Your comments give me the inspiration to keep writing!


	3. Movie dates and snuggles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara talk things out and come to a conclusion about what they want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own. Grad school is taking up so much of my time now but I am trying to find a balance between homework and writing. Hope you enjoy what I've come up with!

It was 9:50 on Saturday morning and Kara was having quite the morning. Lily had woken up at dawn from a nightmare and was begging to talk to Alura. It had taken some time to get ahold of her mom but she’d done it. It was the first time that Lily had really smiled in weeks. She’d babbled on about how much she liked Miss Lena and all the friends she’d made. She talked about Krypto and how much she loved him. Then she’d finished up talking about how they were going to the zoo later in the day. That was when Kara realized that they had to leave for the zoo in a few hours and she still needed to shower both of them, dress Lily, and get to Alex’s.

Of course the call had run long with her mom, the shower had been a hassle, and there had been traffic on the way to Alex’s. Kara wasn’t late for her coffee date with Lena yet, but she’d hoped to arrive sooner. She knew Lena, and she knew she’d be there early. She stepped into Noonan’s and saw the familiar dark hair and green eyes lift to meet hers. Wordlessly she made her way over and slipped into the booth across from her. A coffee was already sitting in front of her, “I know how you used to take your coffee. I hope it hasn’t changed.”

Kara smiled, “Thanks. No it hasn’t. They don’t have coffee on Argo so it’s been awhile since I’ve had a proper latte.” She unzipped her coat and shrugged it off before wrapping her fingers around the mug and taking a sip. Her eyes closed as it warmed her whole body. She’d really missed caffeine when she was on Argo.

“So, six years. A lot has changed since you left,” Lena said while sipping her coffee. Kara just nodded along and watched the coffee swirl in her cup. Things had been tense when she left. After the crisis happened she had hope that things between them would get back to how they were before the big identity reveal. But things had not ended that way.

“I’ll say. You’re a teacher now. How did that happen? I never thought on any earth that I would see badass Lena Luthor as the… CEO of toddlers.”

Lena let out a laugh and folded her hands on the table. “Honestly I just felt something missing. You left and I wasn’t sure what to do with myself. I tried to fill the shoes you left in some ways. Invention after invention came out to try and help with the crime rate. But it wasn’t the same. I was with Sam and Ruby one day and it just clicked. I was helping her with her homework and she looked up and smiled at me. She said, ‘Aunt Lena, you’d be a great teacher.’ And the rest is history. I took a certification test and did some placements before I ended up at the school.”

“That’s awesome Lena. I’m sure you don’t need to be told but you’re doing a great job. Lily comes home and talks about everything she’s learning. Most days I can’t get a word in edgewise because she’s so excited. The kitchen almost got destroyed because she’s been begging me to do the science experiments you show them in class and well… I am definitely not you. But she really loves school, so thank you for that. It means the world to me that you treat her like anyone else.”

Lena frowned slightly, “Why would I treat her differently?”

Kara fiddled with her mug and then reached up and touched her glasses before meeting Lena’s eyes. “I just… I was worried at first. I didn’t know if you would expect more from her because of me. Or if you would even want to be her teacher because of me. But I didn’t need to worry because you’re still you. You would never treat her unfairly because of what happened between us.”

Lena was still frowning, “Of course I would treat her fairly. I do know what she’s capable of and I do expect different things from her. But I expect different things from each student. Most of the kids in my class are part alien and I know most of their backgrounds. I would never treat her differently because I was an idiot six years ago and you left. She’s very bright Kara so I do expect more from her. But I don’t expect more than she’s capable of.”

“You weren’t an idiot. You were hurt and that is entirely my fault. I didn’t intend to stay away for six years. It was just supposed to be a few months honestly.”

“So why did you stay away? I figured you didn’t want to be around me anymore. You never even said goodbye.” She asked looking down into her own cup of coffee and mindlessly fiddled with it.

“I was with my mom on Argo. Helping her with different things around her house and at work in her lab. The science stuff was mindblowing. I was actually getting ready to come back because Alex and Maggie got engaged. But then Mon-El showed up and things changed. Alex hadn’t heard from you but she knew you were ok; you were healing and you had moved on. I didn’t want to disrupt that peace trying to get you back. Mon-El was there for me. I’ve always had a soft spot for him. He begged me to go back to the future with him once his mission was done. But there was no way I could live a life where I couldn’t see my family. The future didn’t have my mom, or Alex and Maggie… it didn’t have you. I found out I was pregnant and he wasn’t exactly thrilled because he knew I wouldn’t go with him. By the time I was six months pregnant with Lily his mission was over and he left. It didn’t take me by surprise; I knew he was going to leave. But that doesn’t mean it didn’t hurt. He’s never met her, held her, kissed her. When he left I made him promise me he wouldn’t come back unless he was going to stay for good. I didn’t want him to show up and then leave her with an excuse that she would never understand. My mom was furious because something like this would never have happened on Krypton. A couple would be matched based on their intellect and interests. When they decided to, they would use the birthing matrix and have a baby. Families were never torn apart on Krypton. So when he left, it was a big deal. But I grew up on Earth too so I also knew those customs. It’s for the best that he left. He was never going to be what I wanted in a partner.”

Lena was quiet for a few minutes just soaking up what Kara had said. “Was he your match?”

“What?” Kara looked up from her hands and into the green eyes she had dreamt about for six years.

“Was Mon-El your match?”

Kara frowned, “No. It’s complex how the matching works. A matching matrix works to match people based on their compatibility. But it only works if their DNA is in the matrix. Mon-El did have his DNA in the matrix because he stayed on Argo for a while before I was there. But our match was only a 75%.”

“So who is your match?”

Blue eyes refused to meet green and she wrung her hands together. “I don’t have one.”

Lena scoffed and reached over to rest her hand on Kara’s. “I highly doubt you have nobody out there who is perfect for you. Clearly it’s broken.”

Kara stilled her hands under Lena’s. “If I do… they might not be in the matrix.” She looked up into Lena’s eyes and gave a sad little smile.

“So they could be from another planet?”

Kara nodded, “They could be. They could be from earth.”

Green eyes locked onto hers and she felt heat rush up her neck to her cheeks. “Lena, I don’t need the matrix to tell me who my match is.”

A singular eyebrow lifted. “So you already know them?”

Kara turned and looked out the window. She watched people passing by going about their day. For six years she’d dreamt of being in this exact position. Just being in the presence of her best friend; talking and being civil with each other. But a deeper part of her always wanted more. She watched a leaf drift to the ground before she turned back to look Lena in the eyes. “Lily’s name has meaning. Most people wouldn’t ever catch it.”

She could tell that Lena wanted an answer to her question but she seemed to allow the change of subject for now. “What’s the meaning behind it?” She brought her coffee to her mouth and Kara watched her throat bob as she swallowed the drink.

“I wanted her name to start with an L.”

The eyebrow lifted again, “Ok… as in… House of?”

Kara shook her head and fiddled with the mug in her hands. “Not exactly. I did think it could be a potential nickname if we ever came back to earth and she wouldn’t be an El. But that wasn’t the exact reason I named her Lily. I just… god I missed you so much Lena.”

Lena reached over and rested her hand atop Kara’s. “I missed you too Kara. More than you could ever imagine. But are you actually going to answer any question I’m asking or are we just going to keep beating around the bush?’

Kara laughed a little and looked up into emerald eyes. Her thumb brushed across Lena’s knuckles. “Lily means pure or innocent. I missed you so much. When I left six years ago my heart was in pieces. I’d lost you in every sense I could. You hated both parts of me. You wouldn’t talk to me and you definitely wouldn’t see me. That’s why I left. Alex has always been my home on earth but at some point in the past 9 years she wasn’t the only thing that was my home. Lena, you were. You’ve been my home since the first time I stepped into your office with Clark. I can’t exactly describe it but there’s just this pull I’ve always felt to you. I knew how badly I messed things up between us and there was nothing I could do to fix it. That’s why I left. I wanted to give you time without me, really without me. Both parts of me would disappear and you could hopefully heal.”

“Not that I don’t appreciate hearing all this… I don’t understand what it has to do with Lily’s name.”

Kara pulled her hand back from Lena’s and ran a hand through her hair. She tried not to notice how a frown threatened to take over Lena’s lips. “If you had your own kid, would you follow any Luthor traditions?”

“What traditions are you talking about?”

“Everyone in your family has the same initials.”

“I supposed we do. I never really put much thought into it honestly. I guess I would consider naming my kid to have the same initials.”

Kara nodded, “I wanted to have a part of you no matter what. She’s a member of the house of El and her name is Lily. I was kind of doing a play on words; to me she could be L ‘EL’. I know technically she’s still a Zor-El or a Danvers but…”

Lena was quiet as a shocked expression took over her features. Kara fidgeted with her glasses and then clasped her hands and unclasped them. Really she had no idea what was going through Lena’s head. For once she almost wished she could read minds like J’onn could. Her own heart was racing as she heard Lena’s pick up across from her.

“I know this is a lot to take in Lena. I just missed you so much and you’ve always meant so much to me. I didn’t even know if I would ever see you again and I just thought… even if she was never going to be part of your family, I wanted her to have part of you.”

Lena’s arms slid into her coat and she started to button it up silently. Kara sighed, she’d ruined things again. A quick glance at her watch informed her that it had only taken her approximately 15 minutes to ruin things this time. She slipped on her own coat, “I’m sorry Lena. I didn’t mean to make things weird.”

A hand reached down to her, “Let’s go talk somewhere else.” Kara looked up into her green eyes and they were unreadable. She reached up and slipped her hand into Lena’s and stood. Together they made their way outside the coffee shop. Kara bit back her surprise when Lena didn’t drop her hand. She let the younger woman lead her toward the park. They made their way over to a bench by the back of the pond.

Silence fell over them as they both looked out over the pond. Lena’s hand slipped from hers and she watched a family of ducks swim around the pond. She’d missed earth more than she realized. The last few months had been so busy there hadn’t been much time for just enjoying all earth had to offer. It was autumn and it was finally getting a little bit colder out. The leaves were changing color and they were falling. “You essentially gave your daughter my initials.”

Kara nodded, “Yes. I did. You were my world Lena. I wish things between us had gone differently.”

A warm hand reached over and found hers again. “I wish I hadn’t pushed you away. I was so hurt by everything that happened. But then I went to find you and Alex said you’d gone to Argo… I figured you would be back in a few days. Then it turned to weeks and months. After a year I had given up on the idea you would ever come back. I knew she was making trips to see you and I wanted to ask her if I could go so badly. One day I went to her office and I saw a picture on her desk. It was a picture of the three of you. You were holding Lily, and Alex was kissing her cheek. She saw me looking at it and we both knew what I was thinking. The amount of pity I saw on her face that day when she told me Lily was yours almost crushed me. I saw how happy you were; how happy Lily looked. There was no way I could go and ruin what you had clearly built no matter what my heart was telling me to do. So I swallowed down my feelings and did what I thought was best for you; I left you alone.”

“I would have loved for you to come to Argo. I’ve always… I’ve always loved you Lena.”

“I’ve loved you for so long Kara. I think that’s why I was so hurt when everything happened between us. I’ve always wanted more with you but I was scared of getting hurt. Then when you told me the truth it was so easy to be mad, to be hurt. I won’t make that mistake twice.”

“I would never lie to you again, I swear. I left because my heart was broken. Every part of me loved you Lena. I only lied to protect you I swear to Rao. I never meant to hurt you.”

“Loved? As in past tense?”

Kara squeezed her hand lightly, “I’ll always love you Lena, always.”

A breath that Lena must have been holding was let out. She squeezed Kara’s hand back, “When I saw you outside my classroom with Lily… I thought I was dreaming. I just remember thinking there was no way you were standing in front of me after all these years. Then after a few weeks it was pretty clear her dad wasn’t in the picture and I didn’t want to let myself hope but… I won’t let you go so easily this time.”

Kara brought Lena’s hand to her lips and gently pressed a kiss to the back of her hand. “I’m not going anywhere.” Her eyes met Lena’s and she reached up with her freehand and stroked her cheek.

“I don’t know how to do this Kara. I’m not good at relationships. Hell I’m not even that great at friendships, clearly.”

“Why don’t we just start off easy? I have a ton of movies and shows to catch up on and I always need to eat. You could join in if you wanted. Movie nights are a little different now, not because of the content but because the one cuddling is only 3 feet tall. But you’re more than welcome to come hang out with us and watch Disney movies anytime.”

“Did you have a kid just so you can justify your love of watching Disney movies?” Lena teased with a smirk.

Kara acted offended and put a hand on her chest. “I never let my lack of children stop me from watching before. Now I just have a buddy to sing with me. I dare say, Lily may be a better movie buddy than you were,” a smirk tugged at her lips as Lena looked offended.

“Kara Danvers you take that back!”

“Mmmm I don’t think so. See I’m pretty much the best at movie watching and cuddling, and Lily is part of me. But she’s also only like 3 feet tall and she’s snuggly and adorable. Therefore she trumps me and my skills; and if I trump you… well that makes her the best.”

“Well I will just have to be the judge of that.”

“So you’ll come?” She smiled as Lena tried to keep the smile off her own face.

“Just give me a time and I’ll be there.”

Kara couldn’t stop the beaming smile that she felt about to crack her face. They looked out over the water and for the first time in six years Kara had hope that maybe she could have everything she’d ever wanted.

~~~~~

“Mommy I wanna watch Frozen!” Kara laughed as Lily ran into the kitchen with the DVD in her hand. She and Lena had been talking in the kitchen while they filled bowls with snacks for the movie night. Since their talk three months ago Lena had been joining them for dinner a few times a week and she tagged along on their weekend outings sometimes.

“Is that ok with you Lena?”

“Kara I teach Kindergarten. I actually probably watch more Disney movies than you think. Frozen is fine with me.”

“That’s true. You’re probably actually more cultured now than you were six years ago,” she teased grabbing a bowl of popcorn and pretzels. Lena grabbed their glasses of water and Lily’s sippy cup of juice. Together they headed to the living room where Lily was now jumping up and down with the DVD in hand.

Kara popped the movie in while Lena sat down on the couch. When she turned around she couldn’t help but smile as Lily climbed up next to her and pulled a blanket over their laps. “Can I have my juice please?” Lena handed it to her without a question.

The past few weeks had been different, a good different, but still different. Because Lily was still in school they weren’t exactly sure how she would react to having her teacher over hanging out. Kara had been worried about changing her routine but so far things had been ok. Lily was still seeing Kelly once a week and things were actually going pretty well. She’d been talkative in school and making friends according to Lena. She was sleeping through the night and was happy going to school and being picked up. Kara really couldn’t ask for anything more from her little girl. Even though it was a Saturday, 10pm was still later than Lily was used to being awake at. However, she figured it wouldn’t hurt to let her stay awake just this once. She went over to the couch to sit next to Lily but a little hand pushed against her leg.

“Mommy go sit over there. I wanna lay down,” her little hand pointed to the other side of Lena. Kara laughed and sat down next to Lena leaving a space for Lily to put her feet up on the couch. They only made it through the opening title sequence before Lily wiggled around and shifted so she was laying on her the couch on her side with her head on Lena’s thigh. Kara smiled as Lena covered her with the blanket that was on their laps and then her fingers made their way into her little blonde curls. Nobody but Alex and Maggie had ever gotten on Lily’s good side how Lena had. She wasn’t sure if it was because Lena was also her teacher or because she genuinely liked her being around.

Kara tugged the footrest over and propped her feet up. Lena’s appeared next to hers and she was acutely aware of their legs being pressed against each other. She tugged the extra blanket off the back of the couch and covered their legs with it. Elsa and Anna danced and sang across the screen for a few minutes before Kara felt a hand on her thigh. It wasn’t anything sexual, just a casual hand resting there. She reached over and slipped her arm around Lena’s shoulders only for her to snuggle right into her side. Kara couldn’t help but turn and kiss her forehead as she snuggled closer. They hadn’t defined what was going on between them yet and so far they’d stuck to hugs and handholding. Her free hand slipped under the blanket and she found the hand resting on her thigh. It didn’t take much for Lena to lift her hand and thread her fingers with Kara’s. Lily’s little thumb was in her mouth as Lena’s fingers were lulling her to sleep next to them.

By the time Elsa was belting ‘Let it go’ Lily was passed out cold. Kara laughed lightly as she heard little snores coming from her baby girl. “Let me go tuck her in, I’ll be right back. You can pick something else to watch if you want.” She stood and untangled herself from Lena before scooping Lily up and heading upstairs to tuck her in.

Kara quietly slipped Lily under the covers. She tucked her favorite teddy bear in under her arm and pressed a kiss to her forehead. She brushed a stray curl out of her face and turned on her nightlight next to her bed. Zipping downstairs with super speed she filled a sippy cup with water and went back up to put it on her nightstand. A quick check of her breathing and heartbeat assured her that Lily was out for the count. She closed the door on her way out and headed back downstairs.

As she made it back into the room she saw that Lena had turned off Frozen and was putting on something else. Quietly she plopped back down where she’d been sitting and tugged the blanket back over her lap. “What’d you pick?”

“The proposal,” she replied snuggling right back into Kara’s side. There was no hesitation on Kara’s part to wrap her arm back around Lena and tug her closer.

“I can’t be mad at that. Ryan Reynolds is nice to look at.”

Lena laughed and Kara felt legs slip on top of hers. Her free hand rested on top of Lena’s leg that was draped over her lap. She’d only shifted slightly but she had her head resting against Kara’s chest. They snuggled together for a while just enjoying the company. Most of the time Lily was with them at dinner or on the weekends. They didn’t really get much alone time and Kara was definitely craving it. She tightened the arm around Lena and pressed a light kiss to her head.

“Can you imagine if Cat had been threatened with deportation and asked you to marry her?”

Kara laughed, “Don’t even joke about that.”

“You would have in a heartbeat. You were too good of an assistant darling. Jess never would have done that for me.”

“You underestimate Jess. But if she wouldn’t do it I would have stepped up and taken one for the team,” she teased.

Lena leaned back in her arms to look up at her. She rolled her eyes, “Taken one for the team? Like you wouldn’t have enjoyed being married to me, please. You haven’t even gotten to see what other talents I’ve been hiding Kar.”

Instantly Kara felt a blush rushing up her chest to her cheeks. “Do tell Miss Luthor.”

Her eyes fluttered shut as she felt Lena lean forward and press her lips to her jaw. Her mouth was warm against her skin and her lips moved back towards her ear. When they brushed her ear lobe she shuttered. Her entire body felt like it was on fire but she wasn’t complaining. Two could play this game though; she was Supergirl after all. She started to gently stroke Lena’s thigh that her hand was currently resting on. The change in her heartbeat was immediate and her breath hitched every time her fingertips went a little higher.

Kara felt hands cup her face and when her eyes opened they were met with shining emerald ones right in front of her. Lena had moved closer and her teeth trapped her bottom lip between them. “Kara what are we doing? What is this?”

“We’re snuggling on the couch watching a movie.”

Lena rolled her eyes and made to move off her lap but Kara held tight so she couldn’t move. “Kara, be serious. What have we been doing for the past few months? Is this all leading up to something?”

Kara rubbed her back lightly, “I hope it’s leading up to something more. I’ve really enjoyed having you around with us. I know Lily really likes having you here too. There hasn’t been anyone with the two of us before and I wasn’t sure how she would take it but it’s been great. I can’t speak for you but… I’d really like to kiss you.”

Lena smiled, “I would really like to kiss you too.”

Kara smiled back and leaned forward. Her arm tightened around Lena and her lips pressed against some of the softest she’d ever felt in her life. The second their lips touched she could feel her heart soar. It felt like coming home. Like everything was finally perfect. Her lips pressed against Lena’s gently. Her lips were so soft and warm against Kara’s. Everything was Lena. Her senses were overwhelmed with Lena. She was all she could smell, taste, and touch.

When her lips parted and she felt Lena’s tongue trace her bottom lip she couldn’t stop the moan slipping from them. She felt a shiver course through Lena’s body for a second before she was tugging on Kara’s bottom lip with her teeth. Her hand slipped down Lena’s back until it rested on her hip. With a gentle tug Lena was on her lap; a leg on either side of her hips. When Lena pulled back to breathe Kara trailed her lips down the column of her neck. She could hear Lena’s heart racing in her chest while her breathing was erratic.

Kara ran her hands up Lena’s thighs as she waited for her breathing and heart to calm down. Lena’s arms slipped around her neck and fingers played with her hair that had fallen from her ponytail. “I don’t want to be too presumptuous here but… we could move this upstairs where there’s a door. If you’d rather just finish the movie we can do that too. I don’t mind.”

Lena stroked her cheek, “Darling, take me upstairs.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you're enjoying what i've written so far. Comments and kudos keep me inspired!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara leaned up on her elbows and looked at Lily, “Baby you still can’t go through people’s bags. You have to ask first.” 
> 
> “But you let me go through your bag all the time!” Lily’s little cheeks were getting red as she got more upset. 
> 
> Kara sat up fully and pulled Lily into her arms. She stroked her cheek, “I know honey. But I’m your mom.” 
> 
> Little blue eyes looked up at her and she could see she was on the verge of tears. “But… but… but… isn’t she my mama too?” She asked quietly. Kara froze at her words and tried to think of a coherent response. Before she could say anything Lena reached over and stroked her little cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Warning* It gets a little smutty at the start!

Kara didn’t dare ask for clarification. Her hands slipped under Lena’s thighs and she easily lifted her up from the couch. Wordlessly she headed upstairs until she got to her room and kicked the door shut behind them. She pressed Lena’s back into the door and if it weren’t for her super hearing she would never have heard the lock click into place. Her lips trailed down the pale neck; she felt the thrum of her pulse under her lips.

“Bed,” Lena panted as their lips met in a heated kiss. Kara easily spun and crossed the room dropping the brunette gently onto the middle of her bed. Reality came crashing into her as she stared down at the love of her life. Lena was looking at her with such love and passion it made her heart swell. She had dreamt about this moment for almost ten years. Now that it was here she was scared.

Lena reached a hand up to her, “Come here darling. You’re thinking too loud.” Kara laced their fingers and landed on the bed next to her on her side. Their joined hands rested on Lena’s stomach and she pressed her face into her shoulder.

“I’m scared.”

“Like you said, nothing has to happen. What is it that’s scaring you?”

Kara bit her lip and tilted her head so she could look at Lena. It felt stupid honestly; she had no reason to be scared. But alas, here she was. She took a deep breath and tried to explain, “It’s been six years Lena.”

“Yes darling I know that. I’m nervous too. But it’ll be ok because it’s us. We’ll figure it out together.”

“No Lena, it’s been six years since I’ve been with anyone at all.”

“Oh… really? Don’t get me wrong I’m flattered we’re even here considering you haven’t been doing this with anyone else. But how has there been nobody else? I’m sure you’ve had offers. You’re you.”

Kara blushed and hid her face again, “I could have with someone else but… it sounds so stupid because I know I have nothing to be worried about. Under the yellow sun I’m back to exactly how my body was before. But I still can’t help but feel embarrassed. I had a baby Lena. I don’t know how different things will feel. And I wasn’t exactly having sex much on earth before Lily.”

Lena leaned back so she could look at Kara. “You’re worried about how your body is because you had a baby?”

Kara nodded sheepishly. “I told you it was stupid. It’s not like you could see stretch marks or feel how soft I got when I was pregnant with her. If we went to Argo or put on red sun lamps you might be able to. I don’t know I’m just embarrassed. My body SHOULD look different but it doesn’t on earth. I still look like the same Kara that left six years ago even though I’m very different.”

Lena ran her fingers through Kara’s hair and she sighed into the touch. “Darling, I would love you no matter what you looked like. You will always be the most beautiful woman in the universe to me. But like I said before, nothing has to happen. I am perfectly happy to just hold you in my arms tonight.”

Blue eyes met green and she moved so she was half leaning over her love. Their joined hands separated and a hand came up to rest on her cheek. She turned and pressed a kiss to the palm before leaning down and pressing her lips to Lena’s. “I don’t know how far I’m comfortable with going tonight. Can we just go slow?”

“Mmm that’s fine with me,” she said slipping her fingers into Kara’s hair and scratching lightly at her scalp.

Kara dove back into her mouth with fervor. Her lips were soft and pliant against Kara’s. She tugged Lena’s bottom lip between her teeth and swiped her tongue across it. Her fingers trailed up her fragile human’s side and she felt a shiver course through the body under her. Lips broke apart with a gasp and her mouth trailed down the pale neck. Lena’s pulse thundered under her lips and she smirked when she felt the fingers tightening in her hair. Her breath came out in pants and she could feel the heat radiating off her body in waves. Lightly she nipped at her neck and then ran her tongue over the spot to soothe it. Her ministrations were doing nothing to calm down the body under her; if anything she was working her up more.

“Kar please.”

“What do you need love?”

“Anything, god I feel like I’m going to explode.”

A smirk tugged on the kryptonian’s lips. “I’ve got you baby.” The term of endearment slipped from her lips. She scooted Lena back up onto the pillows and connected their mouths again. Lena’s tongue slipped through her lips and she felt herself start to melt above her. Lithe arms slipped around her neck and a hand slipped back into her hair, keeping her mouth close. Kara reached down and unbuttoned the skinny jeans she had on and for once almost wished Lena had worn her normal tight skirt for easier access. Fingers that could crush steel moved under the soft shirt. Lena gasped into her mouth as the fingers traced up her ribs taking the shirt up in the process. Kara smirked and pressed her thigh between her legs. The reaction was instantaneous as a moan slipped from her mouth. Her hand slipped back down the soft skin to rest on her hip and she guided her love to grind against her. It took everything in her to keep her cool when she felt the heat radiating from Lena’s body grinding onto her thigh.

Lena seemed to know exactly what she wanted as her hips rocked against Kara’s thigh. Her arousal was evident even without super senses being at her disposal. Hot wet kisses were being moved down her neck and Kara had to slow down for fear of her heart beating any faster. A thumb rubbed her hip gently and her free hand slid down Lena’s other side. “Can I touch you?”

“God, please touch me,” she all but moaned. Dark hair was fanned out on the pillows; a blush covering most of her chest and face. To say she was beautiful was not even close to what Kara was feeling. Her free hand slipped between their bodies and she moved her thigh back just a fraction of an inch to let her hand brush against apex of her thighs. The hips under her arched up hard against her body, pinning her hand between them. If she had been a human the movement would have definitely jostled her and perhaps even knocked her off Lena. Being an alien had some perks it would seem. She managed to slide her hand up just a little only to slip into the tight jeans. A gentle brush of her thumb against the silkiest (and probably most expensive) panties resulted in another arching and shudder of her hips. Kara pressed soft kisses to the underside of her jaw and the hand on her hip tightened to pin her hips to the bed.

“I’m gonna need you to stop moving if you would like to finish babe.” Lena just moaned in reply and Kara couldn’t help but laugh lightly. Her thumb started to move again and she felt hips straining to move against her hold. She moved in tight circles but didn’t give too much pressure. The teasing of it must have been driving Lena crazy if the sounds coming from her were any indication.

“Please Kar, I need more,” she panted with a tight voice.

It spurred her on to suck on her pulse point as she slipped her hand into the silk panties and got her first real touch of skin to skin. She’d never touched another woman before so she wasn’t totally sure what to do exactly. Right now she was just going on instinct and what she knew she liked herself. Lena felt like a coiled spring under her and she knew it wouldn’t take much to get her off. Her thumb immediately went back to rubbing tight circles between their bodies. When she felt her start to tense she added just a touch of super speed and crashed their lips back together to swallow the scream that followed. The last thing she needed was Lily waking up and catching them. She slowed her thumbs movements and guided her through her orgasm. As she pulled back and laid down she listened to Lena’s heartbeat finally slowing down.

“That was the best orgasm I’ve had in years. I should have expected you would be good at that. God it could be one of your superpowers,” she panted out. Kara leaned on her side next to her and rested her hand on her stomach, her other hand holding her head up. A laugh was pulled from her lips.

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself. I’ve never actually been with a woman before so I was just winging it,” she leaned over and kissed her cheek gently.

“That was the first time you’ve had sex with a woman? You could have easily fooled me holy shit. Give me a few minutes and I’ll be happy to return the favor.”

Kara brushed a lock of hair out of her face, “Don’t worry about it right now. I’m not sure it would be a good idea considering my powers. I haven’t had sex with a human on earth in over ten years. I’d like to avoid hurting you.”

“You wouldn’t hurt me darling.”

“I’ve never actually… ya know… with a human before.”

“You’ve never what?”

Kara blushed and sighed embarrassed, “I’ve never orgasmed with a human before. When I do I can’t really control my powers so I don’t let myself get that far. Don’t worry about it honestly. I’m glad I could make you feel good.” She leaned over and kissed Lena softly.

Fingers slipped into her hair and tugged her closer. “I’ll start working on some portable red sun lamps if you want. So you can be more human and not worry about hurting anyone.”

Kara hummed in agreement as she kept kissing her. Turning her in her arms Kara became the big spoon and pulled the blankets up around them. “Stay tonight?”

“What about Lily?”

“We can just tell her you fell asleep here. She’s young, she won’t really understand it anyway.”

“You’re lucky my legs are too shaky to move right now. If you think it’s ok then I’ll stay.”

“I do.” Kara held her close and kissed her shoulder. “Goodnight Lena.”

“Goodnight Kar.”

~~~~~

Sunlight warmed her body and she smiled as she felt a weight on her chest. Peeking her eyes open she was met with the sight of dark hair on her shoulder. Lena was curled up half on top of her, half on the bed. She held her closer and ran her fingers up and down her back lightly. The heartbeat under her quickened slightly signaling she was waking up.

“Morning beautiful,” she said sleepily.

“Morning darling,” she said without lifting her head from Kara’s chest.

“We probably have a half hour before Lily’s up. If you want to take a shower I can go start coffee and breakfast. You can borrow whatever clothes you want. There’s extra toothbrushes in the bathroom drawer if you need one.”

“Mmm thank you. I’ll take you up on that. Somehow I don’t actually have any work to catch up on so I don’t have to run out quickly. A shower and coffee sound wonderful. But if we have a half hour… you could come take a shower with me.” Her green eyes sparkled up mischievously at Kara.

A laugh rumbled between them, “I would love to but if I’m distracted I won’t hear Lily get up. I’m not sure how I would explain showering with her teacher to her.”

“Ruin all my fun,” she said with a sigh as she pushed up off Kara and headed for the bathroom. Her jeans had gotten kicked off sometime during the night and she Kara was pretty sure she would never get sick of the sight. She turned back and winked, “See something you like?”

Kara groaned and rolled onto her stomach to bury her head in the pillows, “Stopppp. Get in the shower.”

She had just enough time to register the sound of feet moving quickly and rolled over only to have Lena jump on top of her. Her hands caught her so she wouldn’t feel like she was colliding with cement. The laugh that tore from her mouth couldn’t be stopped. “You don’t know how to listen do you Miss Luthor?”

“You said we have a half hour. I would really prefer to spend at least half of that time kissing you.”

“So would I, but I would also like to not be turned on when I have to see my daughter in a half hour. Go shower,” she said slapping her butt lightly and setting them both on their feet next to the bed. She didn’t give Lena a choice as she kissed her quickly and headed out of the room and down to the kitchen.

The tile was cold under her bare feet as she padded around the kitchen making breakfast. Bacon was cooking in the oven while eggs sizzled on the stove. She put bread into the toaster and had a small plate already made. Light footsteps sounded upstairs and a quick look with her x-ray vision let her know Lily was awake.

“Mommy,” came a whine from the top of the stairs. Kara crossed the room and looked up to see her sleepy daughter sitting on the top step rubbing her eye. Her little arms opened gesturing that she wanted to be carried. Who was she to deny her daughter? She quickly climbed the stairs and scooped her up and held her close.

Her voice was quiet as she pressed soft kisses to Lily’s head, “Did you sleep well little one?”

“Uh huh, dreamed about ice cream.”

Kara laughed and brought her into the kitchen. Setting her down on the counter a ways away from the stove she poured her some juice and set it next to her. She kept one hand on Lily’s little hip as she scrambled the eggs in the pan. “Mommy up,” Lily whined again.

She scooped her back up and held her close. Her little head tucked under Kara’s chin and she relished the feeling of her daughter’s heart beating against her own chest. If she kept it up Lily would fall right back to sleep in her arms. Another soft set of footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see Lena coming down the stairs fully clothed in her sweat pants and National City University hoodie. A little hand draped around her neck while the other gripped onto her shirt.

“Kar I can finish cooking if you want. It’s not a big deal,” she offered as she leaned her hip against the counter. Lily’s eyes cracked open for a second before she reached out to Lena with her arms.

Before Kara could say a word Lena was taking Lily into her arms. The sight made her heart melt instantly. Lily snuggled her head into the crook of Lena’s neck and sighed contently. They’d gotten much closer in the past few weeks since Lena had been coming over more. She seemed comfortable snuggling with her during movies and asking for bites of her food at dinner. They hadn’t incorporated Lena into things like their bedtime routine yet but it was going to come up soon or later. Kara was so happy that Lily had taken to her the way she had.

She went back to stirring the eggs and plated them onto three separate plates. Putting a few pieces of bacon on each plate with toast finished up breakfast. She carried them all to the table and set two mugs of coffee down as well. Lena carried Lily to the table and went to put her down in her chair but she whined and gripped tighter to her. “Wanna sit with you,” she whined into Lena’s neck.

“Alright but you have to eat breakfast still ok?”

A little nod bounced blonde curls. Kara sat next to them and watched Lena settle with her daughter in her arms. The sight in front of her brought tears to her eyes. She’d dreamt about this for so long. All she had ever wanted was a family… one with Lena was something she hadn’t allowed herself to dream about since the crisis six years ago. Her heart felt like it was going to explode in her chest as she watched little blue eyes flutter open only to snuggle back against her neck.

“Here have a bite of eggs honey,” Lena said feeding her a small bite. Kara smiled and took a bite of her own breakfast. They ate in relative silence; Lena feeding herself and Lily, Kara watching and trying not to cry.

~~~~~

It was getting hot again in National City. Right now it was nearing a sweltering 95 degrees Fahrenheit. Normally this wouldn’t bother her because she couldn’t feel a change in temperature. But she’d blown her powers two nights ago taking down an alien. It was much easier to blow her powers because she wasn’t regularly fighting aliens. She tried to work in the DEO with the research department informing them of anything alien she knew. When she’d come home with Lily J’onn and Alex decided she should only be called in for absolute emergencies for Lily’s sake.

The umbrella was providing shade over the blanket she’d laid down in the sand. Lily was bouncing eagerly to get into the water but she had a grip on her little hand. “I have to put sunscreen on you first baby. Sit down and let me put it on. Then you can go play.” Summer vacation had started a week ago and it was the first time they were going to be seeing Lena since school got out.

“Hurry mommy! Hurry! I wanna go swimming!”

Kara pulled her down between her legs and squirted the white lotion on her hands. She started to rub it all over Lily’s shoulders and legs. Then she turned her around and put it on her face and her little chest. She wasn’t like most moms allowing her 5 year old to wear a bikini for so many reasons. Instead she had on a little pink one piece with white polka dots on it. It would also cover up the extra skin so she wouldn’t need to sunscreen her stomach. The sunscreen needed to sit for a few minutes before getting wet so she pulled out a juice box for Lily.   
  


“Here baby have some juice before you go swimming. I don’t want you to get dehydrated from being out in the sun for a long time.” Her little girl wasn’t immune to elements with her power-dampening bracelet on. Alex had been struggling to up the power on it as Lily was growing stronger under the yellow sun. They had yet to make a bracelet strong enough for Kara to wear that would run on batteries. The portable red sun lamps Lena had designed worked for them but she wasn’t able to get enough charge on a bracelet to wear, plus she could control her powers so she really didn’t need one.

“There’s my girls,” came a voice from behind them. Lily whipped around and raced to the approaching figure. Kara squinted in the sunlight to make out the form of Lena approaching. She watched Lena sweep Lily up into her arms and spin her around with a smile on her face.

“Mommy won’t let me go swimming yet!” Lily whined as her arms wound round Lena’s neck.

“I’m sure mommy has a good reason for that honey. Come on let’s go get under the umbrella with mommy.”

They crossed the sand in a few strides and Lena set her on the blanket as she dropped her bag next to them. Lily was tugging the bag open in a second, “What’d you bring?”

Kara fell back onto the blanket with a sigh, “Lily we don’t go through other people’s things remember?”

Lily crossed her arms and pouted. “Don’t give me that pout Lily. You know we don’t go through other people’s stuff. It’s rude.”

“But mommy!”

“No buts. Didn’t you learn anything in school? Maybe I should have a talk with that teacher of yours,” she teased looking up at Lena and pushing her sunglasses up onto her head. An eyebrow lifted in her direction and she felt a push on her arm.

“Don’t even start with me. We both know she knows how to be polite. Lily you know, don’t you?”

Lily’s pout turned angry as she huffed with her little arms still crossed. Honesty the sight was adorable; she looked how Kara imagined she probably looked when she was little. It was like seeing a mini version of herself mixed with Alex or Lena’s attitude.

“I don’t go through other people’s stuff. It’s not nice. But mommy she’s not a stranger!”

Kara leaned up on her elbows and looked at Lily, “Baby you still can’t go through people’s bags. You have to ask first.”

“But you let me go through your bag all the time!” Lily’s little cheeks were getting red as she got more upset.

Kara sat up fully and pulled Lily into her arms. She stroked her cheek, “I know honey. But I’m your mom.”

Little blue eyes looked up at her and she could see she was on the verge of tears. “But… but… but… isn’t she my mama too?” She asked quietly. Kara froze at her words and tried to think of a coherent response. Before she could say anything Lena reached over and stroked her little cheek.

“You can go through my bag sweetheart, it’s ok. I have some stuff in there for you anyway.”

Lily sniffled and looked up at Kara for the ok. At a small nod she scrambled off her lap and moved over to Lena’s as she peeked into the bag. Her little hand emerged with a little pail and shovel.

“Can I go play now?” Kara nodded and watched as Lily moved to sit down a little ways away from them in the sand.

Lena moved to sit next to her where they could both watch Lily. “I… I didn’t know… she hasn’t said anything at home. I’m sorry I didn’t know she was thinking like that.”

A hand rested on her arm and she turned to meet green eyes. Her expression was unreadable and Kara wished she had her powers so she could hear her heartbeat. How did humans deal with not knowing anything about how a person felt?

“Honey, it’s ok. We’ve been spending most of our time together. I’m honored she feels comfortable enough with me to even think of me like that. Is it ok with you? I know you’re her mom and I would never want to take away from that.”

Kara slipped her arm around Lena and buried her face in her neck. She smelled like sunscreen and perfume. She could only faintly feel her heartbeat against her skin. Still the familiarity of it all calmed her nerves.

“It’s all I’ve ever wanted for her. I just didn’t want her to scare you off. I know kids weren’t exactly something we talked about even when we were just friends. If we had been on Krypton she would biologically have been both of ours. We would have used the birthing matrix and had our own baby biologically if we chose.”

She felt Lena’s arms slip around her and pull her close. “Kids were never in my plans originally seven years ago I’ll admit. But so much has changed in both of our lives. I love Lily like she’s my own daughter.” Kara leaned back to look up at her and she felt tears welling in her eyes.

“Everyday this week she’s been asking me when you’re coming to tuck her in. She misses you when you aren’t with us. You bring a totally different dynamic to our house that is noticeable when you aren’t there. She loves listening to you talk about different science experiments and animals. It’s her favorite part of the day when you come over and snuggle her. She loves you so much Lena. It’s all I have ever wanted for her. Mon-El would have broken her heart but not you. You would never just disappear from her life even if we didn’t work out.”

“Of course I would never just disappear. I love her Kar.”

“I know you do. And I know I haven’t said it yet but… I love you Lena. It’s always been you.” She leaned up and pressed her lips to Lena’s gently. A tear slipped down her cheek as she felt an arm disappear from around her waist only for a hand to cup her cheek.

“I love you too Kara. I’m never going anywhere, I promise.”

Their eyes met and both were shining with tears. A little shriek pulled them out of the moment and they saw Lily trying to fill her bucket with water but it was splashing all over her. “Mama help! I wanna make a castle!”

Kara looked back at her, “Look’s like your up. She’s never called me mama before.” Lena stood and brushed the little bit of sand off her legs before slipping her sunglasses on her face. Kara watched as she crossed the sand to squat down next to Lily and help her fill the bucket. She couldn’t hold back the smile or tears as Lily squatted next to her to watch exactly what she was doing. Her little hand was resting on Lena’s thigh as she listened carefully to how to make the best sandcastle possible. She moved so she could lay on her side and watch them build their castle. When her powers were gone she was always exhausted and now was no different. Her eyes closed and she was lulled to sleep listening to the two loves of her life building a sand castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been inspired this weekend! I'm thinking the next few chapters will be little moments between their growing family! Let me know what you think! Your comments keep me writing :)


	5. Mama makes it better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Mommy can I have anything from the store?”
> 
> “What do you want baby?” Her daughter was too clever sometimes. She had something up her sleeve with her question.
> 
> A little hand pointed to a navy onesie with the House of El crest printed all over it. Kara tilted her head slightly confused, “Honey that won’t fit you. We can get you some new Superman or Supergirl pajamas or a shirt if you want.”
> 
> “Can we have a baby?”

Kara had one arm behind her head while she flipped through the movies on Netflix to watch. Next to her Lena was typing away on her laptop; probably answering emails or working on something important. She aimlessly flipped through different shows and movies she’d seen a hundred times before settling on a random episode of Criminal Minds and turning over onto her side to look up at her girlfriend. Her hand found its way onto Lena’s leg just below where her laptop sat. Green eyes met hers and her hands stilled from their typing.

“You know we’ve seen this episode already right?”

“Yes I know. But there’s nothing I want to watch by myself,” she answered with a dramatic sigh.

Lena laughed lightly, “You’re not watching by yourself. I’m right here darling.”

“Yea but you’re working. You’re really not watching when you’re doing all that. What are you even doing? How is it that you work just as much as a teacher as you did when you were CEO?”

“It’s mostly emails. I didn’t sell L-Corp or anything like that. I still sit on the board and the final decisions still come from me. From time to time I have to attend meetings but it’s mostly just emails. I get off work around 4 and I don’t have that much work to take home with me anymore. It’s a nice change.”

Kara hummed and let her eyes drift to the television. “You just don’t usually work when you’re over here. I wasn’t sure what you were doing.”

“I can do it in the morning if you want…”

“No that’s not what I meant. I’m glad you’re comfortable enough to do your work here. I’ve been thinking lately and… never mind.”

Lena slipped the glasses off her face and closed her laptop. She scooted down so she was lying down nose to nose with Kara. “What were you thinking about love?”

A blush rose up Kara’s cheeks and she felt the urge to ramble coming on. Taking a deep breath she started slowly, “We love having you here. Lily loves spending time with you as much as I do. You’re so great with her, nobody would know she isn’t biologically yours.”

She paused for a second before continuing.

“I’ve loved having help around here. It’s everything I didn’t have when she was born. Two sets of hands are better than one when you have a spunky little kid. I’m glad you’re comfortable with all of this too. I know Lily can be a pain in the butt sometimes when she gets overexcited or overtired. You’ve become a part of our little unit Lena. You’ve become part of our little family. Rao why am I so nervous to ask you this?”

She could hear Lena’s heartbeat pick up speed next to her. “Kar…”

“We’ve been in each others lives for so many years Lena. We’ve only been dating a few months but it feels like we were never apart. I don’t want to do the little things without you. I want to look over and see you’re just as soaked as I am when we give Lily a bath. I want to bring you breakfast in bed when we sleep in on the weekends. I want to sneak into the shower behind you in the morning and steal your sweatpants for movie night. Every time we have to say goodbye it feels wrong. I don’t want to keep saying goodbye. It’s so hard to explain to Lily that you leave because you don’t live here with us. I don’t want you to leave.”

Lena’s fingers slipped into her hair and she rested her forehead against Lena’s. She pressed her lips to the corner of Lena’s mouth. “Move in with us.”

She heard Lena’s breath hitch. “A-a-are you sure? What about Lily? That’s a big step Kar.”

“Lily loves you Lena.”

“I know but this would be a huge change in her routine. Both of your routines.”

“She tells everyone you’re her mom too. She adores you Lena. Some days I’m pretty sure she prefers you to me,” she finished with a laugh.

Lena rolled her eyes and tried to hide a smile by biting her lip. “Ok.”

“Really?” Kara rolled so she was leaning over Lena. Arms slipped around her neck and tugged her closer. Their lips lightly brushed and she rubbed her nose against Lena’s.

“I’ve wanted to bring up moving in together for a few weeks but I wasn’t sure how. I would love nothing more than being with my girls everyday.”

Kara couldn’t help the blinding smile that crossed her face. This made all the heartache she’d gone through worth it.

~~~~

The process of moving Lena’s stuff to their house was relatively quick. She opted to leave most of her furniture in storage because it wasn’t really fitting for a family setting. Kara moved most of the boxes easily but Lily had pouted and demanded to help. She watched her little girl carry in a small box and put it on the bed. They had decided however, to keep Lena’s bed instead of Kara’s. It was bigger and much nicer than Kara’s.

Lily hopped up onto the bed and fell back with a dramatic sigh, “Mommy I’m tired. Movin is a lot of work. I think I need a nap.” She threw her little arm over her eyes and pretended to fall asleep on the bed as Lena sat down next to her to pull a few items out from the box.

Kara laughed, “Are you sure it has nothing to do with the fact that you have a doctors appointment in a half hour?”

Lily whined and rolled onto her side to snuggle into Lena. “Mama I don’t wanna go to the doctor. Tell mommy I’m not sick, I don’t need to go.” Lena just laughed and carded her fingers through the little blonde curls that fell around her face.

“Sweetheart it’s just to make sure you’re growing how you should be. We know you aren’t sick.”

Lily frowned and looked around the room to avoid looking at either woman. Her eyes landed on one of the framed diplomas on the wall and she hopped up onto her knees on the bed before turning back to them. “Mama… you’re a doctor right?”

Kara had to bite her lip to stop the laugh that was threatening to escape. She knew exactly where her daughter was going with this. Lena would realize too no doubt.

“I’m not that kind of doctor love. I’m a doctor of science not a doctor that takes care of little kids.”

A frown crossed her little face and her arms crossed over her chest. “But you’re a doctor! Mommy why can’t mama just make sure I’m growin right?”

Kara gave her a little smile and sat next to her. “I know it doesn’t make sense bug. Mama didn’t go to school to figure out how to make little kids feel better. You don’t have anything to be afraid of baby. We’re not even seeing Doctor Hamilton today. We’re just going to see Aunt Alex at work. She’s going to make sure you’re growing tall like you’re supposed to. We’ll take you out to lunch after and you can even pick a toy at the store if you’re really good.”

“Fine,” she replied huffing slightly.

Kara and Lena’s eyes met over her head in a silent conversation. She was not going to be a happy 5-year-old when she realized Alex was going to be giving her shots. They spent the next twenty minutes unpacking a few boxes and then getting ready to head to the DEO.

~~~~~

“NO! NO SHOTS!” Lily screamed from inside the medbay at the DEO. She was backed into the corner as far away from them as she could get on the exam table. Kara reached out but Lily huddled further away.

“Sweetheart it isn’t going to hurt, I promise,” Kara tried to reason with her.

“You said we were gonna see how big I am! I don’t want a shot!”

Kara sighed; this was the part of being a mom that she hated.

“I know baby. But we can’t go see grandma on Argo if you don’t get the shot.”

“Grandma can come here instead! I don’t want a shot! Please mommy I don’t want a shot!”

Little tears were streaking down her cheeks as she hugged her knees. Kara ran a hand through her hair and sighed again. She knew Lily needed the shot if they were ever going to go to Argo again. But on the other hand she was so upset and she hated when her baby was hurting. There were a few other vaccinations Lily needed before she went back to school in the fall that she had to get as well. She debated putting the shots off for a few weeks until their trip was closer but before she could make up her mind Lena stepped forward and pulled Lily into her arms. She watched in awe as Lily clung to her like a lifeline.

“Mama I’m scared. I don’t wanna hurt.”

“I know honey. Shots can be scary but they’re so important to get. If you don’t get your shots then you can’t go do fun things. Did you know that you could get really sick if you don’t have the right shots? We don’t want anything bad to happen to you, that’s why we want you to get them. You could get really sick and we don’t want that to happen. What if I hold your hand and you can squeeze it really tight if it hurts?”

Lily shook her head fast and held onto Lena tighter. “Too scared mama.”

“What if I went first? I can show you it doesn’t hurt.”

Little blue eyes met green and she frowned, “You wanna get a shot?”

“If it’ll make you less scared I’ll get a shot.”

“But it’ll hurt.”

Lena tucked a curl behind her ear and kissed her forehead, “It won’t hurt me as much as seeing you sick would.”

Lily sighed and snuggled into her chest again, “Can I stay in your lap and squeeze your hand?”

“Of course. I’ll hold you really tight,” she said giving her a squeeze.

Kara watched with tears in her eyes as the love of her life climbed up onto the exam table and pulled Lily into her lap. Six years ago she never would have seen Lena dressed in jeans and a sweater let alone holding a little girl on her lap and convincing her to get a shot. Alex took a cautious step towards them with her hands up, “No shot yet Lil. I just have to wipe your leg so it’s clean first, ok?”

They could just barely make out a nod as her face never left Lena’s chest. Alex scooted her shorts up and wiped a spot on her little thigh. Kara stepped up next to her girls and held out her hand, “You can squeeze my hand if you want baby.” Lily reached out and grasped her outstretched hand in hers. She held her little hand tight and rested her free one on Lena’s lower back. Lena pressed a kiss to her head and brought her free hand up to gently cradle Lily’s head to her chest. Kara figured it was to keep Lily from looking when Alex grabbed the needle but nevertheless it made her heart swell.

“Ok Lil take a deep breath and squeeze mommy’s hand. I promise it’ll just be a few little pokes and then it’ll be over in a second.”

Kara felt Lily’s hand tighten in hers and she saw Lena pull her closer as Alex quickly pushed the needle into her thigh and then took it out. “All done Lil. You did such a good job.” She tossed the needle into the biohazard box and put a band-aid on her leg.

“You’re ok honey,” Lena said kissing her head and rocking her slightly. Lily was sniffling against her chest and she pulled her hand free of Kara’s to clutch at Lena’s sweater.

Kara rubbed her back lightly, “You did such a good job baby girl. I’m so proud of you. Now you’re all done for a long time. No more pokes. How about we go pick out a toy at the store and get some lunch?”

She sniffled and snuggled her head into the crook of Lena’s neck without answering. Kara sighed, she was going to be the bad mom for a while it seemed. Lena stood holding Lily with her arms under her butt. Little arms circled around her neck and Kara felt helpless.

“We’re good here Kar. You guys can go home.”

“Alright. Thanks Alex.”

They loaded into the car and the second Lena buckled Lily into her car seat the crying started. She held onto Lena’s hand and sobbed, “Mama don’t go!” Their eyes met and they nodded at each other. Kara found herself riding up front alone as Lena sat in the backseat trying to calm Lily down. With one hand she held Lily’s and the other stroked her cheek and wiped away the tears streaking down her cheeks. Kara tried her best to focus on getting them to the store without crying herself. She refused to meet Lena’s eyes in the rearview mirror as a tear fell down her cheek.

When they got to the toy store it was no surprise that Lily only wanted Lena to hold her the entire time. She refused to sit in a shopping cart and wanted nothing to do with Kara holding her. It took some coaxing but eventually Lily was ok with being set on the handle of the shopping cart with Lena pushing it. That way she could still hold tight to her mama and her mama could give her arms a rest. Kara followed closely behind, keeping a hand on Lena’s lower back the entire time.

“What about a new doll?”

“Uh uh,” she said without taking her head off Lena’s shoulder.

“How about a teddy bear?”

“No.”

“Some new markers?”

Gold curls bounced as she shook her head.

Kara sighed and looked to Lena for help. “Lily how about we get something we can all do together? We could get a lego set and build it. That might be fun. What do you think?”

Lily looked up at Lena for a second and then buried her head back into her neck. “Just want mama snuggles.”

Kara had to step away for a second to take a breath. “I’ll meet you guys at the legos.” Her heart was aching so much. One, because her baby was hurting and didn’t want her. But another because her daughter loved the woman she was in love with so much. She took a deep breath and focused on the heartbeats of her girls.

It took a few seconds to find them but she started walking towards them. Instead of being at the Lego section she found them in the clothing department. What was slightly odd about it though was that they were in the baby department. She approached them and rested her hand on Lena’s back alerting her of her presence.

“Mommy can I have anything from the store?”

“What do you want baby?” Her daughter was too clever sometimes. She had something up her sleeve with her question.

A little hand pointed to a navy onesie with the House of El crest printed all over it. Kara tilted her head slightly confused, “Honey that won’t fit you. We can get you some new Superman or Supergirl pajamas or a shirt if you want.”

“Can we have a baby?”

Kara tried to keep her jaw from dropping and it seemed Lena wasn’t fairing much better than she was. “Honey we can’t just have a baby.”

“Why not?” Stormy blue eyes looked back at her and the signature Danvers pout was on full display.

“Honey its not that simple. You can’t just decide to get a baby and one shows up. Babies take time to grow.”

“I want a little brother or sister mommy!”

“Lily, mama and I haven’t even talked about babies. That’s a talk for grown ups. Now let’s go pick out a toy and get some lunch. We can talk about it later, ok?”

~~~~~~

Later that night Kara sat on the bathroom counter as Lena brushed her teeth. Her head rested back against the mirror, “I’m the worst mom in the world.”

Lena rinsed her mouth and laughed before stepping between her legs and resting her hands on Kara’s knees. “You are an amazing mom Kara. Sometimes parenting sucks because you have to do what’s best for them even if they don’t understand it. You aren’t even close to being the worst mom, I would know, mine definitely takes the title for worst.”

Kara sighed and slipped her arms up around Lena’s neck, “She’s not going to stop asking for a brother or sister. She got my stubbornness and none of her father’s ability to just go with the flow.”

Lena’s hands slipped up to wrap around her waist. “Well do you want more kids? I know we just moved in together but Lily does bring up a good point. Kids are usually a deal breaker and we probably should talk about it.”

She nodded and sighed, “It’s been just Lily and I for so long. I never even entertained the idea of having more kids. Then you came along and joined our family, and I could never imagine my life without you. I never thought I would have a partner through all this. I never really thought that far past the present moment. I didn’t want to ruin things between us if you didn’t want more kids.”

“To be honest I never thought I’d find someone who loves me like you do. But… I love Lily. And I wouldn’t be opposed to growing our family if that’s something you’d want to do as well.”

“Really?”

“Yea. We have a few options. Money isn’t an issue or anything. I just… I would rather they have your genes than mine. I don’t want to pass on the Luthor crazy,” she said with a little laugh.

Kara stroked her cheek, “Not all Luthor’s are crazy Lena. I would love having a little kid that looked like you running around.”

“Kara I… I’m open to kids. But… the idea of using a sperm donor kind of freaks me out.”

“Sperm donor? No. Any kids we have will either be adopted or ours.”

“I don’t follow…”

“Do you remember I told you about the birthing matrix when we went out for coffee that one time?”

“Vaguely, why?”

“On Argo couples don’t have to procreate how humans do. They can if they choose to of course but, they each put their DNA into a birthing chamber and it combines to make an embryo that will eventually grow into a baby.”

“Ok… darling I still don’t follow. We’re both females. I don’t see how this helps.”

“Kryptonians don’t need sperm and an egg to create a baby. Anything that contains DNA can be combined to make a viable embryo. We could basically spit into test tubes and they could probably make a baby from it.”

Lena’s eyes widened, “Wait. You’re saying… we could have a baby… that’s biologically both of ours?”

She nodded and quickly backtracked, “But of course we could always adopt if you wanted to. I know Lily’s going to be a handful when we take off her red sun bracelet and her powers kick in full force. I didn’t exactly plan on coming back to earth when I decided to have a half-kryptonian half-daxamite baby. She wouldn’t have powers on Argo so I really didn’t consider it an issue. It’s a lot to burden a child with but... If we did, there’s a chance they wouldn’t get powers because you’re human. They might just be a regular kid. But if you want to adopt I’m ok with that too.”

“Wow that’s… that’s a lot to take in. I never thought that would be possible. I just… wow. That changes things.”

“It does? In a good way or bad…?”

Lena’s face softened and she stroked Kara’s cheek. “Kara I love you so much it scares me sometimes. You just told me that we could have kids that are _ours._ How could I ever want to adopt when I know that’s a possibility? You bring out the best in me, your happiness would stop any evil Luthor gene from taking over any baby we made.”

Kara smiled, “So does that mean you want to have a baby?”

“I have a few more questions on the subject but for now yes. I would like to have a baby with you sometime in the near future.”

Kara beamed and closed the distance between them to kiss Lena. “There is one other thing I’d like to talk about before we start planning a trip to Argo to have a baby.” She hopped down off the counter and tugged Lena by the hand to their bed.

“What’s that love?”

“I’d like our kids to have the same last name.”

They climbed into bed together. “Ok. That’s fine with me. We can have a whole bunch of Danvers.”

“I’d like us all to have the same last name.”

“You’re losing me again darling.”

“We’ve never talked about getting married.”

She could hear Lena stop breathing next to her. Her heart was pounding as fast as Lena’s was.

“Is this you asking…?”

“Oh Rao, no! I just thought we should talk about it. If you want to of course, you’ll know when I ask.”

“Oh. Ok. I guess I never really thought about it once I realized I was gay. Getting married was never really something I dreamed about like most little girls. But… I can’t imagine my life with anyone else. You make me want things I’ve never let myself dream about.”

“Oh yea?” Kara teased rolling over and straddling her hips. She laced their fingers together and pressed Lena’s hands into the mattress.

“Mmhm.” Her lips trailed down her throat gently.

“I’ve been dreaming about calling you my wife for so many years it’s almost embarrassing.”

Lena shivered underneath her the second the word wife left her mouth. She smirked and kept kissing down her neck. “I’d be happy to take your name and be a Luthor if you wanted. Or we could hyphenate. I’m open to suggestions babe. Kara Luthor. Kara Luthor-Danvers.”

Fingers slipped into her hair and tugged her head back up until she was staring into watery green eyes. “I love you so much,” Lena said trying to hold back tears.

She melted into Lena’s arms, “I love you too Lena. Forever and always, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I'm super excited for the next few chapters! How would you guys feel about a chapter through Lena's point of view of meeting Alura? I might add a few little fluffy domestic chapters of our favorite girls learning to be a family. As always mistakes are my own. You comments make me smile so much and I could really use them this week. It's the anniversary of my dad passing away so don't expect another update until probably next weekend unless I'm feeling really creative. Kudos and comments appreciated! I'm glad you guys are liking this so far!


	6. Taking a trip more than just around the world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls have a few cute moments together before they head to Argo. Lena finally gets to meet Alura as Kara's girlfriend. Kara has a surprise for Lena when they arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All mistakes are my own, hope you enjoy the fluff!

Lena wrung her hands together nervously as she went through the checklist in her head.

_Shirts? Check._

_Pants? Check._

_Bras and panties? Check._

_Socks? Check._

_Nylons? Check._

_Dress clothes to impress Kara’s mom? Check._

_‘Comfy’ clothes? Check._

_Heels and sneakers? Check._

_Toiletries and makeup? Check._

They were leaving for Argo in the morning and would be spending the next three weeks there. With Kara’s mom. The one who didn’t actually die with Krypton. Lena Luthor did not scare easily. She grew up with Lillian for a mother after all. However, she was absolutely, utterly, terrified to meet Alura Zor-El. Kara had been reassuring her for weeks that Alura would love her but she had her doubts. Most of the powerful women in her life had turned out to be evil or hurt her. Lillian and Rhea had been two women that she’d always wanted to please that held so much power in her life. Both had hurt her so deeply she never thought she would recover. Now she was not only meeting the love of her life’s mother; but another Super (even if she wasn’t going to have powers on Argo). There were so many things that could go wrong and she figured something would inevitably happen while they were there. Maybe everyone would hate her because of Lex. Maybe Kara would realize she wanted to stay on Argo with Lily and not want her there. Maybe Kara would realize she didn’t want to be with a human after all. Maybe…

“Lena you’re thinking too loud,” Kara said as she stepped into the room. Lena let out a huff and crossed her arms.

“I’m just making sure I have everything for our trip. Are you sure you still want me to go?”

Arms slipped around her waist and she buried her head in Kara’s neck. She could feel Kara start rubbing small circles on the small of her back and a sigh escaped her lips. There would never be anyone she loved as much as Kara.

“Lena,” she deadpanned. “Why in the world would I change my mind?”

“I… I don’t know. Maybe you don’t want me to meet your mom. It’s a big step.”

Kara bit her lip, “Babe… we’ve been talking about getting married and having a baby. I think meeting my mom is going to happen at some point. You don’t _have_ to come with us if you don’t want to. But Lily and I would love to show you around Argo and my mom has been dying to meet you. But again, you don’t have to come if you’re too nervous. I don’t know what there is to be afraid of though love, it’s not like any of us are going to even have powers there. I’ll just be boring Kara Zor-El who probably can’t even pick up her girlfriend because she doesn’t have super strength.”

Lena found herself leaning back to look up at Kara and quirked an eyebrow at her. “So hypothetically… I could pin you for a change?”

“We are not having sex in my mother’s house Lena. Nope, out of the question.”

“You expect me to last three whole weeks without touching you? Have you lost your mind?”

Kara groaned, “We’ll be having lots of fun and keeping busy. You won’t even miss the sex.”

Lena scoffed, “You aren’t completely wrong, I’ll give you that. I might not miss just the sex but I will definitely miss making love to you.”

Kara blushed and pulled her closer, leaning down to press her lips to Lena’s. “You’re so perfect I don’t know what I did to deserve you.”

“Likewise Kar. You’re about a thousand times out of my league. I don’t understand how someone as wonderful and perfect as you could want to be with me.”

“Oh don’t even get me started Lena.”

Lena put up her hands in mock surrender not wanting her to start on her ‘Lena you are good’ tangent. She slid her arms back around Kara’s neck and threaded her fingers into loose blonde curls. Kara leaned over and looked into her suitcase.

Lena groaned as she started pulling out clothes. “Kara what are you doing?”

“I told you to pack the essentials. You don’t need kick ass boardroom outfits for meeting my mother. Comfy, that was the word I used when I told you what to pack.”

“Kara I am not going to meet your mother in sweats.”

“Lena, I have clothes on Argo for us when we get there.”

“Oh. You have clothes for me there? When did you do that?”

“I have ways. You’ll see. Just trust me please. Pack some jeans and sweaters and you’ll be fine. I promise. We’ll probably end up wearing what I have on Argo most of the time anyway. Plus you don’t even need to worry; you’ve met my mom before. With the whole Reign incident remember?”

“Yes but… this is different. That was like seven years ago first of all. And second, I didn’t even know you were Supergirl. She was just Supergirl’s mom at that point. We didn’t exactly talk for long either. I handed her the Harun-El and we called it a day. Now I’m going to be meeting her as your girlfriend. It’s totally different.”  
  


“You’re not just my girlfriend. You, Lena Luthor, are the love of my life. Always have been, always will be.”

Lena couldn’t stop the smile that stretched across her face. With Kara her heart was always bursting at the seams. She leaned up on her tiptoes to press a soft kiss to Kara’s lips. Soft footsteps could be heard coming down the hallway and they pulled away just as Lily stepped into their room.

“You’re supposed to be in bed sweetheart,” Kara said putting her hands on her hips.

“I can’t sleep mommy. We’re going to see grandma tomorrow! I’m so excited! And mama you get to see where mommy and I lived before! It’s gonna be so much fun!”

She couldn’t help but smile as Kara gently scooped up Lily and held her on her hip. “You’re right love. It is very exciting and I can’t wait either. But the faster you go to sleep the faster it will be the morning. Then we’ll be leaving for Argo. Why don’t you let mommy put you back to bed?” Lily frowned slightly but seemed to think about it.

“Can you sing to me first mommy?” Her little fists rubbed at her eyes sleepily.

Lena started to take out some of the dressier items from her suitcase to let Kara to put Lily back to bed. To her surprise she heard Kara start singing behind her. She knew Kara could sing but she had never heard her sing quite like this before.

“Can't say how the days will unfold, can't change what the future may hold. But I want you in it. Every hour, every minute. This world can race by far too fast. Hard to see while it's all flying past. But, it's clear now, when you're standing here now. I am meant to be wherever you are next to me. All I want to do is come running home to you, come running home to you. And all my life I promise to, keep running home to you, keep running home to you.” She turned to see Lily cradled to Kara’s chest as if she was just a baby again. Her baby blues were hidden as her eyelids fluttered closed as Kara kept singing. To say Lena was in awe of her girlfriend was an understatement. There really wasn’t much she wasn’t good at. Lena put down the heels in her hand and sat on the bed, content to just watch and listen to her sing. She leaned back resting on her arms on the bed while her ankles crossed in front of her. Her voice was angelic as she wove her way through the song again to ensure Lily was asleep. By the end even Lena felt like she was in a trance from her singing. Kara smiled over at her and kept humming but stepped out of the room to put Lily to bed.

Lena shook herself and got back up off the bed. She started sifting through what she had packed to try and adhere to Kara’s suggestions. She took out two blouses and replaced them with a tank top and two shirts. Arms slipped around her waist from behind and she felt lips on her shoulder, “Baaabbby I’m so into you. You’ve got that somethin’ what can I do? Baby, you spin me around. The earth is a movin but I can’t feel the ground.” With a smile she turned in Kara’s arms and slid her arms around her neck.

“Well you’ve got one thing right, you definitely drive me crazy.”

“Tell me you’re so into me, that I’m the only, one you will see. Tell me I’m not in the blue, that I’m not wastin my feelings on you. Everytime I look at you, my heart is jumpin, what can I do? You drive me crazy, I just can’t sleep,” Kara sang with a smirk. Lena couldn’t help it as she pulled Kara down and kissed her harder than intended. She felt the super melt against her and smiled into the kiss. Hands slid down her back to her legs and she was being lifted up instantly. Her legs wrapped around lithe hips and she held herself close to Kara.

“I love you so much babe,” Kara whispered against her lips.

“I love you more,” she whispered back.

~~~~~

Sunlight streamed in the curtains and Lena felt the warmth radiating next to her. Kara’s hand rested on her back as she laid on her chest. Her head was tucked under Kara’s chin and there were few other ways she liked to wake up than snuggled with the love of her life. She was acutely aware that Kara was probably not awake yet so she pressed kisses up her throat until she finally got to her lips.

“Mmmm good morning.”

Lena chuckled and gave her another kiss, “Morning love.”

“How long do we have before we have to get up and get ready to leave?”

Green eyes moved to face their nightstand and registered that it was 9:30am. “Two hours until your mother is expecting us. Probably less than a half hour until Lily wakes up.”

She watched as blue eyes finally opened and met her own green. “Nope, she’s already awake. I can hear her playing with her baby doll. No doubt she’ll be in here soon once she hears we’re awake.”

“We’d better get up and ready for the day then.” Lena stretched and slipped out of bed much to Kara’s dismay. Grabby hands reached for her as she slipped on her robe and tied it around her waist. With a laugh she pulled her hair up into a messy but atop her head.

“Nooo come back. Need more cuddles.”

“Kar get up we’ve got to get ready. I’m going to take a shower and you should go start breakfast,” she started to make her way across the room to the bathroom only to be met with a groan.

“How about I take a shower with you? Then we can make breakfast together?” Before she could protest Kara was slipping out from under the sheets. If she thought her girlfriend could rock her chic pastels it had nothing on a just roused from sleep Kara. Long blonde curls framed her face and long tan legs went on for miles. She pulled her own hair up into a bun and Lena tried not to stare. She wore a simple black tank top and shorts but god did it look amazing on her. When she stretched to put her hair up the tank top rode up just an inch or two to reveal the abs her fingers always ached to touch. Every inch of her was desperate to be pressed tightly against her goddess of a girlfriend but she also knew Lily would be looking for them soon.

“Darling, we both know Lily will be in her any minute. If you get too distracted you’ll forget to listen for her and then she’ll interrupt us. Neither of us wants that. I’ll be fast in the shower so you aren’t too tempted, promise.” She stepped into the bathroom and shucked off her own tshirt and shorts before stepping under the hot water. It poured over her bare skin and she let her eyes close. How had this become her life? The past 10 months had been some of the happiest times she had ever had. Instead of coming home to an empty apartment to have dinner and a glass of wine she had a family waiting to greet her. She came home to a hot dinner almost every day and was greeted with hugs and kisses the second she came through the door. There were movie nights with popcorn and lots of blankets and cuddles. At night Kara held her and kept away the nightmares that haunted her for most of her life. And don’t forget all the love she had in her life. Kisses good morning and goodnight, cuddles before bed, simple ‘I love you’s’ said without ulterior motives. She had a family, a daughter. A little girl who looked up to her and loved her unconditionally. Deft fingers massaged conditioner into her hair as she reflected on how much she loved her family. They were everything to her and she would protect them at all costs. She stepped under the spray of the water again and rinsed out the conditioner. Turning off the shower and stepping out she wrapped a fluffy towel around herself to dry off. Kara had insisted on comfy clothes so she quickly dressed in jeans and a long sleeved shirt and headed downstairs.

The sight that greeted her made her heart swell. Kara was flipping pancakes on the stove and Lily was seated on the counter next to her. The spatula was currently serving as a microphone for the mother daughter duo. Their echo dot was playing the top pop songs and of course the little Danvers knew the words to most of the songs. With the flip of a pancake she held the spatula out to Lily who started singing, “I’m a sucker for you!” It was not uncommon to find her girls having a dancing and singing party in the kitchen. She leaned in the doorway watching two sets of blonde curls move in time with the song. As the next verse hit Kara dropped the spatula on the counter and scooped Lily up to spin her around. The little girl giggled and put her arms out like she was flying as her mom spun her around in the air over her head.

“It’s true, I’m a sucker for you!” Kara sang as she brought her daughter down to kiss her nose. Lena scrunched her nose up as she smiled taking in the scene in front of her. She could imagine the same scene in a year or so. Maybe they’d have a bouncer on the counter with a baby in it, maybe she’d have a baby on her shoulder, or better yet… maybe Kara would be feeding their little baby as she made breakfast while she got Lily ready for school.

Little arms wrapped around Kara’s neck and Lena tried to imagine it just the two of them for a moment. How Kara probably made her breakfast while she packed a lunch for her. How she had little dance parties with Lily even if she was lonely or stressed out being on her own. Before she could think twice about it her feet carried her to her girls and she wrapped her arms around Kara’s waist from behind, pressing a kiss to her cheek. Lily giggled and leaned over Kara’s shoulder to kiss her cheek, “Mama you’re up! It’s almost vacation time! Jeju’s making pancakes!”

Lena smiled and kissed her nose, “I know I could smell it from upstairs. Are you so excited? Are you ready to see uzheiu?” The kryptonian word for grandma slipped from her lips easily. She’d been practicing with the basics of the language to surprise Kara for a few months now. A genuine smile crossed Kara’s face as she turned to face her at mention of the word.

“Bug why don’t you go sit down and we’ll bring you some breakfast?” She set Lily down and they were vaguely aware of her running to the table. Kara’s hands came up to cup her face as she leaned closer to press their foreheads together.

“How many words do you know?”

“ _Te zhao rrip_ ,” she whispered. Tears pooled in the blue eyes she loved so much.

~~~~~~

An hour and a half later she was anxiously waiting in the DEO by the portal with Lily, Kara, and Alex. They were doing some final tests that she had offered to look over but everyone shooed her away assuring her it was just normal precaution. Lily was running around the room with her little backpack on and a teddy bear tucked under her arm. Kara and Brainy were pushing buttons when Lily knocked over a tray across the room.

“Lillian Alexandra Danvers! I don’t need you getting hurt before we leave. You can either stand with mama or me. No more running around.”

Lily looked down at her feet but walked over and held her arms up to Lena who quickly scooped the little girl up in her arms. It was a shock to her to hear the little girls full name being used. But what really got her was that her full name was Lillian. Surely Kara wouldn’t name her that after her mother? Why would she do that? Lily leaned her head down on Lena’s shoulder and she held her teddy bear close. “I think mommy’s mad at me.”

“She’s not mad sweetheart. She’s just anxious to go see her mom. She wants to make sure everything is safe when we go through. I promise she isn’t mad at you, neither am I.” She pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and adjusted her so that she was leaning against her chest and not on her hip. Kara pushed a few more buttons first and the portal sprung to life. She took a deep breath as Kara walked over and rested a hand on her back.

“Ready?”

All she could muster was a nod as she felt her heart start to race. The hand at her lower back reassured her a little bit and she felt it slip around her waist and tug her close. Grabbing their luggage with her free hand Kara led them through the portal together.

The first thing her eyes registered was the red hue that blanketed the sky. It wasn’t ominous how the antimatter wave had been. Everything just looked a little bit different, not quite as bright as under the yellow sun. There was so much to take in around them and her mind was racing. She’d never been to another planet that wasn’t an earth before. The portal and dropped them off in a field of sorts which she assumed was possibly a backyard. Green eyes took in the foreign looking plants and insects around them. What looked like a blue striped bee buzzed from one flower to the next. There was so many things to take in around her that she almost forgot about the little girl in her arms until she squirmed to be put down.

“ _Uzheiu_!” Lena let her down and they watched as little blonde curls raced through the grass towards a figure walking towards them. Kara smiled next to her as the woman picked Lily up and spun her around. The hand on Lena’s waist gave her a slight squeeze and tugged her forward so they were walking towards the pair.

As they got closer it was clear how much Kara was like her mom. Alura was talking quietly to Lily and showering her in kisses. Kara was beaming next to her before she dropped her arm from Lena’s waist and crossed the distance to hug her mom. Lily was placed on her feet as her mom and grandma hugged. Lena wasn’t sure if she should get closer but it was decided for her when Lily returned to her side and slipped her little hand into hers. She gave the little girl’s hand a slight squeeze and a small smile.

The two women turned to her and Kara led her mom the short distance to them. “I know you guys have met before but… mom, this is Lena. Lena this is my mom, Alura Zor-El.”

Alura stepped forward catching her off guard and wrapping her into a tight hug. Clearly the Zor-El women were all very fond of touching and giving hugs. She had to stop herself from laughing at the thought. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you Lena. You’ve made my girls so incredibly happy. I’m so happy you could finally come here and get to see where Kara comes from.”

When they stepped back Kara was smiling over her mom’s shoulder at her. Lily’s little hand was still holding onto hers. “It’s great to finally meet you too. Kara and Lily talk about you all the time. I’m excited to see everything I’ve heard so much about. They’ve been talking about all the different things here on Argo for weeks.”

Lily tugged on her hand and she looked down into baby blue eyes. “Mama can we go get a snack? I’m hungry.” Lena laughed and gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sure we can find something for you to eat sweetheart.” She beamed up at Lena and Kara held out her arms towards Lily who instantly dropped hers and took off to latch herself onto her mom.

Alura fell in step alongside Lena and they walked behind Kara who had Lily perched on her hip. She carried their bags and watched lovingly as Kara talked to Lily animatedly as they approached a house. “Kara has been in love with you for so long. I’m so glad you guys worked things out. I was worried when they went back to earth that her heart wouldn’t withstand any more rejection. She was so broken when she showed up six years ago. She didn’t know how to move on without you. Just when she came to the realization that she was in love with you he showed up,” a frown crossed Alura’s face. Clearly she did not care for the father of her grandchild. “ She was ready to go back and confront you but then he convinced her that she should stay here with ‘her people’. But we both know that her family will always be on earth. For whatever reason she listened to him. Don’t get me wrong; I am so grateful that Lily came from their… love, for lack of a better word. I don’t think anything could come from anything but love from Kara.”

Lena couldn’t help but smile, “She never gives up hope and she loves in the most fierce way I’ve ever seen.” They reached the house a Alura gestured for her to leave the luggage by the door. She led Lena to a little swing overlooking the field they’d just come from. Taking a seat next to Alura she waited for the woman to talk again.

“Make no mistake, Kara deserved much better than he could ever give her. But I was in no place to deny her the comfort she was seeking. Things weren’t exactly easy after Lily came about. But you know how Kara is. She would never do anything half way. I’m sure you know she’s a great mom. It was never a job to her. No matter how much I would offer to get up with Lily and feed her or help out, she was always insistent on doing it herself. There were little things she would let me do like take her to the lab with me or on little outings so she could have time to herself. When Lily’s allergy presented itself we were both terrified. We weren’t sure what she would be allergic to exactly being half kryptonian and half daxamite. From the tests we ran on her blood she doesn’t seem to be allergic to just lead or kryptonite. At least she seemed to inherit that from each of her parents. But almost a year ago there was an explosion in a lab working with thallium. The effect wasn’t immediate that either of us noticed. At first Lily just seemed to have a cold. But after a few days she wasn’t getting better even with the medicine she was put on. I ran a few tests and found out she was allergic to it and her body was not going to come back from it if she stayed here. It was the hardest decision I’ve seen Kara make. But I understood because it was the same decision I had to make myself. She didn’t want to leave me here but Lily had to come first. I knew I could work here to make a vaccine for Lily and a few others that were affected by the explosion. I’m sure you weren’t thrilled when you found out I had succeeded in making a vaccine because it might mean they would come back. You have to know Kara would never leave you. She loves you so much Lena.”

It was a lot to take in at once. She collected her thoughts for a moment before replying. “Kara never talked much about what happened besides the fact that Lily had an allergy. I was scared that they would leave but I know Kara, and I know she would never make a decision without thinking it over and talking to me about it. I love your daughter and granddaughter more than I’ve ever loved anyone in my life.”

As if on cue a door could be heard opening and Lily and Kara appeared. Lily had some small purple fruit in her hand and was happily crunching on it as Kara held her free hand. They had changed out of the clothes they were wearing and were now wearing clothes similar to Alura’s. Lily had on a light blue dress with short sleeves and the House of El crest embroidered in the shoulder. She looked absolutely adorable as she walked over and climbed into Alura’s lap. But for as cute as she was, her mother took Lena’s breath away. Kara wore a white flowing dress with the crest on her shoulder as well. Her hair hung in loose waves and her blue eyes sparkled under the red sun. She looked happier, softer, under Rao’s light. She held a hand out that Lena took and allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. “I told you I had clothes here for us. Come on let me get you something to change into.”

Kara led her inside to what she assumed was Kara’s old room. She opened a wardrobe of sorts and Lena saw various dresses of different lengths hanging there. One side housed about twenty dresses ranging from white to blue to a pale red. On the other side the colors went from a darker blue to greens. She watched Kara’s hand ghost over a few before she pulled out a mint green dress and turned back to her. “This side has all been specially made for you. You could try to wear mine but they’re probably too long. These should all fit you perfectly.”

Lena stepped up next to her and took the dress from her hands. The material was soft against her fingertips and she set it on the bed before she slipped off her jeans and shirt. Kara was by her side an instant later helping her slip the dress over her head. She pulled her ponytail loose and felt Kara’s fingers move to loosen her hair. “You look stunning Lena.”

Taking a deep breath she turned to face the mirror in the wardrobe. The sight made her breathing hitch in her throat. Her hair was falling in soft waves around her face while the dress made her appear much more soft and feminine than she usually looked. What had really caught her eye though was the House of El crest on her shoulder in the same spot on Kara and Lily’s dresses. Her fingers brushed the emblem as tears welled up in her eyes. Arms slipped around her waist and Kara’s face appeared over her shoulder in the mirror, “It’s going to be your crest one day too. I wanted everyone to know you are just as much my family as Lily and my mom are.” She turned in Kara’s arms to press a soft kiss to her lips. It wasn’t exactly like kissing her when she’d lost her powers but it was close. Her body was soft and pliable against Lena’s and she relished being able to pull Kara closer of her own will.

“I love you so much Kara. You are everything I’ve ever wanted and more than I ever let myself dream of.”

“I love you too. I never thought I could be as happy as I am now. I’m so happy to be here with you, showing you parts of myself that nobody has seen.”

“I’m so happy to be here darling.”

A little head appeared in the doorway, “Mama you look beautiful!”

Lena smiled, “So do you love.”

“Grandma said she wants to show you pictures of mommy when she was little if you’re done getting dressed.”

Kara groaned and Lena smirked as she let go of Kara to walk over and take Lily’s hand. “Well let’s not keep her waiting.” This was going to be an amazing trip, she didn’t know why she was ever nervous to begin with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyrptonese Translation  
> Te zhao rrip - I love you  
> uzheiu- Grandma
> 
> I'm going to continue another chapter at least about their trip to Argo but I just wanted to get them there and have a few cute moments between their family. Hope you guys like it! I've been really inspired the past few days and i'm hoping to get another chapter up this week, fingers crossed!


	7. Asking the hard questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena meets Kara's old best friend, gets jealous, and makes some big decisions regarding her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this one for a few days. Hope you guys are ready for some cavity inducing FLUFF and lots of it!

Lena found herself situated on a couch next to Alura with what looked like a tablet in her hands. Alura navigated through a few pages that she tried to keep up with but had no luck in succeeding. The last thing she clicked on was labeled ‘Kara’ and a bunch of pictures filled the screen. She couldn’t help the smile from sneaking onto her face as the screen was littered with a smiling chubby baby face. Lena hadn’t seen baby pictures of Lily but she had a sneaking suspicion she probably looked just like Kara. She clicked on a picture of a much younger Alura holding a swaddled Kara in her arms. She had a little patch of blonde hair atop her head and her eyes were as blue as the ocean.

“Don’t be fooled, she wasn’t always a ball of sunshine. She has quite the set of lungs on her when she wants to use them.”

Lena bit her lip and turned red when Kara’s eyes met hers and a mischievous smirk tugged at her lips. Thankfully Alura seemed to ignore their interaction. She was going to kill Kara for that later. She moved onto the next picture and it was a smiling Kara lying on a blanket with the House of El crest on her little onesie. Lena smiled and flipped to the next one. It seemed Alura and Zor-El had taken tons of pictures of Kara. They easily moved from pictures of her as a newborn to a smiley baby, to an adorable toddler, to a playful little girl. One particular picture caught her eye. Alura was sitting on the edge of Kara’s bed reading a story to her. Kara looked like she was half asleep but she had the smallest smile on her face.

“She always insisted she wasn’t sleeping and would beg for another story every night. She said it gave her good dreams,” Alura said next to her.

Lena smiled, “We used to have sleepovers when we became friends. She would occasionally wake up from nightmares and I’d tell her stories until she fell back to sleep.”

Alura smiled and rested her hand on Lena’s forearm. “Thank you for taking care of her. Thank you for loving her.”

Her cheeks flushed and she looked back down at the pictures to avoid looking at the woman next to her. A giggle across the room drew their attention. She was met with the sight of Kara cradling Lily to her chest. “Lena do you see Lily anywhere? All I can find is this little baby.”

“Mommy I’m right here! I’m not a baby!”

Lena laughed, “I don’t see her babe. We better keep looking around here for her.” She handed the tablet to Alura and got up from the couch to indulge Kara in ‘looking for’ Lily. Lily giggled as she watched Lena ‘look around’ for her. She made a show of looking under furniture and behind the television. “I can’t find her Kar.”

“Mamaaaaa! I’m hereeee!”

Blue eyes met green and they both smirked. Lena crossed the room, “I think I found her babe!” She started tickling Lily and squeals of laughter filled the room. _Yea, I could really get used to this_ , she thought to herself. Her little family was more than she could ever dream of.

~~~~~

Lena relished the feeling of Kara squeezing her hand lightly as they walked through the market. Lily had been begging to go see everything for sale; she wanted a new toy to play with and Kara couldn’t deny her anything. Alura had opted to stay behind and start cooking dinner for the four of them. Lily ran ahead of them to a stand with various lego looking toys. Kara moved to follow her but something caught Lena’s eye, “You go ahead, I’ll meet you guys over there. I want to look here for a minute.”

“Alright babe, we won’t be far.”

Kara followed Lily while she headed to a booth with various items. What had caught her eye however was a selection of bracelets. Ever since Kara had mentioned them getting married she couldn’t help herself but think of how to make it special for her. While Kara had grown up on earth she was sure it would mean more to her to have a bracelet instead of an engagement ring, of course Lena was going to get her both when she decided to ask. She stepped up to the counter and looked at the selection they had. _Ok what would Kara like? Would she want blue and red? Would she like green incorporated? These are all so beautiful, how the hell am I supposed to choose one?_ There were plenty of bracelets sporting just one color. She saw a silver bracelet with sapphires, gold with rubies, and silver with emeralds. There weren’t many with two colors that she could see. The merchant stepped forward and smiled at her.

“Hello ma’am. Looking for anything specific today? Can I help you find something?”

“I’m just trying to get an idea of what I might want. I don’t know exactly what I want yet. I hoped I would know it was the one when I saw it.”

“Who are you planning on bonding with? Maybe I can help. I know everyone here.”

Lena bit her lip, should she tell her about Kara? Surely she would know Kara. Would she tell her what she was looking at? She turned and looked in Kara’s direction and pointed subtly, “The beautiful ray of sunshine over there.”

“Kara?” She nodded in affirmation and watched the woman move a few bracelets on top of the case. The second it was set in front of her Lena felt her breath hitch. It was a simple silver bracelet with a ruby and sapphire on either side of a diamond.

“That’s a beautiful choice.” Luckily Kara had helped her transfer some of her money over into their currency.

“Would it be possible for me to pay for it and pick it up later? I don’t want Kara to see it before I ask her.”

The woman smiled softly at her, “Of course dear. I would be more than happy to help.”

She paid the woman and left promising to pick it up the next day. On a whim she'd gotten something for Lily too. It only took her a second to spot her girls a few booths away. Lily was looking at a few different stuffed animal-resembling things. Kara was talking animatedly to a woman off to her side. Lena stepped up next to them and rested a hand on Lily’s back.

“There you are Lena! This is Thara. She was my best friend growing up. We used to sneak out and sit on the roof and talk under the stars for hours.”

Lena stiffened out of habit, “It’s nice to meet you Thara. Kara’s mentioned you, unfortunately not in great detail. Talking about the past isn’t something either of us takes lightly.”

“Well I hope what she has told you was good,” she replied resting her hand on Kara’s forearm. Lena tried to ignore the twisting in her stomach. _This is her friend, nothing more. You were her friend once too. No don’t think like that. Kara loves you._

“Of course it was all good things! I would never speak bad about my best friend,” Kara cut in.

“Well we did get up to shenanigans. We weren’t always little angels Kar.”

Lena felt herself unconsciously getting upset at this woman she didn’t even know. It was stupid really; she had no reason to be jealous of this old friend that Kara had missed.

“I don’t need you telling Lena how I wasn’t always a good kid. Don’t tarnish her angelic view of me.” Both women shared a laugh and Lena actively fought to put a smile on her face instead of a glare.

Thara removed her hand from Kara’s arm and squatted down to Lily’s level and stroked her cheek, “You’ve gotten so big Lil. We’ve missed you so much.” Lena watched as Lily’s arms wrapped round the woman’s neck and she kissed her cheek.

“I missed you too Aunt Thara. We got to do all kinds of fun stuff on earth though! Mommy got me a doggy and I have lots of friends! And mama taught me lots of stuff,” she paused to beam up at Lena.

Kara’s hand slipped into hers and gave it a squeeze that she returned gently. “It sounds like you had a great time on earth. Are you happy to be back?”

Lena went stiff as a board, her breath caught in her throat; surely she didn’t think they were staying on Argo… What had Kara told her?

“I only really saw grandma and you so far. But I missed being here lots. We’re gonna do so many fun things mommy said. We’re gonna show mama all the fun stuff before we go home!”

A look crossed Thara’s face as she smiled and kissed Lily’s cheek before standing up and turning to face them. She seemed to give Kara a look for a second. “I just assumed with her allergy being cleared up…”

Kara shook her head, “Earth has been my home for a very long time. Argo isn’t Krypton. Neither is earth. But earth… it will always be my home and it’s where I want mine to grow.”

Lena let out a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. She squeezed Kara’s hand and felt Lily’s little one grab her free one.

“I understand. It was really good to see you two and to meet you Lena. I hope we can get together before you return to earth. You know where I’ll be Kara.” She gave a small smile and hugged Kara and Lily before opening her arms and hugging Lena as well. She turned and walked off toward a group of little kids.

Lily tugged her hand, “Mama look how cute this one is!” She held up a little square stuffed… thing, that resembled an ugly doll back on earth. It was blue and had little almost antennas on its head.

“It is definitely unique sweetheart. Would you like to take it home?” Lily nodded quickly, her curls bouncing around her shoulders with the movement. Lena handed the merchant some coins and moved to pick Lily up in her arms. She rested the little girl on her hip and couldn’t help the smile as one arm rested along her shoulder and little fingers played with her hair.

Kara’s hand moved to her back, guiding her through the booths. They made their way back to Alura’s home and Lily was quick to run off to show off her toy. Lena made her way back to the bench outside and Kara followed.

“So, your best friend huh?” She watched as blue eyes rolled, a motion Kara never made when they were talking. Instead of laughing it off she raised an eyebrow and Kara’s mouth fell open. A glare took over her features as Kara broke out in hysterical laughter.

“You’re jealous!”

“I am not!”

“Oh my rao you so are!”

Lena turned away and looked out at the flowers, “You had a life before earth Kara. Even though you don’t always want to talk about it, you did. She was part of your life and she knows things I can never understand. She knows the pain of losing her family and her planet. I won’t ever understand some of those things.”

Kara’s hand was on her chin, turning her back to face her. “Lena. She was my best friend yes. She was best friends with Kara Zor-El. But she doesn’t know Kara Danvers or Supergirl. She isn’t best friends with all of me. She doesn’t know how I like my coffee or what kind of pot stickers are my favorite. She doesn’t know how to stop the nightmares at night. She doesn’t know what I’ve seen, what I’ve felt. But you do. You know everything about me Lena. She might have been my best friend but she’s not anymore. She’s not you babe.”

Lena lifted a hand to cup Kara’s cheek. Her thumb brushed over the soft skin gently. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Kara’s, relishing in the feel of her pressing back. She was _soft_ and _warm_ and _there._

~~~~~~

Five days. That’s all it had taken. Five days and the people of Argo were driving her nuts. She understood why Kara had a secret identity on earth now. Every time they would go out to get groceries or for a walk and they ran into someone… they would be stopped. They had a collection of various things building in their suitcase. People were giving them flowers, jewelry, and little tokens of appreciation. They’d even had a few people bring dinner to Alura’s to show their appreciation. _I wonder how often Supergirl gets things like this on earth… She definitely wouldn’t turn down food._ Kara looked over at her sympathetically as a mother and toddler stopped them. She took a deep breath and smiled at them.

“Miss Luthor it’s an honor to meet you. I just wanted to thank you for saving us all. My daughter was just a baby when everything started to happen. Without you Argo would be no better off than Krypton. You are our hero. Thank you for saving us.”

Lena reached out and stroked the little girl’s cheek before smiling at her mother, “It was an easy choice to make. I’m no hero, just someone trying to help.”

  
They exchanged more pleasantries before the woman and child left them. Kara beamed from next to her and Lena rolled her eyes. “Stop. Don’t even say it.”

“But Lena you _are_ a hero. You saved Argo with the Harun-El.”

“All I did was synthesize more. Anyone would have done the same.”

Kara shook her head, “No they wouldn’t have. The only other person on earth who could have done what you did was Lex. We both know he would never have done that.”

Lena hummed in agreement. They rounded the corner to Alura’s street and smiled seeing Lily playing outside. Krypto was chasing a ball that she was throwing around the grass. Lily looked up and saw them, a smile cracking her lips. Instantly she was off, running to them as fast as she could with Krypto on her heels. Kara dropped her hand to scoop Lily up in her arms.

“You look like you’re having fun little one.”

Krypto sidled up to her and Lena scratched his head. She’d missed the big ball of fluff the past few days since he’d been with Alex and Maggie while they got settled on Argo. Alex had promised to send him through once they were ready though. Alex. If Krypto was here… that meant Alex and Maggie were too.

“How’s Aunt Alex doing? How’s tia doing?” Kara asked as she kissed Lily’s cheek.

“She’s fineeee mommy. Tia was looking at all your baby pictures,” she said with a giggle as Kara groaned.

“The last thing Maggie needs to see is naked baby pictures of me.” The little family made their way inside the house. Kara set Lily down and she ran off with Krypto.

“Mom! Stop showing everyone baby pictures of me,” she grumbled seeing Alura between Alex and Maggie on the couch. Her hands rested on her hips in her signature Supergirl pose but she didn’t look as intimidating wearing a flowing blue dress. It didn’t have quite the same effect as the super suit. Lena slid her arm around Kara’s waist.

“Kar stop whining. Your mom was showing us pictures of Lily not you. And can I just say, she is definitely your kid,” Alex said showing them a picture of Lily covered in frosting, presumably on her birthday. Kara rolled her eyes but laughed all the same. She seemed to remember something and tugged on Lena’s hand.

“I want to show you something.” She led them to the room they were staying in and Lena sat on the bed waiting for her. Kara rifled around through some drawers for a second before she produced a photo album, one that was definitely made on earth.

“Brainy helped me move pictures from the digital format here to a printed one. So I could bring them to earth with me. I’ve never showed you and I don’t display these at home. But I want you to see.”

Lena flipped the book open and couldn’t stop the smile that fell from her lips. The first picture was Kara standing sideways by the door wall. She was wearing a flowing skirt and a t-shirt that was pulled up above her stomach. Her hands cradled her stomach, a small bump visible. “I was only two months pregnant there. I was so scared but so excited. My mom told me I should document it because I’d want to have it later. She was right of course.”

She smiled and flipped to the next page and the next. They were taken a month apart and she smiled watching Kara’s belly grow a little bit in each picture. Her fingers turned the page and she was speechless. Kara was wearing a white dress that billowed out around her. Her stomach stuck out decently far; she was probably only a week or two from delivering Lily. Her hair fell in beautiful golden curls behind her. Rao was shining above as one hand cradled her stomach and the other reached for the camera. Her eyes were sparkling and Lena vowed to be able to see Kara look that radiant for herself one day.

Lena reached over and laced her fingers through Kara’s. “Thank you for sharing this with me.” She closed the distance between them and kissed Kara gently. Kissing her under the red sun was more than she could ever imagine. It wasn’t the same as under the red sun lamps at home. There was just a difference to Kara under the naturally red sun that wasn’t the same with an imitated one. She closed the book and tossed it on the chair across from them gently. Their fingers untangled from each other to find new places.

Kara’s fingers slid into her raven locks while she took the opportunity and grip Kara’s hips and flip her onto her back. She felt a smirk against her lips and groaned slightly, “God I love being able to do that. If there was anything that would make me want to never go back to earth, that would be it.”

~~~~~~

Lily had managed to get herself covered in dirt while playing with Krypto outside. Kara insisted that she give both her and the dog a bath before dinner. That left Lena to her own devices. That’s how she currently found herself in the backyard with Alex. She’d wandered out seeing the red head alone and wanted to seize the opportunity. Ever since she’d picked up the bracelet she knew she wanted to ask Kara to marry her. But she knew how important Alex was to Kara as well. She’d been wondering how hard it would be to get Alex alone to talk. Apparently the Luthor bad luck wasn’t out to get her. Cautiously she crossed the yard until she was by Alex.

“It’s beautiful out here isn’t it?”

“Yea, I can’t even imagine this on earth. People would think these flowers are fake. I’m sure Maggie will want to steal them and bring them home with her though,” she said with a laugh before turning to look over at her.

Lena laughed too, “I’m sure Kara’s going to bring some home too. I feel bad she’s not even considering staying here. This is her home too.”

Alex reached over and rested a hand on Lena’s forearm. “We both know she would go anywhere you wanted Lena. Home for Kara isn’t a planet or a place, home is where her family is. She would do whatever made you happy.”

She couldn’t help the genuine smile she had, “I know. Which is what I wanted to talk to you about.”

Alex groaned, “God I really don’t want to talk about your sex life Lena. She’s my sister. I already had to picture her procreating with Mon-El.”

Lena pretend gagged, “Thanks for that visual Alex. No I don’t want to talk about our sex life with you, but thanks for that very welcoming opportunity if I did. I wanted to ask you for your blessing to ask Kara to marry me.”

Alex’s jaw dropped, “I can’t believe Lena Luthor, certified badass, is asking me for her blessing to marry my sister, the literal girl of steel.”

“Well believe it, here I am. And fair warning, if you say no, I’ll just keep asking until you say yes. Because Kara is the only person I am ever going to want and I won’t give her up. I love her more than anything in the universe, Lily’s a very close second.”

Alex’s face softened and she squeezed her arm gently, “Lena you’ve been part of this family for a long time. Of course you have my blessing to ask Kara to marry you. Have you decided if you’re going to do it the human or kryptonian way?”

She nodded and bit her lip, “I’m not really sure what I want to say but I did buy a bracelet. I figured we could pick out rings together if she says yes. But I wanted to do it the way she would have had. She’s had to acclimate to so many of earths customs, I wanted this to be special for her.”

“Lena first of all, she is going to say yes. And second, she would love it even if you gave her a ring pop. Kara is so madly in love with you there is no possible way the word no would come out of her mouth.”

She smiled and hugged Alex, “Thank you. You don’t know how much it means to me to have your support and approval.”

“Hey you’re my sister, what did you expect?”

Lena felt her breath hitch and she tried to swallow past the lump in her throat. It had been so long since someone called her their sister. She nodded and willed herself not to cry. Maggie leaned out the doorway just then, “Alex if you want to see that park before dark we should head out soon.”

“Ok babe, be right there.”

She turned back to Lena and stroked her cheek and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “I love you, you crazy little Luthor. Don’t over think it. Just ask her. Kara loves you like crazy. You won’t mess it up.”

“Thanks Alex. I love you too.”

Alex smiled and headed inside to join Maggie. She wiped the tears that were threatening to fall down her cheeks. She turned back around and headed inside. Lily was sitting on the counter in her pajamas with wet hair. Alura was weaving her hair into two intricate French braids. Her pants had L-Corps logo on them and her little t-shirt had the signature House of El crest on it. “Hi mama! Are you gonna go for a walk with us? Mommy said Krypto’s too hyper.”

Kara strode into the room in a pair of her sweats from home with Krypto’s leash in hand. “I think I’m gonna pass sweetheart. I’m gonna stay and help with dinner. But you and mommy have a good walk ok?” She stroked Lily’s cheek gently and booped her nose.

“Ok mama. Can we do extra snuggles tonight?”

  
“Of course. We’ll do lots of snuggles and kisses. I promise.” Lily smiled and hugged her tight as Alura tied off her braids. Lena couldn’t help the emotion that washed over her at Lily’s request. She cupped her face in her hands and tilted her head up to press a kiss to her forehead. “I love you sweetheart.”

“I love you too mama.” Lena helped her down off the counter and watched as she took the leash from Kara and went to wrangle Krypto. Kara crossed the short distance between them and slipped her arms around Lena’s waist. Their foreheads rested against one another gently and she brushed her lips against Kara’s softly.

“I love you so much Lena.”

“I love you too darling. Now go wear out our dog and our kid so they go to bed without a fight tonight and we can snuggle before passing out.”

With a laugh Kara kissed her cheek and mockingly answered, “Whatever you say dear.”

“Don’t forget it darling. Don’t be long.”

Kara pressed a quick kiss to her lips and turned to find Lily and Krypto. She took a breath and turned back to Alura who was busy checking on something that was cooking.

“Can I help with anything for dinner?”

“Honey you don’t have to help with anything. If you want to talk we can just talk. I can tell something is on your mind.”

She fidgeted with her fingers and waited to hear Kara leave with Lily and Krypto. She saw them walk past the front window and head down the street. “Kara and Lily mean everything to me. I love them so much. I know you haven’t spent much time with the three of us but I would never do anything to hurt them. I know I don’t deserve them but I can’t ever imagine giving them up for anything. I was hoping to get your blessing to ask Kara to marry me.”

Alura smiled and crossed the gap between them to hug her. “Of course Lena. My daughter cares for you more than she’s ever cared for anyone. You’ve given me back a glimpse of my happy little girl that I thought I’d lost forever. I am forever in your debt Lena. You have exceeded all my hopes and dreams in a partner for my daughter. I know you will take care of her and Lily without a doubt. Kara looks at you like you hung the stars in the sky and you look at her as if she’s your sun. I would be honored to call you my daughter.”

Lena wiped a tear that slipped down her cheek. “Thank you Alura. It means everything to be able to get your blessing. Kara has changed my life so much since she stormed into it. She’s given me everything I could ever dream of and more. She’s given me a family and a purpose. I love both of them so much.”

Alura pulled back and held Lena’s face in her hands. Her thumb brushed away tears that were falling down pale cheeks. “They love you so much too. Kara has always talked so highly of you. She was already hopelessly in love with you when she showed up six years ago. I saw her heart breaking when she found out she was pregnant with Mon-El. She wanted it to be with you so badly. Then with Lily’s allergy she was so worried going back to earth. She was terrified of seeing you married or happy without her. The first time they called me after settling down you can imagine my surprise to find out you were Lily’s teacher. She was still so in love with you. You’ve always been it for her Lena. She added you into the matching matrix when you guys arrived. I got the results back yesterday and was going to give them to you guys before you left.”

Lena swallowed a lump in her throat, “Oh, I didn’t know she did that.” Her hands started to shake slightly with nerves. Alura just smiled at her in return and stroked her cheek.

“You’re a perfect match honey. 99% match. You two are the highest match percentage anyone in the matrix has ever gotten.”

She smiled and hugged her tight. They both wiped away stray tears that had fallen and turned back to dinner. Most everything was done but they took out some bread and fruit. Lena cut up the fruit small enough for Lily to eat easily and let her mind wander. She was going to ask Kara to marry her. The realization hit her square in the chest. _If Kara says yes she’s going to be my wife… Lily is going to be my daughter… we can start our own family, together._ Sure they had talked about all these things before but it was different to actually know they can happen. A smile tugged at her lips as she put the fruit into a bowl. She leaned against the counter for a few minutes until she heard the front door swing open and heard feet running across the floor.

“Mama we’re home!”

Lena swept Lily up into her arms and covered her face in kisses. “I missed you so much!”

Little giggles could be heard throughout the house as she covered the little girl in kisses. “I missed you too. Krypto was pulling so hard that mommy had to hold the leash. He kept pullin’ me over,” her little blue eyes spotted the bowl of fruit behind them. “Can I have some of that? I’m reallyyyy hungry mama.” Little arms slipped around her neck and she felt fingers twisting in her own long dark hair. With a smile she pressed a kiss to Lily’s forehead and turned to let her have access to the bowl.

“Of course you can,” she set her on the counter and speared a piece of banana on a fork before offering it to Lily. She eagerly took the banana off and let her little legs swing back and forth. Lena fed her a few pieces of fruit before setting down the fork and cupping the little girl’s face in her hands. “I love you so much Lily.”

A little smile shone back up at her, “I love you too mama. Can we have real dinner now? My belly’s really hungry.” Lena laughed and set her on the floor.

“Yes we can have dinner now darling.” Lily ran off to climb into her seat at the table while strong arms encircled her waist. She reached down and rested a hand on the arms around her. Kara’s chin rested on her shoulder and she tilted her head to rest against hers.

“You’re the best with her.”

“She makes it easy. Both of you do. I love you two so much.”

The arms loosened and she felt hands on her hips turning her around. Green eyes met blue and she slipped her arms up around Kara’s neck. Soft lips brushed hers and she felt a whisper against them, “We love you too. I love you so much Lena.”

“I love you too Kar. Forever.”

~~~~~~~~

Alex and Maggie were listening to Lily talk their ears off in the main room after dinner. Lena tugged Kara away to their room and out onto the balcony. The night sky on Argo looked much different than earths but it was beautiful all the same. Balconies were kind of their thing now that she thought about it.

“Kara… can I ask you something?”

“Of course you can. You know that.”

“Why Lillian?”

Kara’s cheeks flushed and she looked anywhere but Lena’s eyes. “I just…” A hand ran through her golden curls and she let out a breath; it wasn’t exactly a sigh but it was definitely intentional. “I’ve been in love with you for so long Lena. So many people have let you down in your life, myself included. But I know how much your mother’s approval meant to you and I know how much it hurt when she never gave it to you. I just… I wanted at least one Lillian in this world to be proud of you, to love you how you deserve. It sounds stupid when I say it now because I had no way of knowing if I’d ever even see you again or if you’d ever meet Lily.”

Lena felt tears well up in her eyes. This woman never ceased to amaze her. Just when Kara couldn’t get anymore perfect she would do something else and prove her wrong. “Kara you’re literally the perfect woman on any planet. You’ve always seen the best in me even when I couldn’t. From day one you were there for me, no matter what. I fell in love with you so quickly that it terrified me. Here was the embodiment of sunshine that had stolen my heart, a heart that hadn’t felt real love in over 20 years. You stood by my side through so many things, even when I was an idiot. When you left I thought I’d lost you forever. I promised myself if you ever came back I wouldn’t let you go again. I know we haven’t really been together that long but in so many ways it feels so long overdue. You’re it for me Kar, nobody will ever compare to how I feel about you,” she paused and went back into the room and grabbed a small box and called to Lily as she returned to the balcony. Kara looked slightly confused but her eyes were glistening with unshed tears.

Lily ran into the room and walked out to where they were on the balcony. She stood next to Kara, her little hand gripping her mom’s. Lena got down to Lily’s level and stroked her cheek. “Sweetheart I love you so much. I love making you breakfast and reading you stories at night. I love being your mama more than anything in the world. I know it’s always been you and your mommy but would you like it if I joined you guys? Would it be ok if I asked your mommy to marry me?” She nodded her little head fast and smiled a toothless smile. Lena smiled and slipped out a little necklace that looked smiliar to the one Kara used to wear from Alura. The gem was swirled green and blue and Lena slipped it over her little head. Little fingers immediately touched it and then Lena was being knocked back onto her butt as Lily tackled her in a hug.

“Thank you mama! It’s so pretty! I love you too! Can I go show Aunt Alex and Tia?”

Lena laughed and nodded, “Of course sweetheart.”

Lily ran off and Lena looked up to see tears rolling down Kara’s cheeks. Shakily she stood and took Kara’s hands in hers. She could feel Kara shaking in her hands.

“This past week has been so amazing. Getting to see your mom and your friends; getting to see how your life could have been if you’d stayed here with Lily. I can’t imagine my life without the two of you and I don’t want to. I want to wake up and make breakfast with you while we get Lily ready for school and pack lunches. I want to be stuck next to you in those uncomfortable auditorium chairs while we watch her sing with her glee club or in a school musical. I want to be squished on those awful school bleachers in the freezing cold while Lily’s playing some sport that we probably shouldn’t let her play because of her powers, but we will because we can’t deny her anything. I want sleepy morning cuddles and late nights putting the kids to bed together. I want the exhaustion that comes from staying up all night with a newborn and not just staying late at work. I want everything with you Kar. It wouldn’t matter to me what planet we lived on because you’ll always be my world. I’ll follow you to the ends of the universe love.” Lena took a steadying breath and watched as tears ran down Kara’s cheeks. She opened the box to reveal the bracelet she’d purchased earlier in the week and got down on her knee. “I don’t know if this is exactly how kryptonian’s would do this but humans do. You were just an assistant when we met and then you became a reporter. You were an acquaintance that turned into a friend that eventually led to being my best friend. I never thought you could mean more to me than that but you’ve proven me wrong yet again darling. There’s only one step past best friend, will you be my wife?”

Lena watched as tears kept streaming down Kara’s cheeks. Her mouth opened and closed a few times and she couldn’t believe she’d rendered Kara speechless for once in her life. “I’d even take a five minute ramble right about now Kar. A yes, no, or maybe would suffice.”

Kara laughed through her tears and nodded her head as a whisper fell from her lips, “Yes.” Lena felt her heart threatening to explode as she looked up into the bluest eyes she’d ever seen in her life. She slipped the bracelet on Kara’s wrist and stood. Her arms wrapped around Kara’s waist as she felt her arms settle around her neck. She pulled her close and kissed her gently.

“Yes, yes, yes,” Kara whispered against her lips. She couldn’t help but smile and hold her closer. _She’s going to be my wife._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! The next few chapters will be more fluff and looking into the growing lives of our favorite family :)


	8. Making it legal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lily has a present that makes Lena cry :)

_Screaming. Lena ran down the hall to where she’d just put Lily down for her nap. She’d been sound asleep twenty minutes ago, what could have possibly gone wrong that quickly? Her feet carried her down the hall and her fingers closed around the door handle. She turned the knob but it wouldn’t budge. There was no lock on her door so something must have jammed it. “Lily, honey, why is the door stuck? Can you open it for me? I’m right here honey.”_

_“Mama! Help!”_

_“Baby I need you to get the door unstuck and I can help.”_

_“Mommy’s in the way! I can’t move her, mama help! Mommy wake up!” She could hear hysterical sobs coming from the other side of the door. Her heart started to race, why was Kara in there and why wasn’t she moving?_

_“Kar are you ok? Baby what’s mommy doing?”_

_Lily was hiccupping as she cried, “She’s not awake. She’s got something green in her side, mama I’m scared. Everything hurts!”_

_Lena ran down the hall to their room and looked for anything that could get the door open. She had various prototypes that wouldn’t hurt either of her girls at home. Her fingers quickly spun the safe dial and it opened with a click. She grabbed a handheld laser and ran back to the door._

_“Baby go sit on your bed. I’m gonna cut a hole into your room and I don’t want you to get hurt.” The laser turned on and she started to cut out a small square in the wall next to the door. She knocked it out quickly and looked inside. She fought back the wave of nausea that rolled through her body. Lily was on the bed sobbing, she could just barely see Kara. What she could see was a kryptonite dagger lodged into her side. From what she could tell Kara’s chest wasn’t moving much, she wasn’t breathing deeply at all. A small pool of blood was growing on the floor around her._

_“I’m coming baby, I’m coming.” Lena made the hole bigger and stepped through. She kneeled next to Kara and pressed two fingers to her neck to make sure her eyes weren’t deceiving her and she was still alive. Her pulse was weak but it was there._

_“Sweetheart I need you to go get me a big towel and push the button on your bracelet for Aunt Alex ok?”_

_Lily nodded and wiped her tears as she ran out of the room. Lena gripped the dagger, “I’m so sorry baby. This is going to hurt but you’re going to be ok.” Little feet thundered down the hall and Lily appeared with the towels._

_“Lil go wait for Aunt Alex by the door.”_

_“No, wanna stay with you mama,” she cried._

_“Baby, mommy is gonna hurt more. I don’t want you to be scared. Go wait by the door.”_

_Kara coughed and blood dripped out the side of her mouth as her eyes fluttered open. Lena gripped the dagger, “I’m so sorry love. I’ll get it out. Lily, go now!”_

_Lily dropped to her knees and took Kara’s hand in hers. Lena sighed but grabbed the towel; the longer she waited the worse off Kara was going to be. She carefully slid the knife out of Kara’s side and threw it out into the hallway away from them. The towel was pressed to the wound quickly and she was aware of her hands getting very wet. The pool of blood was growing bigger every second. She hoped Alex was on her way._

_“Lee—‘ Kara coughed._

_“It’s ok baby. It’s ok. Alex is coming. Just hang on.”_

_“Take care of Lily. I love you, alwa—“ She coughed and more blood came out of her mouth._

_“Kar just hang on, hang on baby,” she pressed harder on the wound to stop the blood. Lily started crying harder as Kara kept coughing up blood._

_“Mama help her!” Lily screamed clutching tight to Kara’s hand._

Lena shot upright in bed breathing fast, heart racing. It was just a nightmare; it wasn’t real. She looked next to her but was met with the sight of an empty bed. Her fingers closed around the sheets and she heard a scream from down the hall. Her stomach twisted in knots, **_No, no, no, this cannot be happening._**

****

“Shhhh bug, mama is sleeping,” came Kara’s voice. The screaming turned to giggles and she could hear little feet approaching the bedroom. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and ran a hand through her hair; taking deep breaths to calm her racing heart. The door flew open and Lily came running in with a big smile on her face. Little blue eyes met hers and she was sure Lily was going to tackle her to the bed. At the last second Kara’s arms wrapped around her little middle and she was being swung off her feet and into the air.

“Ahhhhh mommy nooooo!” Her pleas were stopped by hysterical giggles as Kara tickled her sides. Lena felt her heart returning to a normal rhythm at the sight of the two girls she loved more than the entire world. Both sets of blue eyes were sparkling and their mouths were in huge smiles. It must be early in the morning because sun shone through the curtains. Kara’s fingers were moving at a human speed as she tickled Lily. Their little girl was squirming in her arms trying to get away from her but they both knew she was no match for the woman of steels grip even if she didn’t have powers on Argo.

“Mama help!” Lily shrieked and Lena couldn’t help but smile. Kara smirked and held Lily close, her little back to the front of her chest. Lily’s arms reached out to Lena and she made grabby hands opening and closing, so much like Kara did when she wanted something. Lena stood and took a step towards them only to have Kara step back. A singular eyebrow rose in question and was met with a cocky smirk. Another step towards them, met with another step back from her advancing form. It was a dance they often did; Lena was always chasing her girls around the house.

Kara took off at a jog around to the other side of the bed. The bedroom was big, very big, and they could easily dance around each other for a while without being caught. “Mamaaaaaa!” She watched as Kara’s fingers began to dance up Lily’s sides again. Giggles erupted and shrieks started up again. Lena smiled at the sight, both her girls were ok and they were happy. If they wanted to play… well that was something she could happily do.

She took another step toward them and Kara dropped her tickling act to just hold around Lily’s middle with one arm. “You’ll never catch us Lena,” she sang.

“I think you underestimate me darling,” she replied. She saw Kara’s hand dart out and before she knew what was happening her girls were darting out the door to the backyard. With a laugh she took off after them. Lily’s giggles could be heard through the whole house she was sure. Kara was moving at a quick pace across the backyard when she stepped outside. The sun warmed her skin and she briefly lifted her head and closed her eyes to relish the feel of it on her skin; was this how Kara felt at home on earth?

“MAMA HELP!”

Her eyes snapped open and she looked up to see Kara and Lily under a tree. Lily must have managed to wiggle free of her grasp because she was rolling in the dirt now giggling hysterically. “I’m coming baby girl!” She took off at a jog towards them. The grass was soft against her bare feet as she moved toward them. Blue eyes lifted to meet hers and she was met with a grin. Fingers kept moving on Lily’s sides as the little one squirmed under her touch. Lena got to where they were and she slowed enough to tackle Kara to the ground, moving her away from Lily momentarily.

“Oof watch it, I’m as fragile as a human right now. Does it feel like this when I tackle you? If so, I’m sorry.”

Lena laughed, “Excuse you, are you calling me fat?”

Kara blushed, “No! I’m just not used to being hit by something so… solid. Besides other aliens! You are not fat!”

Lena smirked and one hand moved under Kara’s shirt. Blue eyes looked at her questioningly at first until her fingers started moving and she was tickling the love of her life that was pinned underneath her. “Ahhhh stop! Not fair!” Kara squirmed under her but couldn’t stop the laugh erupting from her mouth.

“I’m sorry love I can’t do that. It’s only fair you get your share of tickles, right lily?”

“I’ll help mama!” Lena couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling out of her. Kara’s cheeks were turning pink from laughing so hard and she was wiggling like crazy underneath her. Her legs bracketed Kara’s hips keeping her from moving too far despite trying and one hand kept one of Kara’s pinned to the ground above her head. She knew Kara could probably flip them over if she really tried her hardest, but she would let them have fun sometimes.

“Get her baby girl!” Lily rolled over from her spot and little fingers quickly found a spot on Kara’s side to tickle. Her little blonde curls bounced around her as she giggled and tickled her mom. Lena stopped her assault on her fiancées side and let Lily do all the tickling.

“Baby monster is gettin' you mommy!” Lily giggled and kept wiggling her fingers against Kara’s side. One of their favorite games to play was mommy monster. Kara would tell Lily that ‘mommy monster was coming’ and she’d find her and tickle her. She smiled watching her girls have so much fun. It was moments like this that she never thought she’d be lucky enough to have.

Kara laughed, “Stopppp baby monster!”

“Breakfast is ready you three! Stop messing around and come eat!” Alex called from the back door laughing at them.

“Breakfast!” Lily shrieked, stopped her tickle assault, and raced to her Aunt to be scooped up. She lifted her little hand and waved at them, “I’m gonna eat it all if you don’t hurry!”

Their laughs subsided as they caught their breath. The sight below her was one she would never tire of. Blonde curls spilled out around her like a halo. Cheeks pink, blue eyes shining with tears from the exertion of laughing so hard. Her free hand slid up to stroke Kara’s cheek. Hips still pinned her to the ground but Kara wasn’t complaining or making any movement to get up. The hand pinning Kara’s to the ground loosened and she slipped her hand up to lace their fingers together. Her head dipped and she closed the distance between them. Her dark hair fell around them like a curtain and she felt Kara’s hand slip up her side and rest on her lower back, pulling her closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss that had her melting into the body below her. Kara was her gravity; she was an invisible pull that couldn’t be denied. Their lips moved in tandem. Tongues fought for dominance and in a rare instance Lena felt Kara take control. All she could feel was Kara. As her tongue swept through her mouth all she was aware of was being surrounded by the love of her life. Their ragged breathing mixed and they finally had to part for air. Lena slipped off her and moved to lie next to Kara, keeping their fingers laced. Kara rolled onto her side and rested her head on Lena’s shoulder; their intertwined fingers rested on her stomach.

Lena couldn’t hold back her smile as the bracelet sparkled under the sunlight. She pressed a kiss to Kara’s forehead and wrapped her free arm around her waist. “I still can’t believe this is my life.”

The head on her shoulder shifted and blue eyes lifted to meet green. “What? Running around in the grass like the common folk?” Kara teased with a grin.

Lena laughed and gave her a squeeze, “Well yes that. I’m sure Lillian would die if she saw me now. Rolling around with Supergirl in the grass wearing pajamas from Target. But I meant more of waking up with you and Lily. Getting to laugh with you guys. Having the privilege to love you and be loved by you two. I never thought I would be as happy as I am now.”

Kara kissed her cheek, “The adventure is just beginning babe. Buckle up because things get crazy with the two of us. Now you’re stuck with us forever.”

Lena smiled and kissed her softly, “You are my greatest adventure.”

Kara smiled back and then she gasped, “Did you just… did you quote a Disney movie?” Lena groaned and buried her face into blonde curls.

“You’ve ruined me for all adult social interactions for the rest of my life.”

She felt Kara shift and soon hips were bracketing her thighs. Kara’s lips were forging a path down her throat, “Mmm I’m so glad you asked me to marry you. If you hadn’t I would have had to after that. You’ve reached full wife potential now. Quoting Disney movies, having tickle fights, and my kid adores you. You really are perfect.”

Lena laughed, “I’m glad that’s all it took to win you over darling.”

Kara laughed against her neck and Lena reached down to tangle her fingers in Kara’s hair. Yea, she could get used to life like this.

  
~~~~~~~

“Lily do you have everything to go home?” Kara called out from their room. Lena emerged with Lily’s hand in hers and a little suitcase in tow.

“Everything is packed to go babe. We’re ready to go.” She rolled the suitcase to sit next to the two waiting by the doorway. Lily dropped her hand and ran to Alura who promptly scooped her up.

“ _Uzheiu,_ can’t you come back with us?” Her little fingers wound their way into her grandmother’s long hair. They both knew Lily would probably have a hard time going back to earth and leaving her grandma again.

“I’ll be coming to visit very soon sweetheart. I’ll be there for your birthday.”

Lily frowned and stuck her lip out mimicking Kara’s pout perfectly. Lena laughed lightly and Kara looked over at her questioningly. “She just looks so much like you Kar. It’s too funny sometimes. She could be a clone of you.”

Kara rolled her eyes, “Wait till we have a clone of you, then we’ll see how funny it is. I can’t wait to see that CEO glare our kid is definitely going to have.”

Lena felt her breath hitch as she pictured exactly what was being described. She pictured a raven-haired toddler with piercing green eyes like her own glaring at her. She’d never wanted something more in her life than she did now. Alura had given them a flash drive full of information on kryptonian pregnancies and the birthing matrix should they so choose to use it. They wanted to have a small wedding with their close family and friends before they started trying to expand their family. It was going to be a busy year that’s for sure.

~~~~~

3 weeks later

“Mama I’m hungry,” Lily said shuffling into the kitchen where Lena was already making dinner. She scooped up the little girl and set her on the counter.

“I figured you would be. That’s why I’m making dinner sweet girl.”

“But I’m hungry nowww,” she whined and Lena found a little face being buried in her chest. Little hands clutched at her shirt and she ran a hand through her little blonde curls.

“How about I get you an applesauce? The meatballs are almost done and we’ll be having dinner really soon. When mommy gets home from work we’ll be ready for dinner.” She received a nod in confirmation and grabbed an applesauce pouch from the fridge. Lily was sucking away at it in no time while she waited for the timer to signal the food was done. She heard movement upstairs and figured Kara had just landed on the balcony. Her lips pressed a soft kiss on Lily’s small forehead and she couldn’t help but smile down at the little one in her arms.

-Kara POV-

Her boots touched down on the balcony quietly. Lena was always in tune with her arrivals even when she was trying to be as stealthy as a ninja. She’d done a quick fly around the city to ‘check on things’, or at least that was what she’d told her fiancée. Secretly she’d gone to retrieve a ring from Alex’s apartment that she’d been keeping for awhile. It didn’t take much thought, she was going to give the ring to Lena like she’d planned. Of course now she really didn’t need to ask Lena to marry her because they were already engaged. But the sentiment was there, or so she hoped.

She sped out of her suit and into a pair of sweats that hung low on her hips and a loose white t-shirt. Her hair hung in a curly ponytail and she left her glasses off. When she was at home with her girls she liked to be herself, not Kara Danvers, not Supergirl, just Kara. She padded downstairs barefoot and smiled as Krypto ran over and jumped up to be petted. Her fingers ruffled his fur and she kissed his nose, “Who’s a good boy? That’s right, you are!” His tongue lolled out as she scratched his head in her hands. Usually he was the first to greet her when she got in from patrolling the city. Even if he was tucked in bed with Lily he always made a point of making sure she was in bed when the house quieted down. When Lena had first moved in with them they could hear him pushing the bedroom door open to check on her multiple times during the night.

“Mommy you’re home! Now we can have dinner! I’m starrrrving! You took so long!” Lily exclaimed as she made grabby hands to be picked up. Lena set her on the ground and she raced to Kara. She was swept up into her arms and tossed into the air with ease.

“Kar, really? I just gave her applesauce. She’s gonna throw it up on you!”

Kara settled Lily on her hip and quirked an eyebrow in her direction, “Look at you going all mom on me. Who would have thought Lena Luthor was such a protective mom.”

Lena rolled her eyes and Kara could tell she was fighting a smile. “Hush you, dinners almost done. Can you set the table?”

“Yes dear, whatever you say dear.”

“Don’t you forget it,” Lena said pointing the spatula at her and winking.

Kara laughed and set Lily down in her normal chair before going to grab the plates from the kitchen. As she walked past Lena she let her hand trail across her lower back. She could feel the shiver under her fingertips and smirked. They had plenty of plates to choose from, but suddenly she really wanted the plates directly in front of her fiancée. She stepped forward so Lena’s back was flush with her front. She reached up and opened the cupboard. “These are the best plates we’ve got.” Her free hand rested on Lena’s hip and she could feel the brunette’s body melt back into hers. She slipped her hand from Lena’s hip around to rest on her stomach lightly. Her fingertips gently rubbed against the soft stomach under them. Lena shivered against her and Kara smirked. Her lips brushed against her ear and she heard the very quiet moan slipping from her loves lips.

Kara grabbed three plates as a shaky breath left Lena’s lips. She stepped away and went back to the table to set it for the three of them. Lily was happily sitting there waiting for her dinner. Kara laughed at the sight, she probably looked identical to her at that age. It took a minute for Lena to appear with the spaghetti and meatballs but she eventually composed herself and made it. Kara sat across from Lily with Lena to her left. “Hey lil, after dinner let’s get that present for mama ok?”

Lily smiled a bright smile, “Ok!”

She smiled and put a scoop of spaghetti on her plate with two little meatballs and watched her little girl happily start to eat what she’d plated. Lena looked over at her questioningly, “Did I miss an important day or something? We haven’t passed any major holidays that I can think of.”

“No, just something we got you. Since Lily’s birthday is in two days she asked if we could get you something. How could I say no to that?”

Lena blushed and looked over at Lily, “You’re such a sweet girl. I don’t deserve you.”

Lily smiled, her little blue eyes shining, “Mommy said you’re gonna cry!”

Green eyes snapped back to hers and an eyebrow raised itself in confusion. Kara laughed, “Because you’ll be excited or happy, I think.”

“Uh huh… now im nervous.”

They continued to eat their dinner quietly for a few minutes. Kara made small talk with each of them asking about their days and filling them in on stories she was chasing down. Lily was quietly eating her dinner with a smile on her face until Kara stopped talking and looked in her direction. Her little cheeks turned pink and Lena looked between them confused. “Am I missing something…?”

“Lily. We talked about feeding Krypto at the table.”

“I didn’t do anythingggg mommy,” she tried to put on the pout but Kara was prepared for it.

“Honey you can’t feed him the food we eat. It hurts his tummy and then he gets sick.”

“But mommyyyy—“

“Lil no more feeding Krypto people food.”

“Fine. It was just one bite.” Little arms folded across her chest and she huffed. She’d mastered Lena’s glare even though she hardly ever showed it around the two of them.

“Don’t give me that missy. Put away that Luthor look. Finish up dinner so we can give mama her present.”

Lena looked over at her, “What the heck is a Luthor look?”

“She’s got your signature glare. I don’t know how but she does. That’s exactly how you look when you’re mad at someone.”

“No wonder nobody listens to me anymore if I look like that. It’s way too cute,” she leaned over and pretend pinched Lily’s cheek earning a giggle from the little girl.

“I’m full mommy!” Lily said and pushed her plate away from her as she ran up the stairs.

“How nervous should I be for this present?”

Kara finished off her food and took the empty plates to the sink, “You should probably get a box of Kleenex. This was all her idea just to be clear. I had no part in this.”

A few minutes later they were all piling onto the couch. Kara had strategically placed a box of Kleenex on the end table a foot away from Lena. Lily was bouncing on her tip toes with a box in her hands. She held it out to Lena and folded her little hands in front of herself.

Kara put a hand on Lena’s to stop her first, “To be clear, this is also a present for her in a way. Keep that in mind.”

Lena nodded and ripped the wrapping paper. Lithe fingers slid along the edges of the box to pop the tape holding it closed. She lifted the lid and almost frowned when she saw it was an envelope; not what she was expecting to say the least. Never the less she set the box on the table and took the envelope out. Lily fidgeted nervously and Kara pulled her so she was standing between her legs, arms wrapped around her and held her close. Lena slipped the piece of paper out of the envelope and Kara heard her heartbeat quicken. Green eyes raced across the page and Kara knew exactly what it said. They were papers for adoption, of Lily.

A tear streaked down Lena’s cheek and Kara hugged Lily closer. “You… you want me to adopt you?” Green eyes met little blue ones. The small head of blonde curls bobbed up and down.

“You’re my mama. I want you to be my mama for real. I don’t want anyone to take me away if something happens to mommy.”

Lena sniffled and tears started to streak down her cheeks quicker. She set the paper down on the table and reached for Lily who hesitantly stepped into her arms. “Of course I’ll adopt you sweetheart. I love you so much. You’ve been my little girl for so long already. We should make it official.”

Kara blinked back her own tears watching Lena hold Lily. It was everything she’d ever wanted and so much more. “I agree, we should make it official.” She slipped the ring box out of her pocket and opened it. “I know you already asked me to marry you but it doesn’t seem right if you don’t have something from me too. I’ve been hiding this at Alex’s for awhile now. I love you so much baby. You’re my best friend, my confidant, my love. I wouldn’t be where I am today without you by my side. I can’t wait to wake up next to you everyday for the rest of our lives. Even though you already asked me, will you marry me?”

Tears were sliding down her cheeks quickly now as she nodded quickly. “Yes, yes, yes.” Kara smiled and slipped the ring onto her finger before leaning over and pressing a soft kiss to her lips. She couldn’t wait to the start the rest of their lives together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the update took so long! Grad school ends in about a month and I've been writing a lot of papers the past few weeks! With that being said I may have some time this weekend to get another chapter. Expect a Luthor-Danvers wedding in the next chapter or two! And you can expect some very fluffy baby talk in honor of Melissa and Chris having their first baby! As always comments keep me inspired! Thanks for reading!


	9. Is she my real mama?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lily have a talk which leads to needing Maggie's advice and help. 
> 
> Lena and Kara pick a date for their wedding and they celebrate Lily's birthday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! I've marked where the smut starts if anyone doesn't want to read it!

_Two weeks earlier_

_Little feet padded down the hallway and the door creaked open. She opened one eye and saw a little head of curls heading for her. Shuffling back a few inches she lifted the blankets and let her little girl slide into bed with her. Instantly she was consumed in lily. She could smell her baby shampoo from her freshly washed hair from the night before, her little body was radiating heat, and she was breathing deep as she snuggled closer. The soft thump-thump of her baby girl’s heart started to lull her back to sleep. Little fingers clutched at her shirt and she pressed a soft kiss to her crown of her head. Lena had left for a board meeting an hour previously, she was starting to take back some authority at L-Corp in the past few months._

_“Mommy?” she whispered sleepily._

_“Mmm what’s up baby girl?”_

_“Is mama really my mama?” Her little fingers tightened their grip on her shirt. She rubbed gentle circles on Lily’s back and lowered her head to look into the sky blue eyes that mirrored her own perfectly._

_“What do you mean sweetheart?”_

_“Well… in school we read a book about a little girl who had a mommy and a mama. It talked about all the stuff you and mama do with me. But then Tyler said that mama isn’t my real mama cause I wasn’t in her belly. And I just… why can’t she be my real mama? Daddies don’t have babies in their bellies and they’re still daddies. Why can’t mama be real?”_

_Kara sat up and leaned back against the headboard with her knees bent, resting Lily’s back against her legs how she used to when she was a baby. “She is your real mama. She does all the things that a dad would do if you had one here. She makes you breakfast, takes you to school, takes you to doctors appointments, kisses your booboos, gives you baths, and tucks you in. She loves you very much, just as much as if you were in her belly. She’s just as much as your mom as I am.”_

_Lily nodded but then bit her lip, looking so much like Lena it caused Kara’s heart to ache in the best way. “Tyler said that if you got hurt that I couldn’t stay with mama though cause she’s not my real mama.”_

_Kara frowned; she really hadn’t given it much thought what would happen to Lily if something happened to her. For one, she was pretty much invincible and she wasn’t fighting many aliens anymore. The DEO had given her a backseat to the fighting, letting Dreamer be the main hero for now. Of course she did have some things in place in case something did happen to her, Alex and Maggie legally would have custody of her. It was the easiest decision she’d ever made when she came back to earth. But now… she loved her sisters, honestly she did, but… if something happened to her… of course she would want Lily to stay with Lena. She’d become Lily’s other mom so quickly and so naturally. There was nobody else she would trust to raise her little girl if the need arose._

_“Mama would never ever let anyone take you away from her if something happened to me. I promise you she would not let them take you away. Neither would Aunt Alex or Tia. But nothing is going to happen to me.”_

_Lily nodded again, “So she can never be my real mama like a daddy?”_

_A frown tugged at her lips until she realized the fix was simple. “Actually she can. How about we go see Tia and see if she can help us out?”_

_The brightest smile lit up Lily’s little face, “Ok!” Kara pulled her forward and hugged her tight. She was getting so big so fast; time was flying by before her eyes._

_~~~~~~_

_“Little Danvers, baby Danvers, what can I do for you?”_

_They’d brought Maggie lunch after a quick text asking if she could get away for an hour. Lily held out the bag for her aunt and was rewarded with being scooped up by said aunt._

_“I wanted to ask your advice, legally, on some things for Lily.”_

_They walked over to the picnic table and sat down together. Lily sat next to Maggie while Kara sat across from them. She wasn’t sure how Alex would take it if she told her she was going to give Lena the parental and legal rights to Lily. Of course Alex loved Lena like a sister but she and Maggie had been going through their own journey of growing their family. Kids were a sore subject right now for her sister._

_“Ok, shoot,” Maggie said digging into her salad. Kara pushed her own food around the container, nervous to bring up what she was about to._

_“So today Lily was asking me about Lena being her real mom. Someone at school told her that if something happened to me that she wouldn’t get to stay with Lena. I realized they were partially right. I know Lena and you guys would never let her go into the foster system or anything like that obviously. But… I was thinking about asking Lena to adopt her. Not just in case something ever happened to me but like if I couldn’t get to Lily and she needed a medical decision or something. She’s as much Lily’s mom as I am.”_

_Maggie hummed and paused for a minute, “Honestly? I thought Lena already had adopted her. You guys are engaged so it makes sense. I’m surprised her lawyers haven’t drawn up the papers yet.”_

_Kara nodded, “Do you think Alex would be ok if I changed my will and left Lily’s guardianship to Lena? I know it meant a lot to her that Lily would go to her if something happened… I don’t want her to be upset that I’m changing it.”_

_Maggie reached over and rested her hand atop Kara’s. “Kara, she’s going to be your wife. We get it, seriously. When we have our own kid we’ll both be listed first as their guardians, then you and Lena. It only makes sense that Lena would be your first choice now.”_

_Kara smiled, “You guys would really put us down in case something happened?”_

_Maggie scoffed, “You’re basically invulnerable and you have so much love to give it’s unreal, our kid wouldn’t be better off with anyone else.”_

_Kara beamed and squeezed Maggie’s hand, “For the record, I know you guys would give Lily everything Lena and I do.”_

_“Of course we would,” she reached over and ruffled Lily’s hair before continuing, “she’s a little version of you. There’s no way to not love this little squirt. If you want I can get the paperwork drawn up for you.”_

_“Tia I’m not a squirt,” Lily huffed eating a chicken nugget. Both women laughed and dug back into their food._

_“Thank you Maggie that would be great.”_

_“Mommy… do you think she wants to be my mama for real? She didn’t have me in her tummy… are you sure she wants me?”_

_Kara’s heart broke; she got up to move over by Maggie and Lily. She kneeled down next to Lily and held her little hands, “I am positive she wants to be your mama. She loves you so incredibly much bug. If she could have had you in her tummy herself I don’t doubt she would have. We can give her the papers to sign whenever you’re ready to.”_

_Lily nodded and hugged around her neck, “For my birthday?”_

_“I think that would be an awesome idea.”_

~~~~~~~

“I can’t believe she wants me to adopt her. Where did it even come from? We haven’t really talked about it ourselves,” Lena said curled up in bed later that night. Kara was currently looking into her favorite green eyes in the world, her arms around Lena’s waist. Lena’s arms were loosely wrapped around her neck and Kara pressed a soft kiss to the corner of her mouth.

“They read a book in school and a boy said something to her about how you aren’t like a dad. She got really upset when he told her that she couldn’t stay with you if something happened to me. Of course realistically I know you would never let anyone take her away if god forbid something did happen to me. She didn’t understand why you weren’t her mom just because you didn’t give birth to her, because, as she so intelligently pointed out, dads don’t give birth to their kids either. Then it dawned on me that we’ve never really talked about you adopting her even though we’ve talked about having a baby and getting married. I went and talked to Maggie and she helped us get the paperwork all done and Lily wanted to ask you for her birthday. It means everything to both of us that you want to adopt her. I’m surprised she didn’t start crying too when you said you would adopt her.”

“She’s been my daughter since the first time she called me mama. It’s always been in the back of my mind but I didn’t want to overstep. First and foremost she’s your daughter and I would never want to step on your toes with parenting her. I wasn’t sure if you’d want her to go back to Argo if something happened, or with Alex and Maggie. I didn’t want to assume you’d want her to stay with me. But it is something I’ve wanted for awhile now.”

Kara held her closer, “You’re going to be my wife Lena; of course I want her to stay with you. I didn’t want to assume you’d want full guardianship of her though. I don’t know why we never talked about it together before this. You’re as much her mom as I am. I trust you to make decisions in her best interest when I can’t be there for her. When I was thinking about it on my own I realized it makes so much sense that you have legal guardianship of her. If I wasn’t able to get to her for whatever reason, I’d want you to be able to make decisions in my place. God forbid she needs surgery or something and they need parental consent, if I couldn’t be there I would want you to have that authority. I trust you with both of our lives babe. I said it before and I’ll say it again, you’re stuck with us now.”

Lena smiled in a way that lit up her eyes, “It’s not being stuck if I’m here willingly. I love you both so much. I didn’t know my life could be so full of love how it has been the past year with you two. I can’t wait to start the next adventure with you.”

Kara leaned in and kissed her softly. Relishing in the feel of Lena’s soft lips sliding against her own. She felt Lena’s hand sliding to cup her neck and she couldn’t stop the smile forming as she felt the ring against her skin. “Speaking of the next adventure… we should talk about the big stuff coming up. I know we said we wanted to get married before the whole baby business. But there are some logistics about the baby… making… we should talk about.”

An eyebrow lifted in question, “Ok… I’m listening.”

“We have some options if we use the birthing matrix. It’ll combine our DNA like I told you to make a viable embryo. It has the ability to grow the baby to full term if we want. Neither of us would have to carry it if we wanted. But we do also have the option to implant the embryo if we wanted to carry it naturally. Do you have any thoughts or preferences on the situation?”

Kara couldn’t decipher the emotions crossing Lena’s features. “So wait… we could essentially have a baby from like a… test tube, kind of?” A nod was what she was granted in response. “The scientist in me is very intrigued by this possibility. But if I’m being honest with you, I don’t know that I’d want to carry it myself. Could you even carry a baby on earth?”

“Alex and I talked about that possibility. She doesn’t think I could carry a fully human baby but mixed with my DNA it’s a possibility. It may take a few tries but she thinks if I wore a red sun bracelet sometimes and we expose the embryo to sunlight before implanting that it could work.”

“Would you even want to carry it? This entire conversation is pointless if you don’t want to.”

Kara bit her lip, “I really enjoyed carrying Lily if I’m being honest. It was an amazing experience and I wouldn’t change much about it. But the one thing I always wished was having someone there to experience it with me. There were times I just wanted someone to be there with me, to be as invested as I was. I know you would never leave or make me go through it alone. I don’t know if it would even work but… I would really like to try and carry our baby.”

Lena smiled softly and tugged her closer, “I would love that. There is a sure way we could ensure the baby’s safety that I’m not sure you considered…”

“What’s that?”

“We could stay on Argo until the baby’s born. Earth survived without you for years and you don’t really go out in the field that much anyway. Aside from your family here, we could move to Argo for a year or so and ensure the baby was safe.”

“I actually hadn’t considered that. You would move to Argo for a year? What about L-Corp? What about teaching?”

“Kar I would go with you to the ends of the earth. L-Corp has been running just fine and I’m sure I could run it from Argo with some help back here. I’d just quit teaching; I’ve been toying with the idea lately anyway. It’s just an option we could explore if you wanted to.”

Kara nodded, “Alright we can think about it. I would like to try and carry the baby though.”

Lena smiled, “I would love that too.”

“You just want me barefoot and pregnant at your mercy,” she laughed and kissed her fiancée.

“I would be lying if I said that visual wasn’t extremely enticing. I can picture you in the kitchen at like midnight eating peanut butter with a spoon. A jar of pickles open on the counter next to the peanut butter jar. A hand holding your little baby bump while I pretend to be disgusted with your weird cravings.”

Kara laughed, “First of all, I didn’t crave weird combinations with Lily. I craved strawberries all the time but that was pretty much the only craving I had.”

“Mmm, I’ll gladly buy you all the strawberries you could ever want. I’d even sit with you and feed you weird food combinations if you wanted them.”

“So supportive,” Kara teased.

Lena laughed and then her smile softened. Her fingertips lightly scratched at Kara’s scalp. “I can’t wait to really start our lives together and experience everything. To get to see you like the pictures you showed me on Argo. Your absolutely perfect body changing to accommodate a little baby, our baby. To get to rub your feet when they’re sore and to feel the baby kick. To see my _wife_ glowing because of something made of the two of us.”

Kara smiled and pulled her closer to kiss her. “I can’t wait for any of it either. I really can’t wait to be your wife.”

Lena hummed in agreement and hooked a leg over her hip. Kara took her cue and rolled onto her back to let Lena settle on top of her. Lena’s thighs bracketed her hips and she had to bite her lip to stop from rolling her hips up into the love of her life’s. “It’s too bad I can’t just get you pregnant the old fashioned way, it would save us so much time,” she teased.

Kara laughed, “It would be easier but where’s the fun in that? We’ve never done things the traditional way. Plus the sex was never as good with anyone else. “

“Mmm darling that’s because none of them were making love to you.”

A moan ripped from her lungs as Lena’s lips trailed down her neck to suck on her pulse point. Teeth nipped at the skin and a soothing caress from her tongue followed. Her heart thundered in her chest as she felt a familiar rush of heat pool low in her stomach and a tug pull low in her body. She couldn’t stop her hips from arching up into Lena’s as her fingers slid under the tank top she was wearing. “I will miss your abs but I can get over it for a few months.”

“If it’s any consolation my hormones were off the charts with Lily. If this baby is anything like hers I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

“That’s fine with me. If you don’t mind I’d like to put my hands to good use right now,” she teasingly said with a smirk.

**** WARNING SMUT STARTING*****

Kara groaned and slipped her fingers into Lena’s loose dark waves. She tugged her back up to kiss her and the second their lips were together she felt like she was home. Her senses were overwhelmed in the best way when they kissed. Her brain could only think _Lena, lena, lena,_ as she pulled her closer. Lena knew just how to tug on her bottom lip in the way that sent heat rushing south in her body. Her hands knew how much pressure to apply to her abs and stomach that would work her up just enough without overwhelming her senses. Her fingers knew just how she liked to be touched to rocket her out of this world. She rolled her hips up against Lena’s and felt her swallow a groan as the hips pushed back down against her to create the friction she was seeking. “Please no teasing, I need you.”

“I promise, no teasing,” she responded. Kara was all too aware that Lena needed her just as much. The green was almost completely gone with her pupils blown wide, a flush rushing up her neck, and heat rolling off her body in waves. Lena’s lips slid against hers and she felt her hands move down her sides to tug down her pajama pants. She groaned into her mouth as Lena moved to kneel between her legs. On instinct she slid her legs apart to allow her more room. The smirk she felt against her mouth was enough to send another rush of heat to her stomach. Her pants and boyshorts were tossed somewhere off the bed but she didn’t have time to care about it as one of Lena’s hands lightly ran down her abs while the other planted itself on the bed next to her head. Her own hands made quick work of Lena’s shorts and much more expensive panties. A shaky breath broke them apart as she felt the heat pressing against her thigh from the love of her life. “I still can’t believe I can make you feel like this.”

“I feel the same way about you. The fact that the literal woman of steel turns to a puddle at my hands is the hottest thing I’ve ever experienced.”

A blush rushed up her neck and Lena smiled down at her. She couldn’t be embarrassed for long as nimble fingers slid down her stomach and she let out a gasp as they made contact where she wanted it most. The smile turned to a smirk as her thumb started to circle the bundle of nerves. She felt the coil in her body start building with each circle. Her mouth found Lena’s and one hand found her hip while the other moved up to cup the back of her neck. She’d been shy the first time they had sex but now she had nothing to be nervous about. Lena knew her better than she knew herself sometimes. She always knew what would tip her over the edge. Lena’s thumb moved with precision in tight circles that worked her up more than she’d like to admit. Her back arched as she changed direction of the circle and Kara gripped her hip. “I wanna feel you against me,” she panted out. Her heart was racing as Lena went back to leaving marks on her neck. She spread her legs more as Lena’s thumb left her and was replaced by her hips. She started a slow grind of their bodies pressing together in the most deliciously toe curling way. Every roll of her hips sent sparks flying down her spine. She would roll her hips in a circle letting her thigh rub against her slick heat every few seconds and she felt her body start to tremble. Kara’s hands moved to grip her hips and she pulled her closer every time Lena’s own slick heat rubbed against hers.

“I love you so much. Want to finish with you,” she said gasping. Lena took her time rolling her hips but steadily moved quicker and with more pressure. Her body was coiled tight and she with another searing kiss she fell apart in Lena’s arms. She was vaguely aware of Lena’s body shuddering above her but she wasn’t sure she could process much of anything as wave after wave of pleasure tore through her body. She panted to catch her breath and her heart slowly started to calm down. Lena’s mouth was pressing up her jaw until lazy kisses pressed to her lips.

“It’s always so perfect with you. I can’t wait to call you my wife.”

“I can’t wait to be your wife darling. I love you so much.”

*** SMUT OVER ***

Kara pulled her close, “Do you want a big wedding?”

“I would be happy with whatever you want love. I don’t have that many people I would want to invite honestly. What do you want?”

“I don’t need a big wedding. I’d be happy to get married anywhere. I just… I want to be your wife.”

Lena was quiet for a few moments before she kissed Kara’s cheek, “Let’s get married this weekend.”

“This weekend? As in after Lily’s birthday weekend?”

She nodded, “We could have it here if you wanted, or maybe at Alex and Maggie’s. Our close family and friends. Your mom will be here from Argo. I think we could pull it off with some help.”

Kara thought about it for a second. It would take the stress off of planning a wedding that’s for sure. Then they could start working on having their own baby. Everyone they cared about was going to be there for Lily’s birthday anyway. “Let’s do it.”

“Yea?”

“Yea. Let’s get married.”

The next week passed quickly as they planned Lily’s birthday party and their surprise wedding. Lily had insisted on having a science themed birthday party complete with volcanoes and exploding pop bottles with mentos. Lena had taken care of the food for their small wedding and the flowers. She’d gone with Alex back to Argo to get a traditional Kryptonian wedding gown while Maggie had gone with Lena to find whatever she wanted to wear. They called their few close friends and families to let them know they would be getting married the day after Lily’s party. Everyone had been ecstatic.

Kara crept into Lily’s room and she sat on the edge of her bed, her fingers moving into blonde locks. It felt like just yesterday she was cradling her newborn baby girl to her chest vowing to protect her with her life. Now she was 6 years old with her own budding personality. She was her own little person with her own opinions and thoughts. Kara pressed a soft kiss to her forehead and snuggled her close. “I love you lily,” she whispered.

Her other favorite heartbeat thumped quietly in her ear from the doorway. She glanced back to see Lena in a sweatshirt and pj pants leaning against the doorframe watching them with the most soft look on her face. Lily shifted in her arms and yawned, her eyes peeking open. “Mommy sandwich,” she made grabby hands towards Lena. With a laugh she pushed off the doorframe and climbed into bed on the other side of Lily. The little girl snuggled happily into both of them and Kara leaned over Lily’s head to kiss her fiancée softly.

“Happy birthday sweetheart,” Kara said leaning back down to kiss Lily’s forehead again.

“Happy birthday Lily bug,” Lena said stroking her little cheek.

It was a happy birthday indeed.

Hours later Kara was manning the garden hose while the kids all ran through it. It was a warm day out and they were covered in sticky messes. The volcano eruptions were a hit but not quite as much as the coke and mentos. She couldn’t stop the laugh from bubbling up in her throat as Lily danced under the spray of the hose. They’d had a huge spread of food for the kids that was almost all gone already. She’d gotten pizza and breadsticks that the kids had eaten most of, not to mention the cake was all but gone. She turned off the hose when the kids seemed sufficiently less sticky, “Mama has a towel baby, go dry off before you have to say bye to your friends.” Lily giggled but nodded and ran off where Lena scooped her up into a towel and kissed her head.

Kara wound the hose back up and crossed the yard to stand by her mom. They watched Lena hold Lily and talk to her quietly. “I can’t believe she’s going to be my wife tomorrow.”

Alura smiled and gave her hand a squeeze, “I’m so proud of you Kara. You’ve done so many amazing things but nothing more amazing than creating the loving family you have. I am so happy that you’ve finally found what brings you true happiness. I was so worried when you came to me that you would never truly be happy without Lena. I guess I was right on that one. But I’m so glad you two were able to work things out and find your way to each other. I can’t wait to see the two of you grow together.”

Kara smiled and hugged her mom. “We’re going to start trying for a baby soon. We’re both so excited and so ready to start this journey together.”

“I can’t wait to watch you become a mother again. It was supposed to be more of a wedding present but you’re getting married tomorrow so, might as well tell you now. Alex has been helping me find a place here.”

“You’re not staying on Argo?”

“You’re my life Kara. The three of you are my family. I don’t want to miss out on your life any more than I did. It was amazing having you with me on Argo but I know your family is here. When we put you in that pod we always hoped we’d join you on earth one day. It took quite some time but better late than never.”

Kara smiled and squeezed her mom tighter, yea life was pretty great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on the next chapter now of their wedding :) Hope you guys like this little update of fluff and smut!


	10. I do (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Kara and Lena's POV on the morning of their wedding :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had planned for this chapter to be the normal length I write around 4000-6000 words, but just this first little hour time span they're in was already over 5000 words. The second half of their wedding will be coming soon! I want to do it justice and take my time with it so it may take a week or so for me to write it! I promise it'll be worth the wait!

Blonde waves fell in soft curls down her back. She smoothed her hands down the traditional white kryptonian dress. The door opened and Lily skipped in with Eliza in tow. She opened her arms and Lily ran into them. “Mommy you look beautiful!”

“So do you sweetheart. Did you have fun getting ready with mama?”

Her curls bounced as she beamed up at Kara. “Yeah! Mama looks soooooo pretty. You’re gonna cry when you see her mommy. Mama said to give you this,” she said throwing her arms around Kara’s neck and kissing her cheek loudly.

Kara laughed, “I probably will cry. Thank you love. Are you hungry? Aunt Alex has some breakfast over there if you are.”

“I’m not really hungry. I had breakfast with mama and grandma. Can I go see Aunt Alex and Tia?”

“Of course,” she said setting her down and watching her little girl run to her sister. Alex scooped her up and spun her around. Alex wore a kryptonian dress bearing the House of El symbol on her left shoulder while Maggie wore a tailored black suit. A hand rested on her shoulder and she turned back to meet Eliza’s eyes. Her arms wrapped around Eliza’s waist and she hugged her close. She’d always had a good relationship with Eliza, even when she was on Argo. Eliza had come to help with Lily the first two weeks after she was born, then she’d visited every few weeks. Her presence was exactly what Kara needed the first week after Lily was born and screaming her head off.

_-Flash back-_

_Kara bounced her little girl gently as she paced the bedroom. Lily had been crying off and on for two hours now and nothing seemed to soothe her for long. “It’s ok Lil, you’re ok. Calm down for mommy. It’s ok baby girl,” she pleaded with her screaming little one. She sat down in the rocking chair and slowly rocked her, hoping the motion would soothe her. Her little cheeks were red and stained with tears, Kara felt close to tears herself. She tugged open the robe she had on and held Lily close, hoping that maybe she could at least feed her to calm her down. At this rate she was going to make herself sick if she kept crying._

_“Please baby girl, you have to calm down.” Lily kept moving her head away every time she repositioned her in her arms._

_A soft knock at the door pulled her attention away from her little girl. Eliza leaned against the doorframe and Kara sniffled, “I don’t know what she wants.” That’s all it took for her to cross the room and crouch next to them._

_Her fingers gently stroked Lily’s cheek and she hummed twinkle, twinkle, little star as she pressed a soft kiss to her little head. Her cries turned to whimpers and Kara watched as Eliza gently stroked her cheek so she would turn her head. It seemed to work as Lily latched right on and started feeding almost immediately. Her little sniffles could still be heard but she was finally not crying. She felt like a failure, she was supposed to be Supergirl, yet she couldn’t even tell what her baby needed._

_“Don’t even think what I know you’re thinking sweetheart. You are a wonderful mother. It’s going to take some time to get to know what she wants.”_

_“But you knew,” Kara said, her voice thick with emotion._

_“I had a hard time with both you and Alex. Alex was quite the fussy baby. I can’t say that you were, I couldn’t imagine you being unhappy, unless you were hungry,” she paused with a smile, “but it was a challenge to learn what my girls needed. You’ll learn what each sound she makes means. It just takes time honey.”_

_Lily’s little hand came to rest on top of her chest and she leaned down to kiss her head. “What if I’m not good at this? What if I’m not enough for her?”_

_“Sweetheart, you will always be enough.”_

_“What if being a mom is the one thing I’m not good at? What if she wishes I wasn’t her mom when she gets older?”_

_Eliza sat down on the footrest and put her hand on Kara’s knee. “Kara you’re here. Despite everything you’ve lived through, you are here. Being a mom isn’t something you learn overnight. You’ll have hard days where you think all you’ve done is fail. But for every hard day there’s a good moment. Maybe she’ll spit up on you, blow out a diaper, and cry non-stop. But then when you put her to bed, maybe for one second, she’ll look up at you and smile. That will make it all worth it. You might not know how to be a mom right now, but you will. Give it time sweetheart.”_

_Kara sniffled and reached down to cover Eliza’s hand with her own, “How do you know just what to say?”_

_“I’ve learned from years of experience. Do you think I never doubted myself as a mom? Alex, for one thing, was always being grumpy and fussy. But I could figure her out. She liked to be rocked a certain way, held facing out and not on her back, her food exactly every 2 hours and 15 minutes. She has always been a creature of habit that thrives on a schedule. But just when I thought I had all the answers Clark showed up with a scared little 12-year-old girl. And every thing I’d learned from Alex on how to be a mom, I felt like none of it would work with you. You didn’t need a schedule or to be looking out at the world constantly. You needed hugs and reassuring words that you were safe and things were going to be ok. The kind of mom I was for Alex didn’t work for you, and that is perfectly ok. But there were so many nights I stayed up late thinking I’d failed you. That I could never be what you needed. But every day you’d get a little bit happier. You’d laugh with Alex or smile petting streaky and I knew I was doing something right. Even though Alex came from my body and you didn’t, you will always be my daughter.”_

_-End Flashback-_

“You look beautiful sweetheart,” Eliza said stroking her cheek.

“Thank you mom. I know it’s stupid to even be nervous but I am. She’s just… god she’s so perfect mom.”

Eliza laughed, “I’d be worried if you weren’t nervous honey. You’re about to take a huge step in your life and it’s normal to be nervous. I promise you, Lena is just as nervous as you are. I think she’s secretly worried you’re going to fly away and leave her at the alter.”

“I would never do that!”

“I know you wouldn’t honey. You’re about to start an amazing journey together. I’m so proud of the woman you’ve become.” She reached into her bag and pulled out a small hair comb. “I know you aren’t a human genetically, but I know how you’ve looked forward to your wedding day. Alex told me you had something borrowed from her, something new from lena, and something blue from your mom. If you wanted, I have something old.”

Kara felt tears well up in her eyes seeing the comb in her hands. She recognized it instantly. She and Alex had seen it in wedding pictures from Eliza and Jeremiah. Then Alex had worn it at her wedding just a few years ago. Never in a million years did she think Eliza would let her wear it for her own wedding. To be honest she wasn’t sure she’d ever get married.

“Really?”

“Of course sweetheart. You’ll always be my little girl.”

Eliza tucked a curl behind her ear and pinned it back with the comb. She looked in the mirror and blinked back her tears. She’d always had a hard time thinking about her wedding when she was little. Thinking that her parents would never be there, never get to see her, get to walk her down the aisle. But now here she was years later, doing just that, and she couldn’t be happier. She turned and hugged Eliza close, “Thank you for everything. I love you so much mom.”

When she pulled back she could see Eliza fighting tears. “My sweet girl. I love you too.”

They walked over to join Alex, Maggie, and Lily. The ceremony was going to start in an hour or so and she was still nervous. Alura had stepped out a few minutes ago and she had a suspicion that she was with Lena.

Alex turned with an envelope in her hand, “Lena asked me to give you this. She said to make sure you had waterproof makeup on before you read it. I dropped off your letter when I got Lily.”

Kara laughed and took the envelope before heading to sit on the bed. She pulled the paper out of the envelope and saw the elegant handwriting inside.

_Kara,_

_I can’t believe I’m even sitting here writing this right now. I’ve never pictured my wedding day to be honest. I never thought there would come a day when I would love someone as much as I love you. We have come so far since we met. I remember moving to National City hoping to be the Luthor that could share her city with a Super, boy was I ever in for a surprise._

_You’ve always been the light in my life Kar, in every capacity. It took you leaving for me to realize just how much I needed you in my life. I was so lost when you left, I thought I’d never recover. But then you showed up just like the hero you’ve always been. You saved me when I didn’t even know I needed it. I would have had an ok life if you’d never come back I’m sure. But it wouldn’t have been anything special. I was just going through the motions, I’d lost the one person who never gave up on me. And then you were there. I vowed to myself I wouldn’t mess things up between us again. I never could have guessed that we’d be here, together, starting our family. But I am so incredibly glad to be here today, getting to marry the love of my life. I love you so much darling; I can’t wait to be your wife. I love you with my whole heart Kara, now go get our little girl and meet me at the alter._

_Love Always,_

_Soon-to-be Mrs. Luthor-Danvers_

Kara wiped the tears that were slipping down her cheeks and slipped the letter back into the envelope. Lily sat down next to her and she pulled her close. “Ready to get married Kar?”

“So ready, let’s do this.”

-Lena’s morning-

She was currently in the guest room downstairs getting ready. Her morning had consisted of getting up early, checking emails, taking a shower, and waking Lily up and giving her a bath. Lily was sitting on the bed watching cartoons right now with still damp hair. She was in a robe finishing up her makeup. A knock on the door pulled her out of her thoughts as Alex stepped inside with a bag in her hands. “I bring food.”

“Yay! I’m hungry!” Lily squeaked from her spot on the bed. She bounced over to her aunt and Alex just laughed. She was quick to take out a few containers of food. Lily quickly dug into the sliced fruit and a muffin.

“Thank you Alex. I was wondering if I’d have to ship her up to Kara to feed her. I’m sure they have quite the spread of food in our room.”

“Oh there is definitely food up there. But she sent me here with both of your favorites. She said I had to make sure her girls were well taken care of since we wouldn’t allow her to see you before the ceremony. She’s been grumpy today and it’s only 10am.”

Lena frowned, “She’s grumpy.”

Alex backpedaled, “Not about today. She’s been complaining that she didn’t sleep well because she missed you. Then she whined because she didn’t get a good morning kiss because I won’t let her leave the room. She’s just a cranky alien because we’re keeping her away from you. She’s thrilled to marry you, I promise.”

Lena laughed a little, “Sounds like Kara. I wrote her a letter; can you make sure she gets it? Also, make sure she’s wearing waterproof makeup when she reads it.”

“Of course Lena. She’s lucky to have you.” Turning back to Lily she put her hands on her hips, “And you, little miss, we’ve gotta get you all ready for this wedding. Your mom’s will kill me if I don’t have you ready to throw those petals on time.”

“Mommy said I can’t throw them! I have to be gentle!” Lena couldn’t help but laugh at Kara telling Lily that she couldn’t pelt the guests with the flower petals. Their little girl wanted to throw them like she was pitching a baseball. Honestly she’d be fine with letting Lily do whatever she wanted. She was adorable and it’s not like anyone was coming that didn’t know her spunky little attitude.

“Sweetheart come here and I’ll dry your hair,” she patted the spot between her legs on the vanity stool. Lily shuffled over with her muffin in her hand and plopped down, eyes still glued to the television where Scooby Doo was playing. Lena pulled a brush through her damp hair before turning on the hair dryer.

“Not too hot mama,” she said taking a bite of her muffin.

“I know baby,” she responded as she turned the temperature down from hot to warm. It hit Lena in the chest like a ton of bricks. This was her little girl, she was about to be a wife and a mother for real. After today there would never be going back to who she was before. She thought back to the day she’d gone to Alex to see Kara.

_-Flashback-_

_Lena headed into the DEO with her head held high. It had been too long since she’d seen her best friend. Her heart was pounding as she walked the long hall to a door she hadn’t been in for years. ‘Director Danvers’ was on the name plate. She knocked and heard Alex call out a quiet ‘Come in’. She knew Alex had been seeing Kara since she left, but she hadn’t been brave enough to ask if she could see her too. Lena stepped inside the office and was about to say something when a picture frame on Alex’s desk caught her eye. Kara was holding a beautiful little girl with blonde curly hair and blue eyes while Alex kissed her cheek. They were clearly on Argo and she wasn’t sure how long ago it had been taken. “Is that…?”_

_Alex nodded, “She looks just like Kara. I’d put money on it that Kara looked just like that when she was her age.”_

_“I have to go,” she said turning on her heel and walking quickly back out the way she’d come in. Kara had a daughter, she was happy, she had no right to walk back into Kara’s life and ruin a life she’d clearly built._

_-End Flashback-_

Lena dried her hair and ran her fingers through. She leaned down and pressed a kiss to her head letting her eyes close in the process, just breathing in the smell of her shampoo and body wash. Lily was her little girl, she would always be her little girl. “Mama we gotta hurry up and go see mommy!”

She smiled and set her down, “Let’s get your dress on sweetheart.” She got up and followed Lily over to where a white kryptonian style gown was. She figured kind of mirrored what Kara would be wearing, but of course she wouldn’t know exactly what Kara would have on until she saw her. She slipped the gown over her head and couldn’t help the tears that sprung to her eyes seeing the House of El symbol over her left shoulder. Kara had told her the left shoulder signified family “You look beautiful sweetheart.”

Lily smiled and lifted her arms up to be picked up. Lena couldn’t do anything but scoop her daughter up and hold her close. “Eskimo kiss mama!” She smiled and rubbed her nose against Lily’s and held her tighter.

“I love you so much Lil. Thank you for letting me be your mama.” She pressed her lips to Lily’s forehead and breathed in the smell of her daughter.

“I love you too mama. You’re the best mama ever. You give me cuddles and kisses; you make me feel safe and loved. I don’t need a daddy because you’re the best there is. ”

A tear fell down her cheek and Lily frowned, “Don’t cry mama. I don’t want you to be sad.”

“They’re not sad tears, I promise. You’re the sweetest little girl and I love you so much. I’m so lucky I get to be your mama.”

Lily’s little arms wrapped around her neck and she buried her head in little blonde locks. When she pulled back Alex was sneakily wiping away tears on her own cheeks. “Come on you two, we’ve got hair to do. Squirt hop up on the stool and I’ll curl your hair. Lena you eat something otherwise we both know Kara will have my head.”

She laughed and sat down on the bed in her robe and grabbed a container of fruit and an éclair. Of course Kara would remember her favorite on their wedding day. She watched Alex and Lily across the room. Alex was going to make a great mom one day soon. They’d been trying to adopt for months now but it wasn’t easy being a same sex couple that had dangerous jobs. But Lena was pulling some strings for her sister’s… wow they were going to be her sisters in a few hours.

“Did you know your mommy used to have me curl her hair when she was younger?”

“When she was as big as me?”

“Well not that little, I didn’t know your mom yet when she was as little as you. She was 15 when we started to really get along as sisters. At first I didn’t want a little sister. I thought she was a weirdo that hogged the bathroom before school,” Alex paused and Lena laughed while eating her breakfast.

“Oh you’re in for it Luthor. Kara is a bathroom hog like you would not believe.”

“Alex you know we’ve been living together right?”

“Maybe she’s just hiding her true self until you can’t run away anymore,” she shrugged at her in the mirror.

“She could be but… we generally share the bathroom privileges. Perks of being engaged.”

“Yea well she was a shower hog too,” Alex said laughing.

Lena smirked at her over Lily’s head, “Well we don’t have a problem with shower usage. We’re a very conservative household if you know what I mean.”

Alex blushed and groaned, “Stop it! She’s my little sister!”

“And she’s about to be my wife,” she said folding her arms over her chest. Just then her phone pinged and she lifted it to see a message from Kara.

**Superwife: Damn right I am ;)**

Lena couldn’t stop herself from laughing as she read the message, “Your sister is keeping tabs on our conversation. She says, and I quote, “damn right I am”. I even got a winking smiley.”

“You guys are lucky you’re cute when you’re in love or I’d throw up.” Alex finished putting curls in Lily’s hair and sprayed her with hairspray.

“Don’t throw up Aunt Alex! Mommy and mama don’t like cleanin’ up barf.”

“That’s right, we do not. Especially when mommy spins you around and around until you throw up. Nobody has fun when that happens, do they?”

Lily shook her head and her little curls bounced. “Nope. Mommy gets in trouble.”

Alex laughed, “Oh I bet mommy gets in trouble a lot. Mommy doesn’t know how to follow the rules. For example, no super hearing on the day of the wedding. And she sure as shit better not be using her x-ray vision either!”

**Superwife: Can you please tell my sister I don’t appreciate her language around our daughter? I’m trying to raise a respectable little girl, not a truck driver. She already has to hear what comes out of your mouth ;)**

**SuperCEO: First of all, what comes out of my mouth is usually your fault. Second, she’s probably heard worse when Maggie and Alex babysit her. It’s all-downhill from here darling. We’re in for a wild ride ;)**

**Superwife: Well I guess if she turns out too much like Alex we can always put our faith in the second kid. Bound to make mistakes with the first :P Also, I’m not using my x-ray vision. It’s not my fault I can hear everything she’s saying; she’s loud!**

**SuperCEO: She’ll turn out just fine. She’s got you to look up to. Supergirl couldn’t have a problem child. Then again… she is being raised by me too. Never know with those Luthor nurturing skills ;)**

**Superwife: Stop it! We both know you’re the good cop with her. I don’t think you could actually tell her no if you tried. You’re a big softy Lena Luthor :D**

**SuperCEO: Shh don’t go around saying that. I can’t have people knowing my weakness is blue eyes and a puppy dog pout. I’d never get anything done ever again. And I could definitely say no, but she always makes a good argument!**

**Superwife: ‘Mama I need one more kiss goodnight cause it keeps the monsters away!’ at 3am is not a good argument babe**

**SuperCEO: …if I’d asked my mom for one more goodnight kiss she would have said no. So, I will not deny our daughter one more goodnight kiss at 3 am or any other time. If she wants a kiss, she’s getting a kiss**

“Excuse me are you done breaking the rules over there talking to Kara? Cause the other half of my job is putting you in your dress. And your daughter’s hair is done.”

Lena rolled her eyes and teased, “It’s not against the rules to talk to the love of my life so, Lily cover your ears,” she giggled and covered her ears with her little hands, “piss off for a few minutes would you?”

Alex shot a hair tie over at her and she squeaked, “You’re seriously a child Alex! Don’t make me call Kara to come remove you from this room.”

“She wouldn’t dare. Then she’d see you in your dress and that’s not allowed.”

“You have too many rules Alex. Help me get into my dress so I can go marry my girl.”

Alex rolled her eyes but slid the dress off the hanger and held it out to her. She slipped the robe off her shoulders and dropped it onto the bed before stepping into her dress carefully. Lily was preoccupied by the tv so she wasn’t really seeing what Lena had on underneath her dress. Alex raised an eyebrow before smirking and giving her a wink and tilting her head up slightly to talk so Kara would be sure to hear her. “Damn little Luthor, Kara’s gonna be drooling when she sees what you’ve got on under this dress.”

Lena laughed and slapped her arm, “Alex stop being an ass. Button me up and let’s get going. Pictures start soon and I want to be ready on time. You still have to take Kara my letter.”

Alex slowly buttoned up the row of buttons at her back. Then her fingers started to gather up the loose curls and slowly pin them up. By the time she was done it looked almost like she had a bun in her hair made of curls. When she turned in the mirror she felt her heart start to race in her chest. Of course she knew she was attractive growing up. But the sight before her was one she had never imagined before. Her dress was the traditional white but looked closer to a kryptonian style than human. She had long lace sleeves that covered her arms and the dress flowed out at her waist. It looked very similar to the dress Kara had worn when they first went to Argo. Her dress didn’t have the House of El symbol anywhere on it but she had a suspicion she’d be wearing something with it on there by the end of the night. Her hands smoothed down the waist of the dress and she took a deep breath. Alex’s hands rested on her shoulders lightly, “You look gorgeous Lena. You’re going to take Kara’s breath away when she sees you.”

She couldn’t help but smile and tear up. All she wanted was to get to the love of her life right now. Pictures be damned, she just wanted Kara’s arms around her. Alex stepped out of the room to give her a few minutes alone with Lily. 

“Mama you look so beautiful. Mommy’s gonna cry when she sees you.” Lena laughed and blinked back her own tears.

"I'm sure i'll cry when I see mommy too. She's definitely gonna cry when she sees how beautiful you look in this dress baby girl." 

"And in a little bit you'll have a matching House of El symbol too! I'm so excited! Mommy said we're gonna have potstickers and cake and we're gonna dance. I wanna dance with you and mommy. Maybe with Tia and Aunt Alex too." 

"It's going to be so much fun sweetheart. You'll get to see all your favorite people tonight." 

Lily got quiet and her little fingers wound into Lena's loose curls. "Mama do you and mommy have to go away without me?" 

Lena felt her heart breaking, of course they'd talked to her about taking a honeymoon. They didn't want to spring it on their daughter that they'd be leaving her without so much as a warning. She was going to have a blast spending half her time in Midvale with Eliza and Alura, and the other half with Alex and Maggie. Lena sighed and pressed a kiss to her forehead, "I know you don't want us to go without you. But mommy and I are going to celebrate getting married. I promise we'll call you every night and every morning. We'll even get you some presents while we're gone if you're really good. And then in a few months, we're going to take a trip just you, mommy, and me. How does that sound?" 

"What if I get scared while you're gone? What if I can't get to sleep?" 

Lena kissed her cheek and held her close, "Well that's the great thing about having a mommy who can fly. She can always come right back if there's something wrong ok? You don't have to worry about anything while we're gone. We'll never be too far away to come home, ok?" 

Lily nodded and leaned back to kiss her cheek, "Can we go have cake now?" 

She couldn't help but laugh, Lily was 100% Kara's daughter. Eliza stepped into the room and smiled at the sight of them. "Lily you're needed upstairs with your mom for some pictures." 

"Ok. I'll see you really soon mama. Don't be sad. I love you." She kissed Lena's cheek and she could feel her eyes welling with tears again as she returned the kiss and set her down.

Eliza took Lily's hand and led her to the door. She turned back and looked over her shoulder, "You look beautiful Lena. Kara is going to be speechless." 

"Thank you Eliza. We'll see you guys soon." 

They slipped out the door and Lena turned to see Alura closing the door behind her.

“You look stunning Lena. You’re going to take Kara’s breath away.”

“Thank you Alura. It means the world to me that you’re here and that you’ll be living closer to us soon. I know how much you mean to Kara and how much she means to you.”  
  


“You love my daughter in a way I’ve always hoped she’d find. She loves you more than almost anything in the world aside from Lily. I’m so glad you two found your way back to each other. I am indebted to you for saving my daughter and granddaughter from a life without your love. I can’t wait to see the family the three of you create. I’m honored to be able to call you my daughter after today.”

Lena felt a lump in her throat and reached forward and enveloped Alura in a hug. She felt tears streaking down her cheeks and couldn’t fight it. She’d done so well today but of course Kara’s mom would be her undoing. Alura held her while she cried and shook in her arms. A hand rubbed small circles on her back and tried to slow down her breathing otherwise she knew Kara would show up worried about her.

**Superwife: Are you ok baby?**

**SuperCEO: I’m alright, just having a moment with your mom. Everything is fine.**

**Superwife: If you need me just say so and I’ll be there. I’ll even keep my eyes closed if I have to.**

**SuperCEO: I’m ok, promise. Now get taking pictures and meet me at the alter in a half hour love. I love you.**

**Superwife: I love you more <3<3<3 **

Lena wiped away her tears and looked up at Alura who was smiling at her. “Let’s get pictures out of the way and get this wedding started. I can’t wait another second to see the love of my life.”

“I couldn’t agree more sweetheart. After you,” she gestured toward the door. Lena took one last glance around the room ensuring she hadn’t forgotten anything and then stepped out the door and headed towards the wedding party upstairs. It was time to take pictures and say I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you for reading! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I'm working on the next already. I pulled a muscle in my back and can't really sit comfortably right now so it's making 4 hour long grad school classes and writing at my laptop hard. But i've started the next chapter and i'm hoping it'll be a long one! Comments and kudos really help me to want to write quicker!


	11. I do (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the ceremony!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's part two of their wedding! I think it will be 3 parts total. I'm going to work on their reception and honeymoon next! I didn't have time to edit the second half of this chapter because I wanted to get it out while my spirits were still up. All mistakes are my own. 
> 
> It's been a really crazy week where I live. Our state has declared a state of emergency and everything has virtually been shut down. My work is still open but I don't see that happening much longer. My school's been moved online and all k-12 schools have closed for the next three weeks. They're talking about closing restaurants/bars/casinos and they've banned gatherings of over 50 people for the next 8 weeks. Safe to say my anxiety has definitely kicked in this week. I'm scared for what the future has in store. I hope everyone stays safe and healthy out there in the next few months. 
> 
> On a lighter note I really enjoyed tonight's episode of Supergirl. Disappointed there was no Lena in the episode but I enjoyed the power they gave Nia in her words. Kara was in rare form talking to Nia like an actual mentor and i was LIVING for it. 
> 
> As always, I don't own Supergirl characters. 
> 
> Without further ado here's like 6000+ words for you.

“Picture time!” Alex clapped her hands and started directing people in every direction. They’d decided to hire a photographer of their own instead of using friends. Kara laughed as the photographer stepped into the room and quickly informed Alex she could handle giving directions.

“Sorry Ashley, I’m used to being in control. Old habits die hard.”

“It’s ok Alex. Ok Kara, we’ll go through the poses we talked about and then we’ll get a few shots of the two of you together before the ceremony. You guys still wanted to do the special shot right?”

“Yea, as long as Lena still wants to.”

“She does. We discussed it a few minutes ago. She sent me over here to take your pictures first. Said something about you having more pictures to be taken than she does.”

Kara smiled softly, “I actually wanted to change up our plans a little bit. I wanted to surprise her. I know she’s taking the bridal poses we talked about but I wanted to send Lily in to take some pictures with her as well when we’re done. I want them to have some photos of just the two of them. She’s going to be her mom officially after today; even though she’s been her mom for a long time now.”

The photographer smiled, “Of course Kara. I think that would be a great idea. Let’s start with the ones you picked. I already snuck in earlier and got some of you girls getting ready. I grabbed some with Lena and Lily getting ready too. Didn’t even know I was there.” Ashley guided her through a few poses. Standing by the window, leaning against the wall, with her bouquet in her hands, and looking back over her shoulder at the camera. Then they took some shots of the rings, the jewelry, and just other aesthetically pleasing things.

“Alex let’s have you come over here and fix her train. Both of you smiling and looking at each other.” They quickly fell into position and Kara couldn’t help but see how genuinely happy Alex looked today. She didn’t have the worry that was always hiding in her features like when they were working.

“And Eliza, can we add you in too? Maybe while Alex is fixing her train you can fix her hair or something. Whatever feels natural for you guys.”

Eliza stepped up and Kara had to blink back tears as she tucked a curl behind her ear and stroked her cheek. “I love you sweetheart.”

“Thank you mom. I love you too.”

Eliza pressed a kiss to her forehead and Kara wrapped her arms around her waist. She would always be Kara’s mom; she’d spent half her life with Eliza. Alex appeared on their side and wrapped her arms around both of them. They ended up in a group hug laughing and wiping away tears.

When they stepped back Kara motioned for Alura to join her. Alex and Eliza stepped back out of the frame to give her a moment with her mom. She held out her hands that her mom gently took. Kara looked into eyes she once thought she’d never see again.

“I am so, so proud of the woman you have become Kara. Your dad would be so proud of you too. We love you so much honey.”

“I love you too mom. I wish he were here with us today. But it means everything to me that you’re here.”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world,” she said and kissed Kara’s cheek. Sara kept snapping pictures of the interactions taking place. She’d check the photo and then snap some more occasionally.

Finally she stepped back and turned to where Lily was sitting. “Ok Lily, come on over here sweetheart. Let’s get some of you and your mom together.”

Lily eagerly skipped over to where Kara was. She easily lifted her little girl into the air almost as if she was going to throw her up but of course she didn’t do that. They were both smiling and she couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat as she looked up at the little blue eyes that resembled her own.

[THE POSE ](http://www.deerpearlflowers.com/wp-content/uploads/2015/04/bride-and-flower-girl-wedding-photo-poses.jpg)

“How about some of you two outside?” Kara set her down and took her little hand in her own. The photographer was following behind and her super hearing let her know she was snapping pictures of them walking together. Kara lifted her up onto the little cobblestone half wall and Lily smiled. She held her bouquet out to Lily and smiled brightly when her little girl leaned in to smell the flowers. They shot a few more of the two of them in various spots. She actually did have a picture taken where she’d lightly tossed Lily up into the air; it was probably an adorable picture. She had no doubt Lena would want it framed.

After a few more pictures Kara sent Lily off with Ashley and Alex to go take some pictures with Lena. She busied herself with talking to her moms while she listened to Lena and Lily off in the distance.

-Lena POV-

It had been about twenty minutes since Ashley had left her to go take pictures of Kara and the bridal party. There was a knock on the door and Lena couldn’t help but smile when Jess, Sam, and Ruby stepped through the door. “You look breathtaking Lee,” Sam said smiling at her. She opened her arms and Sam stepped into them to give her a tight hug.

“Thank you, I’m sure I’m nothing compared to Kara though.”

“I don’t know about that. We may or may not have seen your girls, while they are beautiful, Kara is going to be bawling her eyes out when she sees you.”

Lena blushed and laughed, “Well she’s probably going to anyway. She cries over cute puppy videos on a daily basis.”

Jess stepped up and hugged her when Sam let go. “Thank you both for coming. It means the world to me to have you guys here.”

“Of course Lena. Like we’d miss the chance to see you get your happily ever after, psh,” Jess said squeezing her gently. Lena laughed, how had she gotten to this point? How had she gotten to a point where she had best friends, a partner, and a daughter? She wasn’t going to question the universe though. This life was everything she’d ever hoped for and more.

Another knock at the doorway pulled her away from her thoughts. She saw Ashley standing in the doorway, “Kara sent me with a surprise.”

Lena raised an eyebrow questioningly until Lily peeked out from behind her. “Kara wanted the two of you to have some pictures together too. Both moms should have pictures with their daughter today.” Lily ran over to her and she didn’t even fight the urge to pick her up. She loved Lily so much it made her heart feel like it was going to burst on a daily basis. Her little legs wrapped around her waist and Lena held her close. She pressed her forehead to Lily’s and looked into eyes that were as blue as the ocean.

“Mama?” Lily whispered.

“Yea bug?”

“When are we having cake?”

Lena laughed and pressed a kiss to her nose and then her forehead. She was so much like Kara it was unreal sometimes. “Very soon. We’re going to get married first like we practiced, and then we’ll have a big party, and then cake. But if you’re really good I think grandma has some snacks for you before we have dinner.”

Lily frowned slightly, “That sounds like a long time mama.”

“It might feel like a long time. But, I promise, you can have two pieces of cake if you’re really good today.”

“Two?!”

“Yep, two. And mommy can’t even argue with me today, because I’ll officially be your mama.”

Lily smiled a toothy little grin and buried her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. “You’ve been my mama for a long time. I love you.”

Lena held her closer, relishing in the feel of her little heart thumping against her own chest. “I love you too baby girl.”

She looked up to see a camera raised in their direction, snapping away. She blushed not even realizing it was happening the whole time. Lena set Lily back down and Sam turned on their Amazon Echo to play music. One of the things she and Sam always did with their girls was have dance parties when they were together. The Bare Necessities started playing and Lily grinned and grabbed her hands, “Dance party!” She couldn’t help but laugh and start dancing with her little girl. She twirled her around and watched her wiggle adorably. Ashley was snapping pictures from every angle. Lena couldn’t even be embarrassed as she laughed and smiled with Lily. She could picture this happening every day for the rest of her life with both of her girls; and hopefully one day soon with another little one.

Out of breath they finally stopped dancing and giggling. She sat down at the vanity and lifted Lily onto her lap. Her little legs dangled off the side of hers as she sat across her lap. One arm was wrapped around her little waist and the other rested on her lap. Lily’s little fingers played with hers where they rested atop her lap. She always loved playing with both her and Kara’s rings on a daily basis and they’d actually gotten her a little ring that she’d be getting during the ceremony later. Today was as much about Lily as it was about the two of them. Sure they were the one’s getting married, but they were becoming a family too. Lena closed the distance between them and pressed a kiss to the crown of her head. “I have a surprise for you bug.”

“Oooooh, I like surprises.”

Lena laughed, “I know you do. Sam can you get the little blue box on the nightstand for me?”

She nodded and got the box. Lena put it on Lily’s lap and watched her little hands open it. Inside was a smaller version of the bracelet Kara currently wore with a few small changes. Kara mentioned that a lot of the time there weren’t kids coming into a Kryptonian marriage. But familial bracelets were a thing they had. Lena hadn’t told her that she’d made this bracelet for Lily yet. She’d worked hard on it with Alex for weeks to perfect it. It not only was like Kara’s but it would emit red sun to dampen her powers instead of the one she normally wore. This one was more appealing to the eyes and she hoped Lily would like it.

Little blue eyes locked onto it the second it opened. Lena held her breath, “If you don’t like the colors we can always change them to something you like more.” Her confidence was wavering, as Lily didn’t say anything. She’d never been so nervous about a kid’s reaction to something she made before. “It’ll keep your powers hidden too. So you don’t have to wear the other one if you don’t want to. If you don’t like it you don’t have to wear it. I just wanted you to know that I love you so much and you’re a big part of our family.”

Finally blue eyes turned up to meet hers and she saw tears streaking down her cheeks. Her heart stuttered as little arms wrapped around her neck and she felt the tears against her cheek as little sobs wracked the body in her arms. “Shhh it’s ok sweetheart. I’ve got you.” She rubbed her back soothingly and shushed her quietly for a few minutes. Lily cried into her embrace for a few minutes until she eventually quieted to sniffling. She leaned back, her head resting against Lena’s chest, her little hands clutched Lena’s.

“I love you mama.”

Lena kissed her head, “I love you too Lily. So, so much.”

“It’s the prettiest bracelet I’ve ever seen,” she said quietly.

“Do you want to wear it?”

A little nod was her only response. Lena took it out of the box and secured it on her right arm, signifying it was a family bracelet. Both hers and Kara’s complimented the one the other wore, and on their left wrists, signifying they were bracelets for a marriage bond. But Lily’s was a cross between both of theirs and would easily let any kryptonian know that she was their daughter. She slipped off the little black bracelet off Lily’s other wrist that she’d worn since she came to earth and set it on the vanity. “How do you feel? The same as before?”

Another nod was rewarded to her. Lily’s fingers ghosted over the bracelet and she looked back up and hugged her tight. She held her daughter close, “You will always be my daughter Lily, always.”

Ashley gave them a few minutes to just hold each other before she quietly approached them, “That was… I don’t even have words how beautiful that was. If you want we could take a few more and then we can move outside for your other photos.”

Lena set lily on the ground and stood while running her hands down her dress to smooth it. Sam handed her veil to her that was just going to go above where her hair was pinned up. She’d decided to forgo traditional, she didn’t want the veil covering her face. She figured it was enough that she had a veil that would go down her back. However, she wanted her little girl to have some fun too. Lena turned back to Lily and slid the comb part into her hair. She giggled and Ashley started immediately snapping pictures. From her place in front of Lily she ran her hands down the little girls arms until she was holding her hands. Lily looked at her blushing a little and she leaned in to kiss her cheek, “One day it’ll be your turn to fall in love. I can’t wait to watch you grow up Lily. You’re going to do amazing things no matter what you decide is your passion. “

Lily lit up in a smile that matched Kara’s in brightness. “Can we go see mommy now?”

Lena smiled, “Let’s go see mommy.” She stood and Sam gently took the veil from Lily’s hair and secured it into her own. With one last look in the mirror she turned back to the group and nodded. It was time to go see the love of her life.

A short walk brought them outside and Ashley led them across the yard to a spot away from everyone’s eyes. She and Kara had agreed they wanted to have a few shots of them holding hands not seeing each other before the ceremony. Her heart was racing as she faced away from the house, looking out. This spot under the tree had quickly become one of their favorite places. They’d watch Lily play from under it; talk about the future under it, dream about what could be one day.

Alex stepped around her and took Lily’s hand from hers, she led her a few feet away and Lena felt her nerves kick into high gear. Ashley stepped up in front of her and started snapping pictures. She felt a back press to hers and her palm instinctively turned back to lace with the fingers behind hers. “Hey you,” came her favorite voice. A smile tugged her lips up and she gave Kara’s hand a squeeze.

“Hi love, I missed you.”

“I missed you too baby,” she said just feeling the warmth of the body against her back.

Ashley kept snapping pictures of them for a few minutes while they just quietly held hands. She could have easily turned around and seen the woman who made her feel things she didn’t even know existed. But she wanted to see her for the first time walking down the aisle. Lily and Alex were smiling at them and she leaned her head back slightly until she felt Kara’s head against hers. She could feel soft curls tickling her neck and couldn’t help but smile; she absolutely loved Kara’s hair down. All too soon she felt Kara squeeze her hand again and pull away slightly.

“Ready to be my wife?”

Her smile might have challenged Kara’s in brightness, “I’ve been ready for so long. Let’s go get married.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Asking one person to walk her down the aisle had been a task for Kara. Of course her first choice would have been one of her dads but seeing that neither could be there, it should default to her moms. But she was also so close to Alex... or she could have a friend do it. She’d talked it over with Lena and of course her fiancée had all the answers.

-flashback-

_‘Lee who should walk me down the aisle? I don’t want anyone to be upset that I don’t pick them.’ Kara groaned and buried her head in Lena’s lap that she was currently laying in. A soft laugh came from above her and she heard her set the tablet she was working on to the side. Fingers slipped into her hair and started to lightly scratch her head. Kara sighed at the feeling and leaned into her more._

_“Darling nobody will be upset you don’t pick them. Maybe a little disappointed but not mad. There’s pros and cons to each person. You could ask Alura, nobody would be upset with that. It would be a beautiful gesture but she also didn’t raise you. You could ask Eliza because she raised you but she didn’t give birth to you. You could ask Alex, because she’s probably one of your favorite people in the whole world. But she’s also your maid of honor and tradition says she should walk before you.” Kara groaned listening to her talk._

_“That’s not helpful at all Lena.” Lena chuckled and tugged lightly so Kara would turn and face her._

_“There are two other options you could go with. We could walk together. Nobody would be upset with that. Or, my personal favorite, you could ask the little girl we both love more than anything in the entire world to walk with you down the aisle.”_

_Kara looked up at her, “Does it make me a horrible mom if I say I didn’t even think of that?” Lena stroked her cheek gently._

_“You are the furthest thing from a horrible mother. I’m sure lily would love to walk down the aisle with you darling.”_

_Kara bit her lip but then sat up, “Hey Lil can you come here for a second?” She list red and heard little footsteps racing down the stairs. Seconds later she appeared and threw herself at her mom. Kara caught her and pulled her onto her lap and held her loosely around the waist._

_“Whatcha need mommy?” Her little curls were disheveled and Kara gave her a quick once over. Her shirt sleeves were rolled up and wet around the wrists, she was wearing different pants than she’d been dressed in this morning, and her socks were off._

_“Lil, what were you just doing upstairs?”_

_She looked up at Kara through her eye lashes with her ‘I’m innocent mommy’ look. “I was ‘ventin stuff mommy. Like mama showed me how to.”_

_Kara bit back a groan, “Lily we told you that one of us had to be with you if you were going to invent things.”_

_“Mommy I didn’t break anything! And nothing sploded!”_

_Lena was laughing next to her, “An inventor is gonna invent, right lily bug?”_

_“See! Mama gets it!”_

_“Oh I have no doubt mama gets it. I also know it’s her fault you wanna invent. I think it’s only fair mama cleans up with you when you’re done inventing.”_

_“Mommy I’ll clean it up myself! I’m big!”_

_Kara shook her head laughing lightly, “Ok,ok. I wanted to ask you something important. I know you’re super excited to walk down the aisle and be the flower girl.”_

_“Yea! But I can’t throw them.”_

_Lena laughed and reached over to stroke her cheek. “That’s right. No throwing flower petals. But I wanted to know how you’d feel about walking down the aisle with me?”_

_“Together?”_

_“Yea. Would you wanna walk down the aisle with me?” Kara could feel her heart racing as she looked down at Lily. Lena must have sensed her nervousness because her hand found its place around her shoulders._

_“Can I still throw petals?”_

_Kara laughed, “I’m sure we can figure something out.”_

_“Ok! We can walk together!”_

-end flashback-

Kara was nervous to say the least. She didn’t honestly know why, it’s not like Lena was going to leave her at the alter alone. Her heart was starting to race and her breathing started to quicken. Now was seriously not the time for a panic attack. _Lena will not leave you at the alter all alone. She will not get cold feet. She would not do that to you. If she didn’t want to get married she would have said something a long time ago. Or hell, even a few minutes ago when we were taking pictures. Unless… what if she doesn’t want to be married to someone who always has a target on their back? Or what if she doesn’t want an alien anymore? What if she doesn’t want --_ a little hand slipped into hers and gave it a squeeze as if she knew what was going on in her mom’s head, “Ready mommy?”

Her panic attack slowed as she focused on her little girl’s heartbeat and the heat of her hand in her own. Her breathing evened out and so did her racing heart. She took in a deep breath and smiled down at Lily, “Ready baby.”

Alex and Maggie appeared from wherever they were and gave her arm a squeeze as they walked past, taking their spots in front of her. She and Lena had decided on both walking down the aisle. Kara would go first with Alex, Maggie, and Lily. Then Lily would go back up the aisle being escorted by Winn. Sam and Jess would take their turn, followed by Lily getting to drop her flower petals, and then Lena would come. She hadn’t told Kara who or if anyone was walking her down the aisle. Kara didn’t mind either way of course. Lena had assured her that she wasn’t going to take Lily from her and had a plan before she offered to walk with Kara herself. Now Kara was feeling bad though; maybe Lena had wanted to walk with her. Alex stepped up next to her and rested a hand on her back, “Lena said to tell you to stop worrying cause she knows you’re going to and that she’ll see you at the alter once you get a move on it down the aisle.”

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, Lena knew her too well. She really was the perfect woman, perfect partner, perfect everything. “Thanks Alex. Was she nervous too?”

Alex laughed, “She’d never tell me but she was fidgeting so yes. She even hugged me. To be fair, I’d be nervous if I was marrying Supergirl too.”

“Oh stop it. If anyone is out of the other persons league it’s me. She’s—“

“I know Kar, I know. She’s good and kind and blah blah blah. I’ve heard the talk and I agree. Now let’s get down the aisle and get you two married.”

Kara let out a little chuckle and held Lily’s hand a little tighter, “Let’s get married.”

A soft kryptonian melody started and Maggie stepped out of the back door first. The doors closed behind her but Kara could hear every step she took toward the alter. The grass made little swishing noises as she walked through it. The door opened again and Alex stepped out and started walking toward Maggie. Kara took a deep breath, as each step was closer to the other heartbeat. What felt like an eternity later the music quieted. It changed into the traditional Pachelbel’s Canon in D. Of course she was kryptonian but she had grown up human as well. And from the first time she watched a bride walk down the aisle to the song she knew she’d always want to walk down the aisle to it at her own wedding. The doors opened and she gave Lily’s hand a little squeeze. They took a step out together and she had to bite back the tears she felt trying to spill down her cheeks. Alex and Maggie had outdone themselves getting the little details set up last minute. Her eyes were drawn to the little sign that read, ‘Choose a seat, not a side. We’re all family once the knot is tied’. She smiled seeing their friends and family sitting on either side of the aisle. Of course the ceremony was going to be small like they’d planned anyway but that was beside the point.

She quickly spotted Brainy, Nia, Winn and his family, Jess’s boyfriend, and Sara and Ava. On the other side were Kate and Sophie, Barry and Iris, and Eliza sitting with Andrea and Veronica. Of course there were some other agents from the DEO and coworkers from CatCo that were there, as well as a few of the teachers from school and L-Corp employees that had become good friends of theirs (only people who knew her alter ego). All of Team Flash was there along with some of the Legends and what was left of Team Arrow. In all they had about 30 people in the backyard. Kara looked up to see Maggie, Alex, and J’onn smiling at her as she walked towards them. There was a beautiful arch they were standing under lined with Plumerias. She looked down and saw Lily looking up at her with her twinkling little blue eyes and bright smile. In seconds they were standing in front of J’onn. She went to hand Lily off to Winn but was surprised when Alex picked her up instead. A smile crossed her face when Lily leaned in and kissed her cheek whispering, “I love you mommy.”

“I love you too sweetheart,” she whispered back and kissed her nose. Winn stepped up and took Lily from her sister and disappeared back behind the doors that had closed behind them.

J’onn placed a hand on her shoulder and gave a little squeeze, “You look beautiful Kara.”

“Thank you J’onn. Thank you for today.” She fought the tears and heard the music start up again. It was Pachelbel again and the doors opened. Jess stepped out first wearing a simple but stunning light green dress. It was strapless and flowed loosely down to the ground. Her dark hair was pinned up into a curly up-do and she was smiling as she ascended the aisle. Kara smiled back as she stepped up and headed left to where Lena would be standing in a few minutes. Next Sam came out in a similar colored dress but it was shorter and only fell to her knees. Her hair was down in curls and she was beaming at Kara. She was taking her place next to Jess in a few seconds. Ruby came out next in a similar dress to Lily’s. It was a mint green kryptonian gown with Sam’s house emblem on it though. She made her way down the aisle and took her place at the end of the line instead of the front. The doors opened again and Kara felt tears welling up in her eyes threatening to spill. Lily stood by herself with her little basket in her hands but that wasn’t what got her. It was that someone had clearly switched out the basket they’d picked out and now painted on the front it read, ‘Wait until you see her’. She carefully took steps and dropped petals as she made her way down the aisle. Kara bit her lip to keep from laughing when Lily threw a handful of petals just in front of the aisle. Eliza took her basket of petals and Lily stepped up behind Kara where Alex had her hands on her shoulders to keep her from bouncing around the entire ceremony. The music changed and Kara felt her heart start to pound again. One of her favorite heartbeats got closer and she realized Lena was just behind the doors, waiting for them to open.

The music changed and Kara felt a lump form in her throat. Lena had been tight lipped about what she’d be walking down the aisle to; she claimed it was a surprise. Instantly she recognized the song as ‘You’re Still the One’ by Shania Twain. Lena wasn’t one to be super mushy and she for sure never played country music around the house when Kara was around. The piano made it sound classy and beautiful in a way she never could have imagined. Just when she thought she’d be ok and could make it through this without crying the doors opened.

Lena looked radiant standing there on her own. Both her hands held her bouquet of plumeria’s and Kara saw a slight tremble in the flowers. She was looking down at the ground as Kara took a second to drink her in. Her dress was a simple white gown with intricate lace long-sleeves. It gathered at her waist and flowed out to the ground. Her hair was pinned up behind her and she could see the veil falling down behind her. Slowly her head lifted and blue eyes finally locked onto green. The tears Kara had fought all morning couldn’t be held back as they fell quickly down her cheeks. Her entire world was right there, coming to her finally after all this time. Lena’s lips pulled up into a smile that lit up her entire face. If she didn’t have super senses she may not have noticed Lena’s eyes were also welled up with tears. She took the first step towards the alter and Kara couldn’t help but think it was so significant of their lives before. Lena was coming into this without her family by her side, but by the end of the day she would be leaving with one that loved her more than anything in the universe. Her breath hitched when she saw the bracelet on her wrist sparkle in the sun, this was really happening. She was really about to marry the love of her life.

-Lena POV-

Her hands were shaking as she stepped up to the closed doors. The music shifted and she took a breath to calm her nerves. The doors opened and she couldn’t lift her head from the ground. She knew she’d cry the second she saw Kara and she wasn’t sure she was ready for that yet. Because even though she didn’t have super powers she was positive if she looked up she’d lock onto blue eyes and she’d be lost in an instant. She took another breath as the first bar of the song played and finally she knew it was her cue to start walking. Her head lifted and a lump formed in her throat. Kara had tears rolling down her cheeks and was looking at her with so much love and adoration; she had to fight her own tears. Kara was breathtaking standing at the alter. She was wearing a long flowing white gown. It was a short-sleeved dress but Kara looked like an angel in it. It didn’t cling to the amazing frame Lena knew was underneath but it softened her features perfectly. Her hair fell in golden curls down her back and her blue eyes sparkled back at her. The House of El sigil appeared on her shoulder but that was hardly the most beautiful thing about the vision in front of her. A tear rolled down her cheek as she took a step towards them.

_Thank you to any and every god that is out there for giving me a chance to love them. I promise I will do everything in my power to protect them and love them how they deserve. Thank you for giving me a chance to be worthy of them._

She’d chosen to walk by herself because she was coming into this family alone; with just her friends by her side. While in stark contrast Kara stood surrounded by family. She took another step towards them and glanced to the side at Lily who was smiling the biggest smile she’d ever seen. It hit her at once that she was walking to her future, to the people who would always love her no matter what, to the people who would be there when she fell asleep and when she woke up, to the people who loved her just because she was Lena, to the people that had quickly become her reason for living. She never knew she could love someone more than she loved Kara but within seconds of meeting Lily she just knew they were her future.

Tears rolled down her own cheeks as she made it halfway down the aisle. She was walking to the woman who would stand by her side until the day she died and the little girl that would call her mom for the rest of her life. She was walking toward the thing she had wanted her entire life; people who would love her unconditionally.

When she reached the alter she handed her flowers to Sam and turned back to Kara. Her hand was outstretched and Lena easily slipped a hand into hers. She reached up with her free hand to wipe the tears from Kara’s as Kara did the same to her. They both laughed and then clasped both hands together. Kara squeezed her hands lightly and she smiled up at her.

“Thank you for coming today family and friends. We’re here to celebrate Kara and Lena today as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We all know it’s been a long road to get here but they both deserve this love more than anyone else. This is anything but a traditional ceremony so they’ve decided to go right to the good stuff. Lena, would you like to read your vows?” She took a deep breath and gave Kara a smile.

“For the first 25 years of my life I was known as a Luthor. It defined so much of who I was and how people saw me; I was taught that it would open doors to me but ultimately it did the opposite. The doors I wanted to open were the ones that closed tight. Kara when I met you I knew there was just something different about you. I honestly didn’t think it was that you were an alien but I’ve been known to be wrong before. You’ve always been my biggest supporter and my best friend. When you left I thought things would get better but I was so wrong. You have always brought out the best in me and when you left I couldn’t figure out who I was anymore. I didn’t know how to be myself without you. Then you showed up years later and I swore to myself I would never ever let you go without telling you how I felt. Like usual I fell so hard and so fast all over again. But this time you caught me. I love you so much Kara. There aren’t words to fully describe how much you mean to me. So today, in front of everyone we love, I promise to love you unconditionally. When we’re celebrating victories over aliens, a merger, or a dance recital, all the way to when you blow out your powers and get sick or Lily’s heart gets broken. I promise to bear the burden on the days that are hard and to lift you up when you need it. I promise to hold you tight but also give you space when you ask for it. I promise to love and raise Lily alongside you as if she was my own. I promise to be your equal partner in every milestone of our lives as we grow our family. And finally, I vow to love you until the end of time. I love you darling, so much.”

Lena reached up and wiped a tear as it streamed down Kara’s cheek.

“That was beautiful Lena. Kara, your vows?”

Kara cleared her throat and turned towards their guests, “Well I’m not sure how I can follow that up but I’ll try my best.” She turned back to Lena and squeezed her hands gently. “Lena Luthor. The first time I met you I was captivated by you. Your beauty, your wisdom, and your words. Right away you took my breath away. You saw me for more than an assistant or a timid, shy girl who was always overlooked. You loved Kara Danvers, not Supergirl. I could be my true self with you and that meant the world to me. We’ve come so far since that first day we met almost 10 years ago but I wouldn’t change a single way things have happened between us. I’ve lost so many people in my life but the one person I could never survive losing was you. It was inevitable that I would come home to earth and find you again. You’ve changed my life in so many ways and shaped me into who I am today. You have always been more than your last name to me and I’m sorry I didn’t always show you that. I love you so much Lena. I vow to be there whenever you need me, and even when you insist you don’t. I vow to hold you up in both good times and bad. I vow to be with you for every step we take together towards our future. I promise to _always_ tell you the truth and love you unconditionally. I will love you even after I’m gone.”

There wasn’t a dry eye in the crowd after both their vows. Even J’onn had to clear his throat and look away. Lena had tears streaming down her cheeks and Kara reached up and wiped them away with her thumbs.

“Those were beautiful vows Kara. Now… Lena, do you take Kara to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

She squeezed Kara’s hands, “I do.”

“And Kara, do you take Lena to be your lawfully wedded wife?”

Kara squeezed back and Lena felt her heart stutter in her chest, “Of course I do.”

J’onn smiled, “By the power vested in me in the state of California, I now pronounce you married. Ladies, you may kiss your bride.”

Kara’s arms slipped around her waist and Lena found herself being dipped low. Her arms wound round Kara’s neck and she kissed her softly. _I’m kissing my wife! She’s finally my wife!_ When they broke apart blue eyes sparkled back at her and Lena couldn’t help but smile brightly. Today had been the best day of her life and it was hardly even noon yet. She laced their fingers together, “After you Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” Kara’s smile was blinding to say the least as she tugged them forward down the aisle.

“My pleasure Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” Lena returned her smile and they ran down the aisle together towards their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Any suggestions of where you guys would like to see them go on their honeymoon? I haven't given it too much thought yet and would love to see what you guys would like!


	12. I Do (part 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reception! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all, sorry it took me so much longer than anticipated to get this out. Life has been so crazy and writing has been my only escape. I had huge visions for this chapter to be the reception and honeymoon. But it got away from me and took on a life of it's own. I started to get wrapped up in the sweet and sentimental moments of the reception and well... this is what happens. Grab your tissues and prepare for some EXTREMELY fluffy dances between our girls, two HUGE speeches, and lots of kisses. 
> 
> I did have a friend read and edit the first 10,000 words but I'm sure there are still mistakes because I tend to write in the middle of the night when I'm tired. 
> 
> Without further ado, here's over 12,000 words of pretty much all fluff. Hope you enjoy it!

Lena held the skirt of her dress in one hand while her other held tight to Kara’s as they jogged down the aisle back to the house. The smile could not be wiped from her face as they slipped inside and back up to their room. Guests were going to head to the tent at the other side of their yard while they took a few minutes to themselves. The transition out of the sun and into the tent shouldn’t take more than fifteen minutes as food was already being set out and the telltale sound of music was starting. Green eyes met blue and Lena stretched up onto her tiptoes to wrap her arms around her wife’s neck. 

“I love you so much,” Kara whispered as she closed the distance between them to press their lips together in a searing kiss. Strong arms around her waist pulled her close and she melted against Kara. One of her hands slid up to thread through blonde curls and she scratched ever so lightly. Their foreheads pressed together as they parted to gaze into each other’s eyes. 

“I love you more,” she whispered back, pulling Kara into another kiss. Their lips moved together in unison how they always did. Lena couldn’t help but smile against Kara’s lips.  _ We really made it. We’re together, we love each other, and she’s more perfect than anyone else. She’s my  _ **_wife_ ** _. I’m kissing my  _ **_wife._ **

“You’re thinking too loud again,” Kara teased, trailing her lips down Lena’s neck. She tilted her head slightly and let out a breathy chuckle. 

“I couldn’t help but think that I’m kissing my wife. I’ve never been this happy before. It only makes sense that I’m this happy because of you. You have always been the light in my life Kara. No matter what happened around us and between us. You have always been the light, the goodness, the love that I’ve needed. I am so honored to be your wife.” 

Kara moved back up to meet her eyes that were full of tears again. “I might be the light in your life but you’re the sun in mine. My world was always a little darker without you in it. Once I had you it was so easy to see what I had been missing my entire life. I love you so much baby, forever and always.” 

Lena pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “Always.” 

“I actually have a surprise for you.” 

Lena groaned, “We said no presents Kar.” 

“This isn’t exactly a present. It’s for both of us anyway. I know you didn’t mind skipping most of the human traditions for our ceremony and I am very grateful for that. But I also know that the one thing you wanted to include was exchanging rings. The jeweler called last night about our rings…” 

Lena’s tried to blink back tears; “He said there was no way they would be done in time for today. But it’s ok, today was perfect.” She tried to smile a little bit so hopefully Kara wouldn’t feel bad that she was really disappointed they weren’t done in time. 

Kara blushed, “I knew how important it was to you to have them. Supergirl may have gone and made an appearance a few hours after you talked to him.” 

“Kara you didn’t have to do that,” she said through a tight throat knowing Kara was about to pull their finished rings out from somewhere. Of course her perfect wife had found a way to get the one thing she wanted on their wedding day. 

On cue Kara stepped out of her embrace and crossed the room to their nightstand. She pulled out a black box and opened it. Inside sat matching wedding bands that they’d designed together weeks before. Because they hadn’t planned on getting married so quickly originally, they hadn’t rushed to get their rings made. She took out Lena’s ring and put the box down on their bed. Her free hand was held open and waiting, asking for her hand. Lena set her left hand in Kara’s and bit her lip to stop from crying as Kara slid the ring onto her finger. “Right where it belongs,” Kara said quietly. 

A tear rolled down her cheek as Kara’s eye lifted to meet hers. Lena reached around her and took the matching wedding band out of the box and held her hand out for Kara’s. In one smooth motion she slid the ring onto her finger and laced their hands together. Their rings made a little noise as they touched and Kara reached up to wipe the tear that had fallen down Lena’s cheek, “El Mayarah.” 

“Stronger together,” she echoed back in English.

They stood together for a few minutes before Kara led them over to the window. She stood with her back against Kara’s chest, looking down at their guests moving across the yard. Kara’s head rested on her shoulder and her arms were wrapped around her waist. She rested her hands atop Kara’s and leaned her head back so their cheeks were pressed together. Lily was running around the yard with Ruby in tow. “I can’t wait to see her as a big sister,” Kara said from next to her quietly. She squeezed Kara’s hand lightly. 

“Me either. She’s going to be a great big sister. We can start trying as soon as we get back if you want.” 

“Really? You’d be ok with that soon?” 

“Kar, we already have Lily. It’s not like I’m really worried about how I’ll be as a parent. If you had objections to how I parent I think you’d have voiced them earlier than now. I’m always ready as long as you’re with me.” 

Kara turned and pressed a kiss to her cheek, “Always. Lily is so lucky to have you as a mom and our kids will be just as lucky, if not more, because they’ll be half of you.” 

Lena blushed, “Our kids will be lucky to have you as their mom. I’ve never met anyone who has the power to brighten an entire room just by existing the way you do. Or the way you love with your entire heart and soul. You never lose hope and always see the best in every situation. You find the good in everyone even when there seems to be no hope. Our kids are going to be so lucky getting to feel your love everyday. I think you’re basically the kind of mom every kid wishes they had. I know I wish I had grown up with a mom like you.” 

Kara’s cheeks turned pink and she buried her head in Lena’s neck, “Babeeeeee. I might be positive and happy most of the time but it’s not always what kids need. Lily comes to me when she gets hurt and wants a kiss or a snuggle. The other day she was upset about something that happened at her friend’s house and do you know who she wanted? You. Because you’re patient and understanding with her. She knows that if someone hurts her I’m likely to fly off the handle and go all Supergirl on them. But with you, she knows that you’ll listen to her and help her find a solution to her problem. You bring a different style of parenting to our house and it works pretty dang well when we work together if I do say so myself.” 

“We do make a pretty good team.” 

“We do,” she said, lifting her head. “I can’t wait to have babies with you.” 

Lena smiled and kissed her gently, “I can’t wait either.” 

“But for our sake, I hope that our baby doesn’t get your Luthor stubbornness or temper. Because imagine a 13 year old girl with your attitude and my superpowers.” 

Lena laughed and turned in her arms, slipping hers up around Kara’s neck. “We’ll figure it out together. One step at a time darling. We’ve gotta get you pregnant first.” 

Kara blushed and Lena laughed before continuing, “Let’s go down and greet our guests Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

“Whatever you say Mrs. Zor-El.” She felt her heart flutter hearing the kryptonian name. They hadn’t talked exclusively about if she’d take the kryptonian name when they were on Argo. Lena had hoped she would be able to but names were so sacred to their culture. She was afraid maybe they wouldn’t want a human to take a kryptonian name, especially a noble one like Kara’s house. 

They moved to leave the room but Kara stopped her, “I almost forgot! One more present!”

Lena groaned as Kara disappeared into the closet. “Kara we said no presents!” 

“This one’s more for me than you!” She emerged with a piece of cloth in her hand. Lena raised an eyebrow at her. 

“What’s that?” 

Kara opened her hand and Lena stopped breathing. On the white fabric was the symbol of the House of El. “On krypton it was a big moment when two families joined houses. At the end of the ceremony the husband would traditionally give something with their house symbol on it to his wife. Being that you’re joining my house, I wanted to give you something. Can I?” She gestured to a spot on Lena’s shoulder, the same side that currently bore the symbol on Kara’s. 

Lena nodded not able to say anything for fear of bursting into tears. Kara gently pressed the fabric to her shoulder and it seemed to meld with the fabric of her dress as if it had always been there. She turned and faced the mirror, Kara stood just behind her but her shoulder could be seen in the reflection. The House of El symbol sat identically on their shoulders. Her eyes met Kara’s in the mirror and both were on the verge of tears. Warm fingers slotted themselves between her own and gave her hand a squeeze. Lena leaned back against her wife and felt an arm slip around her waist. Their left hands were clasped, rings brushing together, hearts beating quickly in time together. 

“I know we never really talked about it before. It’s not like we’ll be living on Argo so it won’t matter that much but… it really means a lot to me to see you wearing our House symbol. It’s cliché to wear here on earth because it just looks like you’re wearing Supergirl merchandise but—“ 

Lena turned in her arms, keeping their fingers locked together between their bodies, cutting off her ramble right away, “It’s beautiful Kara. I am honored that you even want me to wear the symbol of your house. I think most people would be horrified that a Luthor was wearing a super emblem anyway.” Her free arm rested on Kara’s lower back, just holding her there. 

“Good thing we’re not most people then,” Kara whispered leaning in close.

“Good thing,” she responded, brushing her lips to her wife’s. 

Their lips met in a soft kiss and Lena knew she had finally found her home. 

Three soft knocks on the door broke them apart. “We’re coming!” Kara called out to the mysterious knocker. A soft laugh could be heard coming through the door. 

“Are you sure? That was like record time for the two of you!” Alex called through the door.

Kara blushed, “You know that’s not what we were doing!” 

“Uhhh huh. Sure, sure sis. Just hurry it up, they’re ready for your entrance.” 

Lena let go of Kara’s hands and went to their vanity. She reapplied her lipstick and watched her wife in the mirror. She twisted the tube back down and put it back on the vanity. She took out her veil and set it down next to the lipstick, then began tugging at the pins holding up her hair so it would fall loosely down her back. The last thing she wanted was to have a headache for the entire reception, plus Kara loved her hair down. Kara stepped up behind her and reached around to grab her own lipstick. Lena beat her to it and held the tube in her hand. She turned and uncapped the tube. Twisting it she raised an eyebrow and smirked “Let me.” 

Kara’s pupils dilated slightly and her mouth fell open slightly. Lena traced her lips with the lipstick leaving them a light pink in it's wake. “Perfect, nobody will even know I was kissing you.” 

Kara laughed lightly, “Oh they’re gonna know you were kissing me. What else would we be doing up here this entire time?” 

Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled, “What can I say? I can’t help myself around my wife. Now shall we? We’ve got a party to attend.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~

They made their way down to where their bridal party was waiting for them at the entrance of the tent. Someone had pulled the plastic ‘door’ down so their guests couldn’t see them. Alex and Maggie were talking, probably making up some ridiculous entrance. Sam and Jess were doing the same thing and looked to be practicing dance moves. Lily was standing on Ruby’s feet while Ruby twirled her around in the grass. Alex turned back to them with a smirk, “Well you certainly took your time up there.” 

Sam laughed, “Making good use of that super speed Kara?” 

Lena rolled her eyes while Kara blushed, “We all know there is no way all the buttons going down my back could be undone and redone while having time for anything in between, super speed or not.” She moved her hair back over her shoulders and Alex’s smirk softened into a smile as her eyes lingered where the House of El sat proudly on her shoulder now. She took a few steps across the grass and Lena was enveloped into a hug. 

“Welcome to the family officially Lena.” When she pulled back out of the hug her thumb brushed against the House of El symbol gently. 

Lena smiled a little teary eyed, “Thank you Alex.” She cleared her throat, “You guys all ready for this?” 

Sam was the first to answer, “Uhm yea, we were born for this. Right Jess?” Jess just laughed and rolled her eyes. 

Ruby was next, “Yea! We’re ready!” 

Maggie was last, “You guys better have some good moves cause Alex and I are gonna be hard to follow.” 

Kara just scoffed, “Please Maggie, have you seen my moves? There’s no way you guys are gonna outshine us.” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh, “I’m pretty sure Kara overestimates my dancing skills. But we like a little competition. I’m feeling lucky today, so we’ll be sure to try and out dance you.” 

The DJ started to talk and they got into their places with Lena and Kara at the back. They’d let each of the groups walking in pick their own song and had no idea what they’d picked. Lena laughed as she heard ‘I Gotta Feeling’ start playing over the stereo. 

“First up we have Bridesmaids Samantha Arias and Jessica Huang!” Someone pulled back the plastic and they made their way inside. They could see from the little side window that Jess and Sam were pretending to be on their phones until they hit the middle of the dance floor and then put their backs together and held up finger guns and blew on them. Lena laughed and felt Kara chuckling next to her. “Well I’ve gotta give them credit considering I’ve never seen them dance before. Well maybe in college when Sam would get really drunk.” 

“It wasn’t bad but we’re gonna do way better. Don’t you worry,” Kara assured her.

“Darling are you planning on telling me what this grand dance plan of yours is?” 

“Nope, just go with it.” 

“You’re lucky I love you and I’m too happy to even question your antics.” 

Kara tugged her closer and pressed a kiss to her lips, “I love you too. It’s gonna be awesome don’t you worry.” 

The song shifted to ‘Try everything’ from Zootopia and they both turned to watch Lily do her little dance with Ruby.  “Next up we have Junior Bridesmaid Ruby Arias escorting flower girl and daughter of the brides, Lily Luthor-Danvers.” Lena felt her breath catch in her throat hearing Lily’s new last name. Kara gave her a squeeze and pressed a kiss to her temple.  _ She’s really my daughter.  _

Ruby held both of Lily’s hands and twirled her around on the dance floor. Lily was giggling and wiggling all around like she did when they had dance parties at home. Lena smiled and fought back tears watching her. She’d already grown so much since she had come into their lives. She was going to be starting school again soon. Their lives were so much different than they’d been a year ago and she thanked her lucky stars for it. 

After a few twirls and hopping around Ruby led Lily to the head table. Alex turned around at them and winked, “Ready for this?” 

Knowing Alex and Maggie it was going to be some kind of rock song or something that Kara would never pick. "Sisters of the brides, Alex and Maggie Danvers-Sawyer." To their utter shock the opening notes of ‘Bye, bye, bye’ started. Lena watched as Alex and Maggie performed the boy band dance moves almost perfectly together for their guests. Kara’s jaw was practically on the floor watching them dance. 

Alex and Maggie hopped in unison and did the signature hand move for the dance. They were both out of breath hopping around and doing the moves that Lena knew her wife knew every single one of. Lena chuckled, “I hope you’ve got some serious dance moves to pull out for us. Cause that is going to be hard to top.” 

Her mouth shut and a smirk appeared instantly, “Don’t worry baby, I’ve got it covered. That was unexpected and well played but I think we’ve got this.” She gave Lena’s hand a squeeze and the music cut off. Kara pulled a pair of sunglasses out of thin air it seemed and slid matching ones on her own face. 

“Everybody on their feet! It is my extreme pleasure to announce, for the second time today, Mrs. And Mrs. Kara and Lena Luthor-Danvers.” 

She couldn’t help the smile that was tugging her lips up as ‘Shut up and Dance’ started to play. It was a song they regularly had in their rotation for dance parties at home. Kara started to tug her out onto the dance floor but let her hand drop and then walked a few feet ahead before swiftly turning so she was dancing backwards. To nobody’s surprise Kara was singing right to her. “Oh don’t you dare look back, just keep your eyes on me”. She was doing that adorable smirk that Lena adored. 

She nodded her head from side to side with the music and let her body do the same. What did seem to surprise everyone was when she started to sing right back to Kara, “I said you’re holding back.” 

A huge smile broke out on Kara’s face, “She said ‘shut up and dance with me!’ This woman is my destiny. She said, “ohh-ohh-ohh. Shut up and dance with me!” 

Kara held out her hands and motioned for her to come forward. She laced their fingers and Kara twirled her around never letting her get too far away. “We were victims of the night. The chemical, physical, kryptonite.” She always jokingly got to sing this line at home because Kara thought it was absolutely hilarious that a Luthor was her kryptonite. Kara lifted her up by the waist and spun her around before dropping her back into her arms, their bodies pressed together. 

“Helpless to the bass and the fading light. Oh, we were bound to get together, bound to get together!” Kara spun her out by the hand and twirled her around before pulling her back so Lena’s back was pressed against her chest. Lena was all too aware of Kara’s breath against her ear as she held her close. 

Lena let Kara spin them around the dance floor for the next two verses singing happily. Her favorite part of the song was coming up and she stepped out of Kara’s arms to watch her goofy wife wink at her. They did this at home all the time and it was her favorite. “A backless dress and some beat up sneaks. My discotheque, Juliet teenage dream. I felt it in my chest as she looked at me. I knew we were bound to be together. Bound to be together!” On cue Kara held her skirt just off the ground to reveal her silver sparkly converse under her dress. She danced around on her own showing off her dorky dance moves that Lena loved more than anything in the world. “She took my arm, I don’t know how it happened. We took the floor and she said.” 

Kara danced her way over again and the second her hand was in Lena’s she was twirling her around again. They made a few passes around the floor and Kara threw in more boy band moves along with a ridiculous amount of spinning her around and lifting her up way more than she’d usually allow. Finally the song came to a close and they were both smiling and breathing hard from laughing and singing. 

“Incredible ladies! Now can everyone please be seated so we can let these ladies have their first dance?” 

Lena settled one arm around her neck and one hand in hers as the music changed. Of course Kara had suggested a million traditional romantic songs to dance to. A ton of Disney songs had made the playlist but they’d gotten vetoed. They were of course in rotation for the rest of the night but that was fine. Their love story was anything but traditional and they’d settled on a song that described them perfectly. 

_ You’re the light, you’re the night _

_ You’re the color of my blood _

_ You’re the cure, you’re the pain  _

_ You’re the only thing I wanna touch _

_ Never knew that it could mean so much, so much  _

_ You’re the fear, I don’t care _

_ ‘cause I’ve never been so high _

_ Follow me to the dark _

_ Let me take you past our satellites _

_ You can see the world you brought to life, to life _

_ So love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do _

_ Love me like you do, la-la-love me like you do  _

_ Touch me like you do, ta-ta-touch me like you do _

_ What are you waiting for?  _

Kara held her hand securely in one of hers and the other rested low on her back. Lena gazed up into sparkling baby blues and felt herself falling even more in love; if that was possible. “I love you so much,” she said resting her forehead against her wife’s. 

“I love you too baby,” Kara said back as she spun and dipped Lena. She effortlessly spun them around and Lena could only move closer to her body. Virtually every inch of them was touching but it never felt like enough. 

_ I’ll let you set the pace _

_ ‘Cause I’m not thinking straight _

_ My head’s spinning around I can’t see clear no more _

_ What are you waiting for? _

Kara dipped her low again and Lena felt her hair brush the ground. Effortlessly she was pulled back up and met blue eyes again. The hand on her back pulled her closer and she happily obliged. Then Kara was letting go of her back again and twirling her away from her body. She went along with it and when she was pulled back in, she felt arms slip under her thigh, her feet leave the ground, and then she was spinning in the air in Kara’s arms. She cupped her face in her hands and kissed her, pouring all the love she felt into that singular touching of lips. Lena was vaguely aware of her feet touching the ground again and hands settling low on her hips. Her arms slid around Kara’s neck as they swayed back and forth. 

“Today has been perfect. I’m so glad we decided to do it like this,” she said while looking up into Kara’s eyes. 

“I couldn’t have imagined a more perfect day either. I’m so happy you’re finally my wife.” One of Lena’s favorite smiles was shining brightly back at her. 

As the song ended Kara dipped her low and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. She pulled herself closer to her wife as she was slowly brought back up from the dip. Their 30 or so guests were clapping as her arms left their place around Kara’s neck and instead their hands found each other’s. Kara took a dramatic bow while she curtsied, both while laughing. She gave her wife’s hand a tug and they glided towards the head table together where their bridal party waited for them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily was whining to Alex when they made it to their seats at the middle of the table. Alex was not winning whatever argument was taking place. Kara was laughing to herself, clearly she’d caught the entirety of the conversation already. “Lil, you said you wanted to sit here when we asked you before.” 

“I wanna sit over there,” she whined. 

Alex sighed, “Lil, it’s just a seat. You’re gonna be running around in five minutes anyway. Can you please just sit down so Aunt Sam and I can give our speeches?” 

Lily crossed her arms and put on her best ‘Luthor Look’. “I wanna sit next to mama.” 

“Lily why does it matter?” 

Lily let her arms fall to her sides and looked down at her sparkly shoes, “Cause now she’s my mama for real.” Lena felt her heart flutter and tears filled her eyes. 

Alex looked up not knowing what to say, Kara had tears in her eyes, Lena was the first to recover and opened her arms to Lily. “Come here sweetheart,” she said, blinking back her tears. Lily stepped into her arms and she lifted her onto her lap. Her arms encircled her little waist and Lily leaned against her. 

“Honey you know you’ve been my little girl for a long time right?” 

Lily nodded, “But it’s different now.” 

“What do you mean honey?” 

“Now we all have the same name. It’s not just mommy and me anymore. Now we all match. It's mommy, and me, and you now.” 

Lena felt a lump form in her throat; nobody had ever been excited to become a Luthor except maybe Kara. She pressed a kiss to the top of Lily’s head and whispered so only Kara could hear them, “I’m never going anywhere baby girl.” Lily hummed and snuggled in close to her. 

Kara’s arm slipped around the back of her chair and she leaned closer to rest against her side. Lips pressed to her head and she looked up to see a tear rolling down Kara’s cheek. “I love you so much,” was whispered against her temple. 

“I love you more. You’ve given me everything I’ve ever wanted. I can never repay you.” 

“You’ve given me what I’ve been dreaming of since the day we met. We’ll call it even.” 

She hummed her approval and saw the DJ hand a microphone to Sam. The three of them shifted so they were turned a little towards Sam as she started to talk. 

“Everyone here knows some of the obstacles these two have overcome to be together today. Trust me when I say this was a long time coming.” The guests all laughed and nodded their heads. “But what you guys may not know is how enamored Lena was with Kara from the very start of their so called friendship. That i’m still not sure was just a friendship ever, because it seemed very much like a relationship to the rest of us. But you guys know their recent love story already. What you don’t know is what was going on in this ones head and how she got to realizing she loved that dork all those years ago.” Kara laughed and Lena rolled her eyes but still smiled. “We spent many nights drinking wine and watching awful romantic comedies after Ruby went to bed over the years. But it was always still professional in some way because she was still my boss. A shared lunch at work, a casual business dinner with colleagues. Then she moved to National City and our friendship was less professional and more friendly. I wasn’t checking in with my boss most days, instead I was texting my friend pictures of a science project Ruby did, or a glass of wine and wishing she was there to share it with me. Things went like this for a few months until she asked me to come to National City and help out. Imagine my surprise when she introduces me right off the bat to her best friend. We were pretty swamped because she had to catch me up on everything I would be taking over and I had never done everything she did before. It took some time but what can I say? She’s a great teacher. So I took over and when I had a question, she would be there in a heartbeat. Once I was comfortable with handling things I started to realize this ‘best friend’ was definitely not just a best friend. It was constantly ‘Did you read Kara’s new article?’ or ‘Did you see what Kara wore today?’ no matter how serious the conversation was. Then I started to see the two of them together, and well that just made any single person want to throw up. I’ve never seen more heart eyes between two people that were ‘just friends’. There was one night during the whole Morgan Edge incident. I was staying late at L-Corp and Ruby was at a friends house for the night. I came home early though because I wanted to be there for my friend. Kara apparently had the same idea I did though and she beat me there. I was going to say something but then I heard them talking. Kara was, of course, telling her that she would turn over every rock until they found out who was framing her. And then Lena, her drunk self, was telling her to stop and it was her fault. I went back to L-Corp to look through some stuff and to give them some time alone. When I came back a few hours later, this one wouldn’t leave until we found something to go off of. And true to her word, she did find out what happened. Don’t even get me started on how many times these two have saved each other. This one though, this one showed me she was good enough. She had faith in Lena’s innocence through the entire thing, even when Lena gave up on herself. I knew Kara was in deep by this point already but Lena was blind of course. Even though I came to work in National City when she bought CatCo, definitely NOT for her best friend or anything, she was still blind to her true intentions. I don’t think she really voiced her true feelings to me until after she found out what Kara’s night time job was. We were sitting in my apartment like three months after Kara left for Argo, just drinking wine after dinner. She looked over and said, ‘I think I chased my only chance at happiness right off the planet’. It was the first time she really acknowledged what Kara meant to her out loud in a non platonic way. I told her that there was no way Kara could stay away forever and I was right,” she turned to look over at Kara, “you could have come a little sooner though. It was a rough few years.” Kara’s cheeks turned pink and she mouthed a sorry to her. “I forgive you. Only because you make Lena so happy, Ruby thinks you’re the coolest aunt, and I get a pretty awesome niece out of the deal. You two have always been an unstoppable force when you work together and I can’t wait to see the life you build together.” She raised her glass of champagne, “To my best friends, the adventure is just beginning. Congratulations you two.” Everyone clinked their glasses and Kara and Lena did the same and took a drink. Then Lena tilted her head and kissed Kara softly. 

Alex stood next to Kara and Sam handed over the microphone. “Ok so I would like to say you guys aren’t going to cry but I can’t promise that. I don’t like to get all emotional but I’m going to talk about the best little sister’s a girl could have. You all know Kara, and most likely by default, me as well. We’ve been a packaged deal for a while now. But it wasn’t always like that. There was actually a time when I wanted nothing to do with having a little sister. I ran with the popular crowd and it was my literal nightmare to have a little sister that I had to share my room with that was the newest weirdo in school. It was rough the first few months she came to live with us but eventually I realized what it meant to have a sister. It didn’t matter to her that I ignored her at school and was honestly a bitch most of the time, the second I let her into my heart she came with open arms. She’s saved me more times than I can count and I wouldn’t be who I am today if it wasn’t for her.” Kara reached over and squeezed Alex’s hand. 

“But enough of that mushy sister stuff. I will be the first to admit that I was wholeheartedly against my little sister, a super, being friends with a Luthor. And Lena, Kara defended you at every turn, to the point where we avoided bringing you up because we were all so sick of hearing how good and amazing you were. Every time she would bring you up the first few weeks after you met I would tell her to stay away. That even though you weren’t your brother, you were raised by the same people he was.” Lena stiffened out of habit but Kara just rubbed her shoulder lightly and kissed her head. 

“But you wormed your way into all of our hearts so fast. You were a nerd just like me, you saved Supergirl time and time again, you did so much good in the world. But the most important thing you did was put a smile on my little sisters face. See, it doesn’t really matter to me who saves Supergirl. I mean on some level it does because they’re one in the same, but she’s my sister before she’s Supergirl. So when someone can make Kara Danvers smile like it's free all you can eat potstickers? Well they’re a keeper. She would come home from lunch dates, dinners, and movie nights the happiest I had ever seen her. You meant everything to her. It was me who kept telling her to wait on telling you about her night job and it is one of my biggest regrets. It should have been Kara who told you and I’m sorry I told her to hold off. When you found out and everything fell apart... I can truly say the last time I’ve seen Kara look so lost and hopeless was when Clark left her with us. It was like she lost her entire world again, and I guess in a sense she did. But as fate would have it, she couldn’t stay away from you. You’ve done nothing but make my sister and my niece the happiest I have ever seen them just by being you. I honestly never thought we’d get back to a point where I had to hear how amazing and good you were, but that’s exactly what happened. The only difference was that this time I was also hearing about how gorgeous you looked, how her heart skipped a beat when she saw you with Lily, and how much she wanted to kiss you. I always thought that Kara’s nature to believe in people would end up getting her hurt and to some extent that is true; what I didn’t expect was it to find her soulmate. I have the best little sister in the universe and I never thought that anyone would come close to how amazing she is, but I am standing here today to say I was wrong. Lena, I couldn’t be more honored to add another amazing little sister to this family.” She lifted her glass of champagne, “To my sisters, may you always smile like the other is your world, dance like nobody's watching, and love like tomorrow isn’t promised. Welcome to the family Lena. Congratulations, I love you both so much.” Kara was wiping tears as she stood and hugged Alex hard. Lena wiped her own eyes and passed Lily off to Kara when she stepped away from her sister. She closed the distance between them and hugged Alex hard. 

“Thank you,” she whispered as Alex squeezed her gently. Their guests were on their feet clapping as they wiped their tears as well. 

“Always Lena. The Luthors never deserved you. The next time someone says you’re Lex’s little sister you can tell them you are, aLEX Danver’s little sister. You’re my sister, not his. ” Lena had to bite her lip to stop the tears from falling harder as she held onto Alex. She could feel Kara’s hand on her back, rubbing gently to calm her down. 

Finally she was able to take a breath and calm down. She stepped back and into Kara’s arms as people started to clink their glasses with their silverware to signal they wanted a kiss. 

Lena reached up and cupped Kara’s cheek and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, “I love you so much.” 

Lily had been set on the chair and she was happily taking snacks off the table. “Mommy, mama, is it time to eat now?” 

Lena couldn’t help but laugh with Kara as they looked down at their daughter. She stroked Lily’s cheek, “Yea baby it’s time to eat now.” The little catering company had a few workers serving their guests. Luckily the head table was being served first because hungry Kryptonian’s were not something she wanted on her wedding day. 

They took their seats as salads and soups were passed out. She had insisted on having something semi healthy at their reception much to Kara’s arguments. “Darling, try to eat something green today.” Kara scrunched up her nose and stabbed a piece of lettuce with her fork. 

“Yes dear,” she said mockingly. 

Lily was happily eating her salad much to Lena’s pleasure. “Can’t you be more like Lily? She never throws a fit about what we have for dinner.” 

“That’s because she doesn’t know any better.” 

“Rude,” Lena argued. 

Kara smirked and shrugged as she took a bite of her salad. Lena dug into her own food realizing how much time had passed since she ate last. She’d had most of the input on the healthy items of the menu but still took into consideration what her wife and daughter would like. They had decided on chef salads because it had protein for her little aliens but also veggies that she liked. Lily popped a tomato in her mouth and giggled as Kara made a fake grossed out face. Lena laughed and leaned closer to Lily to whisper, “You’re my favorite alien.” 

Kara gasped dramatically, “That’s not fair, I made her! Without me you wouldn’t have her!” 

Little giggles could be heard as Lily kept eating her salad. Lena reached over and rested her hand on her wife’s thigh, “You’re my second favorite alien. Might be bumped to third soon.” 

“Well that’s just not nice. I can take being second to Lily, but third? That’s just not fair. Who could ever be better than the two of us?” 

Lena leaned over so her lips brushed Kara’s ear as she spoke, “I’m sorry darling but our kids will always come first. Our baby will have to be tied with Lily so you'll have to take third.” She felt her wife shudder at her words and when she looked into the blue eyes she loved so much she was filled with an overwhelming sense of love and adoration. 

"I'll take third for them, any day." 

She couldn’t wait to grow their family together.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After dinner was over it was traditionally time for dances with the parents. However, seeing as neither really had a dad present and Kara had expressed not exactly wanting to slow dance with either of her moms, Lena had suggested she dance with Lily instead. “Our brides have opted for something a little different tonight. Let’s welcome Kara and Lily to the dance floor.” She watched from her seat as Kara tugged Lily out onto the middle of the floor. Lena smiled as the opening notes of ‘I Hope You Dance’ started. 

Lily smiled up at Kara brightly as she stood on her feet and held her hands. It was incredibly adorable if she did say so herself. Every few steps Kara would manage to get her off her feet just long enough to twirl her around. Lena could tell that her wife was singing every word to her little girl, their little girl. All eyes were on them as they twirled around the dance floor. Lily’s little skirt billowed out around her as she spun. 

_ I hope you never lose your sense of wonder _

_ You get your fill to eat but always keep that hunger _

_ May you never take one single breath for granted _

_ God forbid love ever leave you empty-handed _

_ I hope you still feel small when you stand beside the ocean _

_ Whenever one door closes I hope one more opens _

_ Promise me that you'll give faith a fighting chance _

_ And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

_ I hope you dance, I hope you dance _

Lena had to bite her lip to stop from crying. The words meant everything Kara and Lena wanted for Lily. They wanted the world within their kids reach at all times. They wanted them to explore, create, and love. They wanted them to have everything that had been taken away from themselves when they were kids. Lena knew that Kara would make sure their kids had a fun and loving childhood. But she also wanted them to have more than just that. Lena wanted their kids to feel loved every second they were alive. To never doubt how much their mom’s loved them. She wanted them to feel safe to be themselves. She wanted them to express themselves when they were angry without fear of being punished. She wanted them to trust both their moms when they needed to talk. She wanted to be there to wipe their tears when they cried. 

_ I hope you never fear those mountains in the distance _

_ Never settle for the path of least resistance _

_ Livin' might mean takin' chances but they're worth takin' _

_ Lovin' might be a mistake but it's worth makin' _

_ Don't let some hell-bent heart leave you bitter _

_ When you come close to sellin' out reconsider _

_ Give the heavens above more than just a passing glance _

_ And when you get the choice to sit it out or dance _

Lena watched as Kara scooped Lily up off her feet and held her close. The last verses started to play and she could tell the two were talking. Lily’s little fingers were in Kara’s curls while she was held close. They danced a lot at home but it was rare to calm Lily to a point where she could be held and wouldn’t throw a fit to get down. Somehow fate was on their side today. She was nervous Lily wouldn’t want to dance with her but that was her plan for now. She didn’t have any family to dance with besides Kara and Lily, but that was just fine with her. They were all the family she needed in her life. The final notes of the song came and Kara lifted Lily over her head and spun her down before cradling her like she was a newborn to her chest and kissing her head. Everyone was clapping as she set Lily down and they curtsied like the little dorks they were and headed back to the head table. 

“Now for this next dance, I’m told Kara doesn’t know anything about it. Lena would you care to take the dance floor?” 

Kara raised an eyebrow at her suspiciously as she kissed her cheek and passed her to go out to the middle of the dance floor on her own. 

“As some of you might have realized, on earth, this is when we’d have the brides dance with their fathers. Seeing as neither has their father present today, they opted for non traditional dances, like what you just saw with Kara and Lily. Evidently Lena hasn’t told her lovely wife whom she is going to be dancing with yet. So without further ado, the floor is yours Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

Lena smiled and took her time to tease Kara by looking around as if she was looking for someone specific. She started to turn in a slow circle away from them and scanned the faces of their friends and family with a smirk on her lips. Heads turned as everyone was looking at each other to see who was going to stand up and join her. When she turned completely back around to face her girls she saw Kara frowning, as if her dance partner hadn’t shown up. Lena took a few steps over to where Lily was holding Kara’s hand, “It wouldn’t be right if Lily didn’t get to dance with both her moms tonight.” She knelt down and held out her hand to Lily, “Wanna come dance with me sweetheart?” 

“Yea!” 

A warm little hand slipped into hers and she stood to lead her little girl onto the dance floor. Her eyes locked onto watery blue ones and she pressed a quick kiss to her lips even though she wanted to get lost in the feeling of Kara. 

“Let’s go mama!” They made their way to the middle of the dance floor and Lena held her little hands. 

“Is it ok if it’s a slow one?” She asked her little girl. Lily nodded and the notes to ‘My Wish’ by Rascal Flatts started. The first time she and Kara had heard it was right after Lily had called her mama. She’d expressed how worried she was that she wouldn’t have the same love for Lily that she would a biological child of her own because Lillian had never loved her how a mother should. Of course Kara was quick to disagree with her and point out everything she already did for Lily. The song had come on while they were driving home later that night and Lena had looked over and said, “You’re right, this is exactly how I feel about Lily. I will always want the best for her and I’ll love her forever.”

Lena let go of little hands and lifted Lily into her arms. Instead of how she had been dancing with Kara, Lily wrapped her little arms around Lena’s neck and buried her face in the side of her neck. Her arms held under Lily’s butt and she pressed a soft kiss to her head. Quietly she sang to Lily, “I hope the days come easy and the moments pass slow. And each road leads you where you want to go. And if you’re faced with a choice and you have to choose, I hope you choose the one that means the most to you.” She swayed back and forth gently holding her close. When she made a full circle and her eyes met Kara’s she saw tears sliding down her cheeks, Alex and Eliza each had an arm around her as she tried to keep the sobbing at bay. Sam had an arm around Ruby and she was smiling out at them. Lily tilted her head to the side and looked up at her with shining baby blue’s that matched Kara’s. 

“Thank you for being my mama.” 

Lena swallowed past the lump forming in her throat, “You don’t have to thank me, it’s an honor to be your mama. You are the most special and wonderful little girl in the entire world. I can’t wait to watch you grow up and become whoever you want to be. You are going to move mountains, little one.” 

Lily smiled and kissed her cheek before settling back down in her arms. She shifted ever so slightly and rested her cheek on Lily’s head as they continued to sway. 

_ My wish for you _

_ Is that this life becomes all that you want it to _

_ Your dreams stay big, your worries stay small _

_ You never need to carry more than you can hold _

_ And while you’re out there gettin’ where you’re gettin’ to _

_ I hope you know somebody loves you _

_ And wants the same things too _

_ Yeah, this is my wish _

_ I hope you never look back but you never forget _

_ All the ones who love you _

_ And the place you left _

_ I hope you always forgive and you never regret _

_ And you help somebody every chance you get _

_ Oh, you find God’s grace in every mistake _

_ And always give more than you take _

_ But more than anything, yeah more than anything _

For the first time in years Lena was actually looking forward to what the future could bring. She was excited to see if Lily would still love science when she got older. What sports she’d like, if she liked any at all. She was excited to see her daughter grow into the person she was going to be. She looked forward to watching movies on the couch with Kara and Lily, game nights with their friends, and waking up in Kara’s arms every morning. More than anything though, she was excited to grow their family. She could not wait to see her wife with a little belly instead of her washboard abs. Feeling their baby kick and watching her grow inside Kara. She pressed a kiss to Lily’s head as she sang the last few lines of the song to her quietly. As the song came to a close her little head lifted and she felt a soft kiss being pressed to her cheek. A pair of arms encircled her waist and Lily giggled as she stretched over Lena’s shoulder to kiss Kara’s cheek. 

Lena set Lily down and they watched as she ran towards Ruby. Kara pressed against her back warmly and she rested her hands where Kara’s were clasped on her stomach. “That was beautiful Lena. You’re the best mom in the world.” 

“These next few songs have been requested by the bridal party. First up from the sister of the brides, she says this one’s for you guys.” Lena turned and slipped her arms around Kara’s neck. Kara turned to look over at Alex and started to laugh when the opening notes to ‘Something Just Like This’ by the Chainsmokers started. 

Lena laughed as the bridal party all came out to join them on the dance floor. Alex and Maggie were making their way over to them and Alex was singing in their direction. “I’ve been reading books of old, the legends and the myths, achilles and his gold, achilles and his gifts, Spiderman’s control, and Batman with his fists.” 

She dropped her arms from around Kara’s neck and stepped back to hold her hands as she picked up where Alex left off, “And clearly I don’t see myself upon that list, she said, where’d you wanna go? How much you wanna risk? I’m not looking for somebody with some superhuman gifts. Some superhero, some fairytale bliss, just something I can turn to, somebody I can kiss. I want something just like this.” Kara rolled her eyes as a blush colored her cheeks. Lena laughed and found herself being spun around, her back pressing to Kara’s chest. 

Lips were at her ear in an instant, “You don’t like my superhuman gifts?” 

“I never said that, but Kara Danvers was my hero way before Supergirl was.” 

Kara spun her back out and let her go. She watched her gorgeous wife spin around and then struck her signature Supergirl pose with both hands on her hips. Lena laughed and felt Sam bump her hip as she came over and started to dance with her. 

~~~~~~~~~~

A decent sized cake sat in the middle of the hall with the House of El symbol sat proudly on top with her L-Corp signature 'L' running through the middle of it. When they'd decided to get married quickly she'd taken the honor of getting their cake made. Kara would no doubtedly have purchased three cakes with a ton of flavors. She'd gone with a simple chocolate cake because she knew Kara loved chocolate above all else. They made their way over to the cake and Lena raised an eyebrow questioningly at her. 

"I swear to god Kara. If you smash that cake on my face, I may turn into an actual Luthor." 

Kara chuckled and slipped an arm around her waist, "You couldn't if you tried babe." 

Lena tried to look mad but her wife was just too perfect. She held out the knife and Kara's warm hand settled over her own. Together they watched the blade slice into the cake. She heard a little huff behind her as she guided their hands to make the piece normal sized and had to bite her lip to stop a laugh. "You can have another piece after honey." They managed to get the piece onto a plate. 

Lena broke off a piece of the cake and held it as she turned to face her wife fully. Kara broke off a slightly smaller piece and held it in her own hand. "Don't even think of it Kar." 

Kara just laughed as she held up the cake for her to take. Just when Lena thought she was safe her perfect wife wiped frosting on her nose. With a groan and smirk she smushed the cake in her hand on Kara's face. But Kara just laughed and pulled her in for a kiss. Lena couldn't even be mad about getting frosting on her face because Kara's kisses were sweet and hot at the same time. She tasted like chocolate and frosting and just... kara. Her clean hand slipped behind Kara's neck as she ran her tongue along Kara's bottom lip. She felt the shudder as she deepened the kiss. The only thing that drew them apart was the clapping and the shutter clicking of their photographer. 

"Mommy! Mama! I want cake too!" They broke apart with a laugh and Lena wiped Kara's face clean with a napkin. 

"Better feed our little alien." 

~~~~~~~~

The playlist the bridal party had put together was pretty good. Most of the songs were popular songs that Kara knew every single word to. Her wife was an exceptionally good dancer and Lena was happy to just be in her presence. She had seen her do an impressive wobble, soulja boy, stanky leg, and every single move to ‘Bye, bye, bye’. It had been a throwback to her days at boarding school when she’d snuck out with some of the girls and they’d go to clubs or music festivals. She’d found herself jumping around and dancing alongside Sam, Alex, Maggie, Ruby, Lily, and Kara for the last two hours. They’d made their rounds to thank everyone for coming on such short notice. Each friend took the time to talk and congratulate them. Needless to say it was getting late. Lily had started to rub her eyes and the whining was inevitable to follow shortly. Eliza had taken one look and scooped her granddaughter up and taken her inside to go to bed. 

Lena had one last surprise up her sleeve for her new wife and she was hoping to harness some of her Luthor confidence so she didn’t lose her nerve. Kara was over by Lucy and James laughing about something. She made a request to the DJ and then busied herself talking to Sam for a few seconds. There were still a few people on the dance floor talking and dancing. 

“We’ve got a special request for the bride from her wife.” Kara’s head turned and met her eyes. She smirked and made the ‘come here’ gesture with her finger. Talk Dirty started to play and Lena took no time in strutting over to her wife. She held out a hand and when Kara took it she tugged her forward. Her hand ran down her own side as she rolled her hips in time with the music. She led them back onto the middle of the dance floor and noticed her wife couldn’t tear her eyes away from her movements.  _ Perfect. _ She thought to herself. It wasn’t like she couldn’t dance, on the contrary, she could dance pretty well. But she didn’t dance the way her wife did. Kara was the picture of innocence when she danced, she was pretty sure her wife couldn’t be provocative unless her life depended on it. Her fingers laced with Kara’s and she spun to press her back to Kara’s front. “All I really need to understand is when you talk dirty to me,” she dropped to the ground and made the slow assent of her wife’s body making sure to press herself firmly against her. Kara’s free hand caught her hip and pulled her closer. Her hips rolled back against her wife’s and could practically feel the heat coming off her in waves. 

Lips were at her ear in an instant and Lena felt like she might pass out, “You want me to talk dirty baby?” 

She bit her lip and pushed back against Kara’s hips more. She felt a shaky breath on her neck and reached her free hand up to hold behind Kara’s neck, keeping her close. “I love when you talk dirty to me.” 

Kara chuckled from behind her but was effectively cut off when Lena bent forward a few inches and pressed her butt more firmly against her hips. Hands were quickly on her hips and her world was spinning around her within seconds. She found herself face to face with the most beautiful sight in the world. The blue in Kara’s eyes was almost gone, pupils blown wide, a blush traveling from her cheeks down her chest. “Ah ah Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, there’s still kids here.” 

Kara groaned as Lena took a step back and continued to dance. Her hips swayed to the music and she ran her hands up to her hair and did a body roll. She looked over her shoulder and winked back at her wife. She took a few steps forward and Sam and Jess stepped up on either side of her. They moved together in unison doing some of Kara’s traditional boy band moves. The song skipped as if it was stuck repeating and then it shifted into ‘Crazy’. Kara laughed and folded her arms across her chest. The three of them started in on the dance she’d seen Kara perform multiple times. She knew that now that her wife knew she’d learned all the moves she’d have to take part in it at home with her. Of course she would never think she could dance quite as good as Britney but, she was sure Kara didn’t care. ‘You drive me crazy,’ she sang locking eyes with her wife. The three of them moved in unison through the song. They did the relatively easy footwork that everyone from their generation had learned when the song became popular. At the very end Alex and Maggie nudged Kara forward and Lena smirked as they got into place for a ‘dance off’ like the video had popularized. She took a step forward and did a spin before dropping to the floor and standing back up slowly, keeping her eyes on Kara. When she took a step back to her friends she wasn’t disappointed as Kara stepped forward and did some crazy hopping footwork that she had no hope of following. 

She winked at Lena and oh, it was on now. Lena stepped forward again and put a hand in the air, the other hand resting on her stomach, and backed herself against her wife as she moved her hips back and forth in typical Britney style. Kara’s hand rested on her hip and she turned to kiss her cheek before moving back by Sam and Jess. What she was not prepared for was her wife to put on the provocative moves; she honestly didn’t think she had it in her to move that way in any place that wasn’t the bedroom. 

Kara strutted forward one foot in front of the other then swiftly turned to the side and put her hands out as if she was resting them on an invisible person in front of her, looked back at her with a wink, and gave her ass a wiggle. Lena felt her mouth go dry at her dorky wife being confident and sexy as hell. Kara turned back around to face her and she felt her breathing hitch. Kara’s hands ran up her thighs and stomach, one hand came up to her mouth and then both hands moved into her hair as she let her head swing around. (If you want to see the moves I’m referencing it’s from 1:25-1:50 in this [video ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OfPH6WgBAWg\)))  Lena couldn’t help herself as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck and they swayed together until the song ended. 

“You ready to toss your bouquet, darling?” She asked quietly. “Because I am so ready to find your garter,” she continued with a teasing smirk. She had no idea if Kara had actually worn a garter or not. But the blush on her cheeks suggested she may have. “Oh? Do you actually have one on?”

Her cheeks flushed a brighter red and she bit her lip, “Guess you’ll have to wait and see.” 

They gathered by the DJ and Sam handed her bouquet to her. “Single ladies gather up, it’s time to throw the bouquet!” Behind her a small group of girls gathered. 

Ruby and Lily were up front and center when Kara turned to look at the group. “Well let’s hope our 6 year old doesn’t catch it.” 

Lena laughed as she saw Lily eagerly hopping around waiting to try and catch it. “She’d love it if she did.” Kara laughed and nodded in agreement before turning around and tossing the flowers in the air. When they looked back Sam was holding the bouquet. 

“Come on Kara did you have to aim for me?!” Kara couldn’t help but laugh and shrug before turning back to Lena who was also smiling and laughing. It quickly turned into a smirk as Alex slid a chair into the middle of the room and pointed to it and then to Kara. 

Kara’s face was bright red as Lena playfully led her to the chair. “Babe it’ll be fine. I won’t embarrass you.” 

“Sure you won’t,” she said sitting in the chair. Lena was glad that Kara hadn’t chosen a dress that was tight and would have been hard for her to get under. What Kara didn’t know was that Alex had casually put some fun items under the chair that had a chair cover over the legs. The DJ put on ‘Earned it’ and Lena did a circle around Kara. Her fingertips ran along Kara’s shoulders and she leaned down and kissed her cheek. When she circled back around she made a show of gathering up her own skirt and kneeling down in front of her wife. Kara was already red but Lena could see her fingers opening and closing at her sides to stop from covering her face. She smirked up at her and reached up under her dress. Her hands slid up her wife’s strong, smooth calves. Her silver converse stayed planted on the floor as Lena’s hands reached her knees and then disappeared. As she raised a perfect eyebrow Lena’s hand appeared with a little baby doll. Her head fell back as she laughed and Lena tossed the doll behind her before reaching back into the box Alex had placed under the chair. She pretended to root around for a second before pulling out a feather boa. Kara kept laughing and shook her head down at her. Lena winked at her and then slid her hands past her knee and up her thigh. She tugged the lace down her leg and bit her lip, watching as her wife’s eyes dilated instantly. Lena lifted Kara’s leg so she could lean forward, press a kiss to her ankle, grab the garter with her teeth, and tug it the rest of the way down her leg and off her foot. Kara helped her stand and she tossed the garter over her shoulder to the waiting group of their friends, both men and women. When she turned around there stood one of her other old friends holding the garter, Andrea Rojas. Kara blushed even harder seeing her old boss holding her garter. 

Lena laughed, “Well now all my friends are in one group. You, Sam, and Andrea. How fitting is that?” 

Kara stood laughing and wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist. They watched together as Sam dramatically sat down and Andrea made a show of dropping low to the ground to slide the garter up her leg. Everyone was laughing as Andrea held out a hand and helped Sam up from the chair. Lena raised an eyebrow up at her wife who just shrugged. 

“Whatta you say we tell everyone goodbye and get them out of here?” Kara asked quietly. 

“That sounds like a good plan. If we start now we might actually get to bed at a decent hour.” 

“It’s not as late as you think,” Kara laughed. 

“How late is it?” 

“Only 9pm.” 

“Well if we start saying bye now we might get to bed by 11.” 

“After you baby,” she said holding her arm out. 

Lena took a step towards a group of their friends and tugged her wife with her. Barry and Iris were having an animated discussion with Eliza and J’onn about something scientific. Kara pulled her closer to her side as they quieted, “Thank you guys for coming. We’re really glad you could be here on our special day.” 

Barry cracked a smile, “Of course Kara. I will say I’m very glad that it was less eventful than our wedding day was. And I’m glad that you married the right person this time.” Iris laughed and nodded her head in agreement. 

“Thanks for inviting us Kara. It was a beautiful ceremony and a beautiful celebration of friends. If you guys ever need anything, don’t hesitate to reach out. We’ll have to get together soon and have dinner.” 

Lena smiled and hugged Iris as Barry and Kara hugged. A giggle escaped both of their mouths as Barry returned Kara’s hug with enthusiasm, probably the only person besides Clark who could actually take one of Kara’s hugs. “It was wonderful to have you both here. We’ll definitely let you know when we’re free.” 

They stepped away and Kara tugged her towards Kate and Sophie. Lena slowed her pace, “So what exactly happened at Barry and Iris’s wedding?” 

Kara groaned, “Our evil doppelgangers showed up. You thought red daughter was bad? She’s got nothing on Overgirl and Dark Arrow.” 

Lena raised an eyebrow, “We’re going to have a long discussion about your off worlding adventures soon. But what did Barry mean when he said you married the right person this time?” 

“Well ya see, that Kara, Overgirl, she was like the head of Nazi earth. And her husband was Dark Arrow. It’s a really long story that needs like a good two hours to tell. Needless to say, we stopped them and they won’t be bothering us.” 

Lena stopped in her tracks, “Did you guys kill them?” 

Kara’s fingers found her wife’s and it didn’t do much to soothe Lena’s fear that they’d actually killed a version of her wife somehow. “She basically supernova’d. She’d flown too close to the sun and it messed up her heart. She wanted mine. They had me under red sun lamps to try and take my heart out. Felicity and Iris saved me. I owe them my life. Dark Arrow was going to shoot me and Felicity stepped right in front of me to stop him. She was willing to let the bad version of her husband kill her to slow down him killing me.” 

Lena reached up and cupped her face with her free hand and kissed her softly, “I will never let anything happen to you. I promise. I hope you never have to face off with a bad version of me.” 

Kara looked down at her feet, “That’s a story for another time.” 

Her heart immediately beat faster but Kara gave her hand a squeeze in reassurance. “Come on, let’s finish our rounds and go to bed. This super is tired.” 

“Really? Are you feeling sick? You’re never tired.” 

“Ok… this super really just wants to get to bed,” she said with a smirk. Lena rolled her eyes and chuckled as they made their way around to the rest of their guests. 

~~~~~~~~~

Of course Lena had been right, it had taken almost two hours to thank everyone for joining them before they were able to go upstairs. They were planning to leave for their honeymoon in the morning after they could properly say goodbye to Lily. That’s how she found herself standing in front of the bathroom sink while Kara’s hands ran down her back slowly undoing each button. “So… you’ve met a dark version of me?” 

Kara sighed but kept working the buttons meticulously, “Yes.” 

“And…?” 

“Do you really want to know? She’s not you. She’s nothing like you. The only resemblance she bears to you is your face, nothing else.” 

She stepped out of the dress as soon as it was undone and turned to face her wife. “What are you not telling me? How have we not talked about this before darling?” 

Kara sighed and dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder. Instantly her fingers were running through long blonde curls. “It was the night I gave you the ultimatum. A 5th dimensional being showed up at my apartment and offered to help me right my wrongs. He showed me what our lives would be like if I had told you my secret at different points of our friendship.” 

“And I went bad during one of them?” 

Kara nodded against her shoulder but didn’t lift her head. Lena found herself being lifted onto their bathroom counter as Kara pressed herself in between her legs. Lena moved one arm to wrap around her shoulders loosely. 

“The first time, I told you around the time of the mercy incident. You went back to Metropolis to talk to Sam about how I had hurt you. The kryptonite dispersed in the air and you weren’t close enough to save me. In that reality, I died.” Lena felt her heart starting to pound quicker. Kara’s arms tightened around her waist. “I’m warning you Lee, they don’t get much better.” 

“It’s ok, I want to hear them all.” Her fingers continued their movements in the blonde locks. 

“The next time I told you sooner, and you were still hurt. But I was fighting Reign with Mon-El and she was going to win. But you showed up to save us, and you did. But Reign faked being dead at first and she killed you. You died in my arms. So obviously I couldn’t keep that reality. So then I wanted to see where I had told you from the beginning. Before we were even friends. It was amazing. We worked together and did so much good for the world. But then they wanted to know my identity and you wouldn’t tell. Ben Lockwood took you and said I had to reveal my identity to save you. So of course I did… but… everyone was killed. All my family, my friends. I lost everyone in that universe, even you.” 

Lena took in a deep breath and hugged around her wife’s neck tighter. Kara gave her a squeeze but stepped back out of her embrace a second later. “I didn’t see how we could ever reconcile after seeing those. So…” her eyes dropped to the floor. “I asked to see what your life would be like if we’d never met, never become friends. That was the worst reality of them all.” Lena reached out and lifted Kara’s chin with her finger. 

“I didn’t save you from the helicopter crash. Your mother got to you and rao it was the worst thing I’ve ever seen. It was worse than watching you die Lena. She turned you into metallo. I couldn’t save you, couldn’t stop you. We got stuck in that reality because you were using the stuff that gave Mxy his magic to get us out of there. Reign ruled by your side and you guys had full control of National City. You hated me. When I went to you… you tried to kill me. You didn’t know me, you just hated me with everything inside you. I couldn’t fight back though. There was no way I could hurt you Lena. You were about to kill me when Mxy got his magic back and snapped us out of there. It was the worst thing I’ve ever seen. After that I flew over to you and gave you that ultimatum. When I knew there was nothing I could have possibly done better I left.” 

Lena wasn’t sure how to take in that information. She would NEVER hurt Kara. But in a world where she’d never known her… no, there was no way she’d ever fault Kara for not saving her. She pulled Kara back into her arms and held on tight. Her breathing was shaky and her heart was racing wildly as she buried her head in her wife’s neck. “Your love can save anyone Kar.” Kara’s arms around her tightened and she melted into her strong embrace. 

“I couldn’t change how things happened between us, but I could do what you asked. So I left. And this is the best reality I could have ever imagined. You are my world Lena. It’s always been you and me. I could have asked to change anything but all I wanted was you. I could have asked for Astra back, for Jeremiah. But all I wanted was you. All I will ever want is you. You are my sun, my moon, and my stars.” 

Lena pressed a kiss to her neck and slowly moved upward until their mouths were pressed together tightly. “You are everything I hoped for and so much more than I ever deserved. I love you so much Kara Zor-El.” 

“It’s actually Luthor-Danvers but i’ll let it go for now,” she said with an answering smirk.

“Take me to bed Mrs. Luthor-Danvers,” she said rolling her eyes playfully. 

“My pleasure Mrs. Zor-El,” she said with a smile. With that Lena felt hands slip under her thighs and her butt promptly left the marble countertop as they headed to their bed. She pressed her lips to her wife's and tugged gently on her bottom lip. Kara groaned and she felt her back hit the mattress as the warm body above her pressed her into the bed. 

“I love you Kar.” 

“I love you too. Let me show you just how much.” Lena was going to respond but was promptly cut off as her eyes rolled back in her head at the feeling of her wife’s lips connecting with her pulse point on her neck. She could practically feel the smirk against her neck but could hardly care as her heart took off at a sprint. As her wife settled her hips against her own she couldn’t form a coherent thought except,  _ Thank you to whoever let me love this amazing woman and her daughter.  _

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on their honeymoon right now. I know things I want to include but not sure where I want them to go. I've narrowed it down to Ireland, Australia, Hawaii, and Argo City. Leave a comment down below which you would like to see! Your guys comments really help me get the inspiration to write, I would love to see what you think.


	13. We're leavin, on a jet plane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena leave for their honeymoon!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took so long! My semester ends in two weeks and I've got two huge projects I'm working on right now! I intended for the entire honeymoon to be written in one chapter but apparently I'm long winded now. Here's them getting to their first destination! I'm gonna try to condense the entire trip into one chapter but no promises! Mistakes are all my own and probably abundant because I wrote it so late at night. Enjoy and stay safe! 
> 
> Warning it's mostly just smut at the end!

Kara could feel the pulse racing under her lips. She couldn’t help the grin that slipped onto her face. “God please show me how much,” came the breathless reply from underneath her. She trailed her lips down her wife’s neck and reached her left hand out to lace their fingers together. She had every intention of worshipping the goddess that lay under her until the sun came up and they boarded their private jet to take them somewhere far away. However, little feet were racing down the hallway currently. Kara buried her head in Lena’s neck and heard the groan rumble in the chest underneath her body. 

“Don’t tease. It’s not funny.” 

Kara pressed a soft kiss to her cheek and rolled off her, “I wasn’t going to tease but Lily’s about to barge into our room in less than ten seconds. I figured I should probably stop while I’m ahead.” Lena ran a hand through her hair and took a shaky breath. Kara climbed outta bed, zipped to the dresser to grab two t-shirts, and then zipped back to bed. She tossed one at Lena and slipped one over her own head. The door creaked open and a little head of blonde hair appeared. 

“Mommy? Mama?” 

Kara leaned up on her elbow to look over Lena toward the door, “What’s wrong baby girl?” 

She made her way over to their bed looking down at her feet, her little hands were clasped behind her back. Lena reached out and stroked her cheek, “We thought you were asleep sweetheart. Did you have a bad dream?” 

Blue eyes lifted to meet theirs and Kara knew instantly what was wrong. “Come here baby,” she said while opening her arms. Lily climbed onto the bed and snuggled between both her moms. Kara wrapped her arms around her little girl and couldn’t help but smile as Lena pressed kisses to her little cheeks. 

“I don’t want you to go,” she said quietly. 

“We’re only going to be gone for a week baby girl. And we’re going to call you every morning and night. You can even facetime us with Aunt Alex and Maggie. You won’t even have time to miss us because you’ll be having so much fun here.” 

Lily sighed and buried her face into Kara’s chest. She rubbed her back lightly and pressed a kiss to the top of her head. She’d never left Lily for more than a night before. Sure she’d had sleepovers with both her grandma’s but other than that, it was just a night here or there. Lena’s fingers threaded themselves into her little blonde curls and she started to rub gently just the way Lily liked it. 

“What if you don’t want to come back?” 

“Honey, we would never ever leave you here. Wherever we go, you’ll be with us. I promise,” Lena said quietly. 

“But you’re not taking me with you. What if you don’t want me anymore?” 

Kara lifted her little chin and looked into her blue eyes that were full of tears threatening to spill, “Lily what makes you think we wouldn’t come back?” 

“You guys wanna have a baby. You won’t need me anymore.” Tears started falling down her cheeks and Kara sat up to cradle her closer to her chest. 

“Hey, hey shh. We would never get rid of you Lily.” She rubbed her back gently and held her close. Lena sat up next to her and her hand found Lily’s where it was pressed to her chest. 

“Little one, we would not get rid of you. I promise. When we have a baby, it’ll just be adding to our family. You’ll be a big sister. But we would never get rid of you or leave you behind. We’re just going away for the week to have some time away from work, just mommy and I. But we’re never more than a phone call away. And if you really need us mommy can always come get you.” 

“You wouldn’t want to have your own babies together and get rid of me?” 

“Why would we get rid of you baby girl?” Kara asked, trying to understand where this was coming from. 

“Because, I came from your belly but not mama’s. Some of the boys at the swimming pool said that when they got a new mommy everything changed. They had a baby and their mommy and daddy didn’t want them anymore. They didn’t want to play or do anything fun together anymore. Because the baby was part of their new mommy and daddy. But I’m not part of mama, I thought you might not want me anymore.” Kara sure as heck wasn’t expecting that to come out of her mouth. 

Lena pulled Lily into her arms and held her close, “Lily we would  _ never  _ choose a baby over you. You are just as much our daughter as a new baby would be. You are just as much  _ my little girl  _ as you are mommy’s, ok? I love you as much as I would love a baby that mommy and I have together. I might even love you more than a new baby. Because the new baby wouldn’t have to choose me as their mama like you did. You chose to let me be in your life, you chose to let me love you, you chose to love me back.” 

Lily snuggled her head into her neck and Kara wrapped an arm around her wife’s shoulders, pulling both her girls close. “Lil we would tell you if we were having a baby. I promise you’ll be the first to know when we decide to bring someone else into our family, ok?” 

A little hum of agreement could be heard. “Can I sleep here tonight?” Lily said quietly from where her head was tucked into Lena’s neck.

Kara looked to her wife and the green eyes she loved so much were full of understanding when she responded to their daughter, “Of course Lily bug. You can sleep between mommy and me.” Kara watched as her wife and daughter snuggled down in the blankets before she settled down beside them. Lily stayed snuggled mostly on top of Lena but one hand reached over and held onto her shirt. Kara laid on her side facing her girls with a hand resting on her daughters back. 

“I love you two so much,” she said, pressing a kiss to Lily’s head and then leaned up to press her lips to Lena’s. She snuggled back down and held her girls close. It wasn’t exactly how she envisioned her wedding night but it was fitting that they’d all end up in bed together as a family. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily was currently perched on Lena’s hip, holding on for dear life. She’d figured their daughter would be attached to Kara but alas, she was not. Kara closed the trunk of the car where their luggage was waiting and the grip around her tightened more, if that was even possible. A little face pressed into her neck tightly. “Lily you’re gonna have so much fun while we’re gone. We’ll even bring you home presents if you’re good for Aunt Alex and Maggie.” 

Lena felt her neck start to get wet as Lily started to shake in her arms. Kara was by her side in an instant rubbing her little back and whispering in kryptonian to her. After a minute the grip loosened and Lily reached over for Kara to take her. Tears were streaming down her little cheeks and Lena felt her heart breaking. But she had a surprise for both Kara and Lily in the very near future, they just had to wait a few more hours before she would tell them. Kara stepped away from the group to talk to Lily quietly and she let them have a moment. They’d never been apart much from what Kara had told her. She knew that they were both worried how Lily would be while they were apart. What her wife didn’t know was that there were currently 3 passes to Disney World in their names waiting for their arrival later in the week. 

After a few minutes Lily’s head was resting on Kara’s shoulder and they approached the group together. “We’re ok now right Lil?” A little nod was the only response she got in reply. Lena reached out and stroked her little cheek before pressing a kiss to her forehead. Alex held out her arms and Lily hesitantly went into them. 

“We’re gonna have so much fun squirt. We’re gonna go to the waterpark and the aquarium. Maybe we’ll even take you to a movie if you’re really good.” Lily buried her face in Alex’s neck and she held her niece closer. “Go on you two, enjoy your honeymoon. She’s going to be just fine with us. She won’t even want to leave us when you come home.” 

Kara scoffed, “Please. Like you guys are more fun than a Super and a Luthor.” 

Maggie laughed from her spot next to Alex, “Challenge accepted Little Danvers.” 

“Actually it’s Luthor-Danvers now.” 

“I have to be able to differentiate between the two of you. How would you know which I was even talking to?” 

Lena laughed and laced her fingers with Kara’s. “You can still call us Little Luthor and Little Danvers. But if that's the case, what does that make Lily?” 

“Baby LD, obviously. Same as any other little alien’s that you two make.” 

Kara blushed and Lena couldn’t help but chuckle, “Well she’s not wrong. They would be part alien.” 

“Don’t agree with her, I’m your wife, not her.” 

“You’re right darling. You are definitely my wife,” she turned back to Maggie and smirked, “I prefer tall and blonde, sorry Mags.” 

Maggie laughed good naturedly and waved them off, “Get outta here love birds.” 

Lily lifted her head and waved at them with a quivering lip as they climbed into the car. Their doors closed behind them and Kara reached over the center console to lace their fingers together. “Ready for our first adventure Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” 

Lena found herself leaning over to press a kiss to her lips, “Let’s get outta here baby.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Getting to the airport, loading their luggage onto the plane, and taking their seats had taken about an hour. Perks of having your own jet. One thing Kara knew about her was that she hated flying on planes. Every Time they had to fly Kara would hold her hand or distract her. That exact thing was what led to their current situation. She obviously didn’t need to be seat belted in because nothing was going to happen to her and she was taking full advantage of that. Strong thighs were straddling her lap and her entire body felt like it was on fire. Kara was doing sinful things with her mouth. She’d started innocently enough just kissing her while they’d taken off. But the second she felt it was ‘safe’ to take off her seatbelt she’d moved in one fluid motion onto Lena’s lap. Was Lena going to object to it? Hell no. Her extremely sexy wife was finally all alone with her. No threat of a parent, sibling, or kid to walk in. The pilot and flight attendant had been paid well to leave them alone unless they were paged. 

“Back of the plane babe,” she said breathlessly when Kara trailed her lips down her neck. She saw her squint behind them and then the blue disappeared from her eyes.

“It has a bed?! Why in the heck do we never use your jet?” Lena tried to laugh, she really did, but Kara was pressing against her hips in the best way and she could barely think straight. 

“Kara, bed, now.” 

“Oh yea, got it,” she said and when Lena blinked her back was hitting the mattress. “Hey where are we going anyway?” 

Lena groaned and pulled Kara’s lips back to hers. She bit lightly on her lower lip and felt Kara shudder above her. “Ireland for a few days.” 

“Mmm,” the response was hummed against her mouth. Kara’s lips moved down her neck again and her fingers found their way into blonde curls. 

“Then Australia for a few days,” she replied and scratched her wife’s scalp lightly. Blue eyes lifted slightly to hers but she didn’t stop moving down her neck until she found the pulse point she’d been searching for. Lena groaned at the feeling and planted a foot on the bed to allow Kara to settle between her hips better. “Then I figured we could spend some time soaking up the sun in Hawaii,” she trailed off as the heat pooled between her hips. Kara’s head had lifted from her neck and stopped what she was doing. 

“You planned all this?” 

“Of course, I wanted to take you where I grew up. Then I figured we could make some new memories because I’ve never been to Australia or Hawaii.” Lena said smiling down and stroking her cheek. Blue eyes instantly filled with tears and Lena’s lips were attacked by her wife’s. 

“I have a surprise when we get to Hawaii, but don’t even ask. I’m not telling,” she said looking at the pout Kara was already sporting. She’d never make it the whole trip without telling her that Lily was going to be waiting for them in Hawaii. 

“So we’re gonna be gone like two weeks?” 

“Roughly, I know you’re worried about Lily but you don’t need to be. I promise it’ll be fine.” 

Kara nodded, “I trust you.” 

“Now… I love our daughter, but she was not the blonde alien I expected to have in my arms on my wedding night.” 

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t think she was going to be as emotional as she was.” 

Lena tugged her wife back up and kissed her softly, “I’m not upset. We have a daughter, things like this happen. I’m sure it’s not the last time she’s gonna interrupt us,” she said with a laugh. “Plus any other little ones we add to our family will ensure we never have sex.” 

Kara laughed and connected their lips again, “Good thing I have super speed.” She laughed against her lips until she felt them part and then her tongue had a mind of its own and was seeking out Kara’s. Strong hands moved down her sides and she felt the button on her jeans come undone and then they were tugged down her legs. She pulled her own shirt over her head and tossed it to the side. The blue in Kara’s eyes was gone as her pupils were blown wide. Her fingers undid the buttons on the flannel Kara wore. Lena pushed it off her shoulders and groaned when she saw the navy lace bra she wore. 

“I’m surprised, no unicorns or popsicles or flowers.” 

Kara laughed and leaned back down to press a wet kiss just under her ear, “I wanted to impress my wife.” 

Lena felt her pulse quicken, “Consider me very impressed. You’re so beautiful. You could have elephants on your bra and I would still think you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

“The same goes for you Lena. Although if you had elephants on your bra I’d probably think you’d lost your mind.” 

“Noted,” she said with a breathy laugh. Kara’s mouth started its descent down her body again. Her bra and panties were shed in seconds by quick hands. A moan was ripped from her chest as warm lips closed around a stiff nipple. Her fingers found their way to Kara’s hair and she held her close. The sheer temperature difference between them was enough to turn her on when they were skin to skin most days. But Kara knew that having her mouth on any part of her body drove her wild. A fire started to burn brighter at the base of her spine as a skilled tongue flicked teasingly against her skin. She was pretty sure that Kara’s jeans were going to have a wet spot on the front of them from where her hips were grinding against her wife’s. With a smirk Kara pulled away and moved to give her other nipple the same treatment. Lena bit her lip and let out a moan as her free hand reached to unhook Kara’s bra. It took a few tries because her brain was turning to goo everytime that damn tongue flicked particularly hard against her flushed skin. 

Finally she was able to get the lace off her wife and Kara tossed it to the side without disconnecting her mouth from Lena’s chest. “Kar, pants, off, please,” she panted out. Unfortunately that meant Kara leaned back on her knees, removing her mouth and tongue from her chest. What she didn’t expect was her wife to smirk at her and slowly unbutton her own jeans. Lena bit her lip when she saw matching navy lace peek out from the top of her jeans. She couldn’t help herself as she launched herself up and flipped Kara onto her back on the bed. With a laugh she was caught in strong arms. 

“Like what you see Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” 

“Apparently tacking Luthor onto your name has given you loads of confidence. I didn’t think you could get sexier, but here we are. I wanna take my time appreciating every inch of you.” 

Kara was about to say something but she effectively cut her off by reaching over and flipping a switch. Red lights bathed the room they were in and Kara looked up at her. “I want you to enjoy every second of this Kara. If there’s an emergency, the lights will immediately turn into yellow UV rays and supercharge you back to tip top shape. We don’t have to keep them on if you don’t want to. I just wanted you to have the option,” she said, starting to feel a little nervous that they hadn’t discussed it prior to getting on the plane. 

Kara’s hand cupped the back of her neck as she was pulled into a hot open mouthed kiss. “I wanna feel every inch of you without worrying I'll hurt you.” Lena grinned against her mouth and deepened the kiss. It would take a few minutes for Kara’s cells to deplete their reserves of energy from the sun. She sat back up between her legs, and went to work tugging down the jeans hugging her hips. Inch by inch more toned leg was revealed, and inch by inch she felt herself getting more turned on. 

Lena tossed Kara’s jeans to the floor where her clothes were also laying. Her lips pressed lightly to the inside of a soft ankle; the pulse under her lips was racing. With a smirk she leaned up ever so slightly, “I don’t have to worry about giving you a heart attack do I?” 

Kara blushed, “Shut up. Just get back up here.” 

“Patience love.” 

Kara huffed at her, “When you took away my powers you took away my patience.” 

Lena could only laugh as she moved her lips back to the soft ankle and started kissing a path up the strong leg under her. Nipping lightly on her way up caused her kryptonian to moan and wiggle. Just as she got to Kara’s hip she stopped and pressed a soft kiss there. “I love you baby.” Her fingers guided the navy lace down her legs to join the pile of clothes next to the bed. Not wanting to make her wait too long she moved back up her body to press her lips against her abs. 

“Shoulda figured you’d still go straight for my abs,” Kara said with a shaky laugh. She was trying not to show just how turned on she was, but Lena knew her like the back of her hand. The flushed cheeks, pupils blown wide, the simple way her chest moved just quicker than normal. Kara was turned on beyond belief, and that was the whole point of this. 

“What do you want, baby?” 

Kara blushed more and bit her lip, “Whatever you want. I trust you.” 

Lena rubbed small circles into her hip gently as she crawled back up her body. Their lips met in a soft kiss and she felt fingers tangle into her hair. Her body fit perfectly between Kara’s legs and she pressed herself closer to the body heating up under her. She tugged on her lower lip and was rewarded with a moan. Her hand slid down a strong thigh and she had to restrain herself from moaning when she felt her wife’s legs fall open. “I’ve got you baby, you’re safe with me.” Her forehead rested against Kara’s as her fingers slipped down and were greeted with warmth and wetness. They’d obviously had sex before but the only time she didn’t have her powers was when they were in Argo City. She’d mentioned wanting to feel safe when she didn’t have her powers; so that’s what Lena planned on doing now. 

Quickly her fingers found the bundle of nerves she was searching for. Her thumb started a gentle but firm massage and she could feel Kara arching up against her. That had been the most surprising thing when they were on Argo. Normally Kara took quite a bit of build up to find her release under a yellow sun; but under a red one she lasted mere minutes. The first few times they’d been intimate on earth she’d gotten a cramp in her forearm trying to get her to the peak. But she didn’t want tonight to be quick, she wanted to spend hours making love to the woman she loved more than anything in the world. So she kept her thumb moving slowly; never giving her enough pressure to actually warrant a release. Her mouth moved lower and she closed her lips around a pebbled nipple. Kara was moaning and tugging her closer. Lena was pretty sure she was soaking the sheets herself at this point but she could care less. She started a new pattern of making a few passes over her clit and then dipping her fingers down to press inside her ever so slightly. 

After the fourth time she made this move Kara groaned breathlessly, “Fuck Lena, please. I want you inside me.” Arousal pooled between her legs and she kissed her hard as two fingers pressed inside her slowly. The way Kara arched against her immediately was the single best accomplishment she’d ever gotten. And if that wasn’t perfect enough, when Lena rubbed against the spot she knew drove her wife crazy, a leg wrapped around her hips to pull her closer. 

Lena revelled in the feeling of her wife feeling safe enough to pull her closer. Whenever they were intimate she would only hold onto the sheets when she was close to finishing. She sped up her thrusts ever so slightly, curled her fingers on the way out, and sucked a bruise into the skin on her neck. “Come on baby, let go. I’ve got you, I promise.” She pushed in one last time and she felt Kara clamp around her fingers like a vice, but it didn’t hurt. Lena moved up to kiss her and swallow the scream that threatened to rip from her lungs. Her body shook as wave after wave of pleasure rippled through her and Lena whispered words of reassurance to her. 

It took almost ten minutes for her body to finally calm down. She carefully slipped her fingers out and moved to lay on her side next to her wife. Pressing a kiss to her temple, she let her eyes close. Kara took a shaky breath in and she felt lips pressing kisses all over her face. “I love you so much Lena.” 

A smile spread across her lips at the simple confession. “I love you too Kar.” She used to think there was no better feeling than the warm, all encompassing hug from her wife. But now she could easily argue that feeling that same wife leaning over her, naked, and warm… now that was the best feeling in the world. It did help that Kara knew exactly how safe it made her feel and knew every little thing that made her body sing. Her eyes opened slowly and she was greeted with the sight of sparkling sapphires above her. 

Without hesitation she reached up and cupped Kara’s neck to tug her down into a kiss. Soft lips pressed against hers slowly but reignited the fire, sending it racing up her spine. All she could do was hold on as Kara’s hand drifted down her side with featherlight touches. Lips trailed down her neck slowly and she let her fingers tangle into golden locks. 

“Baby… I need you,” she panted out as Kara’s mouth left a mark on her neck. 

“I’ve got you. Whatta you want?” 

“You. I just want you.” 

Kara connected their lips again and started tracing her belly button with her fingertip. She hooked a leg around her hip and groaned when she felt the fingers start to move lower. Just when she was about to urge her to hurry up, Kara’s fingers dipped low and pressed inside her. She was powerless to stop the gasp that quickly turned into a moan from escaping her lungs. Kara was relentless though and kept licking into her mouth as her fingers started to slowly move. The fire raced up her spine each time the fingers curled inside her and pressed exactly the way she liked. Her heart was racing as her body was wound tighter with each stroke. 

Every inch of her was on fire when a strong thumb found her aching bundle of nerves. “Fuc-- Kar-- I’m gonna--” 

“I’ve got you babe, let go,” Kara whispered against her lips. 

She moaned into her mouth as the fingers kept moving inside her. Her hips had moved behind her hand so her entire body was moving as she stroked into Lena’s body. The sight alone almost made her orgasm. Every thrust sent sparks racing to her toes. Just as the tips of Kara’s fingers pressed against the spot she loved, she simultaneously pressed hard against her clit and Lena felt her body convulse hard around her. Waves of pleasure ripped through her body as she saw stars. She barely registered Kara removing her fingers and rearranging them to spoon before she fell fast asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Babe look how green it is!” 

Lena looked out the window and was greeted with green as far as she could see. After their first round of making love they’d napped, had a snack, and gone again. That pretty much happened the entire 17 hours they were stuck on the plane. Now they were about to touch down in Ireland and Lena couldn’t be more excited. 

“Yes darling Ireland is pretty green. You’re gonna miss it when we’re back in National City.” 

“Well maybe we should buy a place here and I can fly us out sometimes,” she replied like a little smart ass with a smirk and all before looking back out the window. 

Lena felt her breath hitch in her throat, “You’d actually consider that?” 

Kara turned and her face softened, “Of course. You were born here, this is the first place you were loved. We have a place on Argo, we should have a place here too. So our girls will be able to experience both of our cultures that we grew up with. But if you don’t want to that’s ok too.” 

Lena felt tears well up in her eyes, Kara really was perfect sometimes. She laced their fingers together and felt warm lips press to her forehead. “I would love that. The place we’re staying… it’s where I spent the first four years of my life. Lionel left the cottage to me and I never had the heart to get rid of it. I haven’t been back in a very long time. I was scared to come back but… you make me feel strong.” 

Kara squeezed her hand gently, “Stronger together.” 

She buried her head into her wife’s neck and breathed in the soothing perfume that always made her feel like home. 

An hour and a half later they were making their way up the front walk to the cottage she hadn’t stepped in since she was 4 years old. Her hand was shaking slightly but Kara gave her a squeeze before sweeping her up into her arms. “Kara what are you doing?” She couldn’t help but laugh. 

“Carrying you over the threshold obviously.” 

“Technically I should be carrying you.” 

“And why is that Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” 

“One, because my name comes first,” she said with a smirk and dramatic pause, “two, you always carry me, and three, because you deserve to be carried. You carry everyone else’s burdens and never ask for anything else in return.” 

Kara rolled her eyes playfully and kissed her cheek, “You can pretend to carry me over the threshold when we get to Australia.” 

“Don’t think I can carry you?” 

“Do you know how many DEO agents it takes to lift me onto a stretcher? Earth’s gravity works differently babe.” 

“Challenge accepted. I’ve been working out. I think I can do it.” 

“A bridal carry is not the same as someone koala-ing you.” 

Lena rolled her eyes this time, “I’m a Luthor, I’ll surprise you.” 

She reached out and opened the door with a slightly shaky hand. Kara carried her over the threshold, “Let the fun begin Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

Lena kissed her softly, fingers threading into her flowing locks, “It’s always fun with you baby.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos give me life! I hope everyone is staying safe out there! I'm working on the next chapter right now but it'll probably be a week or so before I get it out. It'll be worth the wait I promise!


	14. Honeymoon (part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara honeymoon in Ireland and Australia!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to be the entire honeymoon but as usual, it really got away from me. I think this might be the longest chapter I've written yet! This stay-at-home order is really messing with my mental health but I found time to write. I hope you guys like this chapter. It has some really emotional moments but also has some smut and some fluff. Be prepared for quite the ride. I haven't had time to edit this and it's 4am so i'm sure there are mistakes. Disclaimer, I've never been to Ireland or Australia so this is all information i've gotten from online and friends. Also, there's some smut here. If you don't want to read it I tried not to make it the entire chapter. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :)

Ever since Lionel had legally given the cottage to her, she’d made sure that it was taken care of. There was a housekeeper who came twice a week to make sure everything was kept clean. On two other days a week she had a friend of her mom’s that stopped by and checked on things. She hadn’t been back since the day she was taken home by Lionel; today was the first time she was coming home.

Her fingers were laced with Kara’s and she gripped her tight. Their luggage sat next to the door they’d just closed. She was terrified if she touched something that the calm little bubble they were in would burst. Kara must have sensed how anxious she was and gave her hand a gentle squeeze, “Are these pictures of you?” She pointed to a picture of a smiling little girl running through a field of flowers.

“Yes. I haven’t seen those pictures in so long. I didn’t know they existed,” she said quietly as Kara lifted picked up another frame to get a better look.

“Your mom was beautiful. You look so much like her.”

Lena let Kara untangle their fingers to instead wrap an arm around her shoulders. Her own body turned into Kara’s as her arms wound round her hips. The frame held a picture of her mom looking no older than they were, holding a toddler Lena on her lap. She was tucking a flower behind Lena’s ear and the joy was unmistakable on their faces. Her eyes moved to her mom’s face and she held herself closer to Kara. It had been years since she saw a picture of her mom, virtual or on paper. She had the same dark locks and piercing green eyes. If she closed her eyes she could almost hear her mom laughing and calling her name.

“I hope our kids look just like you,” Kara said quietly.

“I wouldn’t be upset with another mini Kara.”

“Lily already looks like me. I would personally love a little Lena.”

“I can compromise, how about a little blonde hair, green eyed girl.”

“Or a little green eyed boy.”

Lena pulled back from her slightly to look into her eyes, “Darling, don’t take this the wrong way… weren’t you supposed to be in the science guild?”

Kara chuckled, “First of all, rude. Second, I’ll let it slide because you haven’t studied my chromosomes that I know of. Being that I’m an alien and all, my chromosomes are different. While human females carry XX chromosomes and males carry XY, that’s not how it works for kryptonians. Females and males both carry XZ chromosomes instead of XY or XX, so a baby can hypothetically be either. So if we go the biological route, there’s a small chance we could have a boy. I know the odds are low but, they’re not zero.”

Lena’s mouth opened and then closed. She had so many questions. But now images of a little blonde haired boy raced through her head. She had just assumed that any biological kids they had would be female. “That is definitely not something I knew.”

Kara kissed her head lightly, “Is that a problem? Do you not want a son?”

“No, no. I just didn’t realize that was a possibility for us. We talked about biological kids a little bit but I didn’t realize your chromosomes were different. Every time I’ve pictured us having kids I just assumed it would be a daughter. I’d be happy with either, as long as they were healthy.”

Kara put the picture frame back down and Lena kissed her cheek lightly. “Me too. There are lots of things to talk about when we get to that point. For now, would you give me a tour?”

Lena let her arms drop from around her waist and laced their fingers again, “Sure. This is the living room obviously. Kitchen is right there,” she said pointing to the little kitchen that had no walls separating it from the room they were standing in. The cottage was little but cozy with its open floor plan. She tugged her wife down the hall and pushed open a door, “This was my bathroom.” Images of baths with rubber ducks danced through her head. Memories of splashing around while giggling came rushing back to her. She cleared her throat and tugged Kara forward, pushing open the yellow door. “This was my room.” Kara stepped around her into the room. The walls were a light yellow and a window let sunlight shine across the bed. A bookshelf was filled from top to bottom with books of all sizes. Stuffed animals rested against pillows on the bed. A box of toys was tucked in the corner all by itself. Kara seemed to be taking in every little detail. Her fingers ran along the edge of the dresser, the back of the rocking chair, across the nightstand, and came to rest on the quilt her mom had hand stitched. She sat on the bed softly, barely letting her weight rest on it.

“This is exactly how I envisioned your room. When I went to the Luthor mansion years ago I saw your room there. It wasn’t the Lena I knew. It was the Lena you showed everyone else. Dark, broody, and full of science and technology. It screamed ‘I’m a Luthor’ but this… This room is all you. It’s soft but beautiful. I’m sure your mom read every one of those books to you, and you probably named every one of these stuffed animals. This room shaped you just as much as the one in the mansion.” Lena tried to hold in her tears and put her walls up even though she swore she’d never do that with Kara. But Kara kept talking, “That room taught you to survive. It gave you the knowledge to get out of there, to do better than anyone else in your family. That room led you to me. But this room,” she said, running her hand over a stuffed bunny. “This room taught you how to love. It was here that you learned how to let someone in, to let someone shoulder your pain. I’m sure it was here that you learned one extra bedtime story wouldn’t hurt, and there was never too many kisses goodnight. It was because of the woman that sat in that rocking chair probably every night, that you were able to be better than your family. I will forever be grateful for that woman because she raised the strong, beautiful, loving, wonderful woman that I get to call my wife.” Tears streaked down Lena’s cheeks as Kara stood to envelope her in a tight hug. She clutched onto her as sobs wracked her body.

“I miss her so much.” Tears fell fast down her cheeks leaving hot trails dripping off her face. Her chest felt like it was going to burst as she gasped for air as the sobs kept coming. Kara’s hand rubbed her back softly as she whispered words of comfort in her ear. Little things like ‘I’ve got you’, and ‘It’s ok to be sad’. Eventually the sobs slowed so she could breathe.

A hand cradled her head gently. “I know you miss her baby. It’s not fair you didn’t get to grow up here. I wish you could have. Even if it would mean we never got to meet. I just wish you could have had a happy life.”

Lena squeezed around her tighter as her tears slowed, “I’m happy now. If I had the choice to go back and be with her, or be with you now, I would still choose you. All a mother wants is their child to be happy, and you make me the happiest I’ve ever been. She would have loved you.” She leaned back and Kara’s thumbs wiped away her tears. Her blue eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

“I know I would have loved her. Without her I wouldn’t have you.” Both women sniffled as they tried to blink back their tears. Lena closed the gap between them until her lips were pressing soft kisses against her wife’s lips.

“I love you so much,” she whispered. Kara smiled against her lips as her arms tightened around her. They stood there in silence for a few minutes in each other’s arms just taking their time to process everything.

“We could have skipped your room if you wanted,” Kara said quietly. Lena hummed in agreement.

“I loved this room. Even though it brings back so many memories; I missed this room every second I was stuck in the mansion. I just wanted to run away sometimes and come here. Come on; let’s finish the tour. We only have a few rooms left anyway.”

Kara nodded and let Lena tug her out of the room. They went to the next door and Lena opened it. “This was our spare room or I guess you could say it was a study. We would come in here to paint or sew. When it was raining, which was a lot of the time, we’d curl up in here with books. My mom would tell me stories about princesses and dragons, legends and myths. It was in here that I discovered how to escape. When things were too hard with the Luthor’s, I would read. I would escape for a few hours into a world where I was enough. Where my life didn’t suck. I remember a few days before she died we curled up by the window when it was raining. She had blankets wrapped all around us, a fire going in the fireplace. It was the last time I ever heard her read ‘Guess How Much I Love You’. She would get to the last page, close the book, point up at the moon and say the last lines of the book; ‘I love you to the moon and back’. Lillian and Lionel would never read it to me and in a way it became something that I shared with just my mom. The Luthor’s never loved me the way she did, the way you and Lily do.”

Kara’s arms slipped around her waist as she pulled her close. Her own hands rested atop her wife’s as her body relaxed into the strong frame behind her. Lips brushed her ear lightly as Kara whispered, “The moon’s not that far when you can fly. I love you much further than the moon and back.”

Lena couldn’t help the smile that broke out across her lips. “Figures I would fall in love with an alien with all the moon talk I had growing up.”

Kara laughed behind her while pressing her lips to her neck. “Maybe one day you could read it to our kids.”

Lena closed her eyes and let her body sink back into her wife’s. “Maybe one day.”

They stood in silence for a few more seconds before she felt her antsy wife shuffling her weight on her feet. “So… where are we sleeping?”

“Across the hall. It was my mom’s room.”

Kara’s hands moved to her hips and guided her to turn around so they were face to face. “Babe, are you sure about that? We don’t have to stay here if it’s too hard.”

Lena shook her head, “I want to stay here. I’m ok. I didn’t want anything touched in my room or the study. But I loved my mom’s room too. I had some things updated for us. Her stuff that I wanted to keep was put into storage. I got rid of whatever we wouldn’t need or want.”

“Whatever you want to do baby.”

“Come on, let me show you her room… our room.”

She led them across the hall where she’d rarely gone in. For whatever reason she didn’t spend much time in her mom’s room growing up. The few memories she had were climbing into bed when she was scared or watching her put on make up. Most of the time they spent together was outside, in the study, the kitchen, or her own room. They stepped inside the doorway together. Lena ran her fingertips along the surface of an old wooden dresser. The room wasn’t big but instead it was cozy. There was only about ten feet of room on either side of the bed. A little recliner was in the corner by a window. She had sent some personal things ahead of their arrival in hopes that it would be more inviting; feel more like theirs and less like her moms. A picture of the two of them, Kara’s arms wrapped around her shoulders at a game night from the first few years of their friendship, sat on the nightstand. Next to it was a picture of the three of them at the beach, Lily had her arms around both their necks as they each pressed a kiss to her cheek, effectively making a Lily sandwich. One of Kara’s blankets from home sat folded on the end of the bed. Duplicates of the candles in their room at home were on the other nightstand.

“Lena, you didn’t have to do all this.”

“I just… I wanted it to feel a little like home.”

Kara’s arms wound round her waist as her face buried itself in her neck. “You and Lily are my home. We could live anywhere, as long as I had you two, I’d be home.”

Lena smiled, “You guys are my home too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena had plans for their few days in Ireland. She wanted to take Kara to a few spots that had been some of her favorites. Her alien had insisted on taking a nap after their house tour, which had turned into more of Kara getting her naked and then falling asleep after being worn out. Now she was busy at the stove while her wife slept. She’d set about making one of her childhood favorites, cottage pie. It had taken some research since she didn’t make it herself before but she was hopeful that it would taste how her mom’s used to. The meat and vegetables were in their little pie containers baking in the oven. It sure smelled like her mom used to make. She was honestly surprised the smell hadn’t woken Kara yet. The radio was on playing soft local irish music. Her eyes closed as she lost herself to a memory of happy days spent watching her mom work in the kitchen. Getting to help roll out dough for dinner. Standing on a chair so she could reach the counter. Arms slipped around her waist pulling her out of her daydream. “I have no idea what you’re making but it smells amazing.”

“I wondered when you were going to smell dinner and get up,” she chuckled. She turned and let her arms settle around Kara’s neck. Their lips barely touched as she spoke again, “It’s basically a meat pie with vegetables.”

An eyebrow rose in question, “Did you put kale in it?”

Lena rolled her eyes but laughed, “My mom never fed me kale. You can thank Lillian for that.”

“Why does that not surprise me? Once evil, always evil. Why don’t you ever cook like this at home? Why must you submit Lily and I to the evil kale all the time?”

“Because I love you and would prefer you to stick around for a long time darling.” Lena closed the gap between them and kissed her gently. Kara didn’t seem to be in the mood for fleeting kisses though as one hand came up to cup the back of her neck. It wasn’t often that Kara pushed for more. Usually it was Kara bringing them out of a kiss so they could get level heads. But now, she was tugging on Lena’s bottom lip with her teeth asking permission to deepen their kiss. Who was she to deny the woman she loved most? Their hands quickly switched positions and Lena gripped her hips to pull her closer while one of Kara’s cupped her cheek and the other stayed put cupping her neck. She felt a tongue run along her bottom lip, causing a full body shudder on her part. Her lips parted just in time for Kara’s tongue to slip into her mouth. She couldn’t help the moan or the zip of pleasure up her spine as their mouths moved in tandem. It took everything in her to stop the smirk as she gripped her hips while guiding her back to the counter opposite them. In one motion she lifted Kara up before setting her onto the counter. Kara squeaked at the movement but only broke their kiss momentarily to lean back and look at her.

“You weren’t kidding about working out were you?” Lena could tell she was trying to disguise just how turned on she was, but it wasn’t working.

“I told you, don’t underestimate me. If my wife blows out her powers who is gonna carry her?”

“I haven’t blown my powers since Lily and I came back to earth. Even the DEO agents couldn’t carry me. Just Alex.” she said while connecting their lips again.

Lena pulled back an inch to answer her, “Who do you think I’ve been working out with?”

Kara moaned against her lips as she let her hands run up her thighs. It was a thrilling new feeling having Kara be the one on the counter for a change. Their lips met desperately as if it was the first time they were kissing. In the back of her mind Lena knew she needed to take the food out of the oven. But Kara was hot against her and doing sinful things with her tongue. Her hands gently pushed Kara back as she leaned back. A chuckle found it’s way out of her mouth as Kara chased her lips with a whine. “What’s wrong?”

“As much as I am enjoying myself we have to stop,” Lena responded a little breathlessly.

“You can enjoy yourself a little bit, I _am_ your wife,” Kara teased.

Lena pressed a fleeting kiss to her lips before stepping back and pulling on oven mitts. “Oh I know you are my wife, and I plan on enjoying myself thoroughly later. But we have to stop if you’d like dinner to not be burnt.”

Kara huffed but crossed her arms, “Fine. For the food.”

“Well at least I rank up there with food,” Lena teased. She pulled the dishes out of the oven and set them on the stove. Kara hopped down and made her way over to inspect the food.

Lena gave her a pointed look, “While you can’t burn your mouth, I can. And I would like to eat dinner with my wife. So don’t even think about sneaking any early.”

Kara groaned, “Can’t kiss you, can’t eat this amazing smelling food. You’re killing me woman.”

Lena laughed but cupped the back of her neck to pull her closer. She reached over and set a timer for 5 minutes, it should be cooled down by then. “We’ve got a few minutes to kill before we can eat. Any suggestions?”

“I can think of a few things we could do to pass the time,” Kara replied while leaning closer. Their lips brushed against each other softly. She let Kara press her back into the counter for a few minutes while their hands roamed each other’s bodies. Just as Kara’s hands started rubbing her lower back the timer beeped. A head dropped to her shoulder with a groan causing Lena to laugh.

“Come on I know you’re hungry darling. We’ve got all the time in the world.”

Kara sighed but grabbed two wine glasses and a bottle of wine while she moved their food to the table. Lena grabbed forks and napkins while Kara poured them each a glass. They sat next to each other at the little square table with their dinner. “Now I want your honest opinion. I’ve never made it before so it might be terrible.”

With a roll of her eyes Kara put a bite of the pie into her mouth. Her eyes closed and a moan slipped from her lips. Lena couldn’t help but smirk, “That good?”

“Oh my Rao. If you weren’t already my wife I’d marry you just for your cooking.”

Lena laughed, “Is that all it would have taken 7 years ago? A decent homemade meal?”

“It probably could have sealed the deal,” she teased. She held her fork out to Lena, “Try it. Tell me if it’s like your mom used to make.”

Lena felt her heart speed up ever so slightly as her lips closed around the fork. Instantly she was transported back in time. It tasted _exactly_ like she remembered. “Oh my god that’s so good.”

Kara smiled and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Told ya.”

~~~~~~~~~~

They had just finished dinner and moved their little snuggle fest to the couch when Kara’s phone rang with a call from Alex. Lena snuggled under Kara’s arm as she put the call on speaker.

“Hey, Lily has been begging to talk to the two of you. I told her I’d see if you guys were free to talk to her.”

A little squeaky voice came from the background, “I wanna talk to mommy and mama!”

Both Kara and Lena laughed as Kara spoke up, “Yea you can put her on.”

The phone was passed off and the phone beeped asking for a FaceTime. They accepted and Lily’s smiling face came into view. “Hi mommy! Hi mama!” She waved at them through the phone.

“Hi baby girl, you look like you’re having so much fun!” Kara’s smile looked just like Lily’s.

“Hi sweetheart. What have you been doing with Aunt Alex?”

Lily moved around and a second later Alex came into view as Lily presumably climbed into her lap. “We had so much fun! I got to punch stuff!” Kara frowned while Lena’s signature Luthor Look came out, as Kara would say.

Alex plopped her head on top of Lily’s. “We learned how to throw a right hook today, didn’t we squirt?”

“Yep!” Lily said popping the ‘p’ and smiling proudly.

It was Lena who took the lead this time, “And why exactly would you teach our daughter that?”

“Well, my dear sister, because she almost broke her hand today.”

Kara’s eyes widened, “What?! Alex!”

Alex rolled her eyes, “She’s fine. I said almost. She’s just lucky it was another kid and not a punching bag.”

“She punched a kid?!”

“Wouldn’t you rather talk about this without little ears listening?”

Kara sighed but Lena answered for her, “Yes we would. We’ll talk to you separately later.”

Lily piped in, “I punched Kyle right in the nose!”

Lena could hear Kara trying to hold in a groan. “Lil, why did you punch him in the first place?”

“He was being mean mommy. And Aunt Alex said that nobody should make you feel bad. If they do you gotta show’em who’s the boss,” she said matter of factly.

To her credit, Alex blushed behind Lily. Kara didn’t hold back the groan this time and Lena found herself chuckling. “Sweetheart, you shouldn’t hit people. Use your words like mommy taught you.”

“But mama, he was being so mean. He said that you guys were bad because you got married and that I can’t have two moms.”

They could see Alex give her a little squeeze and a kiss on the head. Lily kept on talking, “So I told him to take it back because he was wrong. He kept saying mean things so I punched him in the nose.”

Lena could feel Kara tense up next to her; she rested a hand on her thigh and gave it a little squeeze. “Well, at least she’s embracing her new last name.” Alex burst out laughing, Lily smiled brightly, and Kara rolled her eyes. “What? It’s not exactly a Danvers thing to go around punching people.”

“Have you met Alex?” Kara asked while trying not to laugh.

“Hey! I don’t just punch anyone!”

Lily giggled from her spot on Alex’s lap, which earned her a tickle attack. “Ahhhh! Mommy come save me!”

Alex relentlessly tickled her for a few seconds until they were both red in the face. Lena pressed into Kara’s side more as they watched the attack happen. When they both settled down Lena spoke up, “So what else did you do?

“I watched Moana after swim. Then Aunt Alex and I made pizzas in the oven; it was so fun mama. Then I took a nap on Krypto. Now I’m talkin to you guys!”

“Wow that sounds like a lot of fun sweetheart.”

Alex kissed her little cheek again, “She’s been begging to go to the beach. Because the ocean is callinggggg her, mommy.”

Kara laughed, “Well then I think Aunt Alex should take her to the beach.”

“Or, we could go play laser tag. Or maybe go to the aquarium.”

“I’m sure anything you guys do will be lots of fun,” Kara smiled at the two of them. They talked for an hour with Lily and Alex. Kara told them all about the little cottage and how Lena made an amazing dinner for them. Maggie eventually came home from work and joined their conversation for a few minutes. It was decided that a trip to the park was their next move and had both groups saying goodbye.

“Have fun at the park with Aunt Alex and Tia, ok? We love you Lily bug.”

“Make sure you eat lots of sugar and drive your aunts crazy,” Lena said with a smirk. “Mommy and I miss you and love you sooooooooo much.” Kara laughed next to her and they both blew kisses at the camera.

“Ok mommy, ok mama! I love you too! Sleep good!”

“Bye guys,” Alex and Maggie called out.

“Bye!” They called back. The call ended and Kara dropped her phone on the table.

“So wifey, what’s tomorrows game plan.”

Lena pushed her over so they were horizontal on the couch. Kara pulled a blanket over them as she shot her heat vision over at the fireplace, igniting it easily. “Ok that was extremely hot. No pun intended.”

Kara laughed underneath her. “I try my best, what can I say?”

“I approve. So, tomorrow’s plan. I was thinking we should do the touristy stuff while we’re here that would bore Lily if we come back.”

“When we come back,” she retorted.

Lena ignored her comment but kept talking with a small smile, “It’s only a few hours from one side of Ireland to the other, so we could do whatever we wanted really. Plus my wife flies so, I’m not concerned about transportation time. I was thinking we could go to one of the most famous beaches here, Murder Hole Beach.”

Kara’s eyebrow rose in question, “Seriously Lena? Murder Hole Beach?”

“It’s one of the most beautiful beaches in Ireland. Some of the most beautiful caves and cliffs are found there. I’ve only been once but I thought it was fitting Supergirl takes a Luthor there.”

The arms around her waist tightened, “Never lost that cynical touch after all these years. I guess if anyone’s going to take you it should be Supergirl.”

“Then I thought over the course of the next few days we could check out the Titanic museum, since it was made in Ireland the museum is probably one of the best in the world. Maybe we could swing by Dublin to see a Riverdance performance. There are some haunted castles we could check out if you wanted. Or we could go hiking. Honestly whatever you want to do is fine with me. We could stay here the whole time and I wouldn’t be upset about it.”

“That all sounds fun, minus the haunted castles.”

Lena chuckled, “It is still hilarious to me that Supergirl is afraid of ghosts and spirits.”

“I’m not afraid per say. I don’t like ghosts. I can’t fight a ghost.”

“Whatever you say darling.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Their interlaced fingers rested on the center console. The windows were down as the sun was shining brightly. Windows were cracked as the sun streamed in. Their hair blew lightly in the wind. Lena glanced over at her wife to find her eyes closed, soaking up the sun. <http://media.comicbook.com/2017/11/supergirl-0306-10-1055369.jpg>

Her sunglasses rested atop her head and her hair was actually without curls for once (cause I love the look from the Midvale episode). Her own hair was lightly curled at the ends; aviators perched on her nose as she drove (If you haven’t watched Hozier’s video ‘From Eden’ please do. Katie is gorgeous in it). <https://68.media.tumblr.com/7f9535482db14f6fcce04f86420e6647/tumblr_nh1d5c88UG1qe5yh8o1_250.gif>

“Ya know, I rarely see you without the curls.”

One blue eye peeked open, “It only takes me like five minutes to curl it usually. But I always have to curl it, so I left it straight today.”

Lena brought their hands to her lips to press a kiss on the back of Kara’s hand. “You look beautiful.”

“Psh, have you seen yourself? I thought I’d seen it all but then you go and surprise me again.”

They’d gotten up around 8, had breakfast, gotten distracted and ended up naked in bed, taken a short power nap, showered, and now were on their way to the Cliffs of Moher. It was almost a 4-hour drive but Kara had insisted that they get the full experience without her flying them. That’s how she currently found herself navigating their way through Ireland. They’d passed through Dublin and gotten a little sidetracked. Kara had asked her questions about everything as they drove past. While she hadn’t lived there since she was 4, she had done business in Dublin in the past few years. She was never brave enough to go home but she’d stayed a few nights at a time. And prior to them leaving for their honeymoon, she’d done her homework on the best things for them to do while they were there.

Kara pulled a granola bar out of the backpack that rested by her feet. “Want a snack?”

“I can’t have the snack I want while I drive,” she said with a smirk.

Her innocent wife didn’t catch on right away, “I could hold it for yo—wait a minute. Are you talking about me?!”

Lena laughed, “Yes darling I’m talking about you. You are quite the snack.” She chanced a look over to find a blush covering her cheeks.

“I don’t know how to respond to that,” she eventually huffed, clearly flustered.

Lena couldn’t help but chuckle a little, “I wouldn’t object to a granola bar.”

To her surprise Kara took a bite of hers and then offered her a bite. She took a bite, “I’m surprised you’re sharing.”

“If I get you one of your own I can’t hold your hand,” she said with a little shrug. Lena resisted the urge to lean over and kiss her.

“What did I ever do to deserve you?”

“You loved everyone but yourself.”

Lena parked the car and turned it off. They finished up a few snacks before affixing their sunglasses in place. Together they stepped out into the sun. Kara was by her side in a second with their fingers laced together. They waited their turn to purchase tickets and Kara made sure to fill that time as best she could. She asked questions about Irish myths and legends, about Lena’s favorite memories, favorite foods, anything she could think of. Lena had an answer for most everything that her wife could think of asking. They got their tickets and headed out to look at the view. Lena led them to the main platform first. They walked hand in hand quietly talking until they got to the platform. Kara’s arm slipped around her waist as she leaned against her.

“You know, I’ve seen so many beautiful sights, but I can say this is honestly one of the most beautiful I’ve ever seen.”

Lena smiled while kissing her cheek gently, “Sometimes I wished I could live here to experience the beauty and just a different way of life.”

“Nothing is stopping us. We could live here. You can run L-Corp from here if you wanted. I don’t need to be in one place to write. There’s really nothing saying we have to work either. We could just raise our kids here and vanish from National City.”

“As much as that sounds like fun, we have family in National City. It’s home. We can just stick to vacations for now. Maybe one day if like… an epidemic broke out. We could fly here and hide out for awhile till it all passed.”

“Alright. Well if that ever happened, we could do that. But my offer always stands. I’d go anywhere you wanted to. It really is beautiful here though. You were right, I’m gonna miss all this green when we go home.”

“We can always plant more trees in the backyard,” she teased. Kara chuckled and held her closer. Lena looked out over the water and let her eyes close. She took in a deep breath of the fresh ocean air. It smelled a little salty, but so fresh. There were very few places that she’d been to in her life that brought her peace like being in Ireland did.

She opened her eyes after a minute to bring her phone out. Kara turned them so the view was at their backs, a perfect backdrop for their picture. They were both smiling in the frame so she snapped the picture. Kara kissed her cheek and she couldn’t resist another picture. Her own head turned just in time to kiss her perfect wife and snap a photo of it. She pocketed the phone to cup Kara’s neck and keep her close.

They wandered to the other two platforms over the next hour. Kara insisted on climbing the tower to see the view from there as well. “I have to admit, you were right. The view is even better from here.”

“You should listen to me more often,” Kara teased. She rolled her eyes and snapped a few pictures of the view. Ireland was just as beautiful as she remembered. It wasn’t too busy luckily so they could take their time. Hand in hand, they headed down one of the little paths along the cliffs.

“So, I’ve been thinking more about this whole baby thing.”

“What about it?”

“Well it’s not like we’re particularly old exactly but… Lily just turned 6. That’s a big age gap between kids. There is a lot of things to work out in the details. Like if we want to have them grow in the matrix or if one of us wants to carry the baby. If we want to even go the biological route or not.”

Lena gave Kara’s hand a squeeze, “I know that I for sure, do not want to carry the baby. It’s not that I don’t want to be pregnant but… with all the attempts that have been on my life… I wouldn’t want to risk it. I know it’s been years since any attempts have been made but, I don’t want to put our baby at risk. I would like to try the biological route if you do.”

“I’d like to try biological too. If it doesn’t work we can always adopt.”

Lena hummed in agreement, “Do you want to carry the baby? Or would you prefer the matrix? I’m perfectly ok with either. I would never want to force you into carrying our baby.”

“I’d like to try and carry the baby. I actually had a good pregnancy with Lily. I’d like to experience it with someone by my side.”

“I’ll always be by your side baby,” Lena said, kissing her gently. Kara’s hands rested on her hips as they breathed in each other. “Would you want to do all this on Argo?”

Kara seemed to think for a minute, “Well… Alex said as long as I’m wearing the red sun bracelet I can probably hold a pregnancy on earth. We could still have check up’s on Argo if need be. The doctors on Argo weren’t that useful for the actual delivery because most Kryptonian’s were born in the matrix. Alex came to Argo and helped deliver Lily when it was time. They’re learning but… in that field, humans have them beat.”

“So you’d want to primarily stay on earth for the duration of the pregnancy?”

“As long as it’s not harmful to the baby, yes I would like to stay on earth.”

“And when do you want to start trying?”

“I’m ready whenever you are,” Kara replied, smiling at her softly.

Lena cupped the back of her neck, pulling her in until their foreheads met. “And if I said I wanted to start right when we got home?”

Kara’s smile grew, “Then I’d kiss my abs goodbye the second we landed back in National City.”

Lena frowned, “I forgot your abs will disappear.”

The laugh that burst out of Kara almost made her start to laugh too. “Of course that’s what you’d think about. If it’s any consolation my boobs definitely grew with Lily.”

She tugged Kara forward on the path and kept walking. “I guess it’s a small price to pay for growing a child.”

“I don’t know how different it’ll be this time because the baby will be half human. But I’m excited to go on this journey with you.”

Lena squeezed her hand, “We can start trying when we get home.” Kara responded by pulling her into a kiss that left her seeing stars.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later they were back in Dublin eating dinner. Kara had driven them back while she fed her snacks and they sang to the radio. She’d never been one to like road trips, but with Kara, well everything was different. They were just finishing up a nice dinner when Lena asked, “Baby do you want to go see Riverdance? They have a performance tonight.”

Kara’s eyes lit up, “Uhm yes! Riverdance is awesome! I’ve seen so many youtube videos of people doing it.” She quickly signed the receipt, leaving a generous tip, and then led Kara across the street. She’d made use of the ride back by checking to see if there were any performances in Dublin happening while they were in Ireland. They wandered out into the street together to walk around the city for awhile.

“It starts in two hours. Let’s see if we can find something nicer to change into before it starts,” Lena led them towards some nicer looking boutiques.

“Whatever you say babe,” Kara replied.

They browsed stores for a little while. Kara stepped out of the fitting room in a blue satin blouse and black slacks. The sleeves were flared out around her wrists but the shirt didn’t hug her torso too tightly that everyone would know she had washboard abs hiding underneath. Lena bit her lip trying to stop the rush of heat she felt coiling low in her belly. Kara turned and looked over her shoulder back at Lena. When she winked Lena let out a little huff. “It’s not fair you look like that after having a baby.”

“Lena, have you seen yourself? You’ve always been the most beautiful woman in the world. You take my breath away.” To her credit, she blushed at Kara’s compliment. She had also opted for pants like Kara but was wearing a silk tank top with a dark blazer to complete her look.

“You look amazing darling.”

“I think this will do for tonight,” she said with a smirk. Lena laughed but headed over and paid for their outfits. A few minutes later they were making their way back to watch Riverdance.

Kara, to her credit, wasn’t bouncing in her seat yet. She’d learned to calm her excitement since coming back to earth it seemed. Only when something was particularly over the top did she regress to her childlike excitement. Lena managed to keep both hands on her wife. Her right hand rested on Kara’s crossed knee. Her left hand rested in her lap where Kara’s free hand had found her own. The lights went down and music started. Kara seemed to be entranced as the first dancer came flying across the stage. His feet moved in time with the music but seemingly faster than any dance they’d ever seen before. A woman came in from the other side of the stage, feet moving just as fast as the mans. They met in the middle of the stage only for their movements to be in perfectly in sync. She had never seen a production in Ireland before and was sure Kara hadn’t either. The two moved in sync until a louder clacking sounded. Another twenty or so dancers came out from behind the two to join them. It was amazing the way they moved their bodies in perfect harmony. Lena spared a glance at her wife and saw her watching in awe. She gave her hand a little squeeze in her lap and went back to watching the show.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“Lena that was amazing! This was the best idea ever.”

Lena smiled, “I’m glad you enjoyed it. I’ve never actually seen it live in Ireland before. That was one of the coolest things I’ve ever seen.”

“They were graceful and elegant in a way I could never be,” Kara said.

Lena couldn’t help the laugh that bubbled up in her chest, “I’m sure if you practiced you could get to their level. But you’d probably injure yourself trying to learn it.”

“You’re not wrong. Wait. You can’t do that right? I know you’re amazing at like everything but…”

“Sorry darling. I do not know how to riverdance. If I’d grown up here maybe I would have but, no. The Luthors tried to hide my heritage.”

Kara frowned as they walked to the car. “I don’t think I’ve ever properly voiced my displeasure as vocally as some but, fuck them.”

Lena felt her heart momentarily stop as her legs did the same. Kara turned when she stopped, a single perfect eyebrow rose in question.

“Did you just swear?”

“Yea, I said fuck them. They never deserved you. If you’d let me throw them into the sun I just might do it now.”

Heat went racing down her spine, “Babe, I think we should leave the car here overnight.”

“What? Why would we do that?”

“Because I need to be on top of you, tearing your clothes off, and kissing you in less than 5 minutes. And the ride home is much longer than that.”

“So what would you propose we do about that?” Kara’s hands went to her hips in her signature Supergirl stance that she rarely had to use anymore. The moonlight caught her ring making it sparkle.

“Up, up, and away?” She punctuated the question by biting her lower lip. Kara’s eyes widened and dilated all at once. Lena had time to blink before she was being tugged down an empty back road. A strong arm gripped the middle of her back while another slipped under her legs. In seconds they were airborne and racing through the night sky.

She could have behaved herself if she wanted to. But she was on her honeymoon, in Ireland, with the most beautiful woman in the galaxy. She can’t be blamed for wanting to touch her wife. If her lips started moving down her neck, was she to blame? If her fingers started to get lost in blonde hair, who would know? If she let out a moan when her wife pulled her closer, sue her.

“Lena I am going to drop you if you don’t stop that,” came a quiet warning against her ear. Her entire body was on fire from her head to her toes. The only thing that would calm the inferno was Kara touching her.

“How far away are we?”

“Like five minutes. If you don’t stop I am seriously going to drop you in a field.”

“Fly fast,” she replied. She buried her head in the crook of her wife’s neck but removed her lips from their previous action. Instead she took deep breaths letting her body try to relax just being near the one she loved. Her fingers lightly scratched at Kara’s scalp. A groan rumbled from the chest against her.

“Lenaaaaaa,” she whined.

“I’m half tempted to tell you to drop us in a field right now.”

“We’re not having sex in a field. Take my glasses off.”

Lena reached up and took her glasses off without questioning her. The suit materialized around her body, which Lena really didn’t see the need for. They were in the middle of the country side where nobody could see them. Plus Supergirl wasn’t that big of a hype anymore. She’d taken a much more back seat to fighting since she’d come back to earth. In motion it became clear what was going on. Kara twisted so her cape swung around the side of her shoulders; Lena grabbed it and tugged it around herself so she was wrapped in the cape. Kara pressed a kiss to her head, “Tuck your head down in it and press closer to my chest.”

Lena tucked her head down into Kara’s chest and pulled the cape up over her head. The second she snuggled in closer the speed increased ten fold. She was tempted to peek out to see how fast they were going but that probably wouldn’t be a good idea if the pressure on her body was any indication. In seconds Kara was upright again and they weren’t moving anymore. She dropped the cape from around her and slid Kara’s glasses back onto her face. The suit disappeared from her body as it had appeared. “Was it too fast? Do you feel ok?”

“I’m perfectly fine. Now get us inside Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. Your dress clothes better disappear as fast as your suit.”

Before she could take a breath in she found herself with her back pressed to the mattress, Kara pressing kisses her down with her own body. A vibrating pressing insistently against her thigh interrupted her thought process. “Baby, I think your phone’s ringing.”

“They can leave a message,” Kara said as she kissed her way down her neck.

Lena groaned, “It’s probably Lily. We have to stop.”

“Shit you’re probably right.” She tore herself away and flopped onto her back next to Lena. In one motion she answered the call.

“Hi baby girl! We miss you!”

Lena rolled off the bed and kicked off her heels, she wasn’t getting laid anytime soon so she might as well take a minute to get ready for bed. She was finished putting on pajamas, halfway though her nighttime skin care routine when Kara stepped into the bathroom with the phone outstretched. “She wants to say goodnight to you.”

She took the phone as she rubbed in the last of her moisturizer. “Hi sweetheart. Are you having fun with your aunts?”

“Uh huh. We went to the beach with Krypto and Ripley. We went swimming and built castles!”

“That sounds like so much fun. I’m so glad you’re having fun.”

“Are you and mommy having fun? She said you guys saw some people dance today.”

“Mommy and I are having lots of fun, but we miss you.”

Little sniffles could be heard through the line, “I miss you guys too. I wish I was with you.”

Lena felt her heart breaking, it had been about two days with the flight time to get to Ireland and the time they’d actually spent there so far. She wanted to drag out the surprise for a little longer but Lily was her little girl, and she was hurting. “Actually I’ve got a surprise for you. Is Aunt Alex with you right now?”

“Uh huh,” she said shakily.

Lena put the phone on speaker and tugged Kara back to the bed with her where they both sat against the headboard. She hit the button to connect through FaceTime and watched as Alex and Lily came into view. Little tears were streaking down Lily’s cheeks, Kara frowned instantly.

“Bug don’t be sad, we’re gonna be home before you know it.”

Lily sniffled and buried her head in Alex’s neck.

Lena squeezed Kara’s hand lightly. “I told you I had a surprise Lil. Mommy doesn’t know about the surprise either.” Little blue eyes peeked out from their hiding spot in her aunts neck.

“A surprise?”

Kara gave her a questioning look but she just smiled at Lily. “Mommy and I have two more sleeps in Ireland and two in Australia. Then we’re going to Hawaii for a little bit.”

“Like where Moana lives?”

Lena and Kara laughed, “Yes exactly like Moana. But see, I thought you’d really miss mommy and me if we were gone for a long time. So I thought that maybe you’d want to meet us there.”

“Really? I can go too?” Little fists rubbed away her tears. Kara gave her hand a squeeze as if to say she didn’t have to do that.

“I think you should probably meet us there because Mommy and I wouldn’t have as much fun at the Disney resort without you.”

“What’s that?”

“It’s a really big hotel with lots of things to do. There’s shows, lots of swimming pools, kids activities, and Disney princesses and characters that walk around all the time for you to meet. Do you think that would be fun?”

“Yea!”

“I thought so too. Just four more sleeps and then we’re gonna have lots of fun.”

“Ok! I gotta go watch Moana again! I love you mama! You too mommy!”

Lena laughed a little, “We love you too baby girl. We’re gonna go to bed now. Have fun and sleep tight later.”

“Sweet dreams!”

Kara leaned over and blew a kiss at the camera, “Love you sweet girl.”

“Bye mommy!”

She pressed the end call button and set the phone down on the nightstand. Kara was on her in an instant, “Did you actually have that planned?”

Her arms slipped around Kara’s neck as she tugged her closer, “I was gonna wait until we were in Australia to tell her but she looked so sad tonight that I couldn’t wait. I hope it’s ok with you. I wanted us to have some time with her before she had to go back to school. There’s also three tickets waiting for us in Orlando when we leave Hawaii.”

“Wait what?”

“I may have turned our honeymoon into a two week long excursion including Disney World.”

Kara started pressing kisses down her neck, sending heat racing up her spine. “You’re the best.”

“You set the bar for being her mom pretty high. You’re Supergirl, you do so many things I can’t. I can’t exactly take her flying when I want. But feed her churros at Disney World? Let her meet some Disney Princesses? That I can do.”

Kara detached her mouth long enough for their eyes to meet. “I might be Supergirl but you’ve been her hero since you came into her life. And just for the record, I don’t take her flying like ever. I’m not ready for when she realizes that she’ll be able to do some of what I can do.”

“We’ll jump that hurdle together when it comes.”

“You’re too gooddddd. You conquer one thing and move on to the next. When you were a friend and you mastered that, you became my best friend. When we got back to that, you became my girlfriend. When you were clearly way too good at that, bam now you’re my wife.”

Lena laughed, “I can’t help that I’m a perfectionist.”

“My favorite role that you’ve taken on is being a mom. I never thought you’d want to parent with me. But you’re such a natural with her. I know you’ll be amazing with any other kids we bring into our family.”

Lena kissed her with all the love she felt threatening to burst out of her chest. Tears were threatening to spill at Kara’s kind words.

“I’m the best version of me when I’m with you,” she said quietly. Kara leaned down and kissed her the way she loved. The way that made her feel safe, loved, and so wanted. They tangled together and got lost in loving each other.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

The rest of their stay in Ireland didn’t take much place outside of the cottage. In the morning and night they worshipped each other’s bodies. During the day Kara would ask questions about what she remembered from living there. She answered the best she could from her memories. She zipped up their last suitcase and looked up to see Kara leaning in the doorway with her hands tucked into the back pockets of her jeans.

“I know we have to leave in a little bit but… I was just wondering, and it’s totally up to you, if you wanted to go see your mom before we go. I don’t have to go with you if you don’t want. But if you want to go, I want you to be able to.”

Lena was taken back by her words. It was something that was in the back of her mind but she hadn’t let herself think about it. Kara crossed the room to wrap her arms around her waist lightly. Lena hugged herself closer to her chest. “I don’t want to go alone.”

“I promised you a long time ago, I’m always right here, I’m not going anywhere.”

They made their way to the little headstone in a beautiful flower garden. Kara’s hand was like an anchor, keeping her grounded when she felt herself slipping away. “Do you some time alone?”

She shook her head, “Stay with me, please.”

“I’m right here,” she said giving her hand a little squeeze. They got closer until she could make out the inscription on the stone. Tears welled up in her eyes and fell down her cheeks. Kara let her feel everything without interrupting to console her. Her hand stayed in Lena’s grasp though, a silent promise she’d never leave.

“Hi mom,” she said shakily. “I’m sorry it took me so long to come home. I lost the little girl you raised for so long. It wasn’t safe to be her. I never stopped thinking about you, about home. If you’ve been watching me I’m sure there were times you wanted to slap some sense into me. Sometimes in a way I think you did. You always believed in me, believed I was the best thing in the world. I didn’t think anyone like you existed. And then Supergirl appeared one day. I don’t know what drove me to think that I had to share my city with another Super, to prove that a Luthor and a Super could coexist peacefully. But I like to think you led me to her. It took me losing her to realize why it hurt so much when she lied to me. Because she believed in me the same way you did. I could be the girl you raised when I was with her. She saw through the Luthor name all the way back to the 4-year old little girl who desperately needed someone to love her. If it was you that brought me to Kara, thank you. I’m sure you’ve been watching but I want you to officially meet the love of my life. Mom, this is Kara.”

Kara gave her hand a squeeze as she kneeled down in the grass, her fingers skimming lightly over the headstone. “I wish I could have saved her long before I did. I wish I could have landed here instead of the US. I wish I could have saved you and stopped all the heartache she’s had to go through. But changing the past isn’t one of my powers. I promise you I will always take care of her. She will never go a day without knowing how loved she is.” Kara stopped to take a breath as her voice got shaky. Lena could tell she was on the verge of tears; hell she herself was way past that. Tears were rolling down her own cheeks steadily as Kara started talking again. “You would be so proud of the woman she’s become. She’s done so much good in the world and helped so many people. She’s saved me more times than I can count… Thank you for showing her how to love. I can see it every morning when she smiles at me even when neither of us has brushed our teeth. I can see it in her movements as she feeds our dog before getting her own cup of coffee. I can see it when she helps Lily with her homework even though she has ten other things to do. I can see it when she’s exhausted and wants nothing other than going to bed but she always has time for one more bedtime story. Thank you for teaching her how to love. I know that you had to be an incredible mother, only having four years with her but still shaping her into the amazing mother she is today. I wish I could have had the chance to meet you but if I had, I probably wouldn’t be standing here with the woman I love more than the world itself. So just, thank you. Thank you for giving her strength to forgive me and love me. Our kids will know how amazing their grandmother was; you will always have a place in our family. You will always be loved and missed but you will never be forgotten.”

Kara wiped away her tears and stood. Lena immediately melted into her embrace. They both cried into each other’s arms. Lena held onto her tight as if she was afraid she’d disappear. Kara rubbed circles into her back lightly. Lena had no doubt that Kara would make sure their kids knew about both sides of their family. She hadn’t thought much though about how they would incorporate her mom into their dynamic. She didn’t doubt that pictures would appear at home. That Kara would let her tell Lily all about her mom, probably even encourage it. Because her wife loved so deeply that sometimes she couldn’t even fathom how much she’d lost.

They were able to calm down after a few minutes. Her sobs turned to hiccups slowly but surely. “She’s probably with your dad right now, hand picking our kid that we’re gonna have in a few months.” Kara laughed wetly and squeezed her tighter.

“You’re probably right. I don’t want you to ever feel like you have to hide who you are from our family. Our kids will be proud to be part alien, part American, and part irish. They’ll be proud to be your kid just as much as they’ll be proud to be mine.” She pressed a kiss to Lena’s forehead and both their eyes fluttered shut.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara was exhausted. It wasn’t exactly a short flight to Australia and the time zones were messing with her head. She’d moved back onto the bed a few minutes after taken off with Lena promising to join her in a little while. The bed was so comfortable that she fell asleep quickly. .

_“Mommy is the baby kicking? Can I feel?” Lily was sitting next to her on their big bed. With a smile she moved Lily’s little hand onto her growing stomach. Little flutters were making themselves known on the side of her belly. Lily’s lips pulled up into a smile at the first touch._

_“The baby kicked me! It feels so cool mommy!”_

_Lena appeared in the doorway with a basket of laundry resting on her hip. “Is the baby moving?” Kara nodded quickly and made the ‘come here’ motion with her hand. That’s all it took for Lena to drop the basket and crawl onto her other side. Kara took her hand and placed it where the baby was kicking. Right on cue little flutters were pressing against her wife’s hand. Lena smiled brightly._

_“That’s our baby! Lily do you feel that? That’s your little brother or sister!” Kara leaned back against the headboard and watched her girls talk about the baby. Life was close to perfect; all she needed was her little baby to be here._

Kara woke with a gasp. Lena put her phone down to stroke her cheek. “Are you alright darling? Did you have a nightmare? You were mumbling about Lily and I but I didn’t think it was a nightmare so I didn’t want to wake you up.”

“No it wasn’t a nightmare,” she said as she ran a hand through her hair.

“Are you ok?”

“Yea I’ve just never had a dream like that before.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Lena asked. Kara snuggled in closer to her wife. A hand rubbed gentle circles on her back.

“You’ll think it’s stupid,” she said while ducking her head into Lena’s neck.

“Honey nothing you dream about is stupid. Especially if it was about our family.”

“It was,” she said quietly. “I was just sitting on the bed with Lily at home. I was pregnant and letting her feel the baby kick. Then you came into the room and wanted to feel too.” Lena’s lips pressed against her forehead lightly.

“Of course I would want to feel our baby kicking.”

“It wasn’t a bad dream. I was just surprised. I’ve never had a dream like that before that felt so real. Usually only nightmares feel that real.”

Another kiss pressed to her head, “Give it a few months and it’ll be real.”

Kara smiled and stretched. “How long was I out for?”

“Just a few hours. I may have called in a favor from a friend. We should be hitting a portal in about an hour that’ll jump us directly to Sydney.”

“Is that safe?”

“Yes, it’s been tested multiple times. It’s just like when you jumped earths. It’ll cut our flight down from 21 hours to just 10 total.”

“Mmm ok,” she said as she snuggled back in to the warmth Lena was radiating. Kara sighed happily, “I love you.”

“I love you too sweetheart.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Exactly two hours later they were being taken to their hotel in Australia. They were staying off on the beach in Queensland instead of Sydney. Instead of doing the major touristy things, Lena had opted for them to have some beach time together. The sun was hot when they stepped out of the car. Kara let her fingers find her wife’s as they headed to reception to check in. They were staying at a beautiful resort that probably cost an exuberant amount of money. She let Lena guide them to the reception desk. “Hello, we’re checking in.”

“We’re glad to have you staying with us. What name is the reservation under?”

“Luthor-Danvers.”

“Ok, got it right here. Is there anything I can get you besides your room keys and someone to bring your luggage to your room?”

“No I think we’re all set,” Lena said as she took their two room keys. Kara looked around at how beautiful the place was. She really should expect nothing less from her wife but it still took her by surprise sometimes. They made their way upstairs to their room and just as she was about to put her key in the door Lena put up a hand to stop her.

“What?” Before she could protest she felt arms sweeping under her knees and one on her back. Kara wrapped her arms around her wife’s neck.

“Told you I could pick you up.”

“I should never doubt you.”

“Exactly, now could you please put your key in the door and open it up? Just cause I can lift you doesn’t mean you’re light as a feather.”

“Rude,” Kara fake scowled. She put her key in the door and pushed it open. Lena didn’t seem to have any trouble carrying her into the room. A large fluffy looking bed was positioned facing the balcony. The view of the ocean was almost as good as Ireland had been. The water was so clear though that Kara was sure if she focused hard enough she could probably see a few fish. Lena set her down gently and Kara went to look out the balcony.

“Do you need a nap? I know the time zones have me all mixed up.”

“We are officially 17 hours ahead of National City. So it’s 7 am here but only 2pm at home. We’re gonna be so mixed up when we get home. I didn’t think much about the time zones when I planned all this. But we can go do whatever you want.”

“It won’t be too hard for us to get back on our normal sleep schedule. We haven’t been doing much sleeping anyway,” she laughed. Lena tossed a pillow at her lightly as she fell back onto the bed.

“Why don’t we order some breakfast and then make our plans for the day?”

“Ok, that sounds like a good idea. Maybe you’ll even get a tan while we’re here.”

“I wouldn’t count on that love,” Lena laughed and pulled out a menu for room service. “What sounds good to you?”

Kara chuckled, “Literally anything except kale.”

“So that’s a hard no on the kale salad?” Lena teased.

Kara shot a fake glare over her shoulder as she opened the doors to the balcony. A breeze ruffled her hair and she let her eyes close. “It’s technically breakfast in Australia. Salad is not breakfast food babe.”

Lena was typing away on her phone back on the bed. “I’m not going to order salad for breakfast don’t worry. I’m placing an order for what they call their breakfast platter.”

“Ok, that sounds fine. We should go to the beach later.” She looked up to see green eyes and a raised eyebrow. “Whattttt? I’m not trying to get you sunburnt I promise. But the Great Barrier Reef is literally right outside our window. We should go scuba diving and see some turtles.”

“I could be persuaded. But I’m going to need a lot of sunscreen.”

“Good thing Alex packed DEO strength stuff for you,” she said with a smirk as she made her way over to the bed. She crawled up and tossed Lena’s phone across the bed.

“Sure you still want to have kids with me? They might inherit my knack for getting sunburnt.”

Kara crawled until she was straddling her wife’s hips. Her lips made contact with her pulse point and the effect was immediate. She could hear her heart rate pick up instantly. “Don’t worry about that babe, impenetrable skin. They won’t get sunburnt.”

“Sometimes I forget you’re an alien,” she responded a little breathlessly.

“I’ll let it slide for now,” Kara smirked. She moved her hair to one side so it wasn’t in her face while she busied herself trailing kisses down the neck in front of her. Lena’s skin was heating up with each press of her lips.

“You better not start something you don’t intend on finishing Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.”

Kara leaned back with a smirk, “I’ve got super speed baby. I could probably finish you off three times before our food even gets here.”

“While that sounds adventurous and very sexy, I prefer taking my time with you.”

“Then I should probably stop because our food is in the elevator on it’s way up.”

Lena groaned as Kara rolled off her and straightened her clothes. “Don’t worry babe, later. Plus wait till you see what bathing suits I have packed.”

“Is that supposed to make me less horny? Cause it’s having the opposite effect love.”

Kara laughed and padded to the door with cash in hand. The elevator dinged just down the hall. “Take it as you will babe.”

She opened the door just as they knocked. A man pushed the cart into the entryway of their room. Kara handed him a generous tip that he thanked them for profusely. She rolled it over to their bed and took off the tops of the containers. There was a huge spread of breakfast food underneath. Fruit, waffles, pancakes, eggs, bacon, sausage, toast, and even coffee.

“You’re going to kill me,” Lena said putting a pillow over her head.

Kara plopped down at the end of the bed and tugged on her foot lightly, “Come eat. You’re gonna need your strength later.”

“Why do I feel like you’re talking about swimming and possibly getting eaten by sharks?”

“Like I’d let my wife get attacked by a shark. Please. But you will need energy if we’re going to the beach.”

Lena groaned but moved next to her and took a bite of fruit. “You’re lucky I love you so much.”

“It’s not just for the swimming I’m going to make you do. I’m sure you’re going to sweat out all your energy watching me run around in my bathing suit.”

It earned her an emerald eye roll. “You act like I haven’t seen you naked before darling.”

Kara just shrugged and dug into the food. “Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

~~~~~~~~~~~

To be fair, Kara had warned her. They’d found a place on the beach to put their towels down before Kara promptly stripped off her tank top and shorts. It wasn’t that hot out yet because it was still early in the morning. But suddenly it felt like it was sweltering. Kara stood in front of her with a hand on her hip. A hip that was clad in quite possibly the skimpiest thing she’d ever seen her innocent wife wear. The bathing suit wasn’t intricate by any means, just a simple black bikini. But oh, was Kara ever right that she was not ready for it. Her blonde hair was gathered on top of her head in a messy bun. Sunglasses sat atop her head as she smirked, blue eyes sparkling. “See something you like?”

“I see at least six things I like,” Lena said pushing her sunglasses on top of her head. She fought the urge to bite her lip as Kara’s stomach flexed at her words.

“Ya know, most lesbians go for the boobs or the butt. Not my wife, she prefers abs.” Kara stopped and seemed to be contemplating something for a few seconds, “Do you compare my abs to James’s?”

Lena pushed herself up off the blanket; “The two of you are nothing alike. You might be all muscle but you’re still soft under my hands. If anything, it was you that I was comparing him to. Once I realized the innocent little reporter that I called my best friend had abs, I was done for. Nobody else’s abs could compare to yours love. Also, I am very appreciative of your boobs and butt. Your abs just happen to be my favorite. You can’t blame me that they feel just right under my hips,” she tapered off with a whisper. Her teeth grazed Kara’s ear and she felt her shudder.

“This is a public beach Lena. You can’t just say things like that,” she whined. Lena laughed, slipping her arms around her hips loosely.

“Why don’t you go cool off if you’re getting too hot?”

“Ugh fine,” Kara pulled out of her arms and took a few steps toward the water. When she turned back around with a smirk on her lips Lena knew she was in trouble.

“I’m gonna be so wet when I come back.”

“Oh I bet you will be darling,” Lena said crossing her arms over her chest.

“Come with me,” Kara asked innocently.

“So you can throw me into the ocean? No thank you.”

“I wouldn’t throw you in.”

“The hell you wouldn’t.”

“Oh fuck off,” Kara said with a smirk. She was playing dirty. Kara KNEW one of her biggest turn on’s was when she swore. She took a step back towards their blanket and towards Lena, “What if I promise to let you koala me?”

“That’s not fair.”

“I think it’s perfectly fair. Plus it’ll put you in your favorite position.”

Lena cocked her head to the side, “Oh yea? What would that be?”

Kara tossed her sunglasses onto the blanket, smirked, and reached out her hand. “Your hips right against my abs.”

Lena felt heat rush down her spine. In one move her glasses were dropped to their blanket and she was taking Kara’s hand in her own. “Thought so,” Kara sang.

“You don’t even want to have sex, you just want to swim.”

“Excuse you, I always want to have sex with you. And I fully intend on taking care of my wife.” Kara’s hand disappeared from hers but she found it hoisting her up and settling under her thighs. Lena draped her arms around her neck.

“That is seriously one of the sexiest things in the world. And it wasn’t nearly as sexy when James tried to do it and dropped me.”

Kara strode towards the water and scoffed, “Cause he’s an idiot. I’d never drop you.”

Lena’s eyebrow rose, “Except in a field.”

Kara had the decency to blush. “You’re never gonna let me forget I said that are you?”

“Correct.” Lena said as Kara made her way into the water. They were quickly passing waist deep water. Lena attempted to scoot higher up to avoid the water touching her too fast.

“If you wanna grind against my abs I really suggest you don’t teaseeeee me.”

“Is that a threat Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?”

“What can I say, I’m embracing the Luthor half of my name.” It really shouldn’t turn Lena on when she says things like that. But her hips shifted against Kara’s abs and she felt the hands under her thighs tighten.

“You can’t say things like that,” she whined.

“You look a little thirsty babe, let me help with that.” Before Lena could process what her wife was saying the hands disappeared and she went falling into cool water. She scrambled to stand up in the water. Hands pulled her up from under the water.

She glared at her wife and splashed her, “I hate you.”

“No you really don’t,” Kara smirked.

“Yes I d—“ she was cut off by hand pressing between her legs.

“You sure you do?”

A moan was ripped from her lungs as fingers provided friction where she wanted it the most. Kara knew what she liked and how to play her body like a violin. Tingles were racing up and down her spine as heat pooled low in her belly. “Fuck Kar,” she panted. Her hand disappeared and Lena let her displeasure be known.

“Oh shh and come here,” she said as Lena felt hands settle on her hips as she was pulled close. When she was about to ask what she was doing it became abundantly clear. Kara kept a hand on her lower back and the other hiked her back up so her legs were wrapped around her hips. The hand at her back held her tight, keeping pressure between their bodies. Lena shifted the slightest bit and the friction she felt from her wife’s abs sent pleasure zipping to her core. Their mouths found each other and they were kissing quickly. Kara was warm and solid against her body. Her kisses were insistent and deepening each time they slid together. The hand at her back slipped to her hip. She felt it start to guide her hips to move slightly. Lena could tell Kara was flexing her stomach, that knowledge only made her even more turned on. If they weren’t in the water she’d be making a mess all over her stomach. Her hips started a slow grind as Kara led them into deeper water. One arm held tight around her neck while the other hand pulled her hair out of the bun it was in. Blonde locks fell around them like a curtain but Lena didn’t care. She needed to feel every inch of her wife. It seemed that Kara felt the same way. Hands left her hips for a second before she could register what was happening. She was about to complain until she felt her bottoms untied and pulled off her body. She really should care about being naked in the ocean, on a public beach. But the second her bare skin felt the rippling abs underneath it, her brain turned to mush. Kara broke off their kiss to move her mouth down her neck. Lena tilted her head up to give her better access. Teeth nipped gently and a tongue soothed each spot. Every roll of her hips coiled the pressure in her body tighter. Kara flexed and guided her hips just right so she saw little black dots when her eyes opened. She whined when she felt Kara adjust their position so she couldn’t fully press herself to the abs she so desperately wanted.

“While I’m sure you could grind out an orgasm on my abs, I’d much prefer being inside you while you did it.”

Her breath was stolen in a gasp as Kara pressed two fingers inside her. The stretch was exactly what she needed. Her hips rolled up getting friction she was seeking as Kara stroked into her at a leisurely pace. Her fingers curled rubbing against the spot she loved making tingles race up and down her spine. At the same moment Kara flexed her abs hard. Pleasure went racing through her body as she squeezed around Kara’s fingers. “I’ve got you baby, you can let go,” Kara whispered.

Lena moaned as the pressure became unbearable. “Kar please, so close,” she panted out. Kara bit her shoulder lightly as her fingers stroked in deeper than before. It was just what she needed to push her over the edge. Her muscles squeezed around the fingers like a vice grip as she saw stars. Waves of pleasure rippled through her body. All she could do was tighten her arms around Kara’s neck to hold on. As she came down from her high she could feel Kara holding tight to her. She pressed her head into her wife’s neck as her whole body went slack.

“I’ve got you baby,” Kara said pulling her closer. The hand from between her legs disappeared much to her displeasure. A whine slipped from her lips quietly that earned a laugh from Kara. One hand slipped to her lower back while the other gripped her thigh lightly. Her hips twitched against the abs pressing into her body.

“Relax baby, take it easy,” Kara rubbed her back lightly. Lena let out another groan as she was shifted into a bridal carry. Her body was still pulsing with little waves of pleasure.

“Gimme a minute and you’re next.”

“Sorry baby that’s a no go, I don’t wish to die in the ocean today.”

“I wouldn’t let you drown,” Lena said with a slight frown.

“I’m not talking about drowning. I’m talking about sharks and fire coral and things like that.”

“I think we’d be fine.”

“Later. In that gigantic tub in our room. You can repay me then.”

“Deal,” she replied. She looked around for her bikini bottoms but didn’t see where they’d floated off to. Kara seemed to realize what she was doing as they moved into deeper water. A second later and her bottoms were in her lap. Kara let her legs drop from the hold to tie her bottoms back on in the blink of an eye.

“So, Great Barrier Reef?”

“I already booked a scuba tour before we got here.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena couldn’t help but let Kara’s excitement rub off on her. She’d been practically bouncing since the instructor said they’d be seeing baby turtles at the end of the trip. There were four others couples on the boat taking part in the tour with them. Kara reached over and zipped up her wetsuit. Her gear was quickly hoisted onto her back and double checked by the instructor. Ten minutes later she was hopping over the side of the boat with Kara at her side.

There were many things Lena was prepared for. Jelly fish, sharks, and the dark parts of the ocean. What she was fully unprepared for was her wife absolutely freaking the fuck out the second they got in the water. The grip on her hand was to the point of being painful. She could see the panic in her blue eyes. She guided Kara’s hand to her chest so she could feel her breathing. It took a second but Kara seemed to calm down slightly. She gave her hand a squeeze and pointed down at the fish under them. Blue eyes followed her finger; Lena could see the second she spotted the school of fish under them. The sparkle was back as the panic faded from her eyes. She was careful to let Kara lead them wherever she felt comfortable. Lena made sure her hand never left her wife’s.

They saw multiple types of fish while diving. The instructor led them down deeper than they’d probably normally go. They got to see coral of different varieties and the fish that lived in them. Lena enjoyed every second of their diving. Her favorite part was seeing the big sea turtle family swimming under them. Kara lit up the second Lena tugged her hand to get her attention. The little family was swimming past leisurely. Two smaller turtles followed two large ones. They went into deeper water and disappeared from sight.

When they surfaced finally it was a tad disorienting. Kara climbed onto the boat with no help needed. Lena was another story. The instructor leaned to help her up onto the boat with her heavy gear weighing her down but Kara reached down and pulled her up with one arm. He flushed that she had such an easy time lifting what most women could not lift. They stripped off the wetsuits so they were just left in their bathing suits. The instructor seemed to look Kara up and down in her bikini but she didn’t notice. She wrapped the beach towel they’d brought around herself and pulled Lena into it with her. Lena slipped her arms around Kara’s neck and kissed her gently, “Let’s go see some baby turtles.” Kara smiled brightly and nodded in agreement.

They carefully walked around the sand looking for baby turtles. Kara could have cheated and found where the nests were but she wanted the full experience supposedly. Their eyes scanned the sand for movement, “You know the instructor was checking you out, right?”

“No, gross.”

Lena laughed, “He’s coming this way.”

Just as she said it he crossed the sand and made his way to them. “Are you ladies enjoying your vacation in Australia so far?”

Kara pushed her sunglasses on top of her head and smiled, “It’s been beautiful so far. We’re only here for a few days though.”

“That’s too bad. There’s so much to see here. If you’re looking for something fun to do I could give you some recommendations.”

Lena answered this time, “If you have any food suggestions I’m sure my wife would be infinitely grateful.”

Kara smiled wider, “She’s right, I would love recommendations. I’m a foodie.”

He looked surprised but didn’t say anything about it, “Yea, for sure. I can recommend some places. Lemme go write them down and get it for you.”

He disappeared quickly back to the boat. “Look babe! A little head!” Kara crouched down in the sand tugging Lena down with her. They watched as a little head and flippers popped out of the sand. Quickly one head turned into ten, that turned into thirty. They all started scrambling towards the water as quickly as possible. The birds were overhead trying to pick off the babies much to Kara’s horror.

“They’re gonna eat them!”

“Yes darling, that’s usually why turtles lay so many babies. Only a few make it to the water.”

“No! That’s awful!”

“It’s nature sweetheart.”

A bird swooped down, diving for a baby, only for Kara to casually sneeze in the direction and throw it off course. Lena couldn’t help but laugh, this time Supergirl was going to save the baby turtles.

After all the babies made it into the water they waded in the shallows. Their hands were intertwined loosely as they walked along the shoreline. “Ow, shit. I think I stepped on something.” Lena lifted her foot up only for the blood to drain from her face. A jellyfish tentacle was wrapped around her foot. Kara quickly pulled it off her foot and threw it far away from them into the water.

“It’s ok, it’s ok. I’ve got you,” she reassured her. Lena was swept up into her arms in a second. She couldn’t focus on anything but the searing pain in her foot and around her ankle. There weren’t many things that had hurt as much as her foot currently did. Kara carried her quickly back to the boat.

“A jellyfish stung my wife, what do we do?”

The instructor took a look at her foot, “It looks like a box jellyfish sting. We’ll put vinegar on it and then she should go to the hospital.”

The look on Kara’s face told her that her wife was about to out herself as an alien. “I’m ok, I’m ok. Let’s put the vinegar on. I’ll tell you if it gets worse babe.”

Kara gripped her hand tight as the other couples quickly loaded onto the boat to go back to where the original dock was, back where an accessible hospital was. Kara dumped the vinegar over her foot gently. It seemed to stop the initial sting but the outline of where the tentacle was could easily be seen. There were raised welts marking her pale skin.

“How are you feeling baby?”

“Wouldn’t recommend, not a fun experience.”

Kara frowned but gave her a once over, no doubt checking her vitals. “The first sign of distress and I’m launching off this boat at the speed of sound.”

“I’m ok babe.”

“You better be. I’m not losing you to some stupid jellyfish.”

A very long four hours later they were finally back in their room. They’d docked and made their way to the hospital quickly. The doctors were all great taking care of her pain as well as getting her the correct treatment for the sting. Much to her displeasure she’d had to stay for two extra hours to monitor her vitals as the venom worked its way through her body. Kara had almost paced a hole into the floor when they told her box jellyfish stings were some of the most deadly in the entire world. With her foot wrapped, Kara set her on their bed.

“I’m starving, can you order food?”

“Of course,” Kara said quietly. Lena noted it but didn’t think much of it. The hospital recommended soaking it in hot water for about a half hour when it started to bother her and gave her some medicine to take at certain times.

“Can we soak in the tub?”

“Is it bothering you already?”

“A little.”

“I’ll fill it up,” she said with a frown. The water was turned on as Kara appeared back in the room. She scooped her up, crossed the room, and set her on the counter. Lena frowned when Kara left to fuss with the faucets.

“Babe what’s wrong? I’m fine.”

“It’s my fault you got hurt.”

“What? Kara I’m the one who stepped on it.”

“I should have seen it. I have x-ray vision.”

“You can’t see everything babe. I’m seriously ok. This was not your fault.”

“Yes it is my fault. I’m the one who pushed for us to go scuba diving. And now you’re hurt and it’s all my fault.”

Lena could hear the shaky edge to her voice. She was on the verge of tears if her voice was anything to go by. Carefully she slipped off the counter and limped over to where her wife’s back was facing her. Her arms slipped around strong hips as she hugged herself to Kara’s back. “Kara, I’m ok. I’m here and I’m ok.”

“But you could have died and it’s all my fault. I shouldn’t have pushed you to go scuba diving. I should have been watching where we were walking. I shouldn’t have gotten caught up in the moment.”

“Kara look at me,” she said trying to turn her around. Reluctantly Kara turned but refused to look her in the eye.

“Kara, this could have happened to anyone. It’s just my luck that it happened to me. You’re allowed to get caught up in the moment. We’re on our honeymoon; we’re supposed to be caught up in each other. I didn’t marry Supergirl, I married Kara Danvers. I don’t expect you to be using your powers every second we’re together. If we’re about to get into a car accident? Sure. When we’re walking on a beach? No. This is not your fault.” She stroked Kara’s cheek but saw her putting up a wall between them. Kara never did that with her; she hated it.

“The food’s here. I’ll be right back,” she said stepping away quickly. With a sigh Lena sat on the edge of the bath tub. So much for enjoying their time in Australia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shoutout to anyone who can find Melissa's line from Waco that I had to include because she had me laughing out loud when she said it. That show destroyed me but seeing Melissa in a role so different from Supergirl was pretty awesome.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Fingers crossed the next chapter will be done soon. I'm super excited to write about Disney and I'm working towards a Luthor-Danvers baby :) Luckily grad school is done and I finished with all A's! Drop me a comment or a kudos! It pushes me to write quicker! Stay safe :) Love you guys!


	15. Honeymoon (part 3) and future plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lena and Kara finish up their honeymoon with a trip to Hawaii. Alex, Maggie, and Lily join the duo for some fun times in Hawaii. Something unexpected happens to Kara that changes their plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew guys, this chapter just EXPLODED. I stated writing and could not stop. I've got some smut at the start, LOTS of fluffy parts in the middle, probably way more talking about their future baby than I needed, and an unexpected bit of angst at the end. We start in Australia, move to Hawaii, and end up back in National City. I was really enjoying more of the conversations happening instead of focusing on the activities they were doing on their vacation so I hope you guys like what I've come up with. I wrote about another 10k words after watching this weeks episode and seeing the very last scene :)
> 
> We are FINALLY getting to the arc I've been most excited to write about, baby Luthor-Danvers! This is the longest chapter I've ever written, clocking in at about 24,000 words. This chapter just had a mind of it's own and I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I'm sure there are some throughout. Happy reading!

Kara let a man roll in their cart of food and tipped him generously again. She sat on the edge of the bed putting her head in her hands. In the bathroom she’d felt herself spiraling; the food had arrived just in time. Logically she knew it wasn’t her fault that the jellyfish had stung Lena. But there was still that nagging in her head saying she should have protected her; if she couldn’t protect her wife what did she even have powers for? Her phone chirped in her pocket. She took it out and saw a text from Alex.

**BigSis: Hey Kar I got those results back from the preliminary tests. There’s some stuff I want to talk to you about. There’s nothing to be concerned about right now. I hope you’re enjoying your honeymoon ;) Say hi to the wife from us. Lily also says she misses you guys.**

**LittleSis: Ok. I’ll call when I get a minute. We’re having a good time, minus the being stung by a jellyfish. I’ll tell Lena you guys say hi. Tell lily we miss her too and that we can’t wait to see her in a few days <3**

**BigSis: Ok maybe call when Lena’s not listening. Don’t wanna freak her out or anything.**

Kara groaned but hit the call button next to her name and put her phone to her ear. Alex answered almost right away, “Someone’s eager to talk.”

“Well Lena’s in the bath. I don’t know if I’ll have time away from her later to talk.”

“She’s in the bath and you’re not with her? Everything ok with you two?” Alex teased lightheartedly.

“She got stung by a jellyfish a few hours ago. We spent the last four hours in the hospital making sure the venom from the sting wasn’t spreading. Today has sucked.”

“Jesus, doesn’t she ever get tired of hospitals?” Alex was trying to make her laugh, she knew that, but she was just done with the day.

“What did you want to talk about?”

There was a deep breath on the other line, “Jumping right in I see. Ok, so I ran the blood panel like we talked about. Your hormones are perfect to carry the baby if you want. Everything was great.”

“So... what did you want to talk about?”

“So I took the sample of blood into the matrix, like you and I discussed. So it could analyze it further and all that. I came back the next day and imagine my surprise when it said ‘Evaluation completed. Trial success’. So I started going over the results and…” She trailed off.

“What did it say? You didn’t clone me did you?!”

“No, nothing like that. We were testing to see if it could recognize non-kryptonian’s genetics last week. To see if it would even work for you and Lena. It never said anything before like ‘evaluation completed’.”

“Do not tell me you combined my DNA with someone else's. Alex!?”

“I’m sorry, we weren’t trying to! I didn’t mean to! I just thought we had to combine them at the same time! How did I know it was all stored in there!? At least we know it’ll make a viable embryo!”

“There’s an embryo!? Alex! How in the-- I can’t believe-- I have to go!” She did something very uncharacteristic; she hung up on her sister. She couldn’t deal with that mess right now. She needed to talk to Lena and she needed to talk to her now. 

A minute later she was padding across the carpet to lean in the doorway of the bathroom. She took a deep breath and tried to school her features from the rush of emotions coursing through her body. Lena had gotten into the tub by herself in the few minutes she was gone it appeared. Her hair was in a bun atop her head while the rest of her was engulfed in bubbles. “Food here?” She had on her old CEO mask, she was putting up walls too. 

Kara nodded, sighed, and ran a hand through her hair. She went over and hopped up on the counter. “I’m sorry about before. I know I overreacted. I know it’s not my fault and I shouldn’t have shut you out. I’m sorry.”

Lena’s hand appeared above the water and she was motioning for Kara to come over. She slid off the counter and went to sit on the edge of the tub, taking her wife’s hand in her own. “Kar, I’m not mad at you. I don’t want you to push me away ever of course. But I know what a big heart you have. We’re in this together baby.”

“I know we are. That brings me to my next point. We may need to hide a body.”

“Sweetheart I’m flattered you want to include me in this adventure, but despite what my last name suggests, I’ve never hidden a body before. Who did you kill?” 

“Well I haven’t killed them yet. But, my sister.” 

An eyebrow rose in question, “Which one and what did they do? Did they do something to Lily?”

“Alex, and no not Lily.”

“Ok… what happened? You weren’t gone that long for her to have really messed up.”

“Well that’s cause I hung up on her,” Kara said, sheepishly looking away from her.

“Ok so whatever she did really upset you. Do you want to talk about it?”

Kara nodded and felt Lena squeeze her hand. “Come soak with me and we can talk.”

“I don’t know if you’re gonna want to be naked with me after I tell you what she did.”

“Darling, unless you’re about to tell me she found some weird old kryptonian arranged marriage you have to adhere to, I would very much like you to be naked in this bath tub with me.”

“First of all, that didn’t exist. Second, she didn’t do anything intentionally but I’m still mad and upset.”

Kara stripped off her tank top, shorts, and bathing suit before climbing into the tub. Instead of getting near her wife she sat across from her at the other side of the tub. Lena frowned a little but put her hand on Kara’s foot, “Start at the beginning.”

She took a deep breath and dove into the story. “About a month ago Alex started to test the matrix. We weren’t sure how long it would take to get up and running correctly or if it even ran at all. So we decided we’d run some tests on it to see if it even worked. I also had her run a blood panel on me, to make sure everything was still ok since I came back to earth. She texted me saying she wanted to talk to me so I called. She told me she put my blood sample into the matrix to analyze. Apparently it worked and analyzed my blood.”

Lena was quiet for a minute, “Darling I don’t see why you’re mad? Did she clone you or something?”

“She failed to mention to me that she put anyone else’s genetic material into the matrix before she put mine in.”

“Wait. You’re telling me… she combined your DNA with someone else's?”

“And the matrix works. There’s an embryo.”

“Whose did she mix yours with?”

Kara looked down at the water, “I don’t actually know. I was upset and hung up before she told me.”

“Honey, you should find out who it is first.”

“Rao what if it’s Alex or Maggie? Or Brainy? Winn? Rao this could be so bad.” Kara sank further into the bubbles.

“We’ll figure it out together love. We can fix this.”

“I don’t want another baby with anyone but you.”

“I’d prefer you didn’t have babies with other people either. But we’ll figure out what to do. I promise it’ll be ok.”

“I have to call Alex back don’t I?”

“Yes you do.”

Kara groaned but moved so she was sliding in behind her wife. She grabbed Lena’s phone and dialed Alex but put it on speaker.

“Lena I swear I didn’t mean to mess with the matrix. I seriously didn’t know it would combine anyone’s DNA if they were put in days apart! Then Kara freaked out and she’s mad at me. You have every right to be mad at me too.”

“We aren’t mad at you Alex,” Lena said as she snuggled back into Kara’s arms. “But we would like to know who the other half of this embryo’s genetics are.”

Alex was silent, causing Kara’s entire body to tense. “Alex. Who else’s DNA were you messing with?”

“I wasn’t messing with anyone’s DNA. I don’t just take people’s blood and put it into alien machines Kara.”

“Seriously? That’s literally what you did!”

Lena turned in Kara’s lap slightly and wrapped an arm around her neck to calm her down. Her forehead rested on Kara’s cheek, “Alex we’d just like to know so we can figure out what our next step is.”

“Guys I’m being serious here. I would never just be putting random peoples blood into the matrix. Kara I ran those blood panels so that we would know how your hormone levels and everything were doing back under a yellow sun. I knew it would take a few days to get back the results, but I already had Lena’s results from her last physical at the DEO. So I just popped a few drops of blood into the matrix to see if it would analyze anything further than what we knew already. But it didn’t say anything. I stored that information away to ask you about later Kar. But then a few days later I put your blood in there… and bam. Embryo. Soooo congratulations?” Kara almost dropped the phone in the bathtub; Lena had gone still in her arms. They could have heard a pin drop. It was so quiet in the bathroom.

“The embryo is ours?” Lena asked quietly.

“Yea it is. I’m sorry, I know you guys didn’t ask for it right now. Maybe we can find a way to freeze it until you’re ready. I can start researching our options until you guys get home.”

“We need to talk. We’ll call you later,” Lena said quickly and hung up.

Kara didn’t know what to say; sure they’d decided to try when they got home but… she wasn’t expecting it to actually work on the first try. Her arms tightened around Lena slightly as a hand fell to rest on top of her arms. 

“Well at least you aren’t expecting a baby with someone else,” Lena joked. But Kara knew her wife like the back of her hand, and she knew that she was probably freaking out right about now.

“I was not expecting her to say that to be honest with you. I didn’t even know she was messing around with your DNA samples.” 

“We will address that with her when we get home, but for now we should talk about this. We did say we’d start trying when we got home. What are you feeling right now?” 

“I’m surprised, shocked, nervous… excited? I do want this for us, I just thought we’d have time to prepare ourselves. Or at least we’d be making the decision ourselves so we knew what to expect. But now the clock is kind of already started and I don’t know if I feel comfortable freezing the embryo. I definitely don’t want to… get rid of it or anything like that.” 

Lena turned slightly and Kara snuggled her face into her neck. “I agree with you completely. I don’t think we should try to stop the embryo from growing or get rid of it. I know this kind of pushes up our time table but… do you still want to carry the baby? We can let it grow in the matrix like I said before.” 

Kara pressed a soft kiss to her neck, “I do want to try and carry it. I just wasn’t expecting that phone call right now.” 

“Me either. I was expecting you to be all broody and clingy because of my foot, to be honest with you,” Lena teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Well I am going to be clingy and  _ protective. _ I’m not broody, you ass.” 

“Uh huh, sure you aren’t darling,” she responded with a smirk. 

“How is your foot feeling by the way?” 

“It’s feeling better. I really am ok. Please don’t let this ruin our honeymoon. Plus in a few days we’re going to be in Hawaii and Disney with our daughter. I kind of put a damper on our only two days here and for that I’m sorry.”

Kara kissed her cheek lightly, “It’s alright babe. If our daughter is joining us in less than 48 hours we should probably take advantage of the alone time tomorrow. Speaking of, I still can’t believe you planned all of that for her, for us.” 

“I know our honeymoon is supposed to be about us celebrating our marriage but… I wanted to include Lily because we’re also officially a family now. I hope that’s ok with you.” Her lip caught between her teeth and Kara felt her heart stutter. 

All she’d ever wanted was Lena in her life. Now she had her and she was exceeding all expectations Kara had ever had. She was the missing piece to their little family. Kara tugged her more fully onto her lap, “It means everything to me that you’re including Lily. You are the best wife and mother in the galaxy, and I would know because I’ve been to many.” 

Lena blushed and Kara just held her closer. They snuggled in the tub for a little longer stealing kisses and talking about less serious things. 

A half hour later they were lounging on the bed in matching white robes. Kara guided a strawberry to her wife’s mouth and watched as her lips closed around it to take a bite. “Could you make that any more sexual?” 

Lena laughed, “I can certainly try if you’d like.” 

“No, not necessary,” Kara squeaked in reply. She tossed a grape into the air, leaned back, and caught it in her waiting mouth. Green eyes followed every movement. Kara couldn’t help but smirk as she stuck out her tongue with the grape sitting on the end of it. She flicked her tongue sending the grape up into the air a few inches and then caught it in her mouth again. 

“It’s amazing I've never died from your tongue.” 

Kara felt the blood rush up her chest to her cheeks. Lena may be her wife but she still had the ability to get her all flustered. She speared a piece of chicken on the fork and offered it up to her wife. “I wouldn’t let you die. Eat up. You’re gonna need your energy.” 

“Oh, is that so?” She ate the chicken off the fork never letting her eyes fall from the gaze of the blue ones shining at her. Kara tried to pay attention really, she did. But Lena kept taking pieces of food seductively that was causing heat to pool between her legs. By the time they’d finished all the food on the cart Kara was ready to supernova. 

“How’s your foot feeling?”

Lena groaned, “Kara my foot is fine. It’s the rest of me that needs tending to.” 

“What do you need? What can I do?” 

“You can take off that robe for starters.” Kara raised an eyebrow as she put the empty plates back onto the cart. Her mind seemed to catch up to what Lena was saying and her fingers tugged at the tie holding her robe closed. 

“Well let me take care of you Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

“I wouldn’t be opposed to another display of your tongue's impressive capabilities.” 

Kara laughed as she leaned over Lena with her hands resting on either side of her head. “Ya know, when I’m pregnant you’re going to have to be on top for quite a few months.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with that darling. I can’t wait to see you glowing and pregnant.” 

Kara used her best news anchor voice, “This just in, Lena Luthor’s evil plan is finally playing out after all these years. Our resident superhero is no match for rogue aliens anymore. The only thing she’s defeating are boxes of donuts while she waddles around the Luthor house.”

“You’ve found out my evil plan. I just want you barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen. Preferably not cooking because that might actually kill us all. And you are not nourishing our child with just donuts and junk food for 9 months. Our baby is going to be half human. You better start to like vegetables darling because they’re going to be part of your diet for at least nine months.’ 

Kara pretended to frown but couldn’t help smiling after a few seconds. She leaned down until her lips were on Lena’s. “I can’t wait to feel our baby.” She felt the smile against her lips as one of Lena’s hands rested on her bare hip. 

“I can’t wait to see you growing our baby.” 

Their lips moved in perfect synchronization. One hand moved to cup Lena’s cheek while the other stayed pressed into the mattress. Her knees settled on either side of her wife’s hips but she made sure not to press her into the bed too much. Lena’s hand was on the back of her neck tugging her down closer while the other was sliding down from her hip to rest on a thigh. Kara tugged on Lena’s bottom lip slightly. She swallowed the answering moan in another kiss. She let her mouth trail down her sharp jawline to her neck. When she came across her pulse point she started to nip and suck lightly. Lena let out breathy little moans as she squirmed underneath her. “Kar… d-don’t tease m-me.” 

Kara took her time untying the robe underneath her. Her fingers slid into the opening of the robe across soft skin. Her fingertips moved lightly up and down Lena’s side. Super hearing picked up the thundering heart under her. “I won’t tease you too much,” she said, pressing another kiss to her lips. Their tongues met in a dance they were all too familiar with; gliding against one another. Lena was on fire underneath her fingers, a light sheen of sweat was already starting to form on her forehead. Kara slid a hand up her side until she was cupping an already perky breast. In one easy motion she rolled the nipple between her thumb and index finger. The answering gasp sent heat plunging to her core. Her lips moved south quickly to catch the other free breast and latch on. She started with small flicks to the nipple with her nimble tongue as her fingers kept up their ministrations on the other breast. Lena started to move under her, her hips trying to roll and create any kind of friction they could, her back arching to bring them closer together. Kara caught the nipple between her teeth lightly and tugged. Lena let out a borderline pornographic sound as her fingers flew to clutch a handful of blonde hair. 

“ _ Fuck  _ Kara. D-don’t stop,  _ please,  _ I’ll do whatever you want as long as you keep doing that,” she panted. 

With a laugh she leaned back an inch, blew cold air onto the nipple that was wet from her mouth, and then moved her head to the other breast. A moan ripped from Lena’s lungs as Kara rolled the cooled nipple between her fingers. Her mouth closed around the other nipple and she flicked her tongue against it. Lena’s hips ground up into hers; which was quite a feat considering she was putting some pressure down to keep her from moving. “Please, please,  _ please _ let me finish,” she panted breathlessly. 

“You wanna come like this or would you like some friction elsewhere?” Her fingers kept their movements up as shudders continued to roll from Lena’s body. 

“God anything you want to do, just finish me off.” 

“Think you can finish twice?” 

“Fuck baby, I think I could fly at this point,” she laughed as another moan escaped her lips. 

“Ok get ready for the first orgasm, i’ve got plans for the second.” Kara leaned back down to suck at her pulse point. Her hand left it’s spot on her breast, which earned a whine from under her. “Shhh I’ve got you,” she said moving her hand down between her wife’s thighs. Lena gasped as two fingers slipped into her hot, wet heat. Kara made quick work thrusting her fingers between her legs. 

“S-s-so cl-cl-close, please,” her green eyes were shut tight, her body was drawn tight like a bow. Kara settled her palm against her clit as she thrust in one last time as she used a little super speed to vibrate her hand. “Oh  _ fuck,  _ I’m gon--” Lena’s whole body clenched and trembled as her orgasm washed over her body. Walls fluttered against her as she kept slowly moving them in and out of her. 

“I’ve got you baby,” she whispered against her skin. Instead of stopping to relax like they normally did, she passed her thumb over Lena’s clit gently. A moan slipped from her wife’s mouth as she made another pass over it. 

“Jesus Kar, I don’t think I can go again right away.” She was trying to catch her breath so Kara gave her a break. Her fingers kept up their movement inside of her though; gently massaging against her g-spot every few thrusts. Lena may have thought she couldn’t go again, but she knew her wife’s body almost better than her own. She could feel her arousal kicking right back up to where it was pre-orgasm. 

“Mmm I have faith in you baby. Plus I think what I wanna do will send you over the edge anyway.” 

Green eyes shined up at her as arms slid around her neck to pull her closer. Their lips met in a tender kiss that Kara immediately deepened. Her tongue slid along the seam of their lips until she was granted entrance. Then she was licking into Lena’s mouth with a purpose. Eventually her very human wife had to pull back from the kiss to breathe. Kara took the break in their kiss to lean over the side of the bed and grab something out of their luggage. She slid the bracelet onto the wrist opposite of where her wedding bracelet rested. With a twist it tightened to her skin and started to glow red faintly. Lena’s eyebrow rose in question. “What’s that?” 

“Alex has been working on it for me. I forgot I had it with me until we were just talking about the baby. I’m supposed to test out how much it weakens me. If it works it’s what she wants me to wear for carrying the baby.” 

“And you’re putting it on now because…?” 

Kara leaned back down to press a searing hot kiss to her lips. “Because I really wanted to get close to my wife without hurting her,” she whispered as she adjusted the placement of her knees. She moved so she was straddling her thigh first. 

“If you don’t want to wear that you don’t have to baby. We’ve done this with your powers before...”

It wasn’t actually a position they’d tried before because she’d always been kind of embarrassed to try it. She bit her lip lightly but started to shift more into the position she wanted. Her left knee moved up so it was even with Lena’s hip, she turned slightly to the right so her body was facing Lena’s right hip. She tugged Lena’s left leg from its spot on the bed so it was bent and open almost as if she was sitting butterfly style. Her wife seemed to catch on quickly and gripped her thigh that rested next to her hip. 

“We haven’t tried this with my powers or not,” she said as she bit her lip. Heat was radiating from both of their cores as she kept about an inch of space between their bodies. She knew the second their bodies touched it would be a race to the finish. Lena reached a hand up to hers and she laced their fingers together and gave her a squeeze. 

“I think your powers are mostly gone. You’ve never wanted to try this position before...” she said, giving Kara’s hand a tighter squeeze. Her hand resting on Kara’s thigh lightly scratched the skin leaving little pink lines in their wake. 

“I wanna finish with you, wanna feel you against me,” she breathed out quietly. 

The green in Lena’s eyes was mostly black now, pupils blown wide. “Take your time baby,” came the breathless reply beneath her. Kara felt her nerves creeping in as she bit her lip. 

“Have you ever…?” 

“Not like this. It was always too intimate for past relationships. You’re the only one I’d ever feel comfortable with in this position.” 

“We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable,” she said quickly. The last thing she wanted was to make things uncomfortable between them. The hand in hers gave a little squeeze. 

“Baby, I want this with you. If it gets to be uncomfortable I promise I’ll tell you.” 

Kara nodded and took a deep breath. Her hips slowly lowered to Lena’s. The instant they touched it was like two fires turning into a raging inferno. Kara’s hand tightened in Lena’s as her free one fell to the mattress so she was leaning forward, giving their skin more direct contact. The hand on her thigh tightened slightly encouraging her, “You can move baby.” 

She rolled her hips slowly as heat zapped like lightning to her core. Her heart was rapidly increasing as the friction between their hips turned the heat in her core to molten lava. Their bodies pressed together in ways they’d never tried before. She tried to rest her weight on the hand that was pressing into the mattress but Lena tugged back on her thigh lightly. “Press down against me,” her words came out a little breathlessly. 

Kara nodded and rolled her hips again. Her body shook as she felt the heat passing between their bodies. She had thought that the best feeling in the world was Lena’s mouth between her legs, but this was quickly becoming her favorite. She shifted ever so slightly so that her weight was half resting on Lena’s pelvis, and half on her knee between their legs. Her hips started up a slow roll that had both of them moaning. “Feel so good baby,” Lena chanted. 

“Oh Rao,” Kara moaned. Lena’s hips lifted just a little as she arched her back and Kara saw stars as her bundle of nerves brushed against her wife’s. 

“Ohhhh ffffuck, do that again,” Lena moaned underneath her. Kara held her hand tighter and rolled her hips exactly as she had before, making sure to bear down with her hips. Searing white hot heat raced down her spine to her core. She was pretty sure she was dripping wet at this point because she’d never been so aroused in her entire life. Her hips picked up their pace as she made sure to put extra pressure every forward roll. A sheen layer of sweat was quickly covering her body with each pulse of heat between their bodies. She tossed her hair over her shoulder but wasn’t prepared to catch green eyes meeting hers with such an intensity. 

“I love you so much,” she said, overcome with emotion. 

Lena squeezed her hand gently, “I love you too.” She couldn’t hear her heartbeat right now but she was sure it was pounding as fast as hers was. Her hips stuttered as her body begged to let go but she held on. She knew Lena was almost there if her moans were anything to go by. Each roll of their hips earned a louder, higher pitched moan. 

“So close… Kar… can’t hold on…” 

“Go ahead baby. I’m with you,” she managed to gasp out. With one last roll their clits pressed together and Kara felt her whole world fall apart. Her orgasm raced up her spine and exploded. Lena’s hand in hers tightened, the fingers on her thigh dug in and left a stinging sensation. Both their legs instinctively tightened around each others as pleasure coursed through their bodies. Kara somehow managed to roll her weight onto her left knee, letting her body drop half on her wife and half on the bed. She gasped for breath while an arm slipped around her hips loosely. She could feel warmth rushing all the way down to her toes. The heart thundered under her ear where her head rested between her shoulder and chest. 

She wasn’t sure if they lay intertwined like that for a minute or an hour. Her eyes had fallen shut sometime while she was letting her body feel everything. Fingertips started to lightly move on her lower back. She peeked an eye open and tilted her head up. “How was that?” 

Green eyes sparkled down at her, “I don’t think I’ve ever experienced something like that before. I thought your super speed was my favorite but I was wrong.” 

Kara laughed while leaning up the few inches to close the distance between their mouths. Lena shifted slightly so they were both on their sides, bringing them face to face. “That’s my new favorite position. I don’t think I’ve ever had an orgasm hit me that hard before.” 

“Me either. I don’t think I could have ever finished in that position with anyone but you.” 

“Yeah I don’t think I could either. I see what you meant about it being too intimate. I don’t even think sex with a man feels quite like that.” 

“Well I know sex with a man doesn’t feel like that. I can’t tell you how many orgasms I faked in the past with men.” 

Kara quirked an eyebrow, “Oh? Are you faking with me Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” 

Lena’s hand cupped her cheek just as she leaned in to rest their foreheads together. “I would never fake with you. I don’t think I could fake it with you. You’d know by my heart rate and the sounds I make.” 

“You better not fake it with me,” Kara replied. Her hands snaked around the slim waist in front of her. “I’m kind of sad Lily’s going to be joining us because it means we can’t be doing more of this.” 

Lena laughed lightly just as her lips pressed to Kara’s. “We can make time for us. She goes to bed early and I have a feeling she’s not going to be in our room every night we’re in Hawaii.” 

“Why is that?” 

“Because Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie are going to be right next door in their own suite. I figured if they would fly her out they should get something out of the deal too. Plus they could use a vacation. They said they’d be more than happy to keep her for a few hours if we wanted.” 

“Mmm we have the best sisters sometimes.” 

“That we do darling, that we do. They should be leaving for Hawaii a few hours before us because of the time difference. But unfortunately I only have one pilot I trust to fly our family and he’s here in Australia with us. So they’ll be flying first class but not on one of my jets.” 

“I could have easily gone and picked her up babe.” 

“I know you could have but it’s our honeymoon and I don’t want you wearing yourself out. Plus it’d take you a few hours even going as fast as you could carrying her. I don’t really want to fly for hours by myself.” Lena replied with a soft kiss to her forehead.

“Fine, I see your point. The past four days have been amazing. I can’t wait to spend another week together.” Kara softly kissed her while her arms tugged her warm body closer. Her eyelids fluttered closed sleepily and she fought a yawn. 

“I can’t wait either. Get some sleep, we have a long day tomorrow.” 

“Mmm you too.” Kara snuggled closer just as she drifted off to sleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The air was much more humid when they stepped off the jet. The flight had taken just over 7 hours but the time difference was staggering. They’d left 6:30am on Wednesday and arrived at 10:30am on Tuesday. Thankfully, the time was much closer to when they’d be back in National City. Kara checked her watch, “When is their flight getting in babe?” 

“They left at 6:30am their time and the flight was around 9 hours. If they’re on time they should be landing around 3:30pm. I have a car that’s going to bring them right to us. We have time to check in, get a bite to eat, maybe get some food. If you want we can take a nap. I know you slept a little on the plane but we can do whatever you want.” 

Kara snaked her arms around Lena’s slim hips. “Why don’t we check in and get settled first. Then we can go check out the beach and see how much sunscreen I’m going to need to cover you in.” 

“You don’t want to get anything to eat yet? It’s been like four hours since you ate last,” she asked with a raised brow.

She lifted her wrist to show the bracelet still in place, “My metabolism is slower with it on. I’m not hungry yet surprisingly. Maybe we can keep the bill down this week if I keep it on.” 

“Honey you can take it off. I want you to enjoy this week.” 

“I am enjoying myself. It’s nice to feel sore for a change. Plus I’m not always starving which is a plus. I want to get used to it if I’m going to wear it for months at a time. Here I don’t need to worry about saving anyone like home. Worst case scenario it has an override that I can use to get my powers back. It’ll act like a yellow sun grenade and super charge me. No harm no foul,” she said with a shrug. 

“Whatever you want babe.” 

“Just you,” she replied with a soft kiss. They walked into the airport, fingers intertwined, two women approached them and placed purple orchid leis around their necks. Kara couldn’t help but smile and give her hand a squeeze. A smiling man held a sign up with their name. They made their way over to him. 

“Aloha Mrs. and Mrs. Luthor-Danvers. Welcome to Hawaii! I already have your bags waiting in the car if you’d like to head out now.” 

“That would be amazing, thank you. We’ve been on a plane for longer than we’d like to admit.” 

He laughed lightly while guiding them to his car. Kara held the door and helped Lena in before sliding in behind her. They settled into the back seat together as he started up the car. The car wove through beautiful scenery that National City didn’t have. The trees were beautiful and tall, reaching up toward the sun. The water was even more blue than it was in California; waves cresting into white caps as they crashed into the shore. Kara smiled, “I can’t wait to get out in the water.” 

“You’re going to need sunscreen so you don’t burn,” she smirked as she said it.

“It’s been a long time since I had a sunburn.” 

“It’s going to be a lot of fun.” 

The drive only lasted about a half hour and check in was rather quick. They found their way upstairs to their villa just as quickly. Kara slipped their key into the lock and pushed the door open. To their right was a full kitchen with a stove and all. It opened up into a living area with a couch, chairs, and balcony that overlooked the ocean. To the right was a door into the master bedroom while the left was a door into the second bedroom with two queen beds. Their luggage was already waiting in the master bedroom for them which she was secretly thankful for because without her powers it would have been more difficult than usual. Kara flopped down onto the bed, “We should go walk around and see what’s here before Lily gets here.” 

“I agree. I know there is quite a bit to do here. Lots of pools and activities. We can do stuff here or we can leave the resort and explore the island. Either is fine with me.” 

“I’m sure Lily will want to do some stuff here. We can always venture out later if we want.” Kara unzipped her luggage, dug out a bikini, and started to strip off the clothes she’d been in on the plane. She could feel Lena watching her change and smirked over her shoulder. 

“Mrs. Luthor-Danvers it’s not nice to stare.” 

“I can’t help it; my wife is beautiful.” 

Kara blushed while tying her bikini top around her neck. She tossed a bathing suit to Lena, “Change so I can cover you in sunscreen.” Lena rolled her eyes but started stripping too. Kara twisted her hair into a bun on top of her head while she set off to locate their sunscreen. 

“It’s in the toiletries bag honey,” Lena called from behind her. She unzipped the bag and started to dig through it. How much stuff had they actually brought with them? And how did they still have shampoo left in the bottles they’d packed? She located the bottle at the bottom of the bag. Lena was putting her own hair up when Kara returned and sprayed sunscreen on her back. 

She let out a squeak, “A little warning would be nice! That’s cold!” 

“Sorry, sorry.” Her hands started to rub the sunscreen over her shoulders and down her back. She took care to make sure she didn’t miss any spots because Lena would be sure to burn if she did. She took her time running her hands down her back before moving into a squat to get her legs. Once the back of her was covered she stood back up, “Turn please.” Lena turned and quirked her eyebrow as Kara sprayed it onto her chest. 

“Would you like to rub it in even though I can?” She asked suggestively. Kara rolled her eyes and sprayed her own chest with the sunscreen. She started to rub in her own sunscreen as Lena mirrored her actions on herself. An idea popped into her head as she squirted the lotion onto her stomach. Blue eyes locked with green as she rubbed the lotion onto her abs. Lena let out a huff of annoyance and slapped her hands away. All she could do was laugh as her wife’s hand replaced hers rubbing in the lotion. Her laughter was short lived however as fingers dipped below the waistband of her bikini. That damn eyebrow quirked up again as her bottom lip got caught between her teeth. A shudder coursed through her body from those damn fingertips pressed against her skin. Her own fingers wrapped around the wrist in front of her, “Behave yourself. I really don’t feel like reapplying sunscreen because we sweat it off.” 

“Fineeeeeee. Turn around and let me get your back.” 

The fingers disappeared from her waist so she could turn around. Her eyes drifted to look out the balcony while her wife rubbed sunscreen all over her back and shoulders. The sun was shining with not a single cloud in the sky. From their room she could already see two pools and the ocean. They were going to have a great time. 

Once they put sunscreen on their faces they each threw clothes on over their bathing suits. Kara opted for a tank top, shorts, and flip flops while Lena put on a dress-like cover up and sandals. She tossed her phone, wallet, room key, and two water bottles into a drawstring backpack and slipped it onto her back. They walked hand-in-hand to the elevator and hit the button for the first floor. 

“Just think, we can do this again in five years as a family of four.” 

A bright smile tugged at Lena’s lips, “You don’t know how excited that makes me.” 

“You know, now that I think of it, Lily’s never really gone on a vacation before. Like we’ve gone to Argo and Midvale but never on an actual vacation together. She’s not gonna know what to do with herself when she gets here.” 

“It’s been quite some time since I actually took a vacation that didn’t include work on the agenda. What about you Supergirl? When was the last time you went on a real vacation?” 

Kara thought back trying to think of a time where she got to relax on vacation that wasn’t Midvale or Argo. “Honestly… probably spring break during college.” 

“That’s… wow. You know what, that was probably the last time I even considered taking a vacation so I guess I have no room to talk. Of anyone on this earth, you deserve a vacation for all you’ve done.”

Kara felt a blush rushing up her chest to her cheeks. Luckily the elevator signaled their arrival on the first floor and the doors opened. She laced their fingers together and led her out of the elevator. “Well it’s a good thing I’m on vacation with the second most deserving person on this earth.” They crossed the lobby and stepped outside. A path led around all the pools and Kara started walking that way. An employee gave them wristbands when they showed their room key and gave them a little map of where all the activities were in relation to the resort. 

The first thing they came up to was an adventure trail. The map said that it was a digital scavenger hunt for all ages. Lily would probably be too little to do it on her own but they’d be able to help her with it. “This is pretty cool,” Kara said, looking at the description more in detail. “It says we can check out a tablet and do a scavenger hunt. Lily will have fun with this.” 

“She’ll love getting to solve clues with us for sure. We can help her out if she gets stuck.” 

They walked around the path to a pool area with tubes. “The description says it has two paths, one has rapids and caverns, while the other is a relaxing lazy river. We’re obviously going to have to be with Lily like at all times but. This could be fun.” 

“I’m sure we’ll be on the tubes multiple times a day on both courses,” Lena laughed. She tugged them further and a large area clearly intended for kids stood in front of them. There was a big play structure that broke off into smaller areas connected by bridges. Big buckets dumped water on certain areas while slides and water guns were prominent in other spots. 

“Lily is going to love that,” Lena commented. 

“And she is going to expect both of us to join her,” she replied with a laugh. 

“Like you won’t enjoy every minute of it.” 

“Oh no, I totally will. But she’s going to want you to play too. We might as well get used to it. We’re gonna be the parents of needy little kids for roughly the next 6 years, give or take a few. We’re going to be changing diapers for the next 2 to 3.” 

“Of course I’m going to play with her too. I didn’t even think about that… I haven’t changed a diaper in over a decade.” 

“Seriously?” 

“Darling, I’m a Luthor. Who’s kid would I be changing anyway? Lily was already potty trained when I met her. The last diaper I changed was Ruby’s. Who’s diapers were you changing before Lily’s?” 

“I babysat in high school and college. I changed diapers. Plus I love babies. Don’t worry babe, I’ll give you a refresher course on how to change a diaper.”

“Supergirl’s work is never done,” she teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back a laugh. The next area they spotted was called Rainbow Reef. It was an area where they could swim with the fish without the danger of being out in the open ocean. “Ok this is awesome. We are definitely doing this with or without Lily. But I’m sure she’ll want to do it. If not we can tell her Moana did it and she’ll be on board.” 

“This actually looks much safer than the snorkeling we did in Australia. And at least this time I won’t step on a jellyfish.” 

Kara frowned at her slightly. “How’s your foot feeling?” 

“It’s ok, really. I was just teasing. I put the cream on like the doctor said and I soaked it mid flight. He gave me the all clear to swim if it’s not bothering me.” 

“You have to tell me if it’s bothering you. We can find other things to do if it is. Or we can let Maggie and Alex take the little fish swimming if she wants to go.” 

“I’ll let you know. But honestly it’s feeling much better. It hasn’t hurt in over ten hours.” 

Kara kissed her cheek as they walked past beach chairs toward a pool. A big slide was just past it along with a few places to eat. She looked out and the ocean was just past it. “It’s beautiful. We’re not going to run out of things to do the whole time we’re here.” 

“That was the plan. If we decide we’d rather stay here than go to Disney World we could do that too. It’s honestly not an issue. I can always give the tickets to Sam and Ruby. I got a message earlier that they actually have a date planned. Who would have thought my two best friends would like each other.” 

“Sam was always nice.” 

“Not a fan of Andrea?” 

“No, she was an awful boss. She was a pain in my ass and she broke your heart.” 

“Well to be fair someone else fits those descriptions, and now you’re my wife. Things can turn around.” 

Kara rolled her eyes but a slight blush covered her cheeks. “She’s fine as a person. I just never want to work for her again.” 

“Aw baby, do you prefer me as your boss?” 

“I mean, I was talking more about Cat but sure,” she teased. Lena slapped her arm lightly with her free hand. 

She rubbed her arm teasingly, “Hey that hurt. I’m fragile. Don’t forget I’m just a weak little human.” 

“First of all, rude. I was a much better boss than Cat. Second, we both know that didn’t hurt you.” 

Kara led them past the pools toward the adult area where kids weren’t allowed. “Cat never questioned where I went, whereas someone else complained about me leaving the office all the time.” 

“Well it’s not my fault I didn’t know what your other job was. And Cat didn’t even call you by your name! How can you even compare us?” 

“Guess I just have a thing for women with power,” she shrugged, a smirk tugging at her lips. Lena rolled her eyes but then stopped walking. 

“Wait, you had a thing for Cat didn’t you?!” 

Kara’s cheeks flushed a bright red realizing she’d said more than she intended. “I don’t know whatttt you’re talking about.” 

“It’s a good thing I came to town or you might have gone from assistant at work to assistant in the bedroom.” 

Kara decided she’d tease her right back, “Maybe I didn't pursue her because I’d never get to top.” 

“Kara Luthor-Danvers are you insinuating that Cat Grant has more control than I do?” 

“That is exactly what I’m insinuating babe.” 

Lena lifted her eyebrow in her signature look, “Tread carefully Kara.”

“I’m just saying I can’t see her ever being on the bottom or letting anyone else take control. Don’t get me wrong, sometimes I like giving up control and being on the bottom. But I also like having options with you. If I’ve had a long day sometimes I need you to take control. But sometimes I also like to have you squirming under me begging. I feel like Cat doesn’t give her partner options. It’s her way or the highway.” 

Lena seemed to think about it for a minute before she hummed in agreement, “You might be right about her. I’ll have you know I don’t bottom for most people. Just you and Veronica.” 

Kara groaned, “We don’t talk about her Lenaaaa. She who must not be named. I don’t want to think about my wife bottoming for anyone but me.” 

A chuckle came from next to her, “Darling we both have pasts. Living proof of yours is usually only 30 feet across the hall from us. I am daily reminded of you bottoming for that daxamite we don’t speak of.” 

“At least I got her out of the deal. And who said I bottomed?” 

Lena’s mouth opened, closed, then opened again, “Fair argument. I can imagine that you wouldn’t necessarily bottom for him.” 

“He couldn’t tell when I was faking it either so why would I bottom?” 

Lena laughed and Kara couldn’t stop herself from leaning over and kissing her soundly on the lips. They passed a few stores, a spa, and a few other activity stations for kids. By the time they finished their walk about a half hour had passed. “Are you hungry now darling? Because I’m starving.” 

“I could eat,” Kara chuckled. 

Lena led them to a little restaurant on the beach. They were seated immediately with a great view of the water. Their drinks were ordered along with their lunch at the recommendation of their server. Kara reached across the table to lace their fingers together again. “So, would you like to swim in a pool or the ocean?” 

“We might as well make use of the adult section while Lily’s not here. I’m sure we’re going to be in areas with kids for the rest of our time here. We can go down to the beach after we swim if you want.” 

“Ok, that sounds good to me.” The server came back with their drinks pretty quickly. Kara took a sip of her iced tea when a thought occurred to her. “You know, I could actually get drunk with you now.” 

Lena smirked, “Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, how scandalous of you to suggest that.” 

“I didn’t mean we had to, I just meant it’s possible.” 

“You’re right, we could. Not that I’d mind seeing you drunk or anything. You might want to, if you’re going to spend the next nine months not being able to.” 

Their server brought their food shortly after. Kara had ordered the fish tacos while Lena ordered the Poke bowl. She took a bite of her taco while watching Lena take a bite of her own food. “How can you eat that?” 

“We’re in Hawaii. This is probably some of the freshest fish you can get in the world.” 

Kara scrunched up her nose, “But it’s all raw.” 

Lena held a forkful out for her, “Try a bite. It’s really good. The acidity cuts down on the raw flavor and cooks it in a chemical reaction kind of way. It’s just the texture you have to get over.” 

Slowly she leaned forward and took the bite off her fork. She chewed trying not to focus on the texture. Luckily the pieces of fish were cubed pretty small so she was able to focus on the other things in the dish like the onions, pineapples, and seaweed. It actually wasn’t bad much to her surprise. “I guess it’s not bad. I wouldn’t order it necessarily but… I would still eat it if I was hungry enough.” 

“I told you.”

They ate their lunch making quiet conversation here and there. Before they knew it they were heading for the pool hand in hand. It was a little ways away from the main pool areas probably to cut down the noise from the kids. The pool itself was very nice with poolside bottle service and everything. Kara led them to some empty chairs and dropped her backpack where they could keep an eye on it. There weren’t any actual couples at the pool from what she could see, just two guys drinking towards the back and one woman at the bar a few feet away from the entrance. She peeled off her tank top, shimmied down her shorts, and kicked off her flip flops. “I’ll grab us towels.” 

She made her way around the pool to where an employee was refilling a cart with towels. She grabbed two and made her way back to where Lena was. “If that water is cold I’m not staying submerged, you’re warned now.” 

Kara rolled her eyes but laughed and dove into the water. It wasn’t cold by any means, probably around a comfortable 76 degrees. She surfaced in the middle of the pool to see her wife with her arms crossed over her chest. “It’s warm, come in!” Just as Lena was about to come in one of their phones rang. 

“In a second. It might be Alex calling.” 

“Alright. Take it.” 

She swam to the edge that overlooked the water while Lena sat on the chair talking to whoever was on the other line. The two guys seemed to be looking over at her; not exactly making her uncomfortable but also not welcome either. “Your husband dropping your kids off at the activity day care?” 

“No my daughters on a plane on her way here right now,” she noted that they were both wearing wedding rings and didn’t look like they worked out at all. Her own six pack was more prominent than either of theirs. 

“How old is she? My daughters 8.” One of the guys started to walk towards the side of the pool she was on. He reminded her slightly of Mon-El with his scruffy beard and shaggy hair. 

“She just turned 6. Is the activity day care worth it?” 

“They do a lot of arts and crafts. Mostly just a glorified babysitter so you can get away and have a drink without having to watch your kid. My wife doesn’t ask me where I go and I don’t ask her where she goes.”

“Alrighty then.” 

“So you’re here enjoying some solo vacation time until she gets here?” 

She heard a splash behind her and seconds later arms wound around her waist. “Actually we just finished the first week of our honeymoon and thought we’d spend a week with our daughter,” came Lena’s voice from over her shoulder. Kara rested her hand on Lena’s under the water and gave it a squeeze. 

“Oh. Well shit,” he raised his beer to them, “Congratulations. You’d be surprised how many dysfunctional families you can find at resorts like this.”

“I can only imagine,” Lena said.

He nodded to them, “Well enjoy your time here.” He left with his buddy and they were finally alone.

Kara turned in her arms to slide her own up around Lena’s shoulders. “Who was on the phone?” 

“It was Eliza. She wanted to see how we were doing and to let me know their flight is an hour ahead of schedule. I let the driver know to be there early and sent their flight info to him. You seemed to have made a friend while I was on the phone.” 

“I would use the term friend very loosely. I think he saw my ass and decided he wanted to shoot his shot.” 

Lena scoffed as her hands drifted lower. Kara hooked her legs around her hips as both hands squeezed her butt. “At least he left once he realized you were spoken for.” 

“He’s not my type anyway.” 

“And what exactly is your type darling?” 

“I only have one type,” she leaned forward so her lips were brushing Lena’s ear, “my wife.” She caught her earlobe between her teeth and gave a slight tug. She could feel the reaction instantly. Hands tightened their grip on her butt while their hips pressed closer together. 

A groan slipped from her lips, “Damn right. Better stay that way too.” 

Kara nipped lightly at her neck, running her tongue over the skin after each bite, “Always.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Three hours later they were back up in their room. They’d swam for about an hour and a half then walked the beach for an hour. A quick detour to the gift shop had turned into a half hour of Lena buying Lily way more things than she’d ever need. Kara just let her do what she wanted but did sneak away to make a purchase of her own that she’d slipped into the backpack when Lena wasn’t looking. 

Lena was laying against the headboard scrolling through her phone checking the flight information. “Close your eyes I have a surprise for you.” Shockingly she tossed her phone onto the bed and shut her eyes. Kara dug through the bag for the present she’d gotten. She crawled up the bed until she sat next to Lena and placed the bag on her lap. “Ok open.” 

Lena looked at her confused, “This is the store we were just in. When did you buy something?” 

“When you were busy buying out the entire store,” she chuckled softly. 

She opened the bag and Kara watched her pull out the little onesie. She held it up by the shoulders as her eyes scanned the front. Tears welled up as she took in what it said. In Disney font, it said, ‘Our Greatest Adventure Begins May 2021’. 

“It should be about 9 months from when we get this whole process started, if they come in April it’s ok--” She was cut off as Lena tackled her in a hug. Kara hugged her tighter as she felt tears drip onto her neck. 

“It’s the best present I’ve gotten alongside Lily asking me to adopt her,” she said quietly, while sniffling. 

“I may have gotten her a matching shirt that says ‘I’m gonna be a big sister’. But I’m not sure when we should tell her. Because of how she reacted before we left. I know we won’t have much time when we get home to make the decision of when to implant so… I thought we could maybe introduce the idea and then when we know we’ve made it 12 weeks we can give her the shirt.” 

“That’s a good idea. We should wait a little bit to tell her in case something happens early on.” 

“I didn’t mean to upset you with it. I just never got to do anything like this before and it was too cute to pass up.” 

“You didn’t upset me; I just wasn’t expecting something so sweet. I love it. Speaking of Lily though, they should be on their way to the resort right now. If we hurry we can change and meet them downstairs in the lobby.” 

“Ok, ten more minutes of cuddles then we move.” 

“Ten more minutes.” 

Kara grinned and tightened the hold on her wife. They snuggled together with Lena holding the onesie to her chest the whole time.

Fifteen minutes later they were downstairs in the lobby. Kara wore a flowy tank top with a pair of khaki shorts. Her hair fell in waves down her back. Lena was wearing a loose, flowery dress that was perfect for Hawaii. Her hair was braided and pulled over one shoulder. They were looking for Alex and Maggie when they heard it. 

“Mommy! Mama!” Lily squealed causing them to whip their heads around just in time to see her running straight for them. Kara opened her arms and scooped her up the second she was close enough. She spun her around while pressing kisses all over her face. 

“You’re finally here! Mama and I thought you got lost,” she teased. 

“We didn’t get lost! We were on a big plane! I got to watch movies and eat goldfish the whole time! Till Auntie Alex made me take a nap. Look I got a flower necklace too!” A little yellow lei rested around her neck. 

Kara kissed her nose, “It sounds like you had a lot of fun! That necklace is called a lei. Mama and I got purple ones when we got here this morning.” Lily hugged around her neck for a second and she let her eyes close as she breathed in the smell of her baby shampoo. When she pulled back her little hands reached for Lena who took her into her arms instantly. Alex and Maggie made their way over with their room keys in hand. 

“You guys didn’t have to splurge on a villa for us. We would have been fine with a regular room. I don’t even want to know how much this cost.” 

“You should see the room we’re staying in. I’m pretty sure you guys are right next to us.” Kara said, hugging Alex as she did so. Maggie stepped up and hugged her as soon as Alex was out of her arms. 

“Sorry about her little lab incident. But I’m still kind of happy it happened. Now we know it works at least.” 

Kara nodded, “That’s true. Lena and I had been talking about it before we got the call at least. It was just a surprise. I’m sorry I overreacted,” she directed the last part at her sister. 

“Would the matrix work for non aliens too?” 

“Yea I don’t see why not. It just combines genetic material. Why do you… wait. Are you guys thinking about using it?” 

Alex blushed and looked down while Maggie just smiled and nodded. “We talked about it for the past year or so but then you moved home and things were crazy with work for both of us. But now we might not have to go through tons of in vitro or waiting for adoption.” 

Alex finally met her eye, “And I thought it might not be so scary being pregnant if I have someone going through it at the same time as me.” 

Kara’s eyes widened slightly as she realized what she was implying. Then in true Kara form she squealed and hugged her sister tight. “That would be amazing! Our kids would be the same age!” 

“We can talk about it more later once Lily’s out of earshot. I know she’s been having a hard time with the whole sibling topic. We’ve been reading books with her about having a little brother or sister and she’s starting to come around to the idea more if that helps.” 

“We’re gonna wait a few weeks to say anything concrete to her. But we are going to talk about it more with her. And probably read her books about it to prepare her. You guys look exhausted, why don’t we all go upstairs. You guys can take a nap if you want while we occupy Lily. Then we can meet up for dinner in a few hours?” 

“Lead the way Little Danvers,” Maggie said as she slid her hand into Alex’s.

Kara rested her hand on Lena’s back and guided them to the elevator. “Mama can I push the button?” 

“Yea, can you push 12?” 

Lily stuck her tongue out in concentration but her eyes lit up as she found 12 and pushed it. “Good job baby,” Lena said while pressing a kiss to her nose. The elevator started its ascent towards the 12th floor slowly. 

“There’s like four pools, some adventure courses, lots of places to eat, and tons of activities to do. Everything is included at the resort so you guys can do whatever you want while you’re here. We were talking about possibly adventuring outside the resort in a few days to see what else is out there but you’re welcome to take our car if you want to go without us,” Kara explained. 

“Thanks Kar. We’ll take a look around tonight and make a plan for tomorrow,” Alex replied. 

“You don’t have to feel obligated to meet up with us if you don’t want to,” Lena chuckled. “We appreciate you taking care of Lily the past week and want you to enjoy yourselves too.” 

“Thanks Lena; being here is more than enough thanks. Seriously it would take us awhile to save up for a trip like this.” 

“What good is money if you can’t spend it on your family?” 

“Amen to that,” Maggie exclaimed. 

The doors opened letting the five of them step out into the hallway. Lena led the way down the hall to their rooms. “We’ll let you guys get settled. Text us when you want to grab dinner and we’ll let you know where we end up.” 

“Sounds good to me. You guys have fun, we’ll see you soon,” came Alex’s reply. They went into their room as Kara slid their own key into the door and pushed it open. Lena let Lily down and immediately she was running around. Kara just laughed watching her look at everything. 

“Look mommy! I can see the beach from here! Mama look at all the pools!” She ran from the sliding door to the couch where she promptly got up and jumped on. Kara scooped her up from the couch to stop her jumping. 

“Mama and I have some rules to keep you safe, ok?” Lily nodded and let her continue. “First rule, you have to always be with Me, Mama, Aunt Alex, or Aunt Maggie. No matter where we are. At a restaurant or at the pool or even on the beach. Second rule, you can’t go onto the balcony by yourself. Mama or I have to be with you if you want to go out there. We’re up really high and you could get hurt if you fell over the side. Third rule, you have to have lots and lots of fun while we’re here. Do you think you can remember those rules?” 

Lily nodded, “Uh huh! Gotta stay with you, mama, tia, or Auntie Alex. No goin on the balcony without you or mama. And have fun! I can remember mommy!” 

Kara smiled, “I know you can. Now how about we get you a snack and put your bathing suit on so we can go swimming?” She nodded quickly in response. “Babe can you get her bathing suit on while I get her a snack?” 

“Yeah. Come here Lil.” Lily ran to the other room where Lena had her little luggage next to theirs. Kara headed to the kitchen and opened the fridge for the first time since they’d arrived. It was stocked with all the basic things someone could want. She grabbed out a juice box and found peanut butter and jelly along with a loaf of bread in one of the cupboards. She made quick work of assembling a pb&j, cutting off the crusts, and setting it on the table. Lily appeared in a yellow Moana bathing suit. She hopped up onto a chair and happily took a bite of the sandwich. 

“Thanks mommy.” 

“You’re welcome sweetheart,” she replied, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. 

Lena stepped out of the room in her own bathing suit. Kara smiled and met her halfway for a kiss. “You’re the best mom in the world.” 

“I doubt that. Especially when I’ve got Supergirl to compete with.” 

“Supergirl’s not all she’s cracked up to be. Lily prefers your pancakes to mine.” 

Kara crossed the room and pulled out a different bathing suit that wasn’t wet. She quickly put it on and threw a cover up on top of it. Lily was happily eating her sandwich when she made her way back into the main room. Lena was standing behind her chair; fingers weaving her hair into braids. 

She slid into the seat next to her daughter and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I saw Mickey on the way in,” Lily said with food in her mouth. Lena cupped her cheeks from above and tilted her head back to kiss her forehead once she’d swallowed her bite. 

“You can meet all the fun disney characters if you want. I heard there’s a princess breakfast tomorrow, would you like to go?” 

“What’s a princess breakfast mama?” 

“The princess will be walking around and taking pictures with everyone there.” 

“Yea! I wanna meet all the princesses!” 

“I think that sounds like a great idea. Once you finish up your sandwich we’ll go downstairs and decide where we want to swim today.” She squirted some sunscreen into her hand and started applying it to Lily’s little shoulders and chest. Luckily Lily knew better than to complain so she just kept eating her sandwich and let Kara do her thing. 

“Passing on my skin would not be beneficial to anyone. Hopefully more of your genetics in terms of healing and what not take precedence over mine.” 

“Lily still burns. We tried not to test that theory too much but the first week we were on earth I noticed her cheeks getting pink after we played outside for a while. Sunscreen wasn’t something I thought about at first.” 

Lily hummed as she chewed another bite of her sandwich. “That's understandable,” Lena murmured. They both reapplied their own sunscreen as well. By the time they were done Lily was finishing up her juicebox and sandwich. Kara put some sunscreen on her face and then packed up the backpack again. She tossed in some cash, her phone, some more water bottles, a juice box, and some crackers. Lena held up a pair of kids goggles, a lifejacket, and arm floaties. Kara tossed them into the backpack and tucked the life jacket under her arm. Lily hopped off the chair while Lena helped her put a little cover up on over her bathing suit. Kara grabbed her flip flops out of the luggage and they were ready to go. 

“Ready baby girl?” 

“Yea!” 

Kara took one hand while Lena held the other. Together they made their way downstairs where the fun awaited them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later they’d walked Lily around showing her all the different activities she could partake in if she wanted as well as all the pools they were going to take her to. It gave them enough time for her food to digest so she wouldn’t get a cramp swimming. They’d found chairs after a few minutes and dropped their stuff there. They’d opted to take her into one of the main pools and not the kid area because it was packed. Kara helped Lily take off her cover up and flip flops, putting them on top of one of the lounge chairs while Lena stripped off her own coverup and shoes. Kara stripped down to her bathing suit too then squatted to Lily’s level. She tugged the little floaties onto her arms and handed her goggles to her. “No running ok? I don’t want you to slip and get hurt.” Lily nodded and walked over to the stairs. There were only two adults in the shallow end with their kids, so they could still play with Lily and not be worried about disrupting anyone.

Kara sat on the edge of the pool in the deeper end while Lena followed Lily to the stairs. She slid into the water as Lily handed her goggles back to Lena and started to doggy paddle her way out to Kara. “There’s my little fishy,” she encouraged with her arms held out. It was slow going for the little arms and legs but Lily didn’t give up. She kept on paddling until she was close enough that Kara could pull her into her arms. It was only 5 feet deep so Kara was still standing on the bottom easily. 

She spun around with Lily in her arms causing the little girl to erupt into giggles. “Mommy piggy back ride!” Kara laughed but turned and let Lily climb onto her back. 

“Lily,” she whispered loud enough that Lena could hear, “don’t you think mama looks a little dry?” Lily giggled and made grabby hands toward Lena. “Should we go get mama?” 

“Mommy monster attackkkkk!” 

Kara smirked at her wife and started to wade toward her. Lily’s little arms held around her neck and she couldn’t stop giggling as they got closer. Lena tossed the goggles up onto their chair as she started to ‘swim away’ from them. She cut across the pool causing Kara to make a wide turn dramatically acting like she was going to tip over. “Mommy she’s getting away! Swim faster!” Kara huffed while Lena laughed. 

“You shoulda picked the mama monster, I’m faster,” Lena teased as she moved further into the deep end. 

“Mommy!” 

Kara smirked but started to move quicker through the water, if Lena wanted an actual chase she was going to lose. The one disadvantage she had was that she couldn’t actually swim because Lily was on her back while Lena could. She lowered herself into the water up to her shoulders and they cut through the water quicker, closing the gap between them faster. Lena dove to the side unexpectedly and Kara turned as quickly as she could. “Little monster, attack!” She tugged Lily around to the front of her, held her under the arms, and half tossed her/pushed her through the water toward Lena. Lily was giggling like mad as she reached for Lena. To her credit Lena slowed down so Lily could catch up to her. 

Little hands caught her arm, “I got you mama!” 

Lena pulled her close until arms encircled her neck. “You’re such a good little monster.” 

Kara swam over to the pair. “Mission accomplished Lily! High five!” She held up her hand and Lily slapped her hand. Then Kara smirked, “Lil, doesn’t mama look a little dry?” 

Lily giggled while Lena glared at her, “Kara Luthor-Danvers. Don’t you dare.” 

“Babe you just look like you could use some cooling off.” 

“I’m perfectly fine with my hair dry.” 

Kara cupped her hands in the water as Lena started to move backwards away from her. “Oh come on babe. I’m just trying to help.” 

“Kara! Don’t! Lily get mommy wet!” 

Lily giggled and started splashing in her direction. Kara chuckled but kept moving toward her girls. “I’m gonna get you two!” Lena was hopping through the water in an attempt to get away from her. At the last second Kara dove under the water until her arms wound around two waists. She lifted them slightly in the air to the best of her abilities before falling back into the water with them. To her credit, Lena let go of Lily so they wouldn’t drag her under, but she definitely went underwater with Kara. 

Kara didn’t hold her under but the glare she was met with when she resurfaced was not a happy one. Lena splashed her before jumping at her to koala herself onto her. Kara laughed but caught her, “Oof, this was my plan all along, mwhaha.” She tipped her head back doing what Lily called her ‘evil laugh’. 

Green eyes rolled at her but arms held tight around her neck. “You just had to get me wet didn’t you?” 

Kara wiggled her eyebrows, “Well we are on our honeymoon aren’t we?” All too quickly she felt a slap against her arm but they both started laughing. Lily swam over to them, clutching onto Lena’s arm when she was close enough. 

“What are we gonna play now?” 

“How about mama and I teach you how to swim?” Lily seemed to think about the question for a minute; her little finger tapped her chin. 

“Ok. Then I won’t need floaties will I?” 

“Not if you can learn how to swim. But it might take awhile to learn. And that’s ok if it does. It took me almost two weeks to learn how to swim.”

“Did grandma Eliza teach you?”

“No, my jeju and my ukr taught me. And now we’re gonna teach you.”

Lily turned to Lena, “Mama who taught you how to swim?” 

“I had classes after I moved to the United States. Learning to swim is very important.” 

Kara rubbed her back lightly while kissing her cheek softly. They moved to the shallow end of the pool where Lily could stand if she needed to. Kara took her floaties off and set them on the side of the pool. Lena stood about ten feet away from them. 

“Ok the first thing you have to learn is how to float. I won’t let go of you, I promise. You’re just gonna lay on your back and stick your belly up towards the sky.” Lily looked at her like she didn’t believe a word she said. Kara put a hand on her little back as she leaned back into the water. Her other hand rested just under Lily’s head. “Ok baby don’t bend your knees or try to sit. Just stay flat and you’ll float.” She kept her hands on Lily while she floated for a few seconds then lowered them so she could catch her if she went under. But she didn’t! 

“Now can you get to floating on your own?” She helped her stand back up in the water first. Lily laid back in the water but wasn’t completely flat. She started to sink a little but Kara pulled her up before she could go under. “Remember, belly toward the sky.” Lily nodded and tried again. She laid back in the water and kept her little body straight. Much to their surprise she was floating easily. Kara stood her up again in the water. 

“Ok first we’ll teach you how to swim when you’re floating on your back. It’s the easiest to learn first. So when you’re floating the first thing you wanna do with your arms is to make a supergirl pose.” Lily proudly put her little hands on her hips. Kara reached down and slid them up so they were just about under her armpits, almost like a chicken wing. “So you’re gonna go from straight down at your sides, to the supergirl. Then when you’re here, you’re gonna fly.”

Kara showed her from straight down, to the supergirl, then put her arms out to her sides a little above her head as if she was flying. Lily did the motions a few times with her help. 

“Then the last thing you’re gonna do is slap the bugs away.” She put her hand in the ‘flying’ position and then brought it down to her side quickly. She demonstrated it a few times while Lily copied her. “So then we put it all together. Supergirl, flying, slap the bugs away.” She showed her a few times in the air and watched as Lily did it. 

“So when you’re floating that’s what you’re gonna do with your arms. Your feet are gonna kick like a seesaw, or like you really wanna splash someone. Why don’t you go to mama and she’ll hold you and you can practice trying to splash me?” 

“Ok!” Lily said excitedly. She made her way over to Lena who held her while she floated and started kicking. 

“That’s it, kick kick kick! You’ve got it baby!” They let her practice a few times and then Lena set her on the side of the pool so she was standing above them. 

“Ok show us what you do with your arms,” she instructed. Kara moved to kneel next to her in the water. 

“Supergirl, flying, slap!” Lily said as she did the motions. They had her do it a few more times just to be sure she remembered. Kara couldn’t help but smile seeing her in her signature pose. 

“Ok come here squirt. Let’s see if we can get you swimming for real.” Lily jumped into her arms and she took a few steps away from Lena. 

“Wait mommy. What if I sink?” 

“Mama and I are right here, we won’t let you sink too far. Just keep your belly pointed up, supergirl, flying, slap, and kick your little feet. It’s ok if you can’t do it right away. It takes practice to get good at it.” Lily nodded. Kara’s hand rested on her back while she got into her floating position. 

“Ok baby start moving your arms and legs.” 

Lily brought her hands up to the supergirl pose but ended up sticking her butt down toward the ground which caused her to start sinking. Kara lifted her back up before her head dipped under the water. “That was a good try. Remember, belly up. You can do it.” 

Lily nodded and floated on her back again. She slid her arms up into the supergirl and then the flying but splashed her face in the process. It caught her by surprise and sent her splashing under water. She quickly lifted her outta the water. “You’re ok. How about mama and I hold you while you just try the arms?” She nodded and Lena moved closer to them. 

“I’ll hold right here under your shoulders and mama will hold your feet, ok? We won’t let you sink.” Lily frowned but nodded nonetheless. Her hands slid under her little shoulders while Lena’s hands slid under her little feet to hold her up. “Ok baby, show us what you do with your arms.” Her arms moved from the supergirl, to the flying, to slapping the bugs away. “Ok do it again baby.” She did it over and over. “Ok if we let mama stop holding your feet you can practice kicking. You don’t wanna kick so hard that you splash your face. Just little kicks.” Lena let go of her feet and moved to the side when Lily started kicking. 

They practiced for another fifteen minutes before Lily was ready to try on her own. “Mama and I are right here. We won’t let you sink baby. You can do it. I know you can.” 

Lily floated in front of her first. Then her little arms and feet started to move. First she moved a few inches, then another few, before Kara knew it Lena was scooping her up from the water when she’d reached her. “You did it sweetheart! I’m so proud of you! Let’s go back to mommy now!” 

She turned her around in the water and Kara watched proudly as Lily slowly swam over to her. She quickly scooped her up and spun her around. She found herself biting back tears. Lily had grown up so much since they’d left argo. 

Three hours later they were freshly showered heading to dinner. Lily held one of each of their hands while they swung her into the air every few steps. Maggie and Alex had agreed to meet them for dinner after they’d had a nap. Of course Lena had insisted on the nicest restaurant the resort had so that’s where they were currently standing in front of. Lily was in a little red sundress and sandals. Her freshly washed hair fell in loose curls down her back. Both her and Lena were wearing flowing blue dresses. They weren’t super casual but also not fancy. They were a perfect cross between the two. Definitely not something they’d wear to a gala but also not what they’d wear around the house. Lily spotted her aunts first; she dropped their hands and took off running towards them. Alex was quick to scoop her up and hold her on her hip. Kara’s fingers found Lena’s as they approached the little group. 

“How was the nap?” Kara asked politely. 

Maggie turned towards them, “When we actually fell asleep it was great.” A smirk tugged her lips up causing Alex to blush, Lena to laugh, and Kara to roll her eyes but chuckle. 

“If anyone deserves some alone time it’s you guys. We really do appreciate you guys watching Lily and Krypto for us,” Lena said. 

“We’ll probably be asking you guys to babysit one day too so don’t sweat it.” Maggie ruffled Lily’s little curls while Alex pressed a kiss to her little cheek. Kara couldn’t help but smile thinking of Lily having not only a sibling to play with but a cousin as well. 

A host took them to their table at the back of the restaurant. They had a beautiful view of the ocean from their seats. Lily was seated between Kara and Alex but they all knew she’d probably have a hard time staying put in an actual seat. Everyone ordered a drink while they looked over the menus. Surprisingly they all knew what they wanted to order when the waiter came back.

Lily was busy coloring a picture of Elsa and Anna while they talked. “So have you two thought about what you want to do when we get home? About the whole matrix thing?” Alex asked, being mindful not to say too much around Lily. 

Lena’s hand found its way to her thigh where she squeezed lightly. “We have. We wanna go ahead and try implanting it. We’d talked about the whole situation a few days before you called and wanted to start when we got home.” 

“That’s awesome. I noticed you were wearing your bracelet and wondered if it had something to do with that. How’s it been working?” 

“Pretty good. I’m pretty sure I can get paper cuts and my feet never get more than a foot off the ground when I jump. We might be able to run some tests on Argo to compare. Like to see how strong my grip is wearing the bracelet versus just being there.” 

“We can definitely do that. By our calculations you can implant anytime from now until about 6 weeks from now. Any time after that would probably be too much of a shock to your body. We want to expose it to sunlight first to see if that’ll help strengthen it before we do anything else. But mom and your mom both came and did some research. They think it should be fairly straightforward to implant. Same risks as anyone else would have.”

Kara nodded while swallowing past a lump in her throat. She really did want this, but she hated hospitals and procedures. The whole idea of someone messing around inside her body was terrifying. Lena must have realized because the hand on her knee was turning over to squeeze her hand. “Thank you Alex. We haven’t talked about the specifics with a time table or anything like that yet but now we know when we need to make a decision.” 

Their food came out and everyone dug in eagerly while conversation topics moved to more neutral things like what they were going to do tomorrow. Kara noticed Lily was watching another family seated next to them. “Baby do you not like your food?” She noticed her spaghetti was mostly untouched. Lily shook her head and sighed. 

“Mommy, can I ask you somethin?” 

“Of course. What’s got you thinking so hard?”

She took a sip of her water only to promptly choke on it when Lily spoke. “I think I might like a little brother or sister.” 

Lena patted her back lightly while she coughed. “I thought you were worried about us having a baby.” 

Lily shrugged, “A lot of my friends have little sisters and brothers, and they like them. Plus Elsa and Anna are sisters, and they get along. And then I’d have someone to play with all the time besides krypto. I think I’d like a little sister, but I wouldn’t be mad with a little brother either.” 

Kara wasn’t sure what to say but luckily Lena did, “Well it’s pretty lucky that mommy and I were just talking about maybe giving you a little brother or sister.” 

Lily smiled, “Really?” 

“Yea Auntie Alex has been helping us. She’s doing lots of science stuff to see if we can have a baby soon.” 

Her little head cocked to the side in a perfect replica of her mom, “Would we have a baby before my next birthday?” 

Lena laughed, “If everything works then yes, you should have a little brother or sister before your birthday. Probably right before you get out of school.” 

Lily sighed, “That’s so far away mama. I’m not good at waiting.” 

This time Kara laughed, “Babies take a long time to grow. They start out smaller than the size of a pea. They’ve gotta grow big and strong before they can come out.” 

Lily hummed but they could both tell she was deep in thought. They let her think and went back to eating. A few bites later she put down her fork again. “Would they be in your belly or mommys?” 

“They’d be in mine sweetheart. I had a really good experience with you,” she booped her nose with a finger, “that I said I would like to do it again. Plus mama doesn’t wanna get a big belly,” she teased with a whisper. 

Lena lightly slapped her arm, “That is not the reason I don’t want to do it. I just… never pictured myself having a baby. But that just makes me even more lucky that mommy wants to have the baby so I don’t have to.” 

Lily scrunched her nose up and giggled, “I’ve never seen mommy with a big belly.” 

Lena laughed, “That makes two of us little one.” 

Kara lightly poked Lily’s belly, “I’ll have you know I had a really big belly when you were in there. Aunt Alex used to tease me about it all the time. She thought you were gonna come out the size of a bowling ball!” 

Lily giggled again, “But I was little!” 

“Yes you were. Babies just need a lot of stuff in there with them, like their food. It all gets stored in the mom's belly and it comes out when they’re born.” 

Alex leaned over to ‘whisper’ in Lily’s ear, “And you wanted to eat a lot when you were in her belly.” 

Kara laughed and ran a hand through Lily’s curls. “You really want a little brother or sister?” 

“Uh huh!” 

Alex looked up at them but then back down to Lily, “Did you tell them why you want a sister?” 

Lily’s little cheeks turned pink but she hid her face in Kara’s shoulder. She wrapped her arm around her little shoulders and held onto her. She looked up to meet her sister’s eyes. Alex scratched her back lightly. 

“I told her that being a big sister is the best job in the whole world. Because you’ve always got someone to play with. Someone who will always have your back no matter what. We talked about all the adventures she could go on and all the things she could teach a little brother or sister. Like how to climb a tree or how to play chess. She’s a smart cookie though and asked if little brothers or sisters were better. And I couldn’t lie to her; I told her that little sisters are pretty cool because I’ve got the best two in the whole world.” 

Lily’s little face peeked out from where it was buried in Kara’s shoulder, “I didn’t know you and mama were both little sisters.” Kara pulled her into a sitting position on her lap. 

“Sisters are my favorite too. It was really scary being a little sister. Aunt Alex was my only best friend for so long. She taught me how to do so many things and we had so many fun adventures together. I know you’ll be as great of a big sister as mine was. But ya know, a brother wouldn’t be so bad either. Mama had a big brother who loved her so much.” 

Lily turned to Lena, “You did? Why don’t we ever see him?” 

Lena’s eyes softened, “He died before you were born. But he was the best big brother for a very long time. We had the same dad but I had a different mom than he did. I was really little when my mom died so I had to go live with my dad and his family. Lex used to hold me when I was scared from thunder storms, and he taught me how to play chess. We used to do science projects together too. He was my best friend for a long time.” 

Lily reached over and Lena pulled her into her own lap. Little arms wound round her neck. “I’m sorry your brother isn’t here any more mama.” 

Lena kissed her head lightly, “Thank you sweet girl. You’re gonna be the best big sister one day.” 

Lily smiled and dinner continued with talks of their plans for the next day. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara carried a sleeping Lily to bed. After dinner they’d all gone down to the beach and kicked a ball around. Lily was worn out to say the least, plus the time change was going to be hard for her to adjust to at first. She’d fallen asleep when Alex and Kara had gone to look for shells, leaving Lena and Maggie sitting in the sand. By the time they’d come back Lily was passed out in Lena’s arms. She’d managed to carry her until they hit the elevators and then Kara had taken her. Lily must have been exhausted because she slept through them changing her into pajamas and tucking her into bed. 

She turned on a night light for her and left the door cracked before making her way to where Lena was getting ready for bed in their bathroom. “I’m gonna take a quick shower to get all this sunscreen off. Care to join me?” 

“Yea I’ve got sand in uncomfortable places,” Kara chuckled softly. She shut the door but left it unlocked in case Lily needed something. She’d only walked in on them once or twice so far but she seemed pretty exhausted so the worry of her waking up wasn’t very great. By the time Kara turned around Lena was already turning on the water and stepping into the shower. She quickly shed her own clothes and stepped in behind her. The shower had both a rain head in the ceiling as well as one coming from the wall so they could both easily start rinsing off. She stepped under the water and let her eyes close as the hot water poured over her skin. 

She stepped out of the direct line of the water to squirt shampoo into her hand. “I’m sorry if I overstepped earlier talking about Lex.” 

“It’s alright. You didn’t. You were right, he did really love me in his own way. I don’t know if I would have survived without him growing up. Even if he did lose his mind later on, he was a good big brother for a long time. Our kids won’t know what it’s like to have a sibling that doesn’t immediately and permanently love them. Lily is going to be a great big sister, I have no doubt about that.”

She massaged the shampoo into her hair, “I know she’ll be a great sister. She’ll be excited once she can actually hold them herself. It’s not like if we adopted. The baby won’t have to adjust to a different family or try to fit in. Really she’s got the easiest job of being the older sibling of any sets of our family. Alex had to deal with me being a weirdo trying to adapt to a new planet with the trauma of losing an entire world. Lex had to deal with a genius little sister outshining him who was also so scared of her new family.” 

Lena’s fingertips skimmed her stomach lightly. It sent shivers up her spine. “I can’t believe there’s going to be a baby in here in a few weeks.” 

“You better hold my hand the whole time. I hate hospitals and doctors and especially needles.” 

“Of course I will darling.” 

“I wanted to talk to you about something actually.” 

“Ok, go ahead.” 

Kara leaned her head back and rinsed out her shampoo. “I told you Alex delivered Lily. And I am so grateful she was there when I needed her to be. I love her, I really do. She was there for every step of the way with Lily answering all my questions and finding me answers when something new came up.” 

“But?” 

“I was getting there,” she said, rubbing shampoo into her hair, “When I delivered Lily things happened fast. I didn’t really care who was delivering her because everything hurt. But with Lily nobody was implanting her. It was just Mon-El and I…”

Lena’s eyebrow lifted in question, “Sweetheart I don’t know where you’re going with this.” 

Kara dropped her head to Lena’s shoulder with a groan. “I didn’t care that Alex was seeing everything when I gave birth because I had no other option. But you have access to doctors who can be discreet when they need to be, and I would rather not have my sister with her hands anywhere near my vagina when I’m completely coherent with other options at my disposal.” 

Lena laughed, “Ohhh. Of course we can find a doctor that you’re more comfortable with. I just assumed you’d want Alex since she helped with Lily.” 

“I love Alex. I swear I do. But I do not want her turkey baster-ing our baby into my body. I’d just have you do it if I didn’t want to hold your hand the whole time. I also don’t want her to feel responsible if anything happens and we lose it. I know she would. She was a mess when I delivered Lily. Did I ever tell you she came out not breathing?” 

Lena’s fingers slid through her hair as she helped rinse out the conditioner. “No you never mentioned that.” 

“Yea she really looked like an alien. The umbilical cord was wrapped around her neck. Alex freaked out and for the longest time she blamed herself. Obviously it wasn’t her fault. It got wrapped around her neck when I started pushing. So if anyone is to blame it’s me. Turn around and let me get your hair for you.” 

Lena turned and Kara squirted shampoo into her hands before carding her fingers through dark locks. She massaged it into her hair gently. “That wasn’t your fault Kar. Also, going back to what we were just talking about before the smurf baby, we can find a doctor you’re comfortable with when we get home. That reminds me, do you even have periods? Is that something we need to consider for implantation?” 

She tugged her wife back a little into the water and rinsed out her hair. “I should be getting my period in a few days. I only get like 3 times a year on earth normally so when I went to Argo it was a huge shock to my body to adjust to one a month. The first period I had was excruciating. I’ve only had one since I came back from Argo. But Alex said the bracelet would probably start them back up. Not looking forward to it. But luckily I can take pain relievers and they’ll actually help. She was running blood panels to check my hormone levels but she said everything looked good. I’d imagine she needs to run another now that I have the bracelet on to see if anything changed.” 

Lena hummed in agreement as Kara put conditioner in her hair and then squeezed body wash onto a loofa. She turned her by the shoulders and began scrubbing off the sunscreen starting with pale shoulders. “Are you scared of going through it all again? Now that you know what you’re in for, but also the variables we don’t know.” 

Kara met her eyes for a second but then kept her path scrubbing down her arm. “Yea I’m scared. Less scared because I know you’ll be by my side but still scared nonetheless. There’s so many things we can’t predict. And like you said, yes I have had a baby before, but that baby was not half human. For all we know this baby could genetically come out 99% human and be as fragile as you. I’m scared that at some point the bracelet will stop working and my muscles will crush the baby. I’m scared that somehow I’ll hurt the baby during the delivery. But even though I’m scared I trust both Alex and you to keep our baby safe. With the two of you in my corner I know everything will be ok.” 

“We won’t let anything happen to either of you. I promise you that. If we need to go spend a few months on Argo until the baby is born then we will. Your safety comes first.” 

Kara kept moving the loofa around her pale skin to wash away the sunscreen. “I’m more excited than I am scared. I can’t wait to have your baby.” 

Lena chuckled, “I can honestly say that is not a sentence I ever thought I would hear you say. Now give me the loofa, it’s your turn.” 

Kara’s pout came out in full force as her wife took the loofa from her hand and started scrubbing her skin.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


A knee to the stomach woke Kara with a groan. “Lily watch your knees.” A sleepy laugh came from next to her as Lily was pulled off her and onto Lena’s chest. 

“Sorry mommy. Can we go swim with the fishies today?” 

She rolled onto her side effectively tucking herself into Lena’s side. “Whatta you think babe? Fishies today?” 

“After our princess breakfast we can go swim with the fish.” 

“Yay!” Lily cheered while kissing all over Lena’s face. She smiled watching them and then something occurred to her. 

“Hey Lil why don’t you go wake up Aunt Alex and Aunt Maggie?” 

“I can?!” 

“Mhm, it’s the other door in your room with the flower on it. Go knock really hard until they let you in.” She hopped off the bed and went running back to her room. Lena chuckled but pulled her closer as her eyes fluttered shut. 

“You’re evil.” 

“Mmm don’t care. Wanna snuggle my wife for another half hour while our daughter terrorizes her aunts.” She pressed her face further into Lena’s neck and tugged the blankets up around them more. Just as she started to fall back to sleep someone cleared their throat from the doorway. 

“Excuse me, your child is awake.” 

“I know, I already got a knee to the stomach this morning so I sent her to wake up her aunts.” 

Alex set Lily on the end of their bed where she started to jump up and down. “I take it back Lily, you want a brother. Little sisters are annoying.” Kara grabbed the extra pillow on the bed and threw it at her. 

“You love me and you know it. It’s not my fault you’re grumpy in the morning and my daughter is a ray of sunshine.” 

“And you aren’t grumpy,” Alex chuckled. 

“I’m not grumpy, I’m tired. Lena and I were up late talking specifics about the implantation process.” 

“Mommy wants a plantation?” Lily asked as she bounced up and down on the bed. 

Lena held open her free arm to Lily who promptly plopped down and snuggled into her. “A plantation is a place where plants are grown, like coffee. Mommy said implantation. That’s when a baby sticks itself to the inside of a mom’s belly. Mommy and I were talking about who we want to help her get the baby into her belly in a few weeks.” 

“Oh, ok. Can I watch the doctor put the baby in your belly mommy?” 

Kara buried her head further into Lena’s neck. “There won’t be anything fun to see. We’ll take you with us when we get to see the baby on a little screen ok?” 

“Ok. Can we go have breakfast now?” 

“We can have breakfast once you get dressed, honey.” 

Maggie appeared in the doorway behind Alex and held out her arms, “Come on squirt, let’s go get you dressed.” Lily made her way over to maggie and they disappeared out of the room but Alex remained. 

Kara sighed and sat up knowing she needed to talk to her sister. 

“Do you think I’ll mess something up again?” 

“Alex, no. It has absolutely nothing to do with that.” 

“Then what does it have to do with,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest defensively. 

Kara looked back at Lena for help. 

“She doesn’t want your hands anywhere near her vagina,” she said rolling out of bed.

“Lena!” 

“What? That’s what you told me. Sorry Alex, your sister is embarrassed and would rather you were on the top half of the sheet instead of the bottom. She also said something about you turkey baster-ing our baby into her body but I can’t remember the exact words she used. So I told her we’d find someone she was comfortable with.” 

Kara fell back onto the bed and pulled a pillow over her face. Alex’s own face was red, “Oh. Well you could have just said so Kar. It’s not like I particularly like being on that side of the sheet. I would do anything for you but I’m more than happy to let someone else handle that part of your body.” 

She peeked out from under the pillow, “You aren’t mad?” 

“Kar, I could never be mad at you for something like that. Trust me, the last thing I want to do is be playing dora the explorer with your uterus. Honestly I’ve been trying not to think about asking you to put your feet into stirrups.”

Kara’s red face appeared as the pillow was moved. “Oh my god we’re done talking about this. Breakfast is in an hour, then we’re doing the snorkeling thing, and probably the kids water park area. You guys are welcome to join us if you want.” 

“We’ll catch up with you guys later. We’re probably gonna go back to sleep for a few hours. Not all of us get up at 7am on vacation.” 

Kara got out of bed to dig through her suitcase for a tank top, bra, and capris. “Do you think we actually got up early the last four days? Come on Alex. We’re on our honeymoon. The only reason we’re up is because of Lily.” 

“Well your kid rises with the sun, it’s annoying. She’s been getting us up at 6:30 for the last four days. Also, you know it’s like 90 degrees out right? Are you seriously going to wear those pants?”

“First of all, they’re capris not pants. Second, my wife happens to like how my butt looks in them. Third, don’t you have somewhere to go?” 

Lena’s head appeared in the bathroom doorway, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth, “She’s not wrong. Have you seen her ass? It’s not my fault her back pocket fits my hand perfectly.” 

Alex rolled her eyes, “Gross. It’s a good thing you two can’t make babies the old fashioned way. I’m sure Lena woulda knocked you up months ago.” 

Lena opened her mouth to say something and then closed it with a shrug and nod of her head. 

“Alex! Shoo!” 

“I’m just saying. Although you’d probably have knocked her up just as fast.” 

Kara groaned but then had a thought of how to get her sister to leave, “You’re not wrong. I like having my wife under me screaming my nam--” 

“Too much information! I’m leaving!” Alex exclaimed. Her hands covered her ears as she all but ran from the room. 

Lena giggled from the doorway, “You better get ready before Lily comes back.” 

“Yes dearrrrrrrrr.” 

“Don’t you forget it babe,” Lena teased, slapping her ass as she walked past to get her own toothbrush. She rolled her eyes as she started to brush her teeth. Lena rinsed her mouth just as Lily came wandering into the bathroom. 

Maggie leaned around the frame of the door, “She’s all sunscreened up too. Have fun at breakfast and with the fish squirt.” She was gone before either of them could answer her. Lena set Lily on the counter while Kara brushed her teeth. Her heart didn’t fail to stutter when she saw Lena putting toothpaste on a Jurassic Park toothbrush. 

“Open up little dinosaur. Let’s see those teeth.” Lily surprisingly opened her mouth and let Lena start brushing her teeth. Kara spit and rinsed her mouth out. Her hip leaned against the counter as she watched the two of them. “Have you been eating little dinosaurs lately? Your teeth are pretty sharp!” It was their little routine that Lena had come up with when she noticed Lily never wanted to sit still to have her teeth brushed. Lily giggled and ‘uh huh’d’ while she kept brushing. “Those other dinosaurs better watch out, I bet you bite pretty hard with these clean teeth.” She kept it up until she was done brushing. “Ok spit and rinse.” Lily did exactly what she was told and then Lena set her back on the ground. She ran outta the room only to start jumping on their bed again.

Kara caught her wife’s chin in her hand and tugged her forward into a kiss. “Your mom would be so proud of everything you’ve done, but this right here, I have no doubt she would be most proud to see you as a mom. I love you so much.” 

Green eyes filled with tears at her words. “I love you too,” she whispered back. Arms slipped around her shoulders as their foreheads pressed together. 

“Mommy can I wear my flip flops to breakfast?” 

Lena laughed quietly while Kara huffed a little, “Yeah you can wear your flip flops. Give mama and I a few minutes and we’ll be ready to go.” 

“We better get dressed before she bolts out the door without us.” 

“You’re right,” Kara responded. She managed to tear herself away to go back into the bedroom where Lily was sitting on the end of the bed with her flip flops on. She slipped off her underwear to replace them with bikini bottoms. After thinking about it for a minute she put her capris back into her bag and pulled out a pair of shorts. She slipped them on and buttoned them. “Babe can you tie me?” She called out as she pulled her t-shirt over her head and held her bikini top to her chest. Lena appeared from the bathroom and she felt the ties tighten around her back and neck. 

“Is that too tight?” 

“No it’s good. Thank you,” she turned and kissed her. 

“You’re welcome honey.” 

Her tank top was slid over her head as quickly as possible and she twisted her hair up into a bun. Kara sat next to Lily on the bed while Lena put on a bathing suit as well as capris and a shirt. Nimble fingers quickly tied her hair up into a bun as well. “Who is ready for breakfast?” 

“Me!” Lily shrieked. Little feet pounded across the floor towards the door. 

“And we want another one of those? What’s wrong with us?” Kara teased. Lena just laughed and laced their fingers together. They headed down the hall to the elevator where Lily jumped up and down begging to push the button. 

“Can you push the 1?” 

“Yea!” Her little finger made contact with the 1 button and the doors slid shut. A few seconds later the doors slid open and the little trio stepped out into the lobby. Kara took Lily’s hand as they crossed to where the breakfast was taking place. A host sat them promptly with a list of the specials for the day. It didn’t take any time at all to place their order of eggs benedict, stuffed french toast, an order of bacon, and pancakes with scrambled eggs. Lily looked around in awe as princesses roamed the dining room.

Belle was the first princess to approach their table. She crouched down next to Lily’s chair so she was eye level with the blushing little girl. “Hi I’m Belle, what’s your name?” 

“Lily,” she said quietly. 

“That’s a really pretty name Lily. Would you like to be a princess today?”

Lily nodded and out of nowhere Belle produced a little plastic crown and placed it on top of her little head. “So Lily, where are you from?” 

Lena was the one to answer this time, “We’re from National City, California” 

“That’s not too far. I bet California is about as warm as Hawaii.” 

“Uh huh. But mommy and mama have been flyin around on a plane. They went to Ireland and Australia cause they’re on their... honeytoon?” She looked back at them with a Kara’s signature crinkle on her forehead.

“So close, honeymoon,” Kara laughed.

Belle smiled, “And they’re sharing it with you, that’s so nice of them! Do you have any big plans today princess Lily?”

“We’re gonna go swim with the fish later!” 

“That sounds like so much fun. Well how about we get a picture and then I can let you eat your breakfast so you can get to the fish faster?” 

“Ok!” 

Belle wrapped an arm around Lily’s little waist while Kara snapped a picture. Just as she stood and left their food was brought to the table. Most of their breakfast continued the same way. A princess would come over, talk to Lily for a little bit, and then they’d take a picture and leave. By the end of breakfast Lily had gotten to meet Belle, Elsa, Ariel, Moana, Jasmine, and Cinderella. She was probably one of the only kids there that knew the classic princesses. The spunky little girl had even gotten Ariel to sing with her. 

She was currently singing about thing-a-ma-bobs while she wiggled around in her life jacket. Kara could only laugh as she stripped down to her bathing suit and clipped her own life jacket on. Lena was a step ahead of her putting Lily’s goggles on her head and showing her how to use the snorkel correctly. They made their way into the water together. It took a few tries for Lily to learn how to breathe through the snorkel correctly but once she got the hang of it she didn’t want to keep her head above water for anything. Tons of fish swam under them as they floated on top of the water. Kara pointed out the bright fish to Lily while Lena helped to kind of push her along in the water. The highlight of their whole experience was when a turtle swam past. Lily squeaked, if it was even possible to call it that, and waved her hands around at it to alert both her moms. The turtle got close enough that Lily’s fingers brushed along its shell. 

The hawaiian native fish were all very cool looking. One of the best parts for her was seeing the octopus at the bottom of the pool. They’d opted not to ‘scuba’ into the deeper parts and just stick to the snorkeling instead. After pointing out multiple fish Lily started to get antsy. The fun ended when she stuck her head too far under the water and got a mouthful of it through her snorkel. Kara got her out and sat her on a chair while patting her back as she coughed and sputtered. “You’re ok. It’s just a little water.” A soft towel was wrapped around her little shoulders. 

“Wanna g-go p-p-play there,” she pointed to the kids area. 

“Ok let’s grab our stuff and then we can go,” she said while packing everything into their beach bag. The three of them headed to the kids area where quite a few kids were already splashing around even though it was only 9am. Lily was climbing up the stairs before they’d even had time to put down their stuff. Luckily Maggie had put her in a bright orange bathing suit so they could keep an eye on her.

Kara plopped down on the lounge chair as she dropped their bag next to it. Lena sat in the chair next to her, “Should one of us be with her?” 

“She’ll make some friends. If she wants us to come play I’m sure she’ll find us. Plus we can see her pretty much anywhere she goes with that bright bathing suit on.” 

“Ok,” Lena replied as she stretched out on the chair. 

The sun was hot on her skin in a way that probably should have alerted her something was not normal. Her eyes closed as she listened to kids laughing and the ocean waves crashing in the background. The sound lulled her right to sleep. 

A cool hand jolted her out of her peaceful slumber. “I’m sorry I wasn’t trying to scare you babe. You’ve been out like a light for at least an hour. I figured you’d be fine here on your own while I played with Lily. But now I’m realizing I should not have left you alone.” 

Kara frowned and followed her wife’s gaze down her own body. With a groan she noticed how pink her skin was. “I forgot to put on sunscreen.” 

“I see that sweetheart. You’re going to be in pain the next few days for sure.” 

She tried to sit up and immediately knew this was going to suck. Her stomach ached as she sat up, “I’m an idiot.” 

“Come on let’s get you back upstairs. Alex and Maggie showed up a few minutes ago. I’m sure they won’t mind playing with her for a little bit.” 

It was useless to argue with her so she just nodded and carefully stood up. Alex made her way over to them and laughed the second her eyes landed on her sister. “Oh Kara. Of the two of you I really did not think you’d be the one to get a sunburn.” 

“Shut up,” she whined. 

“Go let Lena take care of you. We’ll watch the munchkin and bring her up when she’s tired.” 

“Thank you.” 

Lena pulled out Lily’s stuff from their bag and left it with Alex. Then they made their way upstairs. Kara leaned against the wall of the elevator. “Only I would manage this.” 

Lena tried to hold in a laugh next to her, “I’m sorry darling but literally only you would manage to get sunburnt. But don’t worry, I did pack aloe in case I got a burn.” 

The elevator doors opened, they crossed to their room, and went inside. Kara let out another groan as she laid on their bed. The sheets felt cool against her skin but any movement at all against the fabric hurt. 

LENA POV

Lena flipped on their ceiling fan and then made her way over to the bed with a bottle of aloe in her hand. She kneeled next to her wife and bit her lip as she noted just how red her wife was actually going to get over the next few hours as the burn set in. “On the plus side, only your front got burnt.” Kara whined pathetically at her. 

“It already hurts.”

“It’s gonna keep hurting for a while unfortunately. But I’ll take care of you. Just lay there and let me work my magic.” 

Her fingers made quick work of the ties at Kara’s hips. She pulled them undone and tugged the bottoms from her body as painlessly as possible. The top was another story altogether because she needed to get the tie behind her back. She managed to wiggle her arm under her back just enough to untie the suit and toss it into their suitcase. The outline of her suit was very clearly burned into her skin. She started with a squirt of aloe on her stomach. Her fingers moved as gently as possible to spread it around the burnt skin. She squirted another blob on her chest and started to rub it in. Kara groaned at her touch, “I never thought I’d want your hands off me but this is torture.” 

Lena held back her laugh, “I’m sorry baby. It’ll be over soon.” She coated her arms, legs, and face in aloe as softly as possible. When she was sure every burnt spot had aloe on it she put the bottle on the nightstand and sat back on her heels. To make matters worse Kara had goosebumps. She wiped her hand on a towel to clean the excess aloe off it. 

“Everything hurts,” she whined. 

“Do you want me to take your mind off it?” 

“Nothing is gonna take my mind off it.” 

Lena smirked, “I could rub you some more till it stops hurting.” 

“Rubbing isn’t gonna make it stop hur--” Lena cut her off by slipping a hand between her legs. Kara let out a moan as nimble fingers quickly located the bundle of nerves they were looking for. “F-ff-fffuck. Best wife ever.” 

“Oh I know I am darling. Now just spread your legs and let me make you feel better before our daughter gets back.” 

Lena felt her own arousal flood her core when Kara obediently spread her legs. She reached down and let her finger slip inside her wife. The feeling was different immediately as wet heat engulfed her finger. She withdrew her digit only to sink back in slowly. Kara’s back arched as she started a slow pace. Her free hand found Kara’s quickly. It was always just a little different when she didn’t have her powers. Granted, they didn’t often have sex without the sun lamps on. Her fingers kept up a slow pace while Kara let out little breathy moans. She could tell just how close she was getting because each time she moved back in there was more resistance. Knowing what would set her over the edge she curled her finger and brushed the spot that felt just a little different than the rest of her. Kara’s whole body went rigid while walls fluttered around her fingers. “I’ve got you baby.” The pressure on her other hand rose as Kara squeezed her hand in her own. Once the walls stopped squeezing her she slid her fingers out gently, knowing how sensitive Kara could be. 

She wiped her hand on the towel while settling next to Kara on the bed. “Feel better?” 

“Mmmm,” Kara hummed. Lena smirked and kissed her head gently. 

“Get some sleep. It’ll probably feel worse when you wake up but you should rest. If you wanted you could just take the bracelet off and let your powers come back. You’d probably heal right up.” 

“Actually I don’t know if I could. Because I’d have to sit in the sun to heal and get my powers back but I’m still pretty human right now… So I might actually burn worse before they come back.”

“That shockingly makes sense. I guess you’ll just be a little lobster for awhile.” 

“If you take my mind off the pain the next few days I won’t be complaining.” 

Lena laughed and gently pulled the sheet up over her body. “Sleep darling. I’ll wake you up when Lily gets back.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next three days were jam packed with tons of swimming, eating, and hanging out. Lily had done every activity imaginable that the resort had to offer. They’d swam in every pool and even the ocean. Kara’s sunburn had evened itself out by the second day so she wasn’t in agony anymore. They’d been having quite an amazing time if Lena could say so herself. Which is why part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

Lily was skipping ahead of them as they made their way across the courtyard toward the lobby to check out of the resort. Their flight was going to drop Alex and Maggie off in California while they continued on to Disney World. A little kid came running between them to dive into one of the pools. She staggered back to avoid him running into her. Somehow she managed not to fall into the pool. Unfortunately Kara did not fare quite as well. It was like the scene from Parent Trap. Kara tried to sidestep the little boy but she had been closer to the pool the whole time. When she stepped to the side her foot caught the edge of the pool she started to fall. Lena reached for her hand but their fingers brushed as Kara fell into the water. The last thing she heard before a splash was a sickening crack. Alex and Maggie rushed across the courtyard when they saw what had happened. She fell to her knees as Kara surfaced coughing. “Kar are you ok?” One look at her wife told her that there was no way she was ok. 

All the color was gone from her face and Lena noted how her arm was clutched to her chest. She’d fallen into the deeper end of one of the big pools and was bobbing to keep her head up in the water. Without even thinking twice about it Lena kicked off her shoes and dropped her phone onto the ground. She hopped into the water and circled an arm around Kara’s hips while she held onto the side with her other hand. “I’ve got you. It’s ok babe.” A little crowd had gathered around them when they realized Kara was actually hurt. 

Alex and Maggie kneeled at the edge of the pool, “Kara what hurts?”

“I think my arm is broken. And by think I mean I’m 99% sure it’s broken.” 

“Ok we’ve gotta get you out of there.” 

Before anyone could protest Alex was dropping into the water on Kara’s other side. Sure they could have probably swam her to the stairs across the pool but that meant crossing a huge crowd of people. Maggie leaned down and held out her hand. Kara reached up with the hand not being held tight to her chest to hold onto her. Alex gripped a hip while she grabbed the other. “On three we’re gonna lift you up to Maggie ok?” Kara nodded shakily. “One, two, three.” Together they hoisted her out of the water. Maggie managed to turn her so she could lay on her back on the cement. Lily’s eyes were moving frantically up and down Kara’s body. 

“Mommy are you ok?” 

Kara tried to smile, “I’ll be ok. I just tripped and hurt my arm.” Lena and Alex hoisted themselves out of the water and Alex jumped right into doctor mode. 

“I can set it until we get on the plane or if we get you to the airfield you can turn off your bracelet and heal up.” 

“No. I’m not turning off the bracelet.” 

“Kar--” Lena started to say. 

“No it takes days to fully drain my powers. I don’t want to start it all over again so we can do the tests for the baby when we get home. Alex can set it. I’ll heal like everyone else.”

“Let’s get her up and dried off. I can’t set anything while she’s dripping wet. Lena can you call and have someone drop off supplies at the plane so I can set it when we get there?” 

“Yes, of course.” She started tapping away at her phone while they hauled Kara onto her feet. The resort was nice enough to let them change in a private room. Maggie had grabbed out some clothes for the both of them from their luggage while they made their way to the room. 

Alex followed them in but Kara started to whine. “Alex it’s fine. Lena and I can manage.” 

Alex huffed, “Really touchy about being naked in front of me.” 

Kara’s cheeks turned bright red, “Oh my god, get out!” 

She left them alone. Lena kissed her forehead, “I’ll be gentle. I promise.” 

“I know you will. I just need a second. It really hurts.” Her head fell to Lena’s shoulder and she could feel her shoulder getting even more wet than it already was. Carefully she wrapped an arm around her waist, making sure to keep room between her body and the broken arm between them. 

“I’ve got you baby. You know you don’t have to keep that bracelet on for me right? If it takes a few more weeks to weaken your powers then we just wait. I don’t want you to be in pain sweetheart.” 

Kara sniffled and leaned back from her embrace a little. “I don’t wanna wait. It makes me uneasy knowing our embryo is just out in the open for anyone to steal. If it got into the wrong hands I just… if it’s inside me I know it’s safe.” 

Lena cupped her cheeks and kissed her softly. “I understand. Let’s get you changed out of this.” 

Kara was hesitant and she looked away and bit her lip as her cheeks turned pink. Lena stroked her cheek, “Kar, what’s wrong?” 

“I… I started my period this morning,” she all but whispered. 

Lena lifted her chin with a finger. “Sweetheart you don’t need to be embarrassed. I am more than familiar with your body and there is nothing that would scare me off. You could have a tail and I’d still love every inch of you. Now come on, let’s get you changed.” 

With a nod they untangled themselves. Her hands undid the button and zipper on her shorts; she gently tugged them down Kara’s toned legs. When they were around her ankles she stepped out of them. She reached up and hooked her fingers into the waistband of the boyshorts Kara was wearing. “I’m sure I’ll be doing this more frequently when you’re too pregnant to bend over. You have nothing to be embarrassed about.” She tugged the boyshorts down her legs and dropped them into a pile with the shorts. 

“My cramps get too bad if I wear a tampon. I’m sorry.” she whispered.

Without saying anything she held out a clean pair of boyshorts for her to step in. She made quick work of putting a pad in them and slid them up her legs. “You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. I deal with this once a month on my own. It’s a part of life. Good times and bad baby, you’ll never lose me.” She then slid a pair of sweatpants up her legs before even attempting anything on her top half. 

“This is going to be a challenge. I don’t want you moving your arm and making it worse… one second.” Lena went over to the door and opened it. “Do either of you have a knife?” 

Alex looked at her like she was crazy while Maggie whipped out a pocket knife. “What exactly are you going to do with a knife?” 

“Cut her shirt off her. I don’t want to jostle her arm anymore than I have to.” She took the knife and closed the door again. Luckily Kara didn’t question her when she grabbed a hold of the shirt and started to cut it up the arm. “Ya know, of all days for you to not wear a tank top you had to pick today.” 

“I should have just worn my bathing suit at this rate,” Kara tried for a joke. 

  
  


Lena made quick work of cutting the shirt away from her arm and then down the front. She was very careful as she tugged it away from her body. “I like this bra,” Kara whined. 

“I’ll buy you another one.” She cut the straps and removed it from her body. It took a bit of wiggling around but they managed to get another bra and tank top on her. She quickly shed her own wet clothes and traded them out for dry ones. 

Kara sniffled, “I ruined everything.” 

Lena kissed her cheek, “You ruined nothing. We can go to Disney another time. Or we can have Alex and Maggie take Lily if you want. Let’s get you some pain medicine and get home, ok?” She nodded with her head down as Lena gathered up their wet clothes and led them back outside with an arm around her waist. 

Maggie took the wet clothes and put them into a bag as the group started to make their way to the car. It was a rough drive to the airport. Everytime the car jostled Kara winced. Alex had fashioned a ‘makeshift sling’ by basically tying a scarf around her to hold her arm to her chest. The half hour to the airport seemed to last a lifetime. Lily was holding onto Kara’s free hand and her eyes never left her mom’s face no matter how much Lena tried to convince her to play a game on her phone. A particularly large bump had Kara slamming her eyes shut and biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. Lena was quick to cup her face in her hands, “Breathe baby. We’re almost there. We’re gonna get you some pain medicine and you can sleep the whole way home.” A shaky breath was released while eyelids fluttered open and blue met green. The car came to a stop on the airstrip. Lena sent Lily out with Maggie. 

“Why don’t you guys go first and I’ll help you from behind?” 

Kara looked like she wanted to object but Lena knew she wouldn’t want to hurt her sisters feelings. “I can get her out Alex. You go ahead in front of us.” 

“Are you sure?”

“Alex, I can get my wife out of a car. It’s her arm not her leg.” 

With a roll of her eyes Alex climbed out of the car. Lena slid across the seat and got out of the car. She turned back around and gripped onto Kara’s hips as she started to shuffle toward the door. “Nice and slow baby, I’m right here.” Kara’s good hand gripped onto her shoulder as she held tight to her hips. She slowly slid out of the car. 

They couldn’t get onto the plane fast enough. Kara was quickly seated and given a handful of pills from Alex. Lena held her good hand while Lily fussed that she wanted to hold her mom's hand. “Lil why don’t you go find mommy a snack ok?” She nodded and ran off to find the snacks. 

“It’s gonna hurt when I put it on. I’ve gotta press your arm into it and it’ll form to your arm. It’ll just take a second but I’m really sorry it’s gonna hurt.” Kara nodded shakily as Alex got out the cast looking thing. Lena gently untied the scarf that was holding her arm to her chest. A tear rolled down her cheek as Alex guided her arm to rest onto the splint material. Lena knew she was trying to be gentle but the anguish on Kara’s face when she closed the splint around her arm had Lena struggling to not cry. Tears were falling down Kara’s cheeks and Lena knew sobs weren’t going to be far behind. She pulled Kara’s head into her chest and held her close. 

“I know baby, I know. It’s almost over. Just breathe.” 

Kara cried into her chest while Alex secured the splint on her arm. “You’re all done Kar. You did a great job. Let’s get home and put a cast on you.” 

Twenty minutes later the jet was in the air. Lena was reclined on a mountain of pillows with Kara in her arms. Lily had decided she didn’t want to be anywhere but with her moms so she was at the end of their bed while a movie played. Kara’s arm was resting on a pillow next to them while Lena’s fingers carded through her hair. Her eyelids were already drooping from the pain medication they’d given her. Her cheek rested atop Kara’s head as her own eyes fell shut. 

Hours later they touched down in National City. Lena had spent a few hours sleeping with Kara and Lily and then promptly passed their tickets for Disney off to Sam to take Ruby. Kara had slept for most of the flight. When she was finally awake they made sure she ate and then gave her some more pain meds. She’d put in a call with their personal doctor, that knew Kara and Lily’s alien genetics, that they rarely saw. They all headed back to the Luthor-Danvers residence where the doctor was waiting for them with an antsy Krypto that Eliza had dropped off. 

“Thank you for coming on such short notice Dr. Warren.” 

“Of course Lena. Kara we’re going to get you fixed right up.” 

Alex helped Kara to get settled in their room while Lena caught her up on what had happened. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, why doesn’t she just take off the bracelet to heal?” 

“We’re about to implant an embryo and she doesn’t want to wait for her powers to go away again.” 

Understanding washed over her face, “That’s amazing. I didn’t know you guys were even considering having a baby.” 

“It’s a very long story. After you cast Kara maybe we could talk about finding another doctor with your discretion for us for the duration of the pregnancy.” 

“I would be happy to help you find someone you’re both comfortable with. Let me go take care of Kara and then we can talk.” 

They went into the room together to find Kara sitting on the bed pretty coherent. It would seem that the pain meds were wearing off from a few hours prior. The doctor set her bag on the nightstand and got to work. She had a tablet that could take x rays and show her a reading instantly. She carefully took the splint off her arm, “You did a great job splinting her arm Alex. Kara I’m gonna take an x-ray and hopefully it’s a clean break that won’t need surgery.” 

All the color drained from Kara’s face at the mention of surgery. “No offense Dr. Warren but if you say surgery I might rethink taking off this red sun bracelet.” 

The doctor laughed, “No offense taken. If I was in your position I would feel the same. However I do need you to take off the other bracelet. I can’t cast around it and I can’t x-ray with it on either.” Kara frowned but nodded. Lena tried to give her a little smile as she took the bracelet from her. At least she’d gotten to wear it for a week before having to take it off. 

She moved the tablet over Kara’s arm while pushing a few buttons. “Good news, clean break in two spots. We’re going to cast you from your wrist to your elbow. It should be healed in 6-8 weeks. I’m going to cast you and give you a prescription for some pain meds. The pain should start to subside in the next few days.” 

Lily hovered in the doorway with a hand in Krypto’s fur as the doctor pulled out the supplies to cast her arm. Lena held out her arms and pulled Lily into her lap when she ran over. The doctor held up a few color options for her cast; Kara turned to Lily, “Hey bug, how about you pick the color for me.” 

Little blue eyes looked up into green but she was met with a smile. She turned back to the doctor and looked at all the choices. “Blue,” she said quietly. All the adults smiled at her as Lena kissed her head. 

“Good choice little one, blue has always been mommys color.” The doctor put a thin layer of material on Kara’s arm and then started the process of wrapping her up in the blue casting material. Two rolls later and Kara was good to go. 

The doctor left her prescription, a sling, and instructions to call if she felt worse in any way with Lena. She turned to Lily, “I think that your mom could use lots of snuggles and kisses for the next few days. Do you think you can do that?” She nodded quickly and crawled up to snuggle into Kara’s side. 

Lena walked the doctor out with a promise for a list of doctors to be sent to her soon. Alex and Maggie were right on her heels. “You guys don’t have to go if you don’t want to.” 

“It’s ok. You guys are all going to want to rest. If you need anything please call us. If Kara needs to just have her turn the bracelet off. Nobody would be upset if she had to.” 

“Thank you. I’ll keep an eye on her. Thank you for everything today and the past week. We love you guys.” She hugged both her sisters. 

“We love you too Lena. If you need us just call.” 

“I will. Let me know when you guys make it home safe.” 

“We will,” Maggie called as they made their way back to the car. 

Lena went back inside and found Lily asleep with her head on Kara’s chest, Krypto curled up at the foot of their bed. Carefully she scooped her up and took her to her own room. She tugged the blankets up and kissed her forehead softly, “Sweet dreams sweetheart.” She pulled the door almost all the way closed and went back to the master bedroom. Kara was flipping through their netflix account with a frown on her face. 

Lena climbed into bed carefully so as to not jostle her. Her arm slipped around Kara’s shoulders while she kissed her cheek. “I know you’re upset. But you can still wear your ring. And everyone knows you’re my wife.” 

Kara sighed, “I had to break that arm. You literally just put that bracelet on me days ago. Now I can’t wear it for two months.” Her voice cracked and Lena knew she was on the verge of tears. 

“Baby you can turn that bracelet off and heal your arm up. I won’t be upset. I promise you.” 

“No. I wanna do this. I can wait for my arm to heal as long as we can still go ahead and do the implanting like we talked about.” 

“Dr. Warren is going to send me a list of doctors that will be discreet and sign an NDA. We can start talking to them once I have the list.” 

“Ok. I’m sorry I ruined our trip.” 

“Kara you did not ruin our trip. I gave Sam the tickets to take Ruby. We’ll take Lily and our baby in a few years. It’ll be a blast. All I care about is that you’re being taken care of.” She leaned over and caught Kara’s lips in a soft kiss. It was a gentle pressing of lips full of love and devotion. 

“You take the best care of me Lee.” 

“Of course. You’d do the same for me. Now let’s put on that show you like with the puppies.” 

“Too cute?” 

“We both know it’ll make you feel better.” Krypto whined at the bottom of the bed, got up and walked in a circle, and then plopped his head down on Kara’s ankle with a huff. “And now you have even better protection than I can provide you,” Lena laughed. The tv flashed screens of puppies that Kara lit up seeing. 

“As much as it sucks being hurt, I’m glad we’re home.” 

“Me too. I love you baby.” 

“I love you too.” 

Lena snuggled into her wife and fell asleep dreaming about a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes. Little did she know Kara was thinking about a little boy with dark hair and blue eyes. Only time would tell what the future had in store for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos appreciated as always! 
> 
> Drop me a comment what your favorite part is and let me know if you guys would want to see Alex and Maggie start trying to have a baby too. 
> 
> I hope you guys are staying safe and healthy out there. Expect another chapter in another week or so. I'm going back to work soon so updates might not be as quick as they have been the past few weeks.


	16. Together, no matter what

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena finally take the big step and implant their embryo. What will the future bring for their family?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a shorter chapter this time but I hope you guys enjoy it. My work situation is up in the air so I'm not sure if I'm starting back this week or in a few. I'm hoping to get a few more chapters out before I have to go back, fingers crossed. Life's just been crazy and I've been in a weird mood the past week. Finally had a great day and got in the mood to write some fluffy stuff :) 
> 
> Most of the information about the embryo transfer and implantation process I pulled from research and my aunt who went through the process. Sorry if something isn't accurate! 
> 
> As usual all mistakes are my own and I don't own the characters! I hope you guys like this chapter!

Three weeks. It had been three weeks of testing and resting. On top of the normal check ups on her arm, Alex had been putting her through multiple blood tests for her hormone levels. She’d found a doctor that was willing to work with Alex to monitor the pregnancy as it progressed down the line that she felt comfortable using. Shocker, it was Lena’s doctor that she felt most comfortable with.

They’d also started a round of injections that would give them the best chance of the embryo attaching correctly to her uterus. Every night for the past two weeks Lena had dutifully given her injections in her stomach; even though Kara knew she hated causing any type of pain.

The little embryo was snug in the matrix waiting for them to decide if it was safe enough to implant yet. Kara sat on a hospital bed swinging her legs in the medbay. Her arm was in a sling for the time being, much to her dismay. Lena rested a hand on her knee, “Darling calm down. Being anxious won’t make it any faster.”

Kara let out a breath, “I know. I just really want it to be time.”

“I know love, me too. But if it’s not, we’ll wait another week.”

Kara nodded in response. Alex strode into the room with a folder in her hands and a smile on her face.

“Well?” Kara questioned right away.

Alex laughed, “Good news, your hormones are in the perfect range for an embryo transfer. We can schedule it for anytime you two want.”

Kara smiled and laced her fingers with Lena’s.

“That’s awesome Al. Thank you,” Kara said.

“And your arm is healing quicker than a humans so that’s good. But I still want another few weeks in that cast. It’ll honestly be for the best because you’re going to be taking it easy when the transfers done anyway.”

Kara nodded, “Ok. Thanks. Am I good to go now?”

“Yep. Let me know if you need anything,” she left the paperwork on the bed for them and then headed out.

Lena helped her off the table and they headed home. Fifteen minutes later they were crossing the threshold to their house. Kara kicked off her shoes and the padded over to the barstools at their kitchen island.

“So… we should call the doctor,” Kara said tapping the fingers of her non broken arm on the countertop.

Lena took two glasses out of the cupboard and set them on the counter. She rummaged around in the fridge for a few seconds before pulling out a container of juice and filling both cups. “I already had a tentative date set up for Thursday before we even went in to see Alex today. I figured we’d just cancel if the tests didn’t turn out how we wanted. But I wanted us to have a day scheduled in case she got busy for whatever reason. I hope that’s ok with you.”

Kara smiled, “Of course it is. I can’t wait!”

Lena passed her a cup of juice and moved to sit on the barstool next to her with an envelope. “She sent over all the instructions for the procedure and everything. Do you wanna look it over together?”

Kara nodded, “Yea we should while Lily is still with my mom.”

Lena slipped a packet of papers out of the envelope and set them on the counter. Kara saw diagrams on the sheets and felt heat rush up her cheeks, “Oh boy.” It got a chuckle out of Lena at least.

She leaned against her arm and felt Lena slip a hand to rest at her lower back. Her freehand not in the sling found a place on her knee. Lena kissed her cheek, “We’ll get through it together. If you don’t want me in the room I can stay outside.”

“No, I want you with me. I know it’s stupid because it’s totally normal for human women but… this kind of thing was not normal on Krypton. Normal reproduction didn’t happen often and most of the medical processes were so advanced that you were asleep for them. It’s still embarrassing to be all on display for someone who is basically a stranger.”

Lena’s thumb rubbed a circle into her lower back, “I understand. I’ll be right there holding your hand. On the plus side it won’t take very long because you won’t have to be put under for it.”

Kara nodded and both their eyes drifted down the page. Her cheeks were redder by the time they got to the end of the page. Lena didn’t seem very affected by it thought. “It’s seriously like a turkey baster.”

Lena laughed, “It’s much more medically advanced than a turkey baster darling. But for all intents and purposes, yes it kind of is. They’ll just basically go in and put the embryo in and hope it attaches correctly. It says here we should know about a week after the transfer if it took. You have to take it easy after the transfer so I guess it’s good you can’t go around being Supergirl. Lots of taking it easy, cuddling, and Netflix.”

She snuggled into Lena’s side more, “That sounds good to me.”

“It does say you may be comfortable. Cramps, bloating, bleeding. But we’ll ask the doctor more when we get there.”

“Ok. I can’t believe it’s finally happening.”

“Me either love.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Thursday rolled around before they knew it. They’d spent some time every night with Lily talking about how Kara was going to go to the doctor later in the week. They took some time to talk about a baby sibling as well. She seemed very receptive to the idea still, which was a good sign.

Kara’s arm had stopped hurting but Alex was strict about her wearing the sling. She held a little backpack in her good hand as she carefully padded downstairs barefoot to her wife and daughter. She handed off the backpack to Eliza. “Lily if you need us you can have grandma call, ok?”

“Ok. I’m gonna have fun with gramma!”

“You’re going to have the best time,” Lena smiled at her and stroked her little cheek.

Kara squatted down to kiss her forehead. “Be good for grandma.”

Little arms found their way around her neck. Lily kissed her cheek, “I will mommy. Good luck with the doctor. Remember, little sister,” she whispered the last part. Kara chuckled and kissed her nose.

“I’ll do my best baby girl.”

Eliza took hold of her hand as she stood. “Tell your moms that we’re going to have lots of fun and not to worry.”

“Don’t worry mommy and mama. We’re gonna have lots of fun!”

Kara and Lena both laughed. Eliza smiled while leading Lily to the car. A few minutes later everything was loaded up and they were pulling out of the driveway. They went back inside to grab their own stuff.

“You’ve got the folder right?” Kara asked as she slid her phone into her pocket.

“Yes. I also have all your information; license, health insurance, the whole nine yards. You’ve got your comfy clothes on that you wanna stay in?”

She nodded, “Yea. These are good.” She was wearing loose grey sweat pants with the House of El emblem on the thigh, a tank top, and Lena’s MIT sweatshirt over top. Her hair was falling in loose waves around her shoulders and her glasses were perched on her nose. Her feet found their way into her flip-flops while Lena put everything else they needed into her purse.

“I’ll meet you in the car,” Kara called out as she headed to the garage. She got into the passenger seat easily but it took a second to get the seatbelt on over her splint. Her nerves started to finally kick in as the realization of what they were on their way to do set in. When they got home in an hour she’d have their baby inside her. Where it would hopefully stay for the next 8 or so months. Her free hand gripped her thigh as she tried to keep her breathing even. Lena slid into the driver seat next to her. She reached over and placed her hand atop Kara’s.

“Take a deep breath babe. You’re ok. If you don’t want to do this we can always reschedule.”

Kara shook her head while taking a breath, “I wanna do this. I’m just nervous.”

“It’s totally ok to be nervous. It’s a big step. But I’m right here for you every step of the way. I promise.”

She nodded and turned her hand to give Lena’s a squeeze. “I know. Let’s do this.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dr. Hudson was someone that Lena trusted and that ultimately had led Kara to choose her to be her doctor as well. While she trusted her, that did not mean she wasn’t also still embarrassed. Sure Lena had seen her naked before, but that was her wife. Dr. Hudson was still a stranger to her essentially. Which is why Kara was currently nervously rambling while Lena helped her into a gown.

“What if the baby comes out with a tail? Or has twelve fingers? Or what if they come out green?”

Lena chuckled, “I’d still love our baby even if they had a tail, twelve fingers, _and_ came out green. Because they would still be part of both of us. But I highly doubt they’ll have a tail or come out green because neither of us has those genes that I’m aware of. Twelve fingers would be unlikely but the more likely option of the three you listed. I know you’re nervous darling, but it’s going to be ok. Now stop moving around so I can help you put this gown on.”

Kara huffed but stopped moving around. Lena snapped the gown at her shoulder and then the one at her hip. She blushed as fingers skimmed up her legs only to pull her underwear down. She stepped out of them and let Lena fold them and put them on top of her other clothes. “Ok, you’re all set.”

Lena’s arms slipped around her waist as she tugged her closer. Her own arms rested on her wife’s shoulders. It was the first instance she had been able to take off her sling and she was enjoying being able to stretch her arm out. “There’s no need to be nervous. Dr. Hudson is the best.”

Golden curls bobbed as she nodded in agreement. She leaned in until their lips were almost touching, “You’re with me right?”

“Always,” Lena responded, kissing her softly. She focused on her wife to stop her nervousness and to ground herself in what was real. The solid warmth of the hands resting on her hips, the heat of her lips where they were pressed together, the way she smelled of vanilla and jasmine, how soft her lips were. When she finally leaned back her heart had stopped racing and hands stopped shaking. The hands on her hips shifted to her lower back as she turned to step up and get onto the table. When she sat down Lena’s fingers immediately found hers that weren’t in the cast.

A knock sounded on the door quietly. “Are you ready?”

“We’re ready,” Lena said while giving Kara’s hand a squeeze.

The door opened and Dr. Hudson stepped inside with a nurse trailing behind her. Kara had avoided looking at all the different instruments and things on the tray already in the room when they got there. Doctor’s offices freaked her out.

“You both read the information we sent out already?”

Kara nodded while Lena answered, “Yes we did.”

“Do you have any questions for me?”

“Are there any restrictions for after the procedure aside from what’s listed?”  
  


“The general rule of thumb is to rest. Nothing strenuous. Avoid exercising for the next week or so, no heavy lifting, anything of that nature. I always tell my patients to get as much rest as they can. You might bleed, have cramping, and feel bloated. Those are totally normal. Most of my patients have discomfort after the procedure but that is normal. If anything is excruciating you can call up here and they’ll get ahold of me. I don’t anticipate anything like that though.”

“Alright. Thank you. Kar do you have any questions?”

Kara thought about it for a minute before speaking up, “Can you just tell us what you’re doing as you’re doing it?”

“Of course. Whatever will make you feel most comfortable. I’ll be having the nurse guide me with an ultrasound while I implant the embryo. The procedure itself shouldn’t take too long. Go ahead and make yourself comfortable while we wash up and get everything ready to go.”

Kara nodded and lay back on the table. Lena squeezed her hand lightly and tucked a curl behind her ear. “Our baby is gonna be safe and sound inside you in a few minutes.”

“Hopefully to stay for a few months,” she joked.

“Yes hopefully. But even if it doesn’t take this time, we can always try again if you want.”

Kara nodded, “Ok.”

Dr. Hudson and the nurse washed their hands before putting on gloves and masks. “Ok Kara let’s get started. Let’s get your feet up in the stirrups and then we’ll get the ultrasound started.”

She carefully put her feet in the stirrups and Lena gave her hand a little squeeze. She was sure that she was already blushing. The nurse laid a sheet over her lap and then moved her gown up just enough so she could get a clear picture of her uterus.

“It’s like a standard exam. The only difference is that we’re going to put this catheter in with the embryo in it. If you feel pain or are uncomfortable at any time just let me know.”

“Okay,” she replied quietly. Nobody was really sure how her body would react to the procedures with the bracelet on because Argo had been different. There was no yellow sun to recharge her cells. But on earth things were different. The bracelet contradicted the yellow sun but it was constantly working because the sun was always in the sky.

Her grip on Lena’s hand tightened when she felt the slippery cool lube between her legs followed by the pressure of the instrument opening her up. Lena kissed her forehead softly.

“You’re doing great Kara. I’m going to put the catheter in with the embryo now,” Dr. Hudson said.

“Okay.”

All eyes were on the ultrasound as the catheter came into the frame. Dr. Hudson maneuvered it around while they watched it on the screen. After a few seconds she spoke up, “And there’s your embryo. Hopefully this little one stays right where we put them.”

The catheter was taken out and passed off to where Alex was waiting in the next room. She was double-checking that the embryo was actually out of the catheter because it was so small that the naked eye couldn’t see it. When she gave the all clear, Dr. Hudson took the instrument out. She shed her gloves and mask on the little tray with the instruments. The nurse turned off the ultrasound and wiped her stomach off. “Here are some wipes to clean up. Sorry we have to use so much gel and lube. It makes quite the mess. I’ll let you get changed and meet you up front when you’re done.” Both the doctor and nurse left them in the room alone.

“I don’t think either of us have ever used as much lube as they did,” she joked quietly.

Lena chuckled while letting go of her hand to take a wipe off the tray where Dr. Hudson had left them. Kara blushed when she felt the cold wipe against her skin, “I can do that. You don’t have to.”

“Darling, it’s the least I can do. Trust me, if anyone knows your body it’s me. There’s nothing I haven’t seen already.”

Kara threw her good arm over her eyes as Lena continued to wipe the gel from her body. “It’s embarrassing.”

“If it’ll make you feel better you can come do the same for me when I have my yearly exam.”

“If you wanted me to come I would.”

Lena laughed and moved to wipe her stomach better than the nurse had. “You don’t have to come. I know that you hate doctor’s offices. It’s not a big deal to me. Ok love, can you sit up for me? I’ll help you get your clothes back on.”

With a nod she sat up. Her panties were slid up her legs followed by her pants. The gown was tugged from her body gently and replaced with her bra and comfy tank top. Lena’s hand lingered on her stomach. “Can you believe our baby is in there right now?”

“It’s crazy. In a week I could officially be pregnant with your baby.”

“Not a sentence I ever anticipated someone saying. But I can’t say I don’t like the sound of it because I definitely do.”

“Just think, if it works, this could be one of the last times you get to see my abs,” she teased.

Lena huffed, “It’s a sacrifice I’m willing to make.”

“My hero,” Kara mocked.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The week passed slowly for both of them. Kara wasn’t miserable exactly but she wasn’t comfortable either. The first few days she had really bad cramping that was only helped with pain medication and Lena massaging her stomach. Everything she ate made her bloated, which made the cramping even worse. On top of it all she’d been lightly bleeding for the past few days. The first time she’d seen the red spots her heart had dropped. But Dr. Hudson assured her that light bleeding was common in most patients.

Kara tapped her fingers on the counter as she checked the time on her phone again. Three pregnancy tests were in front of her on the counter were she’d put them a minute ago. Lena wasn’t even aware she was taking the tests yet but Alex had given her the go ahead because it had been a week. She had a blood test scheduled for later in the day but her curiosity got the better of her. Plus she’d never gotten to take a traditional pregnancy test with Lily. Argo had their own procedures in place and selling over the counter pregnancy tests was not the norm.

She flexed her fingers in the cast, glad to finally be able to go a few hours without the sling. Alex had relented and let her take it off during the day sometimes. She was standing in the bathroom in her sports bra and sweatpants. The bloating had made her abs disappear but she wasn’t getting her hopes up that it was anything else but that.

Her phone chimed and she felt her breathing pick up. Her heart was starting to race as she took a deep breath. She looked up in the mirror at herself, “No matter what it says, it’ll be ok.”

Blue eyes drifted down where the first test lay. She picked it up to look at it. Two lines were very clearly visible. Without getting too excited she checked the next one, two more lines. She grabbed the last test and clear as day it read ‘pregnant’. Her lips turned up into a smile while tears welled up in her eyes. She figured she’d wait till the blood test to tell Lena but there was no way she could keep it from her for any amount of time.

“Babe are you ok?” Lena called from the bedroom.

“Yea,” she replied shakily.

Dark hair and green eyes appeared in the doorway, “Are you crying?”

Kara wiped at her eyes and nodded. She held up the test so Lena could see for herself, “It’s positive. We’re pregnant.”

Lena stepped closer to her and took the test in her hands. “It worked? That easy? Who am I kidding, you’re Supergirl, of course it was that easy.”

Kara laughed as an arm wound it’s way around her waist. The test was set back on the counter as Lena turned her so they were facing each other. Her arms found their way around her wife’s neck as she felt herself being pulled closer to the woman she loved. “We’re gonna have a baby,” she whispered.

“I told you they’d be safe and sound inside you. There’s nowhere safer they could be,” Lena said while pulling her closer.

“If people only knew a Luthor baby was inside a Super. The scandal,” she teased lightly.

Lena rolled her eyes but laughed, “Darling, the scandal would be even bigger if they knew a Super went by the name Luthor.”

“Touché. But if I do say so myself, the Luthor half of my name is one of my favorite things in the world. Right behind my daughter and the love of my life.”

She leaned forward until her lips were pressed against Lena’s. It amazed her how much a kiss could convey. Sometimes Lena kissed her in a way that left her aching; sometimes it was soft and sweet. Right now though? Now she was kissing her like she’d stopped the end of the world and saved everyone.

“You’ve given me so much Kara. I can never begin to repay how much you’ve given me. You’ve given me a purpose in life; you’ve given me love, a home, and a family.”

“You being here every day is more than enough. It’s everything. This is our home, our life, and our family. You were just as much a part of this as I was.”

Kara had to bite her lip to stop tears from falling when Lena bent down and pressed a kiss to her stomach. “You stay in there like a good baby until you’re allowed to come out. No funny business.” Her thumb stroked back and forth against the skin lightly.

“I love you so much,” Kara whispered as her own hand cupped her wife’s face, her thumb stroking the soft skin of her cheek.

Green eyes sparkled up at her, “I love you more.” She stood and Kara let herself be pulled back into her wife’s embrace.

“You know, I always had the best adventures with you.”

“We’re about to go on the best one of our lives.”

“Well get ready Mrs. Luthor-Danvers because you haven’t had the pleasure of experiencing a pregnant wife yet.”

“I look forward to every minute of it.”

Kara closed the distance between them again to kiss her. It was like their soft good morning kisses; the kind that made butterflies flutter in her stomach and her toes curl. The kind that had heat slowly building and crawling up her spine. She tugged on Lena’s bottom lip and was met with a shuddering breath against her mouth. “Darling it said no sex for at least two weeks.”

“There was nothing that said I couldn’t kiss my wife until I melt into a puddle on the floor.”

Lena turned them so her back was to the counter. In one swift move she slid her hands under Kara’s thighs and set her on the counter. Her legs locked around her wife’s hips as she pulled their mouths back together. Lena kissed her with an intensity that she didn’t always get. Every press of their lips and slide of their tongues made her want to sob with how much love she felt. Lena slanted their mouths just the way she liked it and kissed her like she was the only one left in the entire universe. Her fingers found the hair tie holding back dark hair and tugged until it came out. They separated to catch their breath, foreheads resting against each other.

“I love you so much Kar.”

“I love you too babe.”

Lena’s hand dropped back down to her stomach and a soft smile tugged her lips up. “Never in a million years did I think I would ever be this happy.”

“Me either. Sometimes I think my pod never landed and this is all inside my head. Because how could I ever deserve a love like you’ve given me? A daughter that I love so much. And now this,” she said, her own hand covering Lena’s on her stomach, “our own baby. It’s kind of ironic that the next Luthor heir is half Super.”

Lena laughed, “You always did say I was changing the Luthor name into something good.”

“You didn’t need me for that.”

“You and Lily have already made the Luthor name more good than I could have ever hoped to make it. This little one will just seal the deal.”

Kara kissed her lightly, “Well not to ruin the moment but I’m starving and your child is pressing on my bladder.”

“Oh it’s my child already is it?”

“Yep. I’m anticipating the stubborn Luthor nature to destroy my ribs and bladder in the next 7 to 8 months.”

“Well as long as they aren’t giving you any super kicks I think it’ll be ok.”

“Rao don’t say that,” she replied, hopping off the counter to relieve her bladder.

Lena just laughed, “I’m glad you aren’t embarrassed about peeing in front of me anymore.”

“Trust me, this is the least embarrassing thing that’ll happen in the upcoming months. At least when my back and feet start to hurt I’ll have someone to rub them this time.”

“I’ll be here for whatever you need baby.”

“Just you, always just you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comments as always are appreciated! Hope everyone is staying safe and healthy! 
> 
> Let me know what kind of things you guys might want to see Kara experience being pregnant!
> 
> Lily and Krypto will be back next chapter as well as Alex, Maggie, Alura, and Eliza :)


	17. I got issues, you got'em too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara starts to experience the 'fun' parts of pregnancy. Morning sickness, pain, and weird cravings ensue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little fluffy update for you guys :) Mistakes are my own! 
> 
> Characters aren't my own!

Kara rolled over in bed. The alarm clock next to her glowed that it was 4:27am. She sighed while rolling back over and hugging a pillow to her chest, trying to find a comfortable spot in bed. Her lower back was sore, she was nauseous, and it felt like a balloon was inflating itself in her stomach. Lena yawned next to her as her eyelids fluttered open. 

“What’s wrong baby?” 

Kara sighed, “I was trying not to wake you up.” 

Lena reached over to stroke her cheek. “What’s bothering you?” 

“My back and stomach hurt. And I think I might throw up.” 

“Roll over and I’ll rub your back,” she said sleepily. 

“You have to be up in like an hour for that board meeting. You should go back to sleep.” She felt guilty for waking her up. Adding to the guilt she already felt because Lena was the one keeping their household running while she felt like garbage. 

“Kar, please roll over. Let me help.” 

Thinking twice about it she tossed the pillow she’d been hugging and snuggled into Lena’s side, resting her head on her shoulder. Lena’s arm wormed its way under her so it was around her, leaving her hand on her lower back. Her fingers started a slow massage where they rested on her back. She sighed at the instant relief she received. Soft lips pressed to her forehead. Her own arm slipped around Lena’s waist as she tugged herself closer to her wife. 

“That feels so good,” she praised quietly. 

Lena chuckled softly, “I’m glad baby. Try to get some more sleep. I’ve got you.” 

Kara buried her head into her neck. Her eyelids grew heavy with each press of the fingers into her skin. Before she knew it her breathing was evening out as she fell asleep in the safety of her wife’s arms. 

She jolted awake and shot out of bed. A hand clamped over her mouth as she raced across the hardwood floor to the bathroom. She had just enough time to kick the door partly closed behind her and flip up the toilet seat before she dropped to her knees and started to expel the contents of her stomach. Her ears roared each time her stomach lurched. Each cough led to a new round of throwing up. At some point Lena had appeared behind her to tie her hair back and rub circles into her back. It could have been two minutes or thirty. She had no idea how long she’d been kneeling on the tile when her stomach finally stopped hurting. 

“Lean back against me babe, I’ve got you.” Lena said while guiding her to move onto her butt instead of her knees. She had no strength to fight as she adjusted to lean back against her wife. Arms encircled her waist while kisses were pressed to the top of her head. 

“What time is it?” She croaked, letting her eyes close. 

“The alarm hasn’t gone off yet so before 5:45.” 

Kara groaned, “You’re gonna be exhausted today and it’s all my fault.” 

“Sweetheart I’ll be fine. Are you still feeling sick?” 

“No, I feel a little better now.” 

“Ok good. Do you want to get up and go back to bed?” 

Kara hummed, “I’ve gotta brush my teeth first. You should go back to bed. I’ll be there in a minute.” 

“I’ll stay with you. It’s no big deal. My alarm is probably going to go off soon anyway.” 

Lena helped her up off the floor and onto the counter. She sighed when she saw her wife putting toothpaste on her toothbrush. “I can do it ya know?” 

“I know you can do it. I want to help. You’ve gotta be exhausted. It’s the least I can do.” 

Kara took the toothbrush from her and started to brush her teeth. Lena moved to stand in front of her, resting one hand on her knee, the other on her hip. The two hands were warm and solid against her skin and made her feel grounded in a way she craved. She felt safe when Lena was touching her, taking care of her. She quickly brushed her teeth, leaned over and spit, then rinsed her mouth. “Can we snuggle for a little before you have to get ready for work?” 

“Of course darling.” Lena tugged on her knees until Kara realized what she wanted. She wrapped her arms around her neck and hooked her legs around her hips. Lena’s hands slid under her thighs and she felt herself be lifted off the counter. Kara turned off the bathroom lights as she was carried back to bed. 

The sheets were cool against her skin when Lena set her down on the bed. Her fingers wound themselves into the tshirt her wife wore. She tugged gently with a whine. Lena laughed quietly but climbed back into bed. 

“Little spoon?” 

“Uh huh,” Kara said while she rolled over and snuggled back into her arms. Arms slipped around her waist while hands settled on her stomach. Fingertips traced little circles on her stomach leaving goosebumps in their wake. She wiggled back more into the solid warmth of her wife. “I’m sorry I woke you up again,” she whispered. 

“Baby, you have nothing to apologize for. I want to be here for you. I want to help you when I can.” Lips lightly brushed against her neck sending shivers up and down her back. Her eyelids closed again as she felt a comforting air of safety engulf her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hushed voices pulled her into consciousness. She stretched her arms high above her head as she came back into consciousness. The sheets were cool against her skin alerting her that she’d been in bed alone for at least twenty minutes. Blue eyes finally opened and she was greeted with one of her favorite sights. Lily was sitting on the counter eating a piece of toast while Lena put on her makeup. 

The two were quietly talking. Kara smiled and sat up in bed with a yawn. The clock read 7:15am, Lena had really let her sleep in. Normally Lily was up around 6:30 which meant Lena really let her sleep in. She swung her feet over the side of the bed and pressed them against the cool floor. 

“Mommy!” Lily squealed. 

Kara yawned again but got up and made her way to where her wife and daughter were. She kissed her forehead as little arms wrapped around her middle. Her eyelids closed when she pressed her cheek to the top of Lily’s head. “Morning bug.” 

“I’m sure you could convince someone to go back to bed for a few hours if you wanted,” Lena suggested. Lily could sometimes be persuaded back to sleep with cuddles and cartoons. 

“It’s ok. I’m up now. We’re gonna go see Aunt Alex or grandma today I think.” 

“Yay!” Lily squeezed her. 

“Easy, honey. Mommies back is really sore,” Kara tried not to wince. 

Lena tugged Lily’s hands away gently and set her on the ground. “Why don’t you go make mommy some toast?” 

Lily’s little head refused to look up. Kara stroked her cheek, “I’m ok honey. Remember how I saw the doctor?”

“Uh huh.” 

Kara knelt down to her level. “Well it worked. There’s a baby in my tummy. It’s making my back and tummy really sore. You didn’t hurt me. The baby is just growing and making me feel not so great.” 

“There’s a baby in there?” Little blue eyes met hers before dropping down to her stomach. Kara smiled and stroked her cheek. 

“Yea there’s a baby in there. Your little brother or sister.” 

“Can I see?” She quietly asked. 

Kara stood back up so Lily was at about stomach height. She slid her shirt up over her stomach where the littlest bump was showing. Lily’s hand lifted to touch it but then she stopped. Blue eyes looked up at her for permission. She nodded and guided Lily’s hand to her stomach with her own over top. 

“There’s really a baby in there?” 

Lena squatted down behind Lily and wrapped an arm around her stomach. Her free hand was half on theirs, half on her stomach. “Pretty cool isn’t it? They’re gonna stay in mommy's tummy until they’re bigger.” 

“How big?”

Kara laughed, “I’m gonna have a big belly like the pictures you’ve seen.” 

Lily looked up at her with wide eyes, “Really big?” 

“Pretty big. But it won’t be overnight. You’ll see it getting bigger. It’s already bigger than normal.” 

“Yea it is. It’s squishy too,” Lily giggled. 

Both Kara and Lena laughed with her. “Why don’t you put on cartoons for a few minutes while I finish getting ready for work?” 

“Ok mama,” Lily said. She skipped out of the room towards the living room. Lena stood but left her hand on Kara’s stomach. Her free one slipped to rest on her hip. 

“Do you feel any better this morning?” 

Kara leaned into her touch, “Mmm yea. I wish you could stay home. I love snuggling with Lily but… it’s not the same as being your little spoon.” 

Lena kissed her nose, “I won’t be home too late. You can be my little spoon as soon as I walk through the door.” 

“Ok, I’m gonna hold you to that.” 

“I’ve still got some time before I have to leave. Do you want some breakfast before you have to take your prenatals?” 

“Yea I’m starving.” 

“Do you want anything specific?” 

Kara buried her head in Lena’s neck with a groan. “Yea.” 

“Care to tell me what you want baby?” 

“One of your smoothies.” 

“The usual I make you? Banana’s, blueberries, almond milk, and peanut butter?”

“No, one of  _ your  _ smoothies.” 

Lena pulled back slightly with a smirk on her face, “With the  _ green garbage _ in it?” 

Kara groaned again, “Your child is gonna torture me for the next 8 months. Yes with the stupid green stuff.” She pressed herself closer to her wife and was rewarded with a chuckle and kiss to her head. 

“At least you won’t gain extra weight and destroy your health while you’re powerless. I’ll make you one if you let go.” 

“Nuh uh, not yet,” she mumbled into her neck. 

Lena moved her hand off her stomach to wrap around her. She gave a little squeeze accompanied by another kiss on her head. “Ok love. Whatever you want.” 

Kara leaned back a little and lifted an eyebrow, “Whatever I want?” 

It earned her an eye roll, “We cannot have sex right now. I have to go to that meeting and I’d really prefer we waited another week or two just to be safe.” 

Kara groaned while pulling out of her arms only to go back into their room and fall back onto the bed. “Who would have thought I’d need to convince my wife to have sex with me? Not me.” 

Lena turned off the lights and padded back into their room. “I just want to make sure it’s safe for both of you first. Come on i’ll make you a smoothie and a bagel. You can sit with Lily and make sure she’s not destroying anything in the living room.” 

“She’s part Luthor, it’s very possible she’s already destroyed something and hidden the evidence.” 

Lena chuckled, “She’s also part Danvers so if she did do that, she’ll be apologizing the second we get into the room.” 

“That’s true,” Kara let herself be pulled off the bed. Together they headed downstairs where Kara plopped on the couch next to Lily. 

A few minutes later Lena appeared with a smoothie in hand. She took it and took a sip. It took everything in her not to moan at how good it tasted. Her tastebuds were so fucked up right now. 

“Taste good?” 

“Unfortunately yes. Thank you.” 

“Of course darling. You two behave today. If you need me, shoot me a text or call me. I love you two. I’ll be home around 6.” 

“Good luck babe. Knock’em dead. Love you.” 

“Good luck mama! Love you.” 

“Love you too.” 

Kara turned back to the tv, content to snuggle with Lily and drink her smoothie. What would the day bring? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Any other ideas you guys want to see leave me a comment!


	18. You can't cry pretty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a slight disagreement about something pretty big. Lots of fluff ensues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's another chapter for you guys! Trying to work in some cute moments but this one got a little angsty for a few paragraphs. Don't worry it'll be fluffy again soon! 
> 
> I wrote it quickly so don't mind the mistakes! Enjoy!

[8 weeks pregnant]

It took almost a half hour to get down the smoothie and bagel without feeling like puking but she did it. Lily was snuggled into her side, content to watch cartoons for the rest of the day if she was allowed. Kara really did want to see Alex or Eliza, or even Alura for that matter. But god she was just so tired. It had been days since she slept through the night completely. Everything made her feel bloated or nauseous. If she wasn’t throwing up then she was starving. And for the WORST foods ever. All she craved was healthy stuff. Salads, grilled veggies, Lena’s kale smoothie. Most things that were sweet upset her stomach the second she smelled them.

She pulled Lily closer to kiss her head, “Do you wanna go somewhere today?”

“Can we go see _uzheiu_?”

“I think that’s a good idea. Let’s go get dressed and then we can head over.” She quickly texted her mom to let her know they were going to stop by.

“Ok,” Lily said hopping off the couch and running up to her room.

Kara got up off the couch and padded back to the master bedroom. Her bump wasn’t really noticeable if you didn’t know her, but if you did… it was very clear that she was not her usual self. Her abs were completely gone much to Lena’s dismay. She stripped out of her pajamas and tossed them in the hamper. It took a little more effort than normal to hook her bra but she got it done. She stopped her process when she caught sight of herself in the mirror. Her pregnancy with Lily had been normal by most standards. Her body had taken almost 20 weeks before she started to show. She figured that with this pregnancy it would take almost as long as well; because her body was back to looking like she was in perfect shape when she came back to earth. But it seemed the red sun bracelet let her body fall back into muscle memory of when she was pregnant before. She’d really thought it was just bloating that made her belly bloated but another glance in the mirror told her she was wrong. Her hand traced over the barely noticeable but still unmistakable bump. Looking up her body she could already tell her boobs were changing. Her bra was actually filled out for a change. Maybe she was just seeing things. She’d have to ask Lena later.

With a last look at herself she pulled a tank top over her head and slid her favorite jean capris on. The waist was a little tighter than usual but she didn’t think about it too much. Lily appeared in the doorway wearing jean shorts, a Supergirl t-shirt, and flip-flops. Her little curls pulled back into a ponytail that they’d taught her how to do herself a few weeks ago. Kara opted to pull her own hair into a messy bun which was still a little difficult to do with her cast on. She took Lily’s hand and led her back into their living room. “Uzheiu doesn’t live too far. How about we walk there?”

“Can we take Krypto?” Lily asked.

“Yea we can take Krypto,” she replied.

She slipped her feet into her flip-flops, pocketed her phone and keys, slid her sunglasses on, leashed Krypto, and they were out the door. The sun was warm on their skin and Kara briefly made note to remember sunscreen for the next couple of months. Lily swung their clasped hands as they made their way down the block. “Mommy, can I ask you something?”

“Sure bug. What do you wanna ask me?”

“Will I have to share a room with the baby?”

Kara gave her hand a little squeeze, “No you won’t have to share. Mommy and I were thinking about maybe moving into a bigger house before the baby comes. Would you like that?”

Lily frowned, “Like when we moved here?”

“Not exactly. We wouldn’t be moving too far. Just a few minutes away. You’d still be close to your friends and school.”

“Oh, ok. That would be ok.”

“We want to make sure we have enough room for you and the baby. A big backyard that you guys can run around in with Krypto.”

He barked at the mention of his name. Lily giggled and buried her free hand in his fluffy white fur. “Do you think Krypto will like the baby?”

“I think he’ll love the baby just like he loves you.”

“Me too. When are we gonna find out if it’s a boy or girl?”

“Not for a few weeks. I know it’s a lot to think about. I hope you’re excited.”

“I am. I hope the baby looks like mama.”

“So do I,” she smiled down at her little mini-me. She had no doubt that Lily would continue to look like her, as she got older. Her blonde curls were falling midway down her back already and her eyes were a shade darker blue than her own. Kara couldn’t help but selfishly want the baby to look more like Lena than herself though.

“I wish I looked like mama too.”

Kara gave her hand a little squeeze. “Lily you’re beautiful just the way you are.”

“But the baby might look like you and mama put together.”

“Yea the baby might. That’s what happens when two people have a baby. The baby is half of each parent.”

“Oh.”

Kara realized where the conversation was going instantly. They hadn’t really talked about Mon-El much. Lily hadn’t asked and there wasn’t much Kara could honestly tell her. It’s not like she could tell her 6 year old that her dad lived almost a hundred years in the future and was a superhero. Just like she really couldn’t divulge that she used to be Supergirl on a regular basis and sometimes had to step in now.

“You don’t look just like me bug. You look like your dad too.”

“I do?” Lily’s little head turned to the side as she looked up at Kara.

“Yea you do. You’ve got his eyes. And that little dimple on the tip of your nose, that’s all your dad.”

“I thought I looked like you,” she questioned as they rounded the corner.

“You do look like me. But you also look like your dad. The baby could have mama’s dark hair but my eyes. They could have blonde hair like ours but mama’s eyes. It’s a big process with genetics that determines what the baby will look like. I bet if you asked mama she could explain it way better than I could.”

Alura was waiting on the porch for them as they made it down the street. She let go of Krypto’s leash and he took off towards Alura. They made their way up the front walk where Krypto was getting lots of love from her mom. Lily ran over and hugged her tight, “Hi grandma!”

“Hi little one,” she replied kissing her head lightly. “There’s some cookies inside if you want any.”

Lily smiled and ran inside as fast as Kara used to when she was a child. “Only one Lily!” Kara called after her.

Alura opened her arms and Kara eagerly went into them. “How is your arm feeling?” They moved to sit on the swing on the porch. Krypto sat at their feet as they started to swing lightly.

“It’s ok. It’s not giving me the most trouble these days.”

“Oh? What seems to be bothering you?”

“I don’t think I was ever this sick when I was pregnant with Lily.”

Alura smiled and turned slightly to face her. She tucked a curl behind Kara’s ear. “I thought I heard another heartbeat when you two walked up.”

“You can already hear it?”

“It’s quiet but it’s there. It’s like listening to a humming birds wings. Quiet but strong and quick.”

Kara smiled and rested a hand on her stomach. “I swear being pregnant this time is already worse. I only crave healthy food, I throw up at least once a day, and my back is already sore.”

Alura laughed, “A small price to pay for a baby.”

“Yea that’s true.”

Lily came back outside with a cookie in her hand and climbed onto Alura’s lap. “Wanna bite mommy?”

“No thanks love. That’s all yours.” Her stomach felt gross even thinking about the cookie. It was going to be a long nine months.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had been filled with fun. They’d stayed and talked with Alura for a few hours before Alex picked them up. Then she’d taken off the cast once the x-ray showed her arm was finally healed. The duo made it home in time for dinner as a trio. Much to Lily’s dismay they’d had lots of veggies with their dinner because it was the only thing Kara could stand eating and Lena wasn’t going to object.

Kara was snuggled up with her head on Lena’s chest on the couch while they watched Finding Nemo. Lena was mostly still upright but Kara was on the verge of falling asleep as nimble fingers rubbed the sore spots in her lower back.

Lily’s head peeked up from her spot on the floor, “Mommy, could I see a picture of my dad?”

Lena didn’t say anything from under her. “Yea. I can show you some pictures of your dad. Can you hand me the tablet on the table?”

Lily got up and retrieved the tablet and made her way to her moms. Lena wrapped an arm around her while Kara navigated her way through a few folders of pictures. Finally with a few more clicks a picture of them from the L-Corp gala filled the screen. “This was a very long time ago. It’s one of the first pictures I ever took with your dad. Mama invited me to a party for L-Corp and your dad had just started working with me. He went to the party too.”

Lena’s hand splayed across her lower back and she felt a kiss on the top of her head. “I don’t think I look like him that much,” Lily frowned.

Kara flipped through a few more until she got to one from Thanksgiving. They were clearly dating in this picture unlike the last. Eliza had captured the moment. Mon-El had his arms wrapped around her while Alex and Maggie laughed with them from the couch.

“There’s Aunt Alex and Tia!”

Kara smiled, “Yea. It was the night your grandpa got to meet Tia. See that dimple right on the end of his nose, it’s the same one you’ve got,” she said tapping Lily’s nose.

She flipped to the next picture and was caught off guard seeing them on Argo together. Their foreheads were pressed together. She’d forgotten her mom had taken pictures when she finally started to show. For the most part Mon-El had not been in most shots but she’d insisted he be in a few. “You were so pretty mommy.”

Kara kissed her cheek and pulled her up onto the couch to snuggle with them. “It’s not just the way someone looks that makes them like their parents.”

“Whatta you mean?”

Kara put the tablet down, “I mean that you might have blonde hair like me and blue eyes like your dad; but I still see a lot of mama in you.”

“You do?” Lily’s eyes moved between her and Lena.

“Yea I do,” she smiled.

“Like what?”

She stroked her cheek, “When you’re working really hard on building something or a science experiment you bite your lip just like mama. And that pouty little face you get when it’s bedtime and you don’t want to go, 100% all mama. But it’s more than just that. You have the biggest heart just like she does. You’re a little science nerd like she is; you love doing any experiments you can, and you love reading almost as much as she does. Mama may not actually be half of you genetically but I promise you that she’s part of you.”

Kara heard a sniffle above her but chose not to bring attention to it, to give Lena a minute to accept her words. “Mommy… do you think my dad will ever try to come back and take me away from you and mama?”

Kara’s arms tightened around her as Lena’s hand appeared to stroke Lily’s cheek. “Your dad would never take you away from us sweetheart,” Lena said.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m positive. And even if he did, we wouldn’t let him.”

“Did he leave because he doesn’t want me?”

Kara kissed her forehead, “No. If he could have stayed I think he would have. That’s a story for when you’re older.”

“I’m happy he didn’t stay.”

“Why is that?” Kara asked, fingers running through her little blonde curls as Lena’s fingers started up their massage on her lower back again.

“Because now we have mama.”

Kara smiled while tilting her head up to meet her wife’s eyes. “Coming back to mama was inevitable.” She tilted her mouth up slightly until Lena took the hint and leaned in as well. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

“I love you,” she whispered.

“I love you more,” Lena whispered back.

“I love you guys too!” Lily chirped from where she was snuggled into them.

They both laughed, “Come on little monster, it’s time for bed. Mommy has had you all day, let’s give her a break.”

“I was good today!”

“Monsters only know how to be monsters,” Lena teased. She slipped out from under Kara and scooped Lily up.

“Rawrrrrr,” Lily howled.

“I won’t be too long darling. The monster seems tired already,” Lena called back to her.

“Ok babe. Good luck. She had cookies today.”

“Ugh,” Lena groaned. “Monsters should never be fed cookies.”

“Mama! I need cookies! I’ll be a good monster!”

The pair bantered back and forth as they made their way upstairs; Kara just watched happily from her spot on the couch before deciding she should move upstairs too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Twenty minutes later Lena was finally crossing the threshold to their room. Kara stood in front of their mirror in her bra and boy shorts. “Babe, I have a question and I need an honest answer.”

Lena’s eyebrow quirked up, “Okay…”

Kara turned to her with her hands on her hips. “Am I just crazy or are my boobs getting bigger?”

Lena laughed but made her way over to Kara. Her fingers left goosebumps on her skin as she wrapped her arms around her. Her own arms slipped up around Lena’s neck. “Now that you mention it… they do seem to be a little bigger than before.”

“A little? My bras are actually getting tight. I never thought that’d happen.”

“Do you think they’ll go back to how they were after you take the bracelet off?” Lena asked with a tilted head. She looked just like Lily when she did it.

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, “See something you like Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?”

“I see so many things I like, it’s unfair how sexy you are.”

Kara’s hand slid behind her neck to pull her forward until their lips were just barely touching. “Have you looked in a mirror?”

Lena laughed but quickly stopped as Kara surged forward and kissed her. Their mouths slotted together in perfect sync. Kara’s tongue ran along Lena’s bottom lip but she stopped moving the second her tongue found it’s way into her mouth. She leaned back slightly, “When did you drink?”

Lena quirked an eyebrow, “I had a glass of scotch after the meeting. You can taste that even after we’ve had dinner?”

Kara’s nose wrinkled, “Side effect of pregnancy?”

Lena tried to bring their mouths together again but Kara leaned back. “I can’t. I’m gonna throw up if you don’t brush your teeth first.” She could feel her stomach starting to churn as the taste of of the scotch lingered in her mouth. She really shouldn’t be able to taste something when it had been hours ago and they’d even had dinner together. Maybe it was an effect of her being pregnant and a super?

“You drive a hard bargain but I’ll behave.” Lena padded over to the bathroom barefoot. Kara tugged off her bra and slipped one of Lena’s t-shirts over her head. Her normal pajamas of tank tops and shorts weren’t going to cut it tonight. For whatever reason she needed to sleep in a looser shirt and if it smelled like her wife, well that was just a plus.

She made her way over to the bathroom as well and found Lena rinsing her mouth out. She frowned, “You put on more clothes.”

Kara chuckled, “Yea I did. You told me no sex for at least another week. So I put clothes on.”

“Well that doesn’t mean you have to wear clothes to bed.”

“Oh yes it does babe. Everything is so sore. The last thing I need is your wandering hands touching something that hurts.”

Lena frowned more, “I’m sorry you don’t feel good Kar. Can I give you a massage at least? Would it help?”

Kara put toothpaste on her toothbrush and popped it into her mouth. “It might if you’re gentle. My back is really bothering me.”

Lena moved behind her as she brushed her teeth. Her thumbs pressed gently on her lower back where the knots were. Kara had to physically stop herself from moaning at how good the pressure felt on her back. Her eyes closed as the thumbs moved in small circles, “Please don’t stop. That feels so good.”

“It’s probably because your body is still adjusting to the baby growing. Because your cells are trying to absorb the yellow sun but the bracelet is canceling it out. Instead of just being under a red sun, your cells are constantly absorbing and releasing. If it gets too bad we can go to Argo and finish up the duration of the pregnancy there.”

“I’ll be ok. I’m just whining.” She finished up brushing her teeth, spit, and rinsed out her mouth.

Lena’s hands moved under her shirt and she moaned as warm fingers pressed into her lower back. Her own hands gripped the edge of the sink as she leaned over, letting her eyes close. “God that feels better than an orgasm.”

A laugh sounded from behind her. “If that’s better than an orgasm, I must be doing something wrong in bed.”

“God if you rub my back until I deliver this baby, I won’t even bother you for sex.”

“Well that’s no fun. But I will rub your back anytime you want baby. Come on let’s go lay down and I’ll keep rubbing your back.”

Kara reluctantly made her way into their room to plop onto their bed. She lay mostly on her stomach but with a pillow tucked to her chest. Lena turned the lights off before climbing in bed behind her. A warm hand slid back into it’s previous spot on her lower back eliciting another moan from her lips.

“How was your day?”

“It was ok. We saw my mom and then Alex. Got the stupid cast off. I couldn’t do much more. I was just so tired.”

“Did you guys talk about Mon-El earlier?”

Kara sighed, “Yea. She was asking about the baby and if they would look like you. There’s just so many things I can’t tell her about him right now so it makes it confusing for her. I think she’s feeling a lot of things right now and just needs time to process.”

Lena hummed in agreement behind her, “Thank you for what you told her. You didn’t have to make the comparisons to me.”

Kara turned her head so she was facing her. “Yes I did. She’s so much like you, even if you aren’t biologically her other parent. Attitude-wise she is very much like you. I think it’s really important to her that she’s linked to you too. You’re so special to her because you’re the mom who chose her. You didn’t have to stick around and love her, but you do, every single day. You’re an amazing mom Lena.”

Green eyes sparkled with unshed tears. “I couldn’t do it without you by my side. You’ve given me the world darling. I can only hope to give you at least half back that you’ve given me.”

Kara leaned forward to kiss her softly. Thankfully she tasted like toothpaste and not scotch. “Interesting you should say that…”

Lena laughed, “What do you need me to get you?”

“Can I have some juice?”

“I’ll be right back love,” Lena said kissing her gently before getting out of bed. She really had the best wife in the world. Her phone chirped signaling a notification. A quick look at it showed her pregnancy app had a notification. She loaded into it and it read, ‘8 weeks gestation. Baby is the size of a raspberry’. She scrolled through the app updating her current symptoms as she went. Lena came back into the room with a glass of juice a minute later.

“Good news, our baby is the size of a raspberry.” She took a sip of the juice and placed the cup on a coaster on the nightstand.

“It seems like it should be so much bigger. I can’t believe it’s already been 8 weeks. Even though you’ve only been carrying it for like two.”

“I know. It’s crazy. The app also says I can start feeling the baby move as early as 12 weeks since it’s my second pregnancy.”

Lena smiled, “I can’t wait to feel them move. Do you wanna find out the sex of the baby?”

Kara snuggled into her arms, resting her head on her shoulder in the process, “Yea I think so. Just so we can be prepared for anything that could genetically cause a problem. We don’t have to stick to strict gender norms or anything like that. None of that was really important on Krypton or Argo. I’d like to raise our kids without them having to worry about it if that’s ok with you.”

“That’s totally fine with me. I’d kind of like to know what we’re having too. I’ve never gotten to do this before and I’d like to be prepared for anything. Knowledge is power.”

“Plus you hate surprises and have no patience,” she teased.

Lena shrugged, “You’re not wrong. It would be very hard to not know for months. But if you wanted to be surprised I’d go along with it for you.”

“That’s sweet of you, but I wanna know too. Alex said it’ll be another like 10-12 weeks before we can find out.”

“I supposeeeee I can wait that long.”

Kara snuggled into her embrace with a yawn, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lena said, pressing a kiss to her forehead. Her eyes fluttered shut as sleep started to take her.

[11 weeks pregnant]

“Lee! The baby is the size of a strawberry!” Kara sat against the headboard with her legs crossed at the ankle. Lena’s head popped out of the bathroom, toothbrush hanging out of her mouth.

“Already?”

“That’s what the app says,” her free hand rested on her stomach. In two weeks her bump had popped even more than before. It was an actual little bump now. The morning sickness was still an issue as was the taste of any alcohol on her wife’s mouth. Lena disappeared back into the bathroom where the sounds of running water and spitting could be heard again. She came back into the bedroom minutes later, plopping beside Kara. 

“What else does it say?”

“It says the baby’s head is about half the length of their entire body right now, their heart is beating about 2x faster than mine, they’re starting to form bones, and they have fingers and toes. It also says I might be experiencing nausea, a sore back and boobs, mood swings, and things leaking from me.”

“Oooh talk dirty to me,” Lena teased while wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

“It’s spot on for right now. Although my back is feeling slightly better. My boobs are what’s hurting now.”

“Do those need a massage too?” Lena teased.

Kara gave her a fake glare, “If you touch them I might cut your hand off.”

“Oooookay. That’s a no go then.”

“They’re very sore right now. Like even just putting on a bra hurts.”

Lena softened, “I’m sorry baby. If there’s anything I can do, just let me know.”

Kara leaned against her side, “I will. Alex has a theory that things may be slightly advanced because the baby is half kryptonian. Because they’re already measuring about 13 weeks instead of 11.”

“We’ll take it day by day. Are you hungry?”

She dropped her phone back onto the bed while snuggling closer to her wife. “I’m starving but I wanna snuggle you,” she whined. Lips found their way to her forehead.

“Why don’t you come with me to the kitchen? We can still snuggle while I make you breakfast.”

Kara huffed, “Fine. Only because I feel really emotional and like I might cry if you leave.”

Lena laughed as she got up off the bed and pulled Kara to her feet as well. Fingers laced together, they made their way downstairs to the kitchen. It only took a second for Kara to hop up onto the counter while Lena opened the fridge.

“What are you hungry for?”

Kara tapped her chin while leaning her head back against their cabinets. “Honestly? A veggies and eggs.”

“I’m honestly just waiting for the other shoe to drop. One day I’m going to ask what you want and it’s going to be something absurd like a cheeseburger, at 8 in the morning.”

Kara gagged, “We don’t talk about meat this early in the morning Lena.”

“I’m sorry love, I didn’t realize you were that sensitive about food.” Spinach, peppers, tomatoes, onions, and mushrooms were taken out of the fridge and washed. Kara got off the counter and poured a glass of orange juice for herself while turning on their coffee maker. She put a pan on the stove with butter in it to heat up.

“I wouldn’t normally be. But your child makes me want to throw up every few minutes.”

“Why is it my child when you don’t feel good?” She made quick work of dicing up the variety of vegetables before tossing them into the pan heating on the stove.

“Because you’re stubborn and the baby is too,” her hand rubbed her stomach lightly while she waited for the water to get hot. When it signaled it was ready she put Lena’s mug under it and pressed the button to make her coffee.

“It could just be a side effect of the red sun,” Lena remarked.

Kara leaned back against the counter to face her. “It could be. But I prefer to think the baby is just being their Luthor self.” Lena laughed as she stirred the veggies.

“Are you gonna throw up if I scramble the eggs in with the veggies?”

“No that’s fine,” Kara replied. She turned back around and moved the coffee mug off the machine then turned it off. She gasped and her hand flew to her stomach.

“What? What’s wrong?” Lena was by her side in a second.

“The baby…”

She grabbed Lena’s hand and rested it against the side of her stomach. “Can you feel that?”

“What am I feeling for?”

“I can feel them moving. It’s like little flutters.”

Lena’s thumb rubbed her stomach softly, “You can feel them moving? Already?”

Kara nodded as little flutters filled her stomach. “It feels like I swallowed a butterfly. It’s the lightest little flutter right here,” she moved Lena’s hand to where she felt the movement.

Lena smiled while looking down at her stomach, “That’s amazing. I probably won’t be able to actually feel anything for another few weeks but that’s so amazing you can feel it already.”

Kara felt a wave of emotions rush through her as tears welled in her eyes. She sniffled and green eyes lifted to meet hers. “Hey, hey. Don’t cry. I’ll be feeling it soon enough.”

“It just feels so real now. I can feel _our baby_ moving.” A tear rolled down her cheek that Lena quickly wiped away with her thumb.

“Our baby is very real and loved. I can’t wait to feel them move too.”

Kara sniffled, “I think the vegetables are burning.”

Lena groaned but quickly moved back to the stove to stir the veggies.

  
~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara sat on the couch with her feet up on the chaise. Breakfast had been great not surprisingly, Lena was a pretty good cook. Lily had appeared when they were mostly done eating but she insisted that she only wanted some toast. Now her head was resting on Kara’s thigh while fingers ran through her hair. She pressed the back of her hand to Lily’s forehead and frowned.

“Babe can you get the thermometer? Lily feels warm to me.”

“Yea of course,” Lena replied, running upstairs to the bathroom to find the thermometer they hardly ever had to use.

Kara stroked her cheek, “Baby do you feel ok?”

Lily whined and buried her head in Kara’s stomach, “My throat hurts. And my tummy.”

Kara started running her fingers through her hair again, lightly scratching at her scalp. Lily relaxed a little. “I’m sorry you don’t feel good sweetheart. We’ll get you some medicine and cuddle. How does that sound?”

“Uh huh,” she said sleepily.

Lena came down the stairs with the thermometer in hand. She moved it across Lily’s forehead and frowned when it beeped. “Well she’s definitely got a fever. 101.5 degrees. I’ll go grab some medicine for her.”

Kara nodded, “Poor little thing.”

Twenty minutes later Lily had taken the medicine Lena had gotten her and moved to fully lay in Kara’s arms; her little head was tucked in her mom’s neck. Kara tugged a blanket over them and ran a hand up and down her back gently. Lily was already sagging in her arms as warmth engulfed them. Little breaths huffed against her neck as she traced mindless patterns into her daughters back.

Lena was working on her tablet on the other end of the couch, facing them with her feet stretching across the dance between them. She usually caught up on emails and such on the weekends so it wasn’t unusual. “I’m not going back to teach,” she casually said. Kara turned to look over at her.

“Have you been thinking about this? It’s kind of a big decision.”

“Teaching was never something I loved completely. It was easy and I was content doing it. But I don’t want to go back anymore.”

“Alright,” Kara replied. They were set monetarily for the rest of their lives. Her money had been sitting in a bank account while she was on Argo all those years and had just kept accumulating. And the government had put a hefty check in her account for her hero-ing and saving the world. Lena had plenty from L-Corp as well. They could send an army of kids to college and still have plenty to spare. She kissed Lily’s head and watched Krypto climb up onto the chaise next to her legs.

“I’m going to step back up as CEO of L-Corp.” Kara’s head snapped back to her wife.

“What?”

“I’m going to step back in.”

“When?” Kara questioned, trying to keep her voice low so Lily wouldn’t startle awake.

“Next week.”

Blue eyes widened slightly, “And when did you decide this was happening?”

“A few weeks ago,” she said like it was no big deal.

Kara knew her emotions were all over the place because of her hormones. But just because she knew this, didn’t mean she could control them. “And you didn’t tell me because…?”

Lena looked back down at the tablet, tapping away at something. “Because I didn’t think it was that big of a deal. It’s not like I fully left L-Corp ever. I was still over seeing things. I’ll just be back in the office now.”

Kara tried to swallow down the anger and hurt she felt. She took a breath, “You’ll be back in the office full time?”

“I’ll be working 8-4 on weekdays. No weekends.”

“And you didn’t want my input on this?”

“It’s not a big deal Kar. I’ll just be back in the office overseeing things.”

“It’s not a big deal that you’ll be changing jobs, changing hours, and changing how far you’re going from home?”

“Do you have a problem with me going back? You never cared what I did before.” She didn’t even bother looking up from the tablet in her hands.

“I wasn’t your wife before,” Kara snapped.

Lena looked up from the tablet, “Are you seriously mad right now?”

Kara clenched her teeth together and tried to breathe. “I’m going upstairs.” She wanted to punch something as much as she wanted to break down sobbing. Instead she settled for standing with Lily in her arms and going upstairs with her. She needed space to calm down. Without thinking too much about it she grabbed the extrapolator and pushed the button. Holding Lily close she stepped through and into the familiar backyard of Eliza’s house in Midvale.

“Kara, I wasn’t expecting you. Is everything ok?”

She nodded, “Can I put her inside? Then we can talk.”

“Of course honey. Let me get some blankets.”

Kara made her way inside and laid Lily down on the couch. Eliza came with blankets and covered her up. They made their way back outside onto the deck. She sat on the bench and pulled her sweater tighter around herself. Eliza sat down next to her. “What’s going on honey? You look upset.”

“Lena’s going back to L-Corp.”

Eliza seemed to process it for a minute, “And you don’t want that?”

“She didn’t even talk about it with me. She just announced casually that she was going back next week as CEO and quitting her teaching job. She never even asked how I felt about it. She never makes decisions on her own that will impact our family.”

“Did you try talking to her about it?”

Kara sighed, “No. My emotions were getting out of hand so I left.”

Eliza rested a hand on her forearm, “Because you’re pregnant?”

Her head lifted to meet her mom’s eyes; her mouth opened, closed, then opened again. “How did you know?”

“A mother knows these things sweetheart. Congratulations by the way. Does Lena at least know you’re here?”

Kara looked back down at her lap guiltily, “No. I told her I was going upstairs. I don’t even have my phone with me. I just couldn’t sit there any more and pretend like I wasn’t upset that she didn’t talk to me. She never does things like this. I just couldn’t believe she’d make a decision like this without talking to me about it. It made me so angry but also so hurt.”

“It’s normal to feel like that. But you should let her know where you are. Do you want me to text her?”

“Can you?”

“Of course sweetie.”

Eliza typed out a message before putting her phone back on the table next to her.

Kara got up and moved to rest against the railing. Her fingertips trailed along the telescope over Kenny’s initials. Eliza’s phone started ringing and Kara closed her eyes. Of course Lena would call. She listened to her mom answer the phone behind her.

“Hello honey. Yes she’s here with me. Yes so is Lily. I can ask her… ok hold on a second.”

Kara sighed knowing Lena wanted to talk to her. “Honey, Lena would like to talk to you.”

“I bet she would,” she said loud enough for Lena to hear while taking the outstretched phone from her hand. “Yes?”

“You said you were going upstairs not to Midvale.”

“It’s not like I put on a cape and went out to save people.” Eliza went back inside to give her privacy to talk.

“That’s not fair,” Lena said. Kara could tell she was getting pissed off.

“Oh it’s not? I mean hypothetically if I wanted to pick up my old job it shouldn’t be a big deal, right?”

“Kara that’s not fair and you know it. Your old job is way different than mine?”

“Is it though? You promised you’d be by my side though all of this.”

Lena sighed, “And I will be. I’m just going to be working at L-Corp during the day. You’ll still have me if you need me. I’m not far.”

“How many times has Supergirl saved you at L-Corp?”

“I don’t see how that’s impor—“

“How many times Lena?”

“A few,” she sighed again. “But I’ll be fine. Things are different now.”

“You’re right, things are. You have a wife and a daughter; you have a baby on the way; you have a family that counts on you to be home when you say you will be.”

“Kar it’ll be fin—“

“You don’t know that! Supergirl doesn’t have powers! Supergirl can’t catch you if you get thrown over your balcony. Supergirl can’t be there in seconds to save you!” She broke off with a sob. “I can’t save you.”

“Kar, please come home so we can talk about this,” Lena practically begged.

Kara wiped her tears and shakily replied, “I’ll be home later with Lily. I need space right now. I’ll see you later.”

Lena sighed, “Alright. I’ll be waiting for you. I love you.”

“Yea love you too,” she said before hanging up.

“How about something to drink honey?”

“That’d be great,” she replied and followed her mom inside.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Around 8pm Kara stepped back through the portal with Lily. It popped them out in the master bedroom where Lena was sitting on the bed. Kara tugged Lily’s hand, briefly looking over at her wife, “Go say goodnight and then I’ll tuck you in.”

Lily padded over to the bed and hugged Lena. “Night mama.”

“Goodnight sweetheart. I love you,” Lena quietly said while squeezing her a little.

Lily let go and walked back to Kara. She put a hand on her back and led her down the hall to her room. She took her time going through their bedtime routine of putting on her pajamas, brushing her teeth, and reading her a story. Little eyelids drooped heavily not even five minutes into her story. By the time Kara got to the end Lily was completely passed out.

They’d had a nice visit with Eliza; who also checked Lily out and said it was most likely just a cold that she had. They’d talked, had dinner, and Kara showed her pictures from the past few weeks. When Lily kept yawning she knew she had to get her home and in bed. It would have been easy to just stay with Eliza for the night but she’d told her wife she’d be home later and she wasn’t about to make a liar out of herself again.

She closed the door quietly on her way out of the room and padded back to the bedroom. She could feel Lena’s eyes on her as she crossed their room to the closet to change. While it had been a decent day, she was still upset. And to make matters worse her back really hurt and all she wanted to do was curl up in Lena’s arms. She pulled on a tank top and shorts before making her way to the bathroom. She made quick work of brushing her teeth and washing her face as exhaustion tugged at her eyelids.

Kara finally slipped into her side of the bed, making sure to lie facing the window and not her wife. “Kar,” came the quiet voice behind her. A hand brushed against her lower back and she winced at the pain that radiated through her back from it.

“Please let me help baby,” Lena all but begged. She didn’t move away from her fingers as they slowly moved in circles across her lower back. The only part of Lena that was touching her was her fingers but Kara could tell she’d rolled onto her side to face her back.

Kara let her eyes close as a tear rolled down her cheek. “I can’t do this without you,” she whispered. Lena’s hand stilled on her back and slid around to her stomach to splay protectively over her bump. She felt the warmth against her back as Lena snuggled closer to her.

“You won’t have to. I’ll be careful. I promise baby. I’m sorry I didn’t talk to you about it. I just wanted to keep our family safe.”

“How is that keeping us safe?”

The thumb on her stomach started moving slowly in little reassuring strokes, “We’re having a baby. A baby that is half kryptonian. I want to be the last person any new invention passes through. I don’t want something slipping between my fingers that could hurt you, Lily, or the baby.”

Kara turned in her arms, tears streaming down her cheeks, “You could have just talked to me about it.”

Lena pulled her closer and she pressed her face into Lena’s neck. Her tears soaking the t-shirt she wore. “I didn’t want to stress you out. You’ve been going through so much already as it is. I didn’t want to add to that. I wanted to protect you like you’ve done for me for so many years.”

Kara sobbed into her neck while hands rubbed her back. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t baby, I promise.”

“You can’t promise that. I can’t be there to save you if something happens. I can’t do this without you Lena. I can’t raise two kids by myself.”

Lena pulled back and cupped her face in her hands. “Kar, I’m not going anywhere. I’m right here. I’ll always be here love. Take a deep breath for me. We’ll set up security that you’re comfortable with. We can talk it through before I ever step foot in the office. I promise.”

Kara pushed her head back into her neck and kept sobbing. Arms wound tight around her waist as she squeezed Lena tighter. Having Mon-El leave had been hard. But she was prepared to do it. She was in no way prepared to not have her wife by her side. That thought was worse than thinking about Krypton’s explosion. Lena kept rubbing her back while she cried. Her heart was thundering in her ears while her lungs burned as she gasped for air. She hadn’t felt this helpless in so many years and that scared her.

“I’m here love. I’m here,” Lena whispered. Soft kisses rained down on her head as she tried to get her breathing to slow down.

It took some time to calm down but eventually she did. Her breathing regulated itself so she wasn’t gasping anymore and her heart slowed. She sagged against Lena, exhausted from crying. Steady hands rubbed her back. “We can talk it all out love. I’m sorry I didn’t discuss it with you before deciding to go back myself. I just got so scared thinking about how not only will our baby be labeled a Luthor but they’ll be half kryptonian. I should have talked to you about it. I’m so sorry.”

Kara held her tighter, “I’m scared too. But you’re not alone. We’re in this together. This is our family. We can’t be making decisions without consulting each other first.”

“I agree. It won’t happen again. I’m sorry love.”

Kara kissed her cheek lightly, “I’m sorry I snapped at you. My hormones are everywhere and I feel like crying at the drop of a hat.”

“It’s ok darling. I understand.”

“My back really hurts,” she said, wiggling closer to Lena.

“Why don’t you lay on your side or stomach and I’ll give you a proper massage?”

Kara hummed but tucked a pillow against her stomach and lay on her side but leaned forward onto the pillow so she was almost on her stomach but putting very little pressure on it. Lena got up on her knees and moved so she was even with her hips. She heard lotion being squirted out of the bottle onto her wife’s hands. She couldn’t help the moan that slipped from her lips as warm hands made contact with the skin of her lower back. “Oh my god that feels so good.”

She heard a chuckle from behind her’ “I remember when you used to say that about other things.”

“You have magical hands. We should take out insurance on them.”

“What can I say, I do my best work with my fingers.”

Kara rolled her eyes at the innuendo but sighed into the pillow as fingertips pressed into the knots in her muscles. “There’s only one thing that could make this better.”

“What’s that?”

“Goldfish and pickles.”

The hands stilled on her back momentarily until she wiggled to get them moving again. “I think we have both if you seriously want some.”

“The baby is hungry. My mom made hamburgers and I didn’t have the heart to tell her I can’t stand the smell of meat right now.”

“Do you want me to get you something else too? A smoothie? A salad?”

Kara turned her head to look back at her wife. “Just goldfish and pickles.”

“Alright love, I can do that.” Lena got up and headed for the kitchen. Kara closed her eyes while she waited, thinking about everything that had happened during the day. She could almost hear her downstairs opening drawers and getting out a plate. It wasn’t long before she heard footsteps on their hardwood.

“Goldfish and pickles ma’am.”

Kara rolled over onto her back while scooting up into a sitting position with her back against the headboard. Lena sat next to her while handing her a plate with the pickles and goldfish on them. She put a few goldfish in her mouth followed by a bite of pickle. Lena scrunched her nose up at her.

“Is it good?”

“Mhm. Finally a sign this baby is half of me too. Thank god. I was losing all hope our genes mixed at all. I was thinking I had a clone of you in there.”

Lena laughed, “I’m glad you like it. We both know it’s part kryptonian. Alex checked the embryo herself.”

Kara leaned against her arm while she ate her snack. The tv was turned on and something played mindlessly in the background. “Hey Lena?”

“Yes darling?”

“I think I’m gonna throw up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you guys would like to see them go through over the course of the pregnancy! Would you be interested to see Mon-El come back and meet Lily? I'm not into writing angst so he would not try to take her or anything like that. Thoughts? 
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos appreciated!


	19. Week 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena get to see their baby during an ultrasound. Something big happens with their family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long guys. I went back to work full time two weeks ago and it's been exhausting. This is just a fluffy short update because I finally got some inspiration to write. Uploads will most likely be on the weekends because I work all week. As of right now I've decided Mon-El won't be coming into this story. I might change my mind later but right now I plan on focusing on fluffy pregnancy moments. My best friend is actually 8 months pregnant right now and she's been inspiring some of these chapters :) I hope you guys enjoy this little update! 
> 
> As always, mistakes are my own and I don't own any of the characters.

[15 weeks pregnant] 

Kara’s eyes fluttered open sleepily. Warmth was pressed against her back; Lena’s hand protectively rested on her stomach and her own hand rested atop it, fingers slotted together. She snuggled back further into the warmth and closed her eyes again. She was feeling pretty good to be honest. The morning sickness had seemingly stopped, the aversion to junk food was slowly going away, and she was finally showing for real. The thumb resting on her stomach rubbed her slightly and she couldn't help but smile. 

“Morning baby,” came the sleepy voice behind her. 

She let out a yawn, “Morning.” 

“How are you feeling?” 

“Mmm pretty good. Kinda hungry. Kinda horny. Kinda want to take a shower.” 

Lena laughed from behind her, “Is that so?” 

Kara rolled over so they were nose to nose. “Mhm.” 

Arms stayed around her waist and fingers lightly rubbed her back. “Would you like to take care of any of those things?” 

“Yea,” Kara replied, kissing her softly. She pulled out of her arms, “I’m gonna go take a shower.” She climbed off the bed leaving her wife laughing. 

“Alright love.” 

She stopped in the doorway, hands resting on the frame as she swirled her head back around to gaze at her wife. “I might take care of two of the three things on my list,” she said with a wink. Kara could almost tell the second it sunk in exactly what she was insinuating.

“Hey! Wait a minute!” 

Kara laughed while turning on the water to the shower. She heard sheets rustling behind her as she pulled her shirt over her head and let it drop to the tiles. Lena was standing in the doorway by the time her shirt hit the floor. In the past she’d probably be a little shy standing in just her cotton boyshorts, but not right now. Her hormones had surged and all she wanted was her wife’s hands on her skin.

“God you’re so beautiful,” Lena breathed. 

“Are you going to join me or do I have to take care of myself?” 

Lena crossed the threshold and pulled her own shirt off. “I could use a shower too.” 

“Uh huh,” she replied with a smirk. Carefully she slid her boyshorts down and stepped into the shower. Her eyes fell shut as the hot water raced down her skin. It was a sensation she was still getting used to even after 15 weeks of essentially being human. She lifted her hands to rest against the tile. It was only seconds before arms slipped around her waist while hands settled on her stomach. 

“I can’t believe you’re showing so much already.” 

“Me either. Alex said my body is falling into muscle memory from when I was pregnant with Lily. Apparently my uterus just remembers how much space a baby needs and is ready to accommodate for one. At least the muscle pain isn’t bad this time around. I had so much joint pain with Lily. This one just hates my back. I’m really scared that I’m gonna have back labor with this one.” One hand fell to cover her wife’s. 

“It’s not much consolation but… I promise to be there the entire way with you. I’ll do whatever I can to help you.” 

“Even taking a lamaze class with me?” 

“Of course darling. It may be a different experience giving birth on earth but I’m sure a class would be helpful. I don’t know if Argo had anything like that.” 

Kara hummed in response. “No they didn’t. There aren’t many natural births on Argo. Women were still scared of a natural birth even after Kal-El. Lily was only the 50th baby born naturally on Argo. They retained the information for the birthing matrix so that’s what they mostly kept using. There weren’t many helpful things for a natural birth there. Alex was helpful bringing me tons of books and I talked to Eliza a lot. My doctor came from earth just to be sure nothing happened to her. If Lily’s birth was anything like what this one is going to be like, I’m honestly not looking forward to those few hours.” 

Lips pressed to her shoulder gently, “You never really told me much about her birth. You can if you want to. You don’t have to of course, but if you want to, I’m happy to listen.” 

Kara turned and settled her arms around Lena’s waist. She turned the second shower head on behind her wife so they were both under a spray of water. “I was in labor with her for 10 hours. My water broke and then my contractions decided to slow themselves down after an hour. I opted for a natural delivery and let me tell you, we will not be doing that this time around if I have any say in it. That was not a fun experience Lena. I know I’m Supergirl but it was literally awful. I know they say ‘when you hold the baby you forget the pain’ but that is a total lie. It’s not as bad as kryptonite but… it’s a close second.” 

Lena laughed lightly but rubbed her back with her thumbs. “If you want drugs I can make sure you get something to help with the pain. I promise. Whatever will make you the most comfortable.” 

“Is being knocked out an option?” She joked. Lena rolled her eyes and lifted her hands to run through blonde waves. Kara tilted her head back so she was under the spray more. Her little bump pressed against Lena’s stomach when her back arched slightly. Blue eyes closed as shampoo was squirted into her hair and a light massage started. 

“We are not cutting the baby out of you unless it is absolutely necessary. I don’t prefer to have my wife cut open with her insides on a little tray next to the gurney.” 

“Well when you put it like that,” Kara laughed. “I would like to deliver the baby naturally if it’s possible. If there’s an emergency I trust that the team of doctors, Alex, and you will make the right decision.” 

“We will always make the decision that’s best for you love.” 

“And the baby.” 

“Yes darling, and the baby.” 

Lena’s hand slipped down to her neck and pulled her forward until their lips met in a soft kiss. Heat settled low in her belly as their lips moved in unison. Lena’s tongue ran along the seam of her lips and she parted them to grant her entrance. The second their tongues touched she felt her knees threaten to give out. Her hormones had been in overdrive for the past two weeks but she hadn’t said anything to Lena about it yet. A few minutes of passionate kissing left her pulling away breathless. Her arms moved up to settle around her neck as she held on tighter than normal. Lena’s hands moved to her hips to steady her. 

“We probably shouldn’t mess around too much, Lily is going to be up soon.” 

Kara groaned and rested her forehead against her wife’s. “My hormones are going crazy. Everything is aching for your touch.” 

Lena kissed her lightly, “If we don’t take too long we might be able to finish before she gets up.” 

Kara pulled their lips back together as she was pushed back against the wall. Her leg hitched up on her wife’s hip as a hand slid between her legs. Kara moaned when fingers found her soaking wet heat and slipped inside. She let out a gasp at the stretch of two fingers pressing inside her. 

“Is that ok love? Tell me what you need.” 

She took a second to catch her breath before letting her head fall back against the tile, “Just like that. Slow please.” 

Lena’s lips attached to her neck as her fingers started a slow massage inside her body. The heat coiled low in her belly with each stroke of the fingers. Her fingers threaded into her wife’s hair and she tugged her back up to connect their lips. She moaned into her mouth as the fingers inside her curled to press against the spongy spot on her front wall. Lena kept up her slow movements that built the fire inside Kara’s belly. Heat was sparking up her spine with each press of fingers into her body. She was already getting close, which wasn’t surprising considering how much she’d been dying for Lena’s touch the last few weeks. 

“Let go sweetheart, I’ve got you. I love you.” Lena whispered against her lips. That’s all she needed to be catapulted over the edge into bliss. Her back arched off the tiles and pressed against her wife. Her body pulsed around Lena’s fingers as heat exploded to every part of her body. She panted and held tight to her as she rode out her orgasm. 

A few minutes later she slumped against Lena. “Feeling better?” A smirk tugged at her wife’s lips. 

“Mmm,” was all she could manage to respond. Lena laughed and guided her to sit on their little built in bench in the shower. She was vaguely aware of a soapy loofa being guided all over her body. Her head fell back against the tile again and she sighed happily when warm water rinsed the soap off her skin. 

“Let’s get you out of here and feed the two of you.” 

“But you didn’t get a turn,” she said, opening her eyes. 

Lena quickly massaged shampoo into her hair. “It’s alright darling. You can make it up to me later. Lily is going to be up soon and we have an appointment today for an ultrasound.” 

“Fine,” she agreed reluctantly. 

Ten minutes later she was wrapped in a fluffy robe looking for something to wear. She passed over her usual dress clothes that she hadn’t worn in quite some time. Out of habit she picked out a soft t-shirt and jeans. It didn’t take long to get dressed and she opted to french braid her hair for the day. Just as she was stepping out of the closet Lena emerged in a towel from the bathroom. 

“I’ll see if Lily is up. Meet you downstairs,” she pressed a lingering kiss to her wife’s lips as she walked past her. 

“Ok love. I’ll be down soon.” 

Kara padded down the hallway to Lily’s room. She found her snoring softly and couldn’t help but smile. Carefully she sat on the edge of the bed and started to softly run her fingers up and down her back. Lily stirred and opened her eyes sleepily. Little fists tried to rub the sleep out of them. Her hair was messy, she had a line on her face from her pillow, but she was still the cutest thing in the world. 

“Mornin’ mommy,” she yawned. 

Kara smiled while pulling her into her arms and adjusting herself so she was lying next to her little girl. She cuddled her to her chest as she did most mornings recently. Something about holding Lily just always seemed to calm her down. Lily was happy to snuggle deeper into her chest for a few more minutes of rest. She thought about how in a few months they might not get a quiet moment like this and the thought made her sad. She held Lily closer and kissed her head gently. Lena stood in the doorway just watching them. 

“Are you hungry bug?” Kara threaded her fingers into messy blonde locks. 

“Uh huh. Mommy and mama snuggles first,” she responded. 

Lena smiled at the mention of her own presence being requested. She crossed the room and got into bed on the other side of Lily. Kara felt her heart swell when Lena snuggled into Lily and press a gentle kiss to her head. They snuggled her close for a few minutes while she slowly woke up more. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lena’s hand rested on her knee as she sat on the exam table. The nurse had checked her vitals and everything seemed to be right on track so far. Dr. Hudson stepped into the room, “Hello Lena, Kara. How are you feeling?” 

“I’m feeling much better lately. I don’t feel like throwing up all the time anymore. Smells aren’t bothering me as much either. My hormones have been going crazy though.” 

Dr. Hudson washed her hands and made her way over to them, “That sounds perfectly normal. The second trimester is usually the best. Symptoms aren’t usually that bothersome during the second. Let’s take a look at the baby, shall we?” 

“Yes please,” Kara said eagerly. Lena helped her to lay on the table and lift her shirt up over her stomach. The doctor squirted gel on the probe and turned on the machine. 

“It might be a little cold at first, sorry.” 

The probe connected with the bare skin of her stomach and she shivered. Both their eyes locked onto the monitor as a little alien looking blob came into view. “There we are,” she said as she hit a button. A quick  _ thump thump thump  _ filled the room. “Very strong heartbeat, 151 bpm.” 

Kara couldn’t help it as tears welled up in her eyes. Lena’s hand found hers and gave it a squeeze. She looked up to see her wife was on the verge of tears as well. 

Dr. Hudson clicked a few more buttons on the screen doing whatever it was she was doing. The probe gently moved around her stomach as they got different views of the baby. 

“Alex was right, the baby is measuring bigger than 15 weeks, more like 16/17 I would say. But still perfectly healthy for either week. Would you like to know what you’re having?” 

Kara looked back at Lena. “Do we want to know?” 

“I would like to know, would you?”

“Yea, but it might be fun to have a reveal. I know they’re so gender stereotypical but… it might be fun for our friends and family. I never got to do anything like that with Lily.” 

Lena squeezed her hand again, “That sounds like a good idea love. Dr. Hudson can you just put it in a sealed envelope so we can plan a reveal?” 

“Of course. Let me just get the two of you some more pictures and then put the picture in an envelope.” She took a few more pictures and then turned the screen away from them as she took a picture and labelled if they were having a boy or girl. She printed the pictures and put one sealed into an envelope. She handed over the stack and the envelope. 

Kara wiped off her stomach and sat up. “Do you have any questions for me Kara?” 

She thought for a minute, “Is there anything else I shouldn’t be doing? I’ve been eating way healthier than usual, taking walks for exercise, and avoiding pretty much anything I used to do.” 

The doctor laughed, “That sounds like you’re right on track. Just keep taking it easy and listen to your body. If you need to take a nap, then take an hour to rest. If you need something to eat, go ahead and have the extra snack. I’ll refill your prescription for the prenatals and have the nurse come draw blood just to check your hormone levels. Once that’s done you’re free to go.” 

“Ok, thank you Dr. Hudson,” Kara replied. 

“Of course. I’m glad you’re feeling better and that the baby is right on track.” 

“Us too, trust me.” Kara slid her shirt back down after wiping off the gel. 

“I’ll have the nurse set up an appointment for two weeks from now. If there’s anything else you need please don’t hesitate to call. I look forward to seeing the three of you again soon.” 

“Likewise Doctor.” 

She left the room and Kara sat up. Lena’s hand caressed her bump while they waited for the nurse. “So, that envelope holds the answer to our future.” 

Kara nodded and slipped it into her purse. “It’s going to change a lot of things when we find out.” 

“As long as the baby is healthy, that’s the most important thing.” 

“Well yea of course. I think it would be fun to find out with everyone else. I just hope Lily is excited no matter if it’s a boy or girl.” 

“She’ll come around even if she isn’t thrilled right away.” 

Kara nodded, “Can we get some lunch after this? Maybe hit up a store for some new pants? Mine are getting a little tight.” 

“Of course darling. Let’s go get your blood drawn and then head out.” 

Lena helped her down off the exam table. She slipped her arms around her neck and tugged her closer to kiss her. “I love you so much,” Kara breathed.

“I love you too sweetheart,” she responded. Kara was pretty sure there were not many things that felt as good as being in her wife’s arms. She took a minute to just revel in the feeling of being safe in her wife’s embrace. Her phone beeping pulled them out of their hold on each other. 

**Alex: Do you guys want to have dinner with us tonight? It’s been a minute since we’ve all hung out.**

“Alex wants to know if we want to have dinner with them tonight?”

“We can if you want. I don’t think we have anything planned for tonight. I’m sure Lily will love getting to see Alex and Maggie too.” 

“I agree. I feel like we haven’t seen them in weeks.” 

“It hasn’t been that long,” Lena laughed. 

**Kara: Yea we’re down for dinner. 7? Your place?**

**Alex: 7 sounds good. See you later!**

**Kara: See ya!**

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara, Lena, Lily, and Krypto all crossed the threshold at 7pm on the dot. Instantly Kara noticed something was different. Alex had actually cleaned the house for starters, but she seemed nervous too. 

“Hey Alex, everything ok?” She hugged her sister. 

Alex’s hand dropped to her baby bump, “You’re glowing Kar. Come on I have a present for all of you.” 

They made their way into the living room where three little bags waited for them. Alex handed over a bag to each of them. “Both of you two open first.” 

“You didn’t have to get us anything. But this was sweet, thank you.” 

She pulled the tissue paper out of the bag and pulled out a t-shirt that said ‘Only the best sisters get promoted to Aunt”. Her head snapped up to Alex who was biting her lip. “For real?!” 

She nodded and Kara hugged her tight. “Alex this is amazing! We can be pregnant together now!” 

“You’re a little bit ahead of me but yea we can.” 

Lena moved in to hug her too, “Congratulations Alex, Maggie. This is wonderful news. I’m so glad it worked for you guys.” 

Alex hugged her back and Maggie moved in to huge Kara and Lena too. “We couldn’t have done it without your research, so honestly it’s us that need to thank you.” 

“All in a days work.” 

Kara smiled and Lily held up her little shirt that said ‘Promoting to Cousin June 2027’. 

Kara couldn’t help but beam at how her life was going. She had an amazing wife, a perfect daughter, and an amazing family. Things were finally going to plan; now they just had a party to plan. How hard could that be? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated! Drop a comment about what other things you'd like to see as we move forward with the pregnancy!


	20. Sex reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena plan their party and find out what they're having!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient because things have been crazy at work. Hoping to update on weekends still :)
> 
> All mistakes are my own and I own nothing.

October 2026

[18 weeks pregnant]

“Mommy how big is the baby?” Lily asked. Her head was resting on Kara’s stomach, her hand cradling the side of it. She opened her app and scanned the screen for information. 

“It says the baby is the size of a cucumber. They’re getting bigger now. We get to find out if you’re having a little brother or sister this week. Are you excited?”

Lily nodded, “Yea! I still want a little sister.”

Her little hand pulled back abruptly and her eyes widened. “Mommy what was that?”

Kara put her hand on the side of her stomach and felt a little jolt. She lifted her shirt up over her bump and little tremors could be seen moving her stomach. She put Lily’s hand on her stomach again and left hers over top of it. “The baby has hiccups. Just like you get when you drink too fast sometimes.” 

“Did the baby drink too fast?” 

Kara laughed, “Maybe. They’re working really hard to grow big and strong in my belly. It’s a lot of work growing.” 

The front door closed and Kara felt the tension in her shoulders release. Lena had been working back at L-Corp for a few weeks now and every time she came home it was like Kara could finally relax. Lily snuggled into her stomach while still leaving her hand on the side. “Did I ever get hiccups when I was in your tummy?”

“Yes you did. You also kicked me like crazy. Sometimes I could poke my belly and you’d stick your little foot out so I could see your toes.” 

“That’s gross!” 

Kara chuckled, “It was kind of cool. Maybe the baby will do that in a few weeks and you can see for yourself.” She could hear movement downstairs as Lena set down her bags and probably took off her heels. Lily kissed her bump and she couldn’t help but smile. 

“They love you so much already. You can teach them how to make forts, play dolls, and make volcanoes explode with mama. You’re gonna have a best friend who will love you so much.” 

“Like Aunt Alex and you?” 

Kara ran her fingers through her daughter's messy curls, “Mhm. And how mama and her brother loved each other very much when she was little.” 

“I can’t wait to see them.” 

Lena stepped into the room still looking amazing in the suit she’d put on 12 hours earlier. She’d texted to say something blew up in the lab and had to stay late; which was unusual. She had promised to keep shorter hours since going back and for the most part she had stuck with her promise. She was always home for dinner by 6; tonight was the first exception. Even though she still looked gorgeous, she looked exhausted. 

“I missed you two today,” she said while heading to the closet and slipping off her jacket. 

Lily’s head lifted from off her stomach to look over at her, “The baby has hiccups mama!” 

Lena stopped her path to the closet and turned to face them, “Really?” She tossed her jacket onto a chair in their walk in. 

“Uh huh! It feels weird.” 

She detoured to the bed instead of going right to the closet. Kara laced their fingers and moved Lena’s hand right over where the hiccups were strongest. A smile tugged up her red painted lips as the baby kept hiccuping. “You’re right bug, that does feel weird.” 

“They’re as big as a cucumber too!” 

“That’s getting pretty big.” 

Kara gave her hand a squeeze. Red lips pressed to her temple and she let her eyes close at the feeling. “Mommy can I put Nemo back on in my room?” Normally they didn’t let Lily watch tv in her room but lately it was making bedtime way easier. She was always asleep within ten minutes of it being turned on anyway. 

“Sure baby. Do you remember how to do it yourself?”

“Uh huh! Thank you!” She crawled up and kissed her cheek, leaned over and kissed Lena on the cheek, and then took off running to her room. Lena chuckled from next to her at their daughter's antics.

“And we wanted another one of those. Are we crazy?”

“To be fair, I’ll have my powers when the baby is her age. So we’ll be ok.”

“Not necessarily,” Lena replied as she got out of bed and started to make her way back to the closet. 

“What do you mean?” Kara’s eyes opened and followed her wife’s movements.

Lena shed her jacket on the chair they had in the walk in. Her fingers unbuttoned her pants as she turned back to look at her. “Well what if we wanted another baby? You might not have your powers if you were pregnant again.” 

Kara’s eyebrow rose in question, “First of all, if we have more kids, they are not going to be that far apart in age. We’re already getting older. I don’t know about you but I really don’t want to be up all night with a newborn while we have a 12 and 6 year old.” 

“We aren’t that old. But I agree, if we have more they should ideally be closer in age if possible.” 

Kara readjusted herself so she was laying on her side facing the closet; her hand rested on her bump gently. “You want more kids?”

“I wouldn’t be opposed to more. I’ve always wanted a big family. Don’t get me wrong, I’m perfectly happy with what we have now. But I wouldn’t say no to more kids in the future.” 

Tears welled up in her eyes and she was powerless to stop them. “Me too,” she said with her voice breaking as they started to fall.

Lena changed into a soft t-shirt and pajama pants but must have recognized the break in her voice. She turned and made her way over to the bed. “I’m sorry sweetheart. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

Kara wiped away the tears as they fell down her cheeks and shook her head. “They’re not sad tears. I just never thought I would have all this; be this happy. When I had Lily I was so happy because I never even thought I would get to have my own kids biologically. I always planned on adopting one day if I could stop being Supergirl but… I’m just really happy. I’m so glad we get to make our own family together.” 

Lena lay down on her side next to Kara, a hand stroking her cheek instantly. “You deserve all the happiness in the world darling. You’ve given so much of yourself to this world. I promise the three of us will love you forever.” 

Kara sniffled as a fresh round of tears welled up in her eyes. She gasped as the baby kicked the side of her stomach. “What’s wrong?” Lena questioned. 

Kara grabbed hold of her hand and placed it right where she felt the movement. “What am I feelin--”. The baby kicked on cue just as her hand lay flat against her bump. Kara thought she’d seen plenty of Lena’s expressions over the years. She’d seen how excited her wife was with each new scientific discovery. Her look of sheer disbelief when they’d gone to Argo for the first time. But the look she had now was complete awe. “Is that…?” 

“It feels like a foot but it could be a fist.” 

“Oh my god. I can’t believe they’re already big enough for me to feel them moving…” 

Kara smiled while resting her hand atop Lena’s. “They’re saying ‘hi mommy, I can’t wait to meet you.’” 

Lena’s thumb stroked her stomach lightly. “I just want a healthy baby but… I would really love a little girl.” 

Kara smiled, “Me too. Don’t get me wrong i’ll be perfectly happy with a boy too, but I would love for Lily to have a little sister. I don’t know what I would have done without Alex growing up.” 

“I’m a little scared to raise a boy. I know we would be fine but… what if we weren’t enough?” 

Kara squeezed her hand gently, “Our baby is going to have so many people who love them, they’ll never feel like they don’t have someone to turn to. I’m pretty sure between Alex, you, and myself, we can teach both of our kids how to throw a mean right hook. Plus you’re basically a genius babe. I can teach them how to throw a baseball or a football as long as you can help them with their homework.” 

“Darling, don’t sell yourself short. We both know you’re just as smart as me, if not smarter.” 

“I can teach them about alien stuff, I'll leave the human stuff to you. But there is something I wanted to talk about with you aside from this party we’re planning.” 

“Ok, I’m listening.” 

Kara took a deep breath, “I think we should start picking out names.” 

“Did you have anything in mind?” 

“Are you opposed to keeping the L tradition?” 

Lena was quiet for a moment before speaking, “What if we gave them a K name? Lily already has an L name, don’t you want one like you?” 

“Babe, I’m technicallyyyyy an El,” she teased. 

“We can pull names from both the K and L variety. And anything else that peaks our interest. Is that ok?” 

“Of course... I already have a list,” she coughed. 

“You do?”

“Maybe.” 

Lena quirked an eyebrow at her. “Care to share with your wife?”

Kara dramatically reached over and grabbed her phone off the nightstand, pulling up her notes and scrolling. “For a girl I like… Lexi, Luna, and for my nerd wife, Leia. For a boy I like… Liam, Leo, Lucas, and Levi. Now if we’re going without L names… I like Elizabeth, Kassidy, Finn or Flynn, Declan, Riley, and Molly.” 

“Wow… you’ve really given this some thought.” 

“I’ve been pregnant for 18 weeks with no job and basically nothing to do at home. Plus my wife ditched me to go back to work. So what else am I supposed to do? I’ve been planning this party that we’re throwing but I’m bored.” 

Lena sighed, “I’m sorry Kar. I want to help you with everything I swear. I like most of the names you picked out. I’m partial to Luna and Leia for a girl, and Lucas and Flynn for a boy. I don’t dislike any of them though.” 

“I think it also depends on what we’re having. If we’re gonna have two girls I like Lily and Luna, Lily and Molly, Lily and Leia. If we have a boy I like how Lily and Flynn, or Lily and Declan, sound.” Her hand absentmindedly rubbed her stomach. 

“I like that Luna means moon as a little homage to your heritage, and I really like that Lucas means ‘light-giving’. But ultimately it would be nice if it just rolled off the tongue because we’re going to be saying their name the most. I would imagine you planned on calling her Lily most of the time, not Lillian.” 

“Yea I never planned on calling her Lillian unless she was in trouble. Then I get to say ‘Lillian you are in big trouble’. The first time I said it I could just picture what your mom would say if she knew Supergirl named her daughter after her. It almost ruined the punishment because I wanted to laugh so bad.” 

Lena chuckled next to her. “If we’re going by that logic we should really name them Alex or Maggie. I’d enjoy sending an alex or maggie to time out every now and then.” 

Kara was the one to laugh this time. “I didn’t think you’d want one of our kids named Alex or Alexander.” 

“I wouldn’t mind it. It’s been a long time since Lex was a problem. And Alex is so important to you, to both of us. She’s such a big part of our lives. I know that’s why Lily’s name is Alexandra but… I wouldn’t be opposed to it.” 

“So would you consider Alexis?” 

Lena seemed to contemplate it, “Alexis Luthor-Danvers. It has a nice ring to it.” 

“I’ve already picked their middle name regardless if it’s a boy or girl. That, I am not budging on. I’m pulling the ‘I’m pushing this baby out’ card.” 

“Kara we can’t make their middle name potstickers,” she teased. 

Kara rolled her eyes, “It’s not potstickers, rude.” She quieted down and fiddled with her wedding ring. “I want them to have part of you in their name.” 

Lena’s hand stopped rubbing circles on her stomach. “You do?” 

She nodded her head but refused to meet her wife’s eyes. “You’ve been the center of my universe since we met. Of course the L trend comes from the Luthor side of you, but you’re more than that. Lily is named after the woman you tried to please for so long. I want this one to have part of the woman that loved their mom so much. If I could fly back in time and bring her back for you I would. Even if it meant we would never meet. I wish I could give you the life you were cheated out of.” A tear rolled down her cheek as she spoke. 

Lena’s hand cupped her cheek as her thumb wiped away the tear. “I will always miss her but I would never trade my life for a different one. I would never trade you for another life Kara. This life with you, as your wife, as a mom, it’s everything I thought I would never have. I wouldn’t give this up even if it meant I could have her back. I would love for this baby to have my middle name. But if you want to choose something else I won’t be mad about it.” 

Kara shook her head, “Luna Kieran Luthor-Danvers, Alexis Kieran Luthor-Danvers, Lucas Kieran Luthor-Danvers, or Flynn Kieran Luthor-Danvers. Now we just have to wait until we find out if they’re a boy or girl. So this reveal party… I have some ideas.” 

“Do those ideas involve food?”

“Surprisingly most of them do not. Speaking of food, did you eat dinner yet? There’s leftovers in the fridge if you’re hungry.” 

“I could eat. It depends on what the leftover is.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “I made your favorite stew.” 

“From Ireland?” 

“Yea and it actually tasted good. Lily even had two bowls.” 

The past 18 weeks had been filled with learning how to cook things that Lena liked, that also didn’t make her want to throw up. Meat sometimes still turned her stomach, but it was much better now than the first few weeks of the pregnancy. One of Lena’s favorites was an Irish stew that she’d made for them a few times. 

“That actually sounds really good.” 

“Let’s go downstairs and I’ll heat you some up. Then we can talk about this party too.” 

“I can heat it up baby. You don’t have to get up.” 

Kara rolled her eyes and climbed off the bed, pulling her wife with her. “Contrary to popular belief, it’s not actually that bad walking right now. My back is sore but that’s the norm nowadays.” 

They checked on Lily as they made their way downstairs. She was sound asleep so Lena switched off the tv while Kara went down to the kitchen. She took a bowl out of the refrigerator and put it into the microwave. One hand rested on her lower back while she set the timer to 2 minutes. Lena pulled out a barstool and sat at the counter. 

“I can’t say I don’t like the visual here.” 

“You like me barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen Mrs. Luthor-Danvers?” 

Kara rounded the corner of the counter so Lena was within her reach. Arms slipped around her waist and she brought her arms up around her wife’s neck. “I love seeing my  _ wife  _ glowing with  _ our  _ baby snug as a bug. You look absolutely breathtaking baby.” 

Heat rushed up her cheeks and she buried her head in Lena’s neck. “I’m glad you’re not the pregnant one. I’d be so worried about you, even more than usual. Plus I think you’d kill me with the mood swings,” she teased.

“Rude,” Lena laughed and gave her a little squeeze. Kara’s head lifted so blue eyes met green. She leaned in and pressed their lips together with a sigh. 

“I missed you today.” Her eyelids fluttered shut at the soft embrace. Her familiar perfume, loose curls, and warmth made her feel safer than anything in the world. She could see why Lily loved cuddling with Lena in the mornings and just before bed. She was pretty sure even Supergirl’s hugs weren’t as nice as Lena’s. 

“I missed you too. Work isn’t fun like it used to be, when you know your girls are at home just hanging out.” 

“Nobody forced you to go back to work. You could have easily just stayed home with us. We wouldn’t judge. We’re much more fun than work.” 

Lena kissed her forehead, “I’m just trying to make sure the world is safe for our family.” 

“We’re safe as long as we have you.” 

The microwave beeped, breaking apart their moment. Kara stepped out of her arms and took the bowl out of the microwave. She placed it in front of Lena with a spoon and a piece of soda bread. 

“We made scones this morning but they all got eaten by lunch time. Soda bread will have to do.” 

Lena took a bite of the stew and let out a moan that sent heat rushing down Kara’s spine as she sat next to her wife. “God if we weren’t already married I’d get down on one knee right now and ask you.” 

Kara cleared her throat, “Lucky for me we’re already married. Now about this party… Alex and Maggie think it would be hilarious for a superhero theme. I vetoed that idea. I don’t want our kids to feel like they have to follow in my footsteps. I also don’t want our house covered in pink and blue stuff. I saw some cute ideas.” She pulled up her pinterest and started scrolling to show her the many ideas she had. 

“You’ve certainly done your research darling,” Lena remarked as she kept eating her dinner. 

“I like this ‘What will it Bee?’ theme. Yellow and black are neutral and the little bee decorations are adorable. Obviously we’ll have to do some pink or blue for the actual reveal but… I think it’s cute.” 

“I think it’s very cute too. What did you want to do for the actual reveal? Traditional cake?”

“Actually I was thinking of something a little cuter. Maybe the box filled with balloons, or the popping of the balloon with confetti in it? Or have someone attach a balloon to Krypto and have him run out to us. Or we could do silly string, paint, what are your thoughts? I’m open to ideas.” 

“I like any of the ideas honestly. I think it’s important we include Lily. I don’t like the silly string or paint for the actual party. Maybe we could do the paint idea for sending out an announcement? Like we do a black and white picture but have our hands leave a colored handprint on your bump on a white t-shirt? For the party, the box or balloon could be fun, and we can let Lily help us with either of them. What do you think?” 

Kara leaned over and took a bite of her bread, “I think the box would be easiest. And there’s a few variations we could do with it. Are we agreeing on the bee theme? Or do you want to do something else?” 

“I think the bee theme sounds adorable darling,” Lena said while finishing up her dinner. She leaned forward and set the bowl in the sink. Her hand rested low on Kara’s back and she started pressing her fingertips into her back. Kara rested her elbows on the counter top and sighed in relief. 

“That feels so good, you don’t even know.” 

“Why don’t we go back upstairs? I can put some lotion on your back and give you an actual massage.” 

“Mmm you know just what to say.” 

Lena chuckled as they both got up and headed back to their room. Kara lay mostly on her side but leaning her stomach forward onto a pillow. Lena shuffled around before settling next to her. Her shirt was lifted up slightly and warm hands pressed into her skin. Her fingers moved in small circles that slowly worked at all the tight spots of her back. She sighed at the pressure being released with each pass of her fingers. 

“God your hands are magical.” 

“I’ve heard that a few times in my life,” she teased.

Kara turned her head to look back at her wife. “Excuse me, I haven’t said that more than once to you. I don’t want to hear what your exes thought of your hands.” 

“If it’s any consolation, you’re the only one I’ve ever bottomed for.” 

“That’s more like it,” she replied, turning back to the pillow. 

Lena’s fingers pressed into her lower back harder, kneading the tight muscles. “You have so many knots baby. Maybe you should get a professional massage. It might help with the pain you’re feeling every day.” 

Kara hummed, “Shockingly, that sounds awful.” 

“Really? Why?”

“The idea of laying half naked on a table, and having a stranger touch me, makes me so uncomfortable. My hormones have been in overdrive, aching for you to touch me so badly; the idea of someone else putting their hands on me just… it honestly makes me wanna hide and cry.” 

Lena’s hands stilled on her back. “Kar why didn’t you say anything sooner? I know you mentioned a few weeks ago your hormones were going crazy but I thought it passed. If you had told me you were in the mood everyday, I would just set the alarm an hour earlier to make sure you were taken care of.” 

“I didn’t want to bother you. You’ve got so much on your plate with taking over the morning routine with Lily, taking care of me, and working. I didn’t want to ask anything else of you. I don’t want you to regret us having a baby because I can’t control my hormones.” 

The hands started moving on her back again. “Kara you are not a bother. You and Lily are my family and I would do anything to make you guys happy. Trust me baby, having sex with my beautiful wife is not a task.” Lips pressed against her shoulder and Kara shivered. 

“Everything just feels different. I’m afraid you won’t wanna have sex anymore if I tell you that I don’t like something anymore.” 

Lena’s hands slipped around to rest protectively over her bump. “Kar, there’s nothing that would make me want to stop having sex with you. Well unless you told me you wanted to have sex with someone else. Then we’d probably need to have a discussion. But aside from that, I don’t think there’s anything you could say that would make me want you less.” 

Kara paused with her hands atop Lena’s. They hadn’t been super adventurous with their sex life because they didn’t need to be. Lena was talented with both her fingers and her mouth and it was more than enough to satisfy Kara. In turn, Lena had never asked for anything different in the bedroom because Kara was known to spice things up with a little super speed vibrations or super strength when it was called for. But lately she was craving something more, just a little more of a stretch that her wife’s fingers just couldn’t achieve. It didn’t help that her boobs were sore and she did not want them to be touched; and her wife was particularly fond of giving them attention. 

“Even if I wanted to try using a toy?” Her voice was quieter than usual, gauging her wife’s reaction. 

Lena squeezed her hand, “Honey we can try whatever you want as long as it’s just us in the bedroom. If you wanna start having sex with Taylor Swift in the background, I’m happy to try that too. It’s all about communication. As long as we’re both comfortable and communicating I think it will be fine. But can you tell me what your reasons are for wanting to use a toy? Just so I can get an idea of what type of toy might work best for us.” Kara turned in her arms to bury her face in her neck. 

“It’s stupid,” Kara murmured quietly. 

“It’s not stupid if it’s something you want to try. You don’t have to be embarrassed. It won’t be my first time using a toy in the bedroom. I do happen to know how to use a few different types. I just wanna make sure we’re using the right one for what you want.” 

“I just… I wanna feel closer to you, wanna feel you inside me, but fingers aren’t enough.” 

Lena kissed the top of her head while her fingers started up another slow massage on her back, “Did you want to try out something tonight?” 

Kara leaned back slightly to give her a questioning look, “You have toys here that we’ve never used before?” 

“I mean it’s been quite some time since they’ve been used. But I’m sure with a new battery most of them will still work. I was a single lesbian for a long time Kara. With my last name it wasn’t very easy to pick up girls at the bar either. So again, would you like to try something tonight? Or I can pick up something new tomorrow if you’d like.” 

Kara contemplated it for a second, “Maybe tomorrow night. I just wanna be held tonight.” 

“Of course darling. I’ve got a few ideas of what we can try that you might like. But you’ll have to tell me what feels good and what doesn’t, that’s the only way it’ll work.” 

She snuggled closer to her warm body. “Ok. I think I can tell you what feels good and what doesn’t.” 

Lena ran a hand up and down her back lightly before Kara started to talk again. “We’ve gotta get the stuff for this party tomorrow. And we have to decide who is going to fill the box with balloons. I want Maggie and Alex to be surprised so maybe they aren’t the best choice for that.” 

Lips pressed to her head lightly, “We could ask one of our friends. Maybe Nia? Do you think she could keep it a secret?” 

Kara hummed in agreement, “I think she would keep it a secret because she’d be so excited we were asking her to do it.” 

“Alright let’s ask her first. If she says no, which I highly doubt she would do, we can figure something else out. Now let’s talk about the guest list. Who are we inviting?” 

“Well obviously Alex and Maggie, Eliza and Alura, Sam, Andrea, and Ruby, Jess and her boyfriend, Brainy and Nia, Barry and Iris, Caitlin and Cisco, Felicity and the kids, Winn, Ayla, and Mary, Jonn and M’gann, and the two teachers you were thinking of inviting. Is there anyone else you wanna invite?”

“I think you covered mostly everyone. Ya know, if it wasn’t for you, I don’t think I’d really have friends.” 

Kara sighed, “Lena they’re your friends too. Most of them would still be your friend even if we weren’t together. They like you because of you, not just because you’re my wife. You’ve got that whole nerdy, sexy, badass CEO, genius vibe going for you. It’s very attractive.” 

Lena laughed, “Thank you darling but I don’t think most of our friends think I’m sexy or badass.” 

“I would like to disagree. I think Winn was in love with you for quite awhile after you guys first met. And we know Andrea had a thing for you. You obviously are much more attractive than most, you did manage to marry Supergirl and she thinks you’re out of this world.” 

Lena rolled her eyes, “It’s amazing after all these years your puns are still awful. I did not marry you for your jokes darling.” 

“You love my puns and jokes, don’t lie. I’ve graduated to a mom's sense of humor in the last few years. Cut me some slack here. My main audience was my kid and she didn’t even start talking till she was like 8 months old. You didn’t even have to endure the baby talk stage. I can’t wait to see my badass wife talking like a baby.” 

“I am not going to use baby talk.” 

“Sure you won’t babe. You can tell yourself that if it helps you sleep at night.” 

“I don’t think I even know how to use baby talk.” 

“It’s like when you talk to a dog. I’ve heard you talk to Krypto before.” 

Lena rolled her eyes, “That’s not the same thing Kar. Plus I don’t talk to Krypto like you and Lily do.” At the mention of his name Krypto pushed their door open with his nose. Kara laughed and pressed a soft kiss to her wife’s cheek. 

“He’s just a big baby, aren’t you buddy?” Krypto’s tail started to wag at the mention of the nickname. He padded over to the bed and climbed up with them. 

“Now you’ve done it. We’re gonna be squished all night now.” 

“You were gonna be squished anyway because I’ve wanted to snuggle all day and I had nobody to snuggle with.” Lena shifted onto her back and Kara wiggled closer so her bump was resting just slightly on top of Lena’s hip, her head resting on her shoulder. Lena’s hand was underneath her and resting on her lower back, starting to massage again. The other hand was lightly rubbing her bump. 

Krypto whined and nosed at Lena’s hand on her back. His little head perched on Kara’s hip, resting slightly on her bump. She brought her hand up and scratched his head where it rested on her hip. “You’ve been a good boy today haven’t you? Yea you have..” 

Lena’s fingers scratched the back of his neck lightly. “You’ve been doing a good job keeping mom safe, that’s a good boy,” she cooed. 

Kara smiled at her, “He’s been really clingy the past few days. Today I was laying down on the couch and he came over, sat down in front of the couch, and just put his head right on my belly. Alex thinks it might have to do with the fact the baby is half alien/half human. She thinks maybe I smell different than usual and he’s noticing.” 

“That surprisingly makes sense. He just wants to protect you. Plus you’re not zooming around the house with him anymore. He probably notices things are different.” Her fingers threaded into Kara’s hair and started up a slow massage that had Kara’s eyes drooping. 

Kara snuggled in closer to her, “Ya know, one of my favorite things that you did when we first became friends was call me nicknames. I loved when you would call me darling or Kar, I still do. But one of my favorite things now is when you refer to me as mom with Krypto or Lily. It makes me smile when I get to tell Lily that she’s gotta ask her mama where her shoes are or if she can have another snack. You’ve got quite a few titles but one of my favorites is mama.” 

“It’s one of my favorite things too. It’s one title I never thought I would have. Being a mom is something I never thought I would get to experience if we’re being honest. It’s my favorite job I’ve ever had.” 

Kara leaned up and kissed her cheek before snuggling back into her shoulder. “So I was thinking… we don’t have to stay mommy and mama. I think Lily will eventually grow out of both names and shift to calling us both mom. We don’t have to keep specific versions of mom for the baby if you don’t want. I don’t mind whatever they want to call us.” 

“It doesn’t matter to me. We both would answer to any version of mom at this point. If we really wanted to keep it straight they could shift to using jeju, only if you wanted though. I know you make the distinction with Eliza and Alura.” 

“I never really thought about that. Lily doesn’t use it very often but we could make the shift in a few years if she wants. Either way, it’s not a big deal. We can let them use whatever they’re comfortable with.” 

Lena kissed her head, “That’s fine with me sweetheart. Now we need to talk about what we need to get done for this reveal. We’ve got so much work to do.” 

“Don’t worry about it, we’ll get it done. Alex said she’d help because Maggie’s not letting her do anything, and I quote, “fun” because she’s pregnant. She said she’d help me pick up decorations tomorrow while you were at work.” 

“Ok darling. Just let me know whatever you need help with,” Lena replied while pressing a soft kiss to her head. Kara snuggled in closer and let her eyes close. 

“We’ll have to figure out the food situation. I’m still not to keen on all the stuff I used to eat before. But we should place an order for some desserts for the party.” 

“Ok I’ll find a place tomorrow and we can go try some later this week and place an order.” 

“Mmmm ok. I love you,” she said sleepily.

“I love you too baby.” 

Kara drifted off to sleep feeling safer than she had in a very long time. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ok I’ve got packages of yellow and white balloons, streamers, confetti, table cloths, and plastic utensils. What else do we need?” Alex pushed the buggy around while Kara’s hand rested on her bump. 

She tossed a package of black balloons into the buggy. “Lena and I are going to take care of the food later this week, cake included in that. We’ve got a helium tank at home for the balloons already. We need a big box and stuff to decorate it for the actual reveal. Maybe some banners for the table.” 

“Ok, let’s try down this aisle,” Alex suggested as she turned the buggy down another aisle. Kara fell in step beside her. 

“I can’t believe we’re both having babies. I never thought this would be a possibility. I can’t wait for our kids to grow up together.” 

Alex’s hand rested on her own stomach that barely had a bump visible. Kara smiled at the gesture; she knew Alex had wanted this for so long. Of course it was her own wife’s intellect that made it possible. 

“I can’t wait either. They’re going to get into trouble together, I just know it. Even if we end up with a boy and girl. I still think they’ll be the best of friends.” 

“I couldn’t agree more. I think if you were a boy we would have been in even more trouble than we already were,” Kara said chuckling lightly. 

“Yea we probably would have. I can’t wait to find out what we’re having. It doesn’t matter to us either way, we just want a healthy baby. But I can’t wait to start calling them by a name and stop referring to them as ‘it’ or ‘baby’.” 

“Did you guys pick out names yet?” Alex questioned while they added some more things to the cart. They put a few different size boxes in the cart as well.

“We threw a few ideas around. Top secret though. You won’t find out until I deliver this little one.” Her hand rubbed her bump gently. 

“Mean. Well let’s go pay and get this stuff home if we’re done. This little squirt is hungry and I’m sure yours is too.” 

Kara laughed, “Yea we’re both hungry. I’m jealous you aren’t always puking how I was. And you don’t even have any weird cravings or aversions do you?”

Alex maneuvered them to the checkout where they started to load their items onto the belt. “I’ve been craving strawberry shakes from McDonalds but that’s about it. I haven’t felt like throwing up too much luckily. The worst thing i’ve experienced so far is being more tired than usual. But I think that might be because of the lack of caffeine as well. Maybe it’ll get worse in the second trimester. I’m only 10 weeks right now anyway.” 

“For your sake I hope it doesn’t get bad. I do not wish that on anyone.” The cashier scanned their items and Kara paid. They loaded their bags into the car and got in. Alex drove them back to Kara and Lena’s house where they unloaded all their decorations and things. 

“So we were thinking of asking Nia to open the envelope and fill the box for the reveal.” 

Alex scoffed, “Why not me? I’m a good secret keeper.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Because we want you and Maggie to find out when we do. We figure you guys will have a great reaction that we want to see first hand. Nia is just the best choice.” 

“Well I’m honored you want to see our reaction, but I’m bummed I don’t get to know first.” 

“Oh it’ll be fun. Just you wait and see.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara and Lena were surrounded by family and friends. The week had passed quickly and was filled with planning their party. Lena had helped pick out the food and the cake. Nia quickly had agreed to be their trusted person to fill the box with the proper color balloons. Almost everyone was wearing a pin that said either ‘Team Supergirl’ or ‘Team Superman’ (at Alex and Maggie’s insistance). It was a pretty close split between everyone. Lena was wearing a ‘Team Supergirl’ pin along with Lily while Kara sported a ‘Team Superman’ just to even out the playing field. 

The three of them were standing in the backyard, Lily was slightly in front of them but positioned in the middle of them. All their friends and family were gathered around them. Lily’s hands gripped the edge of the box excitedly. “Ok on the count of three open it up,” Alex said. 

“One… two… three!” Everyone counted in unison. Kara, Lily, and Lena lifted the top off the box. A bunch of pink and white balloons poured out of the box and into the sky. The word ‘girl’ was spelled out in mylar balloons as well. Lily was jumping up and down while Kara reached for her wife. Tears rolled down her cheeks as Lena’s arms wrapped around her . 

“We’re having a little girl,” she whispered. 

Lena smiled and nodded her head in agreement, “A little sister for Lily. I can’t believe we’re having a little girl. This is gonna be perfect.” 

Thumbs brushed away her tears and their lips pressed together from above. “I can’t wait to meet her.” 

“Me either love. Me either.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


	21. Sex reveal party aftermath and Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few people react to the news that the baby is a girl. The Luthor-Danvers family takes on Halloween and something unexpected happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Sorry it's been a few weeks. I've been really busy out of town for my cousins bachelorette party and wedding shower. And my friend had her baby a week early! I haven't been able to see her or the baby yet because Michigan is partially locked down again and I don't want to risk their health by seeing them. This chapter sat half written for quite a few weeks but it kind of took on a life of it's own. I did not anticipate the chapter to go where it did, but I think i'm happy with how it turned out. It's a little nerve-wracking for a little bit but don't worry things get back to normal at the end. Sorry if there are mistakes, it's getting late and I really wanted to put this chapter out before another week passes. Happy reading!

Everyone erupted in cheers seeing the balloons. Kara leaned back from the kiss to see everyone else’s reaction, namely both of her sisters. She searched the little group until she met her sister’s eyes. Alex was closing the distance between them, tears rolling down her cheeks. Kara enveloped her in a hug when she was within reach. “You’re having a little girl,” Alex whispered. 

Kara let out a wet laugh as tears rolled down her own cheeks, “We’re gonna have little girls together.”

Alex laughed, pulled back from their hug, and wiped away the tears rolling down Kara’s cheeks. 

“I sincerely hope my daughter is nothing like I was growing up. But for your sake, I hope your little girl is exactly like you. You might be in trouble if she’s like Lena,” Alex teased as Lena stepped up alongside them. 

Lena slapped her arm lightly, “I was a very polite child thank you very much.”

“And in this household, that would probably be boring as all hell. You do remember who your wife and daughter are right?” 

Lena’s hand slipped to the small of Kara’s back as Alex let go of her sister to lean into her own wife’s side. “I think our daughter will be perfect no matter who she takes after. But I wouldn’t mind if she had blonde hair and blue eyes.” 

Kara’s hand rested on her bump as she leaned against Lena, “I hope she has your eyes at the very least. But I would absolutely love a mini you running around. Dark hair, green eyes, and that eyebrow lift I love.” 

Lena laughed, “Of course you would love that. It would be kind of funny seeing a mini you and mini me every day.” 

“Exactly!” Kara exclaimed. Lily made her way over to them and tugged on Lena’s hand that wasn’t occupying Kara’s back. Lena scooped her up and rested her on her hip. 

“Are you excited about having a little sister?” Lena asked.

“Yea! I can teach her so many cool things! She’ll be my best friend just like mommy and Aunt Alex!” 

Alex and Kara both teared up at Lily’s words. Alex’s hand rested on her own stomach, “I don’t doubt that one bit.” 

Lily turned to her aunts, “We can go on adventures together once both the babies are here! And I can teach them so many fun things! And maybe we can go on vacation together too!” 

All the adults laughed and Kara leaned over to kiss her cheek. “We will definitely be going on vacations with Aunt Alex, Maggie, and their baby. We want all of you kids to grow up together and make lots of fun memories.” 

Lily smiled and snuggled her head into Lena’s neck, “I can’t wait to have a little sister and cousin.”

Lena kissed her head, “We’ll see if you feel the same way when your little sister is up crying half the night.” 

“Mama, i’ll still love her. She’s part of you and mommy, I can’t not love her.” 

Kara teared up again while Lena just smiled. “Ok I’m pregnant and emotional. And I have to pee. I’ll be right back.” She excused herself and wove her way through their friends inside their house. 

It didn’t take long to empty her bladder. She caught sight of herself in the mirror as she was washing her hands. Her hair had gotten longer in the last few weeks and she felt like she was finally looking less sick. The first few weeks she was so much more pale than usual because of how often she was throwing up. She was looking more like herself than she had in almost four months. 

Kara turned off the water and dried her hands. She stepped out of the bathroom with the intent to go back outside but Eliza and Alura were in the kitchen talking. Both women smiled at her as she took a grape from a tray and popped it into her mouth. Eliza pulled her into a hug, “Congratulations honey. You and Lena are going to be the best parents to this little girl just like you are with Lily.” 

Kara leaned into her embrace. “Thanks mom. We both really wanted a girl. Lily’s been going on and on about wanting a little sister. I just want them to be close like Alex and I were. I know it’s a different situation but, I can’t help wanting that for my girls.” 

Eliza smiled and cupped her cheeks in her hands while pressing a kiss to her forehead, “I don’t doubt that your girls will be just like you and your sister are. They’ll probably get into a lot more trouble than the two of you ever did though. Especially if they both inherit your powers. Imagine a little Lena that could freeze things or set them on fire,” she said with a laugh. 

Kara tried to picture it in her head; she could definitely see a little version of her wife freezing her sister’s feet into ice blocks to beat her to the bathroom in the morning. “Oh my god I never thought of that.” 

Eliza just chuckled, “I’m sure it’ll be ok. You listened pretty well growing up.” 

“Yea but Lena had a rebellious streak growing up. And Alex and I used to fight for a few years. Rao we’re going to have our hands full.” 

“You two have always been good at having your hands full. You’ll take it in stride and be amazing at it, I have no doubt about it. I’m going to take these trays outside sweetie. I love you,” she kissed her forehead again and dropped a hand to Kara’s bump, giving it a gentle rub before taking the trays of fruit outside. 

Alura closed the distance between them and stroked her cheek, “I’m so happy for you and proud of you sweetheart. You have so much more than I could have ever dreamed you would have. I regretted our decision to put you in that pod for so long… but seeing you now… I am so glad we did. Lena loves you in the way every parent hopes for their child. I am so proud of the woman you’ve become. Your dad would be so proud of you too.” 

Kara sniffled and wrapped her arms around Alura as she hugged her close, “I love you jeju.”

“I love you too sweetheart.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara squatted down to pick up their clothes from the bathroom floor and tossed them into the hamper. She rested a hand low on her back as she stood. Lena’s eyes tracked her from the doorway where she leaned with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“Don’t worry, I’ve got it,” Kara teased. 

“I don’t think I will ever get used to the sight of you struggling to do something. I mean to be fair I also never envisioned a pregnant supergirl.” 

“Well I’m glad I can be entertaining for you babe,” she teased again. “Feel free to take the hamper to the laundry room whenever it suits you.” 

Lena slipped her arms around her waist as she crossed the distance between them. “I’ll even wash and fold them darling. You know you don’t have to clean up right? I am perfectly capable of doing it.” 

Kara’s arms slid around her neck, “I know. But you take care of us and you work all day. It’s the least I can do for right now. Pretty soon I won’t be able to do anything but complain and beg for foot rubs.” 

“And I will be more than ready to provide foot rubs and back rubs round the clock.” 

“Mmm, you’re my favorite.” She said as her eyes slipped closed feeling fingertips starting to massage her lower back. 

“Let’s go to bed. You look exhausted and we both know Lily will be up early tomorrow.” 

Kara sighed, “Her alien genetics are a pain in the ass sometimes.” 

Lena chuckled, “Just think about this little one, with your knack for waking up at the crack of dawn and my habits of late nights, we’re in for a ride.” 

Kara groaned, “I don’t wanna think about it. I just hope this one let’s us sleep. All I remember the first few weeks of Lily being born was her crying every two hours. I wouldn’t have made it without my mom’s help.” 

Lena led them over to their bed where they both settled in, snuggling into each other. Kara’s head rested on her shoulder as one arm wrapped around her and the other hand settled on her bump. “Well I’ll be right here with you the entire time. And both your moms will be just a phone call away.” 

Kara hummed in agreement and then tilted her head up slightly. Lena took the hint and kissed her softly. Blue eyes fluttered shut as her hand moved to intertwine with her wife’s that rested on her belly. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Halloween 

[20 weeks pregnant]

[Kara's shirt ](https://img0.etsystatic.com/022/0/6689049/il_570xN.473424506_97ay.jpg)

Lily raced down the stairs where Kara was just putting breakfast on the table. “Mommy look! Do you like my costume?!” Kara couldn’t help but smile when she saw what her daughter was wearing. She was in a white lab coat, glasses perched on her nose, and her hair was pulled back into a ponytail. 

“You look so cool,” she praised while setting her on her chair. 

“I look just like mama!” Her little finger pointed to where the ‘L-Corp’ insignia was embroidered over her heart. It even said ‘Lily Luthor-Danvers’ just next to the symbol. Lena had gone way over the top for Halloween. But Kara couldn’t blame her when Lily had quietly asked a few weeks ago, ‘mama can i be a scientist like you for halloween?’. Lena had been fighting tears when she hugged her and told her yes. 

“You look perfect,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to her cheek. “Now eat up quickly so we can get you off to your party at school.” 

“Ok jeju,” she hummed happily. Oatmeal made its way into her mouth at a much more human speed than usual. “I don’t wanna get any on my lab coat. I gotta be careful.” 

Kara smiled and stroked her cheek. She went back to the kitchen and filled another bowl with oatmeal and fruit, exactly the way Lena liked it. She placed a mug of black coffee next to it on the table. Then she grabbed her latest concoction that she was craving, consisting of scrambled eggs with ham, toast, and red pepper jelly. It was her latest craving that she got every morning. She’d never even had it before but when she saw it at the grocery store she just had this feeling that she would like it. She took a bite of her toast and sighed happily. Lena came downstairs a few minutes later and settled into her usual chair at the table. It didn't take long for her to dig into her own food. Her hair was pulled back into a sleek ponytail to go along nicely with her 3 piece navy suit. Kara shifted in her seat a little, but if Lena noticed, she didn't say anything. 

“Lily’s costume looks great babe. You outdid yourself yet again.”

Lena smiled shyly, “I just wanted her to have an authentic scientist costume.” 

“Well she looks amazing, so do you.” 

Lena’s eyes dropped to the shirt Kara was wearing, “You look adorable yourself babe. Did Alex pick out that shirt or did you?” 

Kara swallowed a bite of her eggs before answering. “I saw it and fell in love with it. But I told her I couldn’t buy it, it was too ironic. So she got it when I went to grab our lunch and then surprised me with it.” Her hand fell to her stomach as the baby kicked. 

“Is she moving mommy?” Lily asked excitedly. She was up out of her chair standing next to Kara in a second. Kara guided her little hand to her stomach and covered her own with it. The baby kicked against their hand again. Lily smiled up at her and then turned to Lena, “Mama she’s kickin’ a lot!” 

Kara couldn’t help but smile and press a kiss to her daughter's head before locking eyes with her wife. “It feels like she’s playing soccer in there.” 

“Well it wouldn’t surprise me if she was athletic and took after you.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara handed the little container of cupcakes over to her wife. She carefully squatted down so she was eye to eye with Lily. Little arms wound around her neck. She placed one arm around her daughter’s little body. “I wish you could come to school with me too.” 

“I know baby girl. But I’ll be there for your parade later. You’re gonna have a great day.” 

Lily sighed, “I know. I just wish you could be there.” 

Kara gave her a little squeeze. “Mama is gonna drop you off and you won’t even miss me once you start having fun.” 

She stepped back from the hug and Lena took her little hand. “Come on little mad scientist, let’s get you to school.” 

Lily let out an exasperated sound, “Mama I’m not a mad scientist. I’m a good scientist like you.” 

Kara and Lena both laughed lightly at the exchange. “Good luck at your meeting babe,” she called out to the pair.

“Thank you darling. I’ll call you after to check in,” Lena called back. 

“I’ll be fine. You worry too much.” 

The two headed out the door leaving Kara by herself for a few hours. They’d decided together that it wasn’t the best idea to have her in Lily’s classroom for the party because it was getting close to flu season. Kara had never been without her powers on earth for this much of an extended period of time. With her knack for getting sick they’d both thought it was better to avoid getting the flu while being pregnant and without most of her powers. The agreement was that she could go watch the little parade Lily’s school did because they walked outside in their costumes. This way she could be out in the fresh air while still getting to see her daughter. 

She flopped onto the couch with a hand resting on her stomach. Her bump wasn’t huge by any means yet but she loved it. Alex and Maggie were coming over later to have dinner and then to take Lily trick or treating. It wasn’t something they had done on Argo and Lily had absolutely loved it last year. It was also a plus that Lena never got to do it growing up and now she could experience it through Lily, and in a few years their other little girl too. 

She turned on the television as Krypto padded over and laid his head on her belly. Her fingers scratched his head lightly. “Hi buddy. You wanna come cuddle with me?” She patted the chaise extending from where she was laying. Krypto hopped up and laid down with his head on her shoulder. She reached her arm around until her hand was nestled in his fur. “Hope set an alarm for 11:30am please.” 

“Alarm set for 11:30am Mrs. Luthor-Danvers.” 

“Thank you hope,” Kara said letting her eyes drift shut to the sound of Krypto breathing lightly against her cheek. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara woke to Krypto whining and nudging her cheek with his nose. She rubbed her eyes while trying to push him away gently. “Krypto shh it’s ok. Do you need to go outside? What’s wrong buddy?” He whined again and there was a crash upstairs. Her head snapped up and she was moving in an instant. She grabbed her phone as she moved quickly through the living room to the kitchen. As quietly as she could, she locked herself in their downstairs bathroom. A quick check of her phone showed it was 10:13am, she’d napped for around an hour and a half. Lena should hypothetically be done with her meeting, hopefully. 

Her fingers opened their text thread and she clicked the call button. _Ring… ring… ring…_ “Pick up, pick up, pick up.” 

“Hello Kara, Lena is still in her meeting. Can I help with something?” Jess’s voice came through the line. 

“Jess someone is in the house. I fell asleep and Krypto woke me up whining. If it was someone we knew he wouldn’t have been so uneasy. I can’t exactly go upstairs and stop them or get them out of the house right now.” Her hand fell to her bump and Krypto brushed against her leg as they huddled in the bathroom. 

“Ok one second,” Jess said. There was some shuffling noises, a knock on a door, and then whispering. More shuffling noises and she Lena’s voice in the background. 

Kara could hear footsteps upstairs as Lena’s voice came on the line. “Kar what’s going on? Are you safe?” 

“Someone’s upstairs. Krypto woke me up whining. We’re in the downstairs bathroom with the door locked. I don’t know how long it’ll be until they come down here.” 

A car door closed and Kara figured Lena was on her way home. “I sent an alert to the police already but I’m on my way home. Do not leave the bathroom. Did you call Alex yet?” 

“No, I called you first. I didn’t want her to come over here and put her and the baby in danger.” 

“Ok baby. I’m not far away. I’ll only be a few more minutes.” Kara could hear the car horn beeping and was pretty sure her wife was running red lights to get home as quickly as possible. 

There was another crash and then Kara heard footsteps coming down the stairs. “They’re coming downstairs.” Kara whispered. She could feel her heart starting to race in her chest. It was the first time Kara had been scared in so long. 

“Babe stay away from the door. Can you and Krypto hide in the shower or something?” 

“Yea,” she whispered while getting into the shower with Krypto. 

The door handle jiggled and Kara’s breath hitched in her throat. “They’re at the door, I’ve gotta go,” she whispered. 

“No! Kar don’t hang u--” Kara hung up the phone and tucked it into her back pocket. Her heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest. 

“Who’s in there?!” Came a loud voice. It wasn’t a voice that she recognized. Maybe it was just a random break in that wasn’t connected to either of their names. 

Her arms encircled Krypto as he started to bark loudly at the door. There was no way she could soothe him without alerting the intruder she was in there. A loud thud sounded on the door and she realized they were trying to kick it in. Her fingers slipped to the bracelet. She could take it off and gain some of her powers back. It wouldn’t be anywhere near what she normally had because she hadn’t had any time in the sun. But maybe she would be a little bit stronger to keep the baby safe. Just as she was about to click the button to take off the bracelet the door made a cracking noise. She jumped back and pressed herself against the wall as the door flew open. It felt like slow motion as a man stepped into the bathroom. 

He had a bag slung over his shoulder that was most likely filled with their belongings from their room. “Please don’t hurt me. You can go right now and I won’t say anything.” 

“You’ve already seen my face. I can’t let you just go.” 

Kara wrapped her arms protectively around her stomach. “Please I’m pregnant. I won’t say anything. Please don’t hurt me.” 

The man took a step towards her and Krypto was off like a shot. He growled and lunged at the man, biting any part of flesh he could find. The two moved around the bathroom and Kara tried to step around them. The man pulled his arm free of Krypto’s jaws but the movement sent his elbow directly into the side of her face. Kara collided hard with the counter, belly first. The wind was knocked out of her as she stumbled to get out of the bathroom. A hand caught her arm and spun her back around. Her free hand flew up to protect her face as a fist connected with her cheek. Krypto let out the loudest bark she’d ever heard and the hand holding her arm was ripped from her. She stumbled out of the bathroom with one hand cradling her stomach. She made it across the house to the front door where police were swiftly moving into the house. Two police officers caught her under the arms, “He’s in the bathroom, please don’t let him hurt my dog.” 

Her heart was pounding as she stumbled outside. Strong hands landed on her shoulders, “You’re ok Little Danvers, I’ve got you. It’s ok.” She didn’t realize how bad she was shaking until Maggie held her closer. 

“He hit me and I ran into the counter really hard with my stomach. We have to check on the baby,” tears started to streak down her cheeks. 

She leaned into her sister and let herself be led over to the ambulance. The paramedic and Maggie helped her up onto the gurney; her hand never leaving her stomach. She looked over to Maggie while the paramedic put a blood pressure cuff around her arm. “Tell me what happened Kar.” 

Kara took a deep breath to try and calm her trembling voice, “I fell asleep on the couch and Krypto was whining to wake me up. I heard someone upstairs and realized if it was someone we knew, Krypto wouldn’t have been whining like he was. So I called Lena and locked myself in the bathroom downstairs cause I wasn’t sure if there was someone outside in a car or anything. But then I heard them coming down the stairs and Krypto started barking when they tried to open the bathroom door. I hoped they would just go away but they kicked in the door. I asked him to let me go but he said he couldn’t because I'd seen his face. When he reached for me Krypto attacked him. But I tried to get around them and that was a bad idea because he grabbed my arm and pulled me back around. He got in a good shot to my face that sent me into the counter. Then Krypto attacked him again and I managed to get out of there.” 

The paramedic wrote down some information on a chart as he took the cuff off her arm. He was a paramedic that used to work with her as Supergirl back in the day; he frequently worked with Maggie too so they all knew each other pretty well. She remembered his name was Cole. “Try to relax Kara. I’m gonna try and find the baby's heartbeat with a doppler just to make sure everything is ok. But we’re probably going to take you to the hospital for an ultrasound and full work up just to be safe.” 

She nodded not even caring that she was an alien that would be going to a hospital. Her hands wouldn’t stop shaking even as Maggie reached over and held her hand tight. The police came outside with the intruder in handcuffs. It was a quick process of reading him his rights, putting him in the car, and taking him down to the station. A car door slammed as Cole leaned the gurney back so she was lying flat. He draped a blanket over her legs and gently lifted her shirt over her stomach. Gel was squeezed onto her stomach and the doppler moved over her skin. A head of dark hair moved quickly past the ambulance toward the house. 

“I’ve got her kid, you just try to calm down,” Maggie said while hopping down from the ambulance to catch Lena. 

Kara tried to focus on thinking positive things while Cole moved the doppler around. Her heart was pounding while she prayed to Rao that he could find a heartbeat and that her little girl was ok. 

A commotion could be heard a little distance away, “Where is my wife?!” 

“Lena! Over here!” Maggie called to her. 

There were footsteps and then Lena was climbing into the ambulance. Instantly she reached a hand toward her wife, knowing Lena was the only one who could calm her down. “I’m here baby. I’m here. What happened? Did he hurt you?” 

Kara sniffled and nodded. “He punched me and I ended up colliding with the counter.” Lena’s eyes drifted to her stomach and Kara saw the color drain from her face. 

“Is the baby ok?” 

Cole turned a knob on the doppler and a steady _thump thump thump_ filled the ambulance. Kara let out a sob hearing her little girl’s heart beat. Lena breathed a sigh of relief and leaned down to kiss her gently. 

“It seems like a steady heartbeat. We’re going to take you to Luthor Hospital to be checked out by a doctor regardless. I’m gonna get you some ice for your cheek too.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara missed Lily’s parade. Alex had gone in her place and said that Lily was so excited to see her. However, Kara felt terrible for missing her daughter’s parade, even if she did have a good excuse. The doctors had checked both her and the baby out and given them a clean bill of health with the instructions to rest for a few days. That’s how she currently found herself lying on the couch with Lena bringing her way more than she needed. She had a pile of stuff on the coffee table that Lena kept insisting she needed. Her laptop, phone, a glass of water, a plate of crackers and cheese, a gatorade, her glasses, a book, a magazine, and a hershey bar. Lena straightened her little growing pile on the table. “Do you need anything else kar? I can get you something else if you want?” 

Kara tugged on her hand, “Babe, go take Lily trick or treating. I’ll be fine here seriously.” 

Lena frowned, “Kara I’m not leaving you home alone. Frankly now I don’t want to go back to work until this baby is born anymore.”

“Lena, I’m fine. Alex said they’d stop by and hang out for a little bit. Go help Lily get ready to go out.” 

Another frown from her wife. “Kara you got hurt today. Someone attacked you.” 

“He’s not the first and probably won't be the last.” 

Lena groaned, “That’s not the point. The point is that I don’t want to leave you here alone.” 

“I can ask hope to lock down all the doors and windows. I’ll be perfectly fine babe.” 

Lily came down the stairs in a Supergirl costume. “Lil you look adorable but where is your scientist costume?” Kara asked. 

Lily crawled up on the couch next to her and hugged around her neck tight. “I wanna be like you mommy.” 

Kara wiped a tear that was rolling down her cheek. “Baby you look so good. But i want you to go out and have fun with mama and your friends.” 

Lily shook her hand, “I wanna stay here with you.” 

Kara kissed her cheek and gave her a little push towards Lena, “I know you want to but you’ll have way more fun with mama. Aunt Alex and Tia are gonna come sit with me and keep me company. I promise I will be ok.”

“The baby too?” 

“Yep, your baby sister is doing great in there. Now get going you two.” 

The two trudged out the door a few minutes later while Maggie and Alex settled in to watch Jurassic Park with her. She snuggled down into the blankets and let her eyes drift shut. Her wife and daughter were out having fun, and her baby girl was safe and ok from the attack earlier. She was exhausted from the day she’d had so she didn’t fight it as she fell asleep dreaming of her family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the little journey this chapter took you on. Comments and kudos appreciated. If you have any cute things you might want to see in another chapter let me know!


	22. Cider Mills and Birthday Celebrations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Sorry it's been over a month since I updated. Life has been beyond crazy. In the past few weeks I had to cut a toxic friendship out of my life (that was really really hard), I came out as bisexual to my mom and sister, my boss passed away, and a few days ago my bunny passed away too. This chapter has been written, cut, and rewritten so many times over the past few weeks as my emotions were a roller coaster. 
> 
> But on a positive note, my family has been SO supportive of me coming out. A year ago I wasn't willing to even admit that I was bisexual to myself, but after starting to write and be part of this amazing community, I can finally be myself. And let me tell you, the past month has been life changing. I've been so much more happy not hiding part of myself anymore. 
> 
> I really wanted to put something out for you guys because as of about a half hour ago, it is officially my 27th birthday! I might add some birthday celebration content later today if I'm feeling it, but I also may not. It just depends on what the day brings and how I'm feeling. 
> 
> Also, I watched Wonder Woman for the first time about a week ago and I am totally in love. 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this little chapter and I hope to be back writing more frequently. If there's anything you guys want to see let me know! I'm running out of inspiration for pregnant Kara so their little girl may be born soon. Plus I'm about to meet my best friends baby on Wednesday and I'm sure that will only fuel my writing about them having their little girl born. 
> 
> Happy reading! I love you guys!

“Mommmmmyyyyy are we there yet?” Lily called from the back seat. Her little pigtails were moving as her whole body bounced excitedly in her car seat. They’d been driving for less than twenty minutes and Lily was already bored. 

“Lil, why don’t you see if you can spot any horses as we’re driving?” 

“That’s boring mommy!” 

“If you can spot twenty horses by the time we get there… i’ll give you five dollars.” 

“Really?” 

“Yep,” Kara said while lowering her sunglasses from her head back onto her face. Lena’s hand resting on her thigh gave it a little squeeze. 

“We’ll be there soon honey,” Lena said. 

“Ok! I see one horse!” 

“Great, keep counting baby girl,” Kara said. Her hand rubbed gentle circles on the top of her stomach as the baby wiggled around inside. She’d been feeling little kicks all day but now it felt like her daughter was doing somersaults inside her. Secretly she loved it because she knew that her little girl was ok if she was moving. 

“Is she moving around in there?” Lena asked while briefly looking over at her before turning her eyes back to the road. 

“Yea, she’s doing flips it feels like.” Kara guided the hand on her thigh up onto her stomach where she felt the baby moving the most. A smile pulled up the corners of Lena’s lips as she felt their little girl move. 

“She is definitely your child,” Lena laughed. 

It earned her an eye roll and a light slap on the hand. “Oh shush. She’s stubborn like you, which is why she won’t stop. At least she let me sleep last night. I can’t wait for her to be here and waking you up at all hours of the night instead of just me.” 

Green eyes found hers, “Darling you can always wake me up if she’s moving around keeping you awake. I don’t mind, honestly.” 

“One of us deserves to get sleep; we shouldn’t both suffer. Plus you let me nap during the day so it makes up for it.” 

Lily yelled from the back seat, “Two! Three! Four! Four horses mommy!” 

Kara let her head fall back against the headrest, “That’s great honey. Keep counting!” 

Lena chuckled slightly, “We’re less than five minutes away baby.” 

Kara threaded their fingers together and gave her wife’s hand a squeeze. The car drove down the dirt road relatively quietly. It always amazed her how quiet it was just a few miles out of National City. They passed fields of corn where there was sure to be deer roaming through. Sunflowers grew in little patches and people were pulled over on the side of the road to stop and take pictures in them. Lena’s thumb rubbed little circles onto the top of her stomach as they got closer to the sign with the big apple on it. 

“Five, six, seven, eight, nine! Aw man we’re almost there, i’m not gonna win,” Lily whined from her car seat in the back. 

Lena laughed next to her, “We’ll get you a consolation donut instead. Does that sound ok?” 

A little sigh came from the back seat, “Yea I guess that’s fineeeee.” 

Kara tried not to laugh; Lily could be quite the drama queen when she wanted to be. They pulled into the parking lot and into a spot quickly. There weren't too many people at the cider mill, thankfully. Lena turned off the car, “I’ll get Lily out of her car seat.” 

“Alright,” she answered. She got out of her seatbelt and the car. Her shoes crunching against the gravel under them. It only took a second to round the car and wait for her girls. Lena set Lily on her feet and she quickly took Kara’s hand. “Mommy it’s donut time! Aren’t you excited?!” 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at her daughter, they were so alike sometimes. “I’m very excited for donuts. Are you excited?” 

“Yea! I can’t wait!” 

Lena took her other hand and the trio set off towards the little store. “If you want love, I can wait in line and get our donuts and cider while you two find a spot for us to sit and eat.” 

“Alright.

Ten minutes later Kara sat at the picnic table with a donut in her hand and a glass of cider in front of her. Lily was making her way to the top of a giant pyramid made of stacked bales of hay in front of them. Lena’s hand was warm through her jeans resting on her thigh. She stuffed the last bite of donut in her mouth and wiped the cinnamon sugar off her fingers. A quick sip of cider washed it down. 

“This was a good idea,” Lena said from next to her. 

“Mhm. Donuts and cider are always a good idea.” 

Lena laughed, “You and food? I would have never guessed. I think it’s good we finally got out of the house after everything that happened last week.” 

Kara propped her head up on a hand that rested on the table while her other moved atop Lena’s on her thigh. Their fingers intertwined and Kara gave her hand a little squeeze. It had been a week since the break in. Lena had taken the full week off work to take care of her; even though Kara insisted she was fine to be on her own. Alex and Maggie had spent a few dinners with them that week too. Everyone seemed to be hanging around nervously and it was driving Kara a little mad. That’s why she’d suggested the cider mill, which Lena had reluctantly agreed to after a very convincing argument that took place in the shower with her back pressed to the tiles. 

“I love doing things like this together. If you’d told me ten years ago this is what I would be doing, I wouldn’t have believed you,” Kara said. 

“Why not? Didn’t you ever stop in for donuts and cider? I have a hard time believing you stayed away from donuts during the fall especially.” 

“Well of course I stopped by for donuts and cider, pfft who do you think I am? But I meant more of the fact that we’d been here together, with Lily, and this little kicker.” 

“You have always deserved happiness Kar. You’ve always deserved to have your own little family. You gave so much of yourself up for everyone else. You deserve the little things more than anyone else in the universe.” 

Kara’s cheeks turned red at her words. “So do you babe.” She leaned over and kissed her wife softly. Lena gave her hand a little squeeze. 

Their eyes turned back to Lily where she was climbing the last bale of hay, jumping up and down in victory. “Jeju! Mama! Look! I did it!” 

Lena smiled and waved up at her, “You did! Good job Lil!” 

Kara smiled up at her too, “I’m so proud of you baby! Be careful, don’t fall off!” 

A couple at the picnic table next to them turned to talk, “You two have a beautiful family. If you don’t mind me asking, how far along are you?” 

Kara moved her hand off Lena’s to rest on her bump. Lena’s hand immediately moved to rub circles into her lower back. The slight pressure made her want to close her eyes and moan at how exquisite it felt, but she refrained. “Thank you. I’m 27 weeks. Just over halfway there.” 

“Wow that’s exciting!” One of the two men gushed. 

“Our surrogate is 15 weeks. She’s just starting to feel kicks. It’s so exciting!” The other man added. 

Kara couldn’t help but smile at them, “This one does somersaults all night it feels like. It’s amazing to feel for the first few weeks, but not so much when you’re trying to sleep.” She laughed as she talked. 

“Oh I can’t even imagine! Forgive me for not introducing us. I’m Seth and this is my husband Jake.” 

“I’m Kara and this is my wife Lena. That’s our daughter Lily dancing like a little crazy woman up there.” 

Both men turned to see Lily doing some combination of the macarena and YMCA on top of the bales of hay. They laughed at the sight of her. Kara smiled looking over at her daughter. She had grown so much in the past year since they came back to earth. Both physically and emotionally she’d made huge strides. She was wearing a pair of red converse, jeans, a white long sleeved shirt with her initials monogrammed on a little pumpkin. A light jacket was tied around her waist at both her mom’s insistence, even though she refused to wear it. Her hair fell in golden ringlets around her face; bouncing as she danced around. 

“She has spectacular dance moves,” Seth joked lightheartedly. 

“I can’t take credit for her dance moves, that’s all this one’s doing,” Lena said, kissing her cheek with a chuckle. 

“Well I can’t deny that. But her ability to gain the attention of everyone around her? That one is all you babe,” Kara replied. 

Both Seth and Jake chuckled at their banter. “Any tips for new parents-to-be?” 

Kara rubbed her stomach gently as she thought about the question. She was silent for a few minutes before answering. “Enjoy every minute. There’s not a moment too small that is worth brushing off. No matter how many times they wake you up at night, throw a fit going down for a nap, or annoy you in the car. They grow up so fast, it’s literally like blinking your eyes. I swear it was just yesterday I was putting Lily to sleep in her crib. And now she’s 6 years old and about to be a big sister. I wish I could turn back time and tell myself to cherish every little thing she did more.” 

Both men hummed in acknowledgement. “Do you know what you’re having?” 

“Another girl,” she replied with a smile. The two couples chatted for a few minutes about baby showers, sex reveal parties, and their birth plans.

After twenty minutes Lily climbed down the pyramid and made her way back to them. “Mama, jeju, can we go do the corn maze now? Or the hayride?” 

“Yeah bug, we can go do one of those,” Lena replied, her fingers splaying out on Kara’s lower back again. 

“I could use a little walk to stretch my back and legs. It was really nice to meet you guys. Good luck with your little one.” Kara said as she carefully got up from the picnic table bench with Lena’s hand guiding her. 

“It was great to meet you guys too. You have a beautiful family. Good luck with your little girls!” 

“Thank you,” both Lena and Kara responded. 

Lily’s hand slipped into Kara’s as she started to pull them toward the two attractions she wanted to do. Kara reached back to link her free hand with Lena’s and tug her wife along as well. Blue eyes met green and she couldn’t help but smile. Lena never failed to take her breath away. Even after knowing each other for so many years. She was dressed comfortably in jeans, converse, and a north face jacket. Her hair was loosely braided with her sunglasses set atop her head. Kara herself was wearing ugg boots, leggings, a shirt that said ‘Don’t eat pumpkin seeds’ pointing down at her belly, with a plaid shirt over it but not buttoned, and a sweatshirt tied around her waist in case she got cold. Her own hair fell in loose waves and her glasses sat comfortably on her nose. Lena fell in step next to her easily while Lily continued to tug them forward. 

“Slow down bug, I can’t waddle that fast.” 

Lena chuckled next to her, “Lil how about we go pick some apples? Does that sound fun?” 

“Do we take a hayride to get there?” Lily asked curiously, looking back over her shoulder at them. 

“Yes,” Lena replied. 

“Ok!” 

Lily led them toward a small group of people waiting to get on the hayride. The second they were in line she dropped Kara’s hand and was climbing up on a bale of hay to watch for the tractor to return. Kara rested her free hand on her lower back and leaned back slightly to stretch her sore muscles. It had been an ongoing soreness since the incident. 

“Are you still hurting, love?” 

“Yea, it’ll feel better soon I hope. But honestly it could just be this little girl’s fault. It feels like she’s got a foot against my spine half the time.” 

“How about I run you a bath when we get home? We’ve got some of the epsom salts from the doctor that should help,” Lena offered.

“Only after Lily’s gone to bed. I could use some bath cuddles,” she said with a little smirk. Her hand moved from her back to reach over and slip around her wife’s neck. She pulled her in closer and kissed her lightly on the lips. Lena smiled against her lips and slipped an arm around her waist. It was still a little weird to be kissing her and not have every inch of them touching because her belly was in the way. She pulled back with a smile tugging up the corners of her lips. 

“I would be happy to cuddle you and give you a back massage later after Lily’s gone to bed tonight.” Lena kissed her nose as the tractor pulled up and Lily squealed in excitement. 

A worker started letting people up onto the tractor. Lena dropped her hand to lift Lily up the steps onto the tractor and then turned her attention back to Kara. She held out her hand that Kara took gently. She let Lena settle a hand on her lower back again as she helped her up the steps before following behind her. Kara went over to where Lily was eagerly bouncing on the bench, hands on the railing and looking over the side. She sat down on one side of Lily with her back against the railing. Lena sat on the other side of Lily and wrapped an arm around her to keep her from falling when they started to move. It didn’t take long to get the few people loaded onto the tractor. Before they knew it the tractor was moving them through the orchard. 

Lily was smiling like she’d just won the lottery as they passed the pumpkin patch and some apple trees. “Mommy, mama! Look at all the apples! Do we get to pick them right out of the trees?!” 

“Yep, if you’re good maybe I’ll even let you get on my shoulders to get the really high up ones,” Lena said, kissing her cheek. 

Kara smiled over at them, resting a hand on her stomach gently. The tractor pulled them through rows and rows of trees with all different types of apples. “Look bug, there’s even some pears out there.” 

“That’s so cool! What other stuff grows on trees?”

“Lots of fruit does. Apples, bananas, oranges, lemons. There are lots that grow on trees. But only certain fruit can grow in certain places. Florida grows a lot of bananas but we grow a lot of oranges.”

The tractor came to a stop and a worker handed out bags for them to put apples in. “Which apples should we start with? Red or green?” Lena asked while settling Lily on her hip as the tractor unloaded. 

Kara got up and made her way to the little steps to get off the tractor. Lena’s hand rested on her lower back as she carefully climbed down. “Green!” Lily yelled from behind her. 

Kara glanced around until she spotted the sign labelled ‘Granny Smith’. “Green it is, let’s get to it!” 

The trio made their way over to the line of trees and Lily looked up with wide eyes at all the apples. “Mama that’s a lot of apples.” 

Lena laughed as she reached down and scooped Lily up into her arms. “You’ve gotta be careful how you pull them off the tree, if you pull too hard they’ll fall on our heads.” 

Lily’s eyes widened before she started to giggle, “It’ll be raining apples!” 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh at their little girl. She reached up and twisted an apple before gently tugging on it. The apple made a little snapping noise and came off the branch without a problem. She dropped it into their bag. “Just like that bug. Think you can do that?” 

“Uh huh,” Lily nodded quickly. Her little hand reached up, fingers wrapping around the apple, and she tugged. The apple bounced back up with the branch at the movement. 

“Little harder Lil,” Lena encouraged. 

Lily scrunched her nose up as she pulled harder. The apple came off with a pop in her hands. The branch moved back up with the movement and another apple dropped off into Lily’s arms. “Oops,” she giggled. 

The trio spent the next twenty minutes picking apples and filling their bag. By the time it was full there was a mix of red and green apples. Kara had ended up giving the bag to Lena as it got heavier. She was tasked with making sure Lily didn’t run off from them instead of carrying the bag. 

“Ya know… it’s kind of nice to not be the carrier of the bags for once. I could get used to this,” she teased. 

Lena chuckled, “I’m sorry you always have to carry our bags. I can carry some from now on. Clearly I am capable.” 

“It’s ok, I’m just joking. They feel like air when I carry them normally. But that bag is really heavy. I don’t know how humans do it.” 

Lily tugged on her hand, “Mommy I wanna ride the tractor again.” 

“Alright bug. We’ve got a full bag anyway. Whatta you say mama? Ready to get outta here?” 

Lena fell in step next to them, “Yea, we’ve got enough here for awhile.” 

“Can we make caramel apples with them?” Lily asked. 

Kara looked to her wife with a pout, “Yea, can we? Or pies?” 

Green eyes rolled slightly, “One or the other, caramel apples or pies. You two aren’t fair when you have that look.” 

“What look?” Kara questioned, knowing damn well what look her wife was referring to.

“Oh you know. Don’t even get me started.” 

Kara laughed as they got in line to wait for the tractor. It was the little things that made life so much more special than before. Something as simple as picking apples with her wife and daughter. She wouldn’t trade it for the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Kara woke to fingertips moving lightly over her lower back. The feeling it was causing felt exquisite. “Mmm, please don’t stop,” she mumbled half asleep. 

A soft chuckle came from next to her. The fingers kept up their massage much to her pleasure. Without opening her eyes, she scooted closer to the warmth next to her. It only took a second to bury her head in Lena’s neck. She sighed happily as the comforting scent of vanilla overwhelmed her senses. The hand on her back kept moving as another hand moved to rest on her bump. Her own hand lifted to sit atop it and she intertwined their fingers. Lips pressed to her head gently. “Happy birthday darling.” 

“Mmm, thanks for reminding me I’m old,” Kara mumbled. 

Lena smiled into her hair, “You are hardly old. 33 is not that old. Plus you’re pregnant, that means by default you aren’t old.” 

Kara huffed into her neck, “I am too old. Everything is sore.” 

“Pregnant love, that’s what you are. You are not sore from being old. You are sore because our daughter is growing like a little weed inside you. Your body is doing the most amazing thing that I am so in awe of every day. We can celebrate however you want today.” 

Kara kissed her neck lightly, “I just wanna be with you and Lily today.” 

“Are you sure love? We could invite Alex and Maggie over if you wanted. Our friends too. Whatever you want.” 

Kara hummed lightly into her neck, “I wanna start my morning with you, have breakfast, the three of us, maybe go for a walk or something, watch some movies, and snuggle. I just wanna spend time with my family today.” 

“Alright love. If you’re sure… is there any particular thing you want this morning? Just cuddles?” 

It took a second for Kara to think about. She really wanted cuddles but she also felt the pull of wanting to feel Lena against her bare skin. “I wouldn’t be opposed to naked cuddles.” 

Surprisingly Lena didn’t laugh, but instead tilted her chin up gently and pressed their lips together. Kara sighed into the kiss as heat raced up her spine. It was gonna be a great birthday, she could just tell. 


	23. Birthday celebrations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara spends her birthday exactly how she wants. Lena has a little surprise up her sleeve for her wife on her special day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My birthday has officially come to an end and what better present to myself than my favorite two women loving on each other? 
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy this second little chapter in honor of my birthday today!

Kara couldn’t help but bite her lip as she tried to keep quiet. Lena’s lips were attached to her pulse point while her hand was moving in the most exquisite way between their bodies. Every sucking kiss on her neck was sending heat racing down her spine, making her body tingle in the best way. Lena had two fingers creating the best friction with each movement into her body. She wanted to sob with how amazing everything felt; but she desperately needed a release. The sensations were all heightened since she’d gotten closer to her last trimester and it was almost too much for her to bear. “B-b-baby p-please,” she begged. 

Lena dragged her lips up Kara’s neck until they were kissing again. Kara wove her fingers into dark locks that fell around them. Lena’s tongue swiped into her mouth and Kara was a goner. Her back arched as her orgasm ripped through her like a hurricane. She saw stars as her wife kept up a slow thrust into her body as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her body. Her legs were shaking as she panted to try and catch her breath. Lena’s lips moved back down her neck, restarting the fire in her belly. She gave a light tug on her hair, “Need a minute.” 

Carefully Lena slipped her fingers from her body and moved to lay next to her. Her hand never left Kara though, just moved to rest on her hip as she snuggled close to her side. Kara tried to focus on her breathing to slow her racing heart. “Happy birthday darling,” Lena punctuated with a kiss to her cheek. 

Kara turned her head and pressed a soft kiss to her lips. “It’s your turn next. I just need a minute to remember how to breathe. I don’t think it’s been that good ever. My god, who knew pregnancy would make sex this great?” 

“You didn’t with Lily?” Lena asked curiously. 

She shook her head, “No… Mon-El wasn’t planning on staying so I didn’t want to get more emotional invested than I already was. It would have just complicated things even more if I really fell in love with him more.” 

Lena hummed next to her and Kara gave her arm a squeeze. “He was the easy option to love at the time. You don’t have to be jealous.” 

“I know I don’t. But part of me always knows you’ll have some ties to him because of Lily. A little voice in the back of my head is always saying ‘if he came back--’” 

Kara interrupted her, “Hey stop that. Even if he came back, I am married to  _ you  _ and I love  _ you _ . And in case you forgot,” she gestured to her belly, “I have kids with both of you.” 

Lena laughed a little, “How could I ever forget that?” A hand moved to rest on her stomach and rub little circles into it. Kara smiled and turned on her side to face her wife. She reached up and tucked a curl behind her ear. 

“You are so beautiful. I love you so much.” Kara stroked her cheek with her thumb, leaning in until their foreheads were pressed together. She moved closer until they were centimeters apart, then leaned up slightly to kiss her. Lena’s lips were soft against hers, gently molding to hers and letting her set the pace. Her fingertips skated down her wife’s neck, down her chest and stomach to rest on her hip. 

Kara could feel how worked up Lena was. It was the small details she’d picked up on after all this time that signaled just how much she was wanted. In the way that her eyes fluttered shut just slightly as they kissed; how she let out a little pant when they parted, the way her hands would flex just slightly every few seconds. She also knew that Lena would never ask her outright for anything. So Kara knew she had to be direct with her, “Babe scooch up here.” 

Her eyes opened and Kara looked into the emerald orbs she hoped her daughter would get in a few months. “Hmm?” She rubbed a small circle into her hip gently. 

“I know you’re close already. But I’m not quite as flexible as you right now. So scoot up here. Thighs on either side of my head. This isn’t something new that we haven’t done before.” 

Lena laughed, “Darling you don’t have to. I’m ok really.” 

“Babe, get up here. I wanna take care of you too.” 

“It’s your birthday, really I’m ok.” 

Kara gave her hip a tug, “You’re right. It’s my birthday and I would really appreciate it if you would get up here so I can take care of you.” 

Lena huffed but got up on her knees and shifted around until she was straddling Kara’s shoulders. It only took a second for strong arms to wrap around her thighs and pull her closer. Kara quickly went to work and had her wife panting her name in mere minutes. With a few passes of a strong tongue over an aching clit, Lena was clenching her thighs around Kara’s head and orgasming like it was her day job. She massaged her thighs as she felt the muscles still clenching as she came down from her high. After a few minutes Lena shakily moved back onto her half of the bed, Kara following her to snuggle again. 

“We really have to shower before Lily wakes up now,” she said shakily. 

“Mmm yea. You made a mess,” Kara teased.

“You’re the one who insisted!” 

“I know I did. I’m not complaining. I enjoyed myself immensely, I have no regrets. But we definitely should shower and have some breakfast. I’m starving.” 

Lena hummed, “I bet you are. Worked up quite the appetite there.” 

“You know it.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The day had been great by all accounts so far. Breakfast was a quiet affair with just the three of them, Krypto, and lots of waffles. They’d gone to the park and met up with Alex and Maggie so Krypto and Ripley could play for a little bit. They spent a few hours playing with Lily and exploring the little trails together before heading back home. Lena made a healthy lunch that they all liked and then naps were in order. Kara had quickly fallen asleep with Lily cuddling her. Lena made homemade potstickers while the two napped and it quickly was the thing that woke them up. Dinner was amazing, finished off with a chocolate cupcake and a funny rendition of ‘Happy Birthday’. She’d opened a present from Lily, a quilt with pictures of the three of them all over it. It was one of the most thoughtful gifts she’d ever gotten. 

That’s how Kara currently found herself cuddled up in bed watching Godzilla. Lena turned off the bathroom light as she exited the room, sliding into bed next to her as soon as she could. Kara gravitated to her side and happily sighed as she snuggled into her. Lena’s hand rested on her back, she lightly started to massage and scratch the skin there. “Thank you for today. It was perfect being with you guys.” 

“I’m happy you had a good day. You deserve all the happiness the world has to offer baby. I do have a gift for you from just me.” 

“Oh?” Her mind raced in so many directions at that comment. 

“You mentioned a long time ago rocking Lily to bed at night. I know a lot of stuff got ruined when that element was released in the air. Your mom helped me track down a rocking chair close to like the one you had for Lily. So you can rock this little one just like you did with her big sister.” 

Kara sniffled, overcome with emotion. Tears rolled down her cheeks that she was helpless to stop. Lena’s thumbs brushed away tears as best she could. “I put it in the nursery already. You can go see it whenever you want.” 

“I wanna see it now,” she sniffled. 

Lena let her cry for a few more seconds before helping her up and leading her to the nursery. Truthfully the nursery was just their old study that had been painted a light yellow. None of the furniture had arrived yet so it was mostly bare. All that was in the rooms as a bookshelf, some old clothes from Lily, and a little stuffed bear. Next to the window, in the moonlight, was a beautiful rocking chair. It looked similar to the one she’d rocked Lily to sleep in almost every night. It was a rich dark wood with red velvet cushions on it. Kara went over and ran her fingers over the back of it, picturing herself rocking their little girl to sleep in it. She could picture both herself and Lena spending hours in the chair feeding their baby girl, rocking her to sleep, and just holding her in it. 

“This is the best present,” Kara said, voice cracking slightly at the end with emotion. 

“I’m so glad you like it. I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I love it. It’s beautiful. Thank you,” she replied, crossing the room and wrapping her arms around Lena’s neck. She kissed her softly, pouring all the love she felt into the one meeting of lips. Lena’s hand slid down to rest on the side of her bump. Their little girl decided so thank her mom too and gave a little kick to the palm of her hand. 

Kara laughed at the movement. “She approves too.” 

Lena beamed, “As long as my girls are happy, that’s all that matters. Happy birthday sweetheart.” 

She rested their foreheads together and just relished the feel of being held close by the love of her life. It was one of her best birthdays to date. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	24. Something isn't quite right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie’s yells drowned out the news anchor as she frantically waved at paramedics. The camera moved in as paramedics rushed over. “She needs medical attention! She’s bleeding and she’s 7 months pregnant. We have to get her out before the baby gets any more stressed.” 
> 
> “We have to wait for the door to be taken off Capt--” 
> 
> “We have to get her out now!” 
> 
> “Captain you need to calm down,” one of her officers said.
> 
> “I’m not gonna calm down! That’s my sister in there and she’s pregnant and needs our help! Get that fucking door off now or I’ll do it myself!” 
> 
> Lena’s heart stopped as it all hit her square in the chest. That wasn’t just any car flipped over on the side of the road. That wasn’t just any pregnant woman stuck in said car. That was her tesla, with Kara inside. Kara who was hurt and Maggie was freaking out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry in advance... I don't like angst or anything that isn't fluffy... I don't know what came over me but this just came to life.
> 
> I'd say happy reading but... this chapter honestly is not happy.

February 16, 2027

[34 weeks pregnant] Lena POV

Lena was having a decent day. Her morning had started great with cuddles from both of her girls. They had made breakfast together, gotten Lily off to school without a problem, and she’d even made it through her meeting with no issues. Somehow they’d even managed to make it across town for a meeting without a traffic jam. So there was no reason why she should be feeling the way she was. But something was off; she had no idea what it could be, but she felt uneasy. Lena tried to brush it off as she went into her next meeting. Jess pushed a folder into her hands while she smiled at her. “I’ll see you in an hour Ms. Luthor,” she said while settling into a seat with her laptop. Lena took a deep breath before nodding and stepping into the boardroom with her game face on. 

~~~~~

Three hours later she came out with a splitting headache. The entire meeting was just a giant pissing match between a bunch of entitled white men. All she wanted to do was escape back to her office as quickly as possible. Jess fell in step with her as they took off down the hallway towards the car waiting for them. “Lunch is waiting for you in the car. I pushed back your meetings for the day and rescheduled two of them for later in the week. We should have about two hours before you have to meet with R&D.” 

The second they were in the car Lena tugged the tight bun out of her hair. A sigh escaped her lips as she rubbed at her temples and closed her eyes. Jess held out a bottle of excedrine that she gratefully took. “Thank you Jess. I don’t pay you nearly enough.” 

“On the contrary, you pay me very well Lena. Plus I like the company.” Lena hummed as she downed two pills with some water. She started to eat the salad that was waiting for her as the car pulled away from the curb. As soon as they started moving it seemed like they stopped. Her driver Frank lowered the partition, “I’m sorry Mrs. Luthor-Danvers, there seems to be an accident up ahead. We might be stuck here for awhile.” 

Lena sighed but leaned her head back against the headrest. “Well I might as well try and get rid of this headache while I have the chance.” Her eyes closed as the car inched forward every few minutes. Jess was tapping away on her phone next to her so she just kept her eyes closed. 

“Wow it’s a really bad accident. We may need to cancel the rest of the day.” 

Lena opened her eyes to a phone being held out to her. Lena carefully took the phone and saw the live news feed of the current road they were on. The accident was horrendous. She clicked to turn the sound on the video. 

“...we’re here on the scene where it appears a drunk driver hit another driver. We’re getting word that both drivers are conscious. The police are escorting the drunk driver to the hospital where he will be facing charges.” 

The camera zoomed in where police were using the jaws of life on the upside down car to get the door off. Lena quickly realized Maggie was one of the officers on the scene. She was kneeled down talking to whoever was in the car. The camera got closer and she saw her sister-in-law stand abruptly and motion for someone to come closer. 

“It looks as if the other driver needs serious medical attention. Captain Danvers-Sawyer is calling for paramed--” 

Maggie’s yells drowned out the news anchor as she frantically waved at paramedics. The camera moved in as paramedics rushed over. “She needs medical attention! She’s bleeding and she’s 7 months pregnant. We have to get her out before the baby gets any more stressed.” 

“We have to wait for the door to be taken off Capt--” 

“We have to get her out now!” 

“Captain you need to calm down,” one of her officers said.

“I’m not gonna calm down! That’s my sister in there and she’s pregnant and needs our help! Get that fucking door off now or I’ll do it myself!” 

Lena’s heart stopped as it all hit her square in the chest. That wasn’t just any car flipped over on the side of the road. That wasn’t just any pregnant woman stuck in said car. That was her tesla, with Kara inside. Kara who was hurt and Maggie was freaking out. 

“How far ahead are they from us?” She asked as she frantically sent a message to Alex asking her to pick up Lily from school and meet them at the hospital. 

Jess’s fingers were flying on her phone, “I think we’re about a mile away, maybe two.” 

Frank looked up and met her eyes in the mirror, “Strap in ladies. I’ll get you there.” 

Both women clicked their seatbelts in as the car maneuvered up onto the sidewalk and started to race toward the scene of the accident. Lena’s heart was racing, her blood rushing in her ears. Kara was hurt, their baby might be hurt, and there was nothing she could do about it. They drove up sidewalks, curbs, and even a few front lawns but finally flashing lights came into view. The car wasn’t even at a full stop when Lena all but threw herself out of it. 

As she raced to the cars an officer stopped her. “Ma’am you can’t come closer.” 

“That’s my wife in there!” 

“I’m sorry ma’am we can’t let you closer.” 

Maggie’s head snapped up as she heard her, “Taylor! Let her through!” 

The arms on her shoulders disappeared and she took off toward Maggie. Instantly Maggie had her in a tight hug. “Lena I need you to take a deep breath ok? Kara’s conscious but she’s scared. We have to keep her calm until we can get her out. I need you to calm her down. The more scared she gets the higher her blood pressure spikes, and that is not good for the baby or her. Can you do that for me?” 

Lena took a shaky breath but nodded, “I can do that.” 

Maggie pulled her over to the passenger side and they both kneeled down. Lena’s stomach rolled the second she looked inside. Kara was very clearly stuck upside down and there was blood dripping from a cut on her head. She swallowed the lump in her throat as she watched Kara watching the officers cutting the door off. “I’m right here Kar. Don’t look at them. Look at me baby.” 

Kara’s head turned quickly until their eyes met. She couldn’t remember the last time she saw Kara look so scared. “They’re gonna get you out baby. Just hang on a few more minutes.” 

“Lena I’m scared.”

“I know baby. But they’re so close to getting you out. You’re doing a great job baby.” 

“What if the baby isn’t ok?” Tears were welling in her beautiful blue eyes. Lena fought to keep her own clear. 

“I’m sure she’s doing just fine. Right now I just need you to focus on me ok? Can you do that?” 

“I’m trying. But I’m so scared.” 

Lena lay down where the door was opened and reached in so she could grip Kara’s hand. “I’m right here baby. I’m with you, always.” 

Tears rolled down Kara’s cheeks as she squeezed Lena’s hand. The officers started to yell as they got the last of the door off. “Medics! We’ve gotta get her out and to the hospital as fast as possible. Once we get her out we don’t know what we’re gonna be dealing with.”

Lena squeezed her hand back, “I’m gonna be right in the ambulance with you baby. Hang in for one more minute.” 

She climbed back out of the car and moved around with maggie to the driver side. The officers carefully cut Kara’s seatbelt and guided her right onto a gurney. It wasn’t super graceful but they didn’t drop her like Lena was terrified of. Paramedics strapped a neck brace on her and rushed her into the ambulance. Maggie all but threw her into the back as they loaded Kara in. The second she was seated by Kara’s head their hands were clasped together tightly. “I’m here, i’m here.” She kissed Kara’s bloody hand as the paramedics quickly hooked up sensors and took her vitals. 

The doors were slammed shut as one paramedic moved a doppler around Kara’s stomach looking for the baby’s heartbeat. They found one but it was slower than Lena was hoping for. One paramedic turned to the driver, “Flip the lights on, we need to get to the hospital as fast as possible.” 

Kara squeezed her hand as tears ran down her cheeks. Lena kissed her hand again, “It’s ok baby. She’s gonna be ok. You’re gonna be ok.” 

The next ten minutes was a blur as the paramedics closely monitored her blood pressure, heart rate, and the babies as well. As soon as they were at the hospital doctors swarmed them. They were racing down the hallway at a sprint toward labor and delivery. Their doctor was thankfully on call that day and she raced into the room to hook up Kara to monitors. She did a very quick check on both her and the baby before taking a deep breath. 

“Kara we have to deliver your daughter now.” 

Kara’s eyes got wide, “But I’m only 34 weeks. What if she’s not strong enough?” 

Dr. Hudson placed a hand on her shoulder gently, “She’s almost fully developed. She has to be delivered now. Your placenta has detached from your uterine wall and you’re bleeding internally. Your daughter’s oxygen is slowly being cut off. We have to deliver her now. I’m going to prep you for a c-section. She has to be delivered now for both of your safety.” 

Tears rolled down Kara’s cheeks as she nodded. Lena stopped the doctor before she left the room. “I want the yellow sun lamps in the operating room. As soon as she’s delivered we’re taking the bracelet off and flipping them on. I’m not losing either of them.” 

“Of course Lena. I’ll take care of your girls. Nurses will be in to prep you both quickly. I’ll see you in a few minutes.” 

Lena turned back to Kara. She leaned down and kissed her, “It’s ok Kar. It’s ok. We’re gonna get through this I promise. You’ve done such a good job protecting her. Let me take care of you two now.” 

Nurses swarmed the room hooking Kara up to IV’s and even more monitors. A nurse pulled Lena away to put scrubs on over her clothes. She wasn’t happy about having to leave Kara but knew they’d be reunited in a few minutes. Quickly she shot off a message to Alex letting her know what was happening. 

_The best S-I-L ever: They’re prepping Kara for a c-section. Her placenta detached from her uterus and she’s bleeding internally. The baby is losing oxygen too. She should be delivered in the next few minutes. I know we talked about slowly introducing the yellow sun back into her life over a few days but I don’t want to risk anything. They’re going to turn them on right after they deliver the baby. I’ll let you know as soon as everything is done._

A nurse guided her into the room and it was the second time that day she felt a lump in her throat. But she didn’t have time to be afraid, Kara needed her. Crossing the room in a few steps, she was guided into a chair next to Kara’s head. She stroked her cheek gently and pressed kisses to her forehead. “You’re doing so great baby. I’m so proud of you.” 

“What if she’s hurt?” Came Kara’s shaky voice. 

“We’ll get through it together. I promise.” 

Dr. Hudson’s voice came from over the sheet blocking them, “Ok Kara you’re gonna feel some pressure when I maneuver her out. Just keep breathing nice and steady for me.” 

“Ok,” Kara said with a little wince. Lena gave her hand a squeeze but didn’t dare peek around the sheet. 

“Ok here’s the pressure. You’re doing great Kara. Here she comes.” 

Kara’s hand squeezed hers as tears rolled down her cheeks. Lena brushed them away even as her own eyes filled with tears. “You’re doing great baby.” 

There was a flurry of movement behind the curtain. Lena did her best to keep smiling down at her wife to keep her calm. Their daughter wasn’t crying yet and Lena knew it was only gonna be a few seconds before Kara asked if she was ok. She could hear a suction and nurses moving around behind them. Kara’s eyes frantically met hers, “Is she ok?” 

Dr. Hudson was the one to answer this time, “She’s ok. She just needs a little help breathing right now. They’re gonna give her some oxygen and then they’ll bring her to see you. I need you to try and stay calm so I can stop this bleeding though.” 

Kara’s hand was shaking in hers and Lena wasn’t totally sure if it was because she was upset or the blood she was losing. Her fingers closed around the bracelet as she clicked it and slipped it from her wrist. She reached up and flipped on the lamp above them, bathing Kara in bright yellow sunlight. Lena laced their fingers again as Dr. Hudson called out for various tools and items from the nurses. 

A loud wail came from across the room and both Lena and Kara let out a sob they’d both been holding in. “You spoke too soon,” Dr. Hudson teased. “She’s gonna keep you two up all night.” A nurse appeared with a little bassinet next to them. Inside was a tiny baby girl wrapped in a pink blanket with a little oxygen mask over her mouth and nose. Lena wiped the tears rolling down Kara’s cheeks as they looked at their daughter. The bassinet was just slightly under the lamp but her color was rapidly improving and she cried even harder with what sounded like more clear lungs. “Like mother, like daughter,” Dr. Hudson joked. 

It was true, Kara’s color was looking much better the longer she stayed under the lamps. “You did it love. Our daughter is here and she’s so beautiful,” Lena said quietly. 

“She’s so little,” Kara whispered. 

The nurse started to roll the bassinet away and Kara looked panicked. “Go with her. Don’t let her out of your sight.” 

“Baby she’s ok. I’m gonna stay right here with you.” 

“No! You have to go with her Lena. She’s just a baby. She needs you,” Kara’s eyes were pleading. 

“Ok, ok, take a breath darling. I’ll go with her. Calm down so Dr. Hudson can finish up.” 

Lena kissed her forehead and followed the nurse to another room where they were checking out her little girl. 

~~~~~~~~~

An hour later Lena was finally allowed to see Kara in recovery. Dr. Hudson said everything had gone fine but they wanted to let her sit under the lights for a while just to be safe because she had lost quite a bit of blood. Kara was not happy from what she could tell; and she didn’t blame her. All she wanted was her baby and nobody would let her see her. Lena turned and pulled the door shut so her back was to Kara in the bed. 

“Lena is she ok? They won’t let me see her. Rao, we are gonna sue your own hospital if someone doesn’t tell me how she is soon. Nobody will tell me anything!” 

She turned around and saw the words die from Kara’s lips as her eyes landed on the little pink bundle in Lena’s arms. She could see blue eyes well up with tears. She looked down at her little girl, “I think your mommy would really like a turn holding you sweetheart. How about we let her see for herself that you’re doing just fine?” Lena made her way over to the bed carefully not to wake their sleeping daughter in her arms. 

With a raised eyebrow she got Kara to lay back down on the bed with a little eye roll. She gently handed over their little girl to her wife. Her heart was so full it was about to burst as Kara stroked her little cheek and cradled her to her chest. Lena kissed her head softly, “How are you feeling?” 

“Much better now,” she replied while never taking her eyes off the sleeping little girl in her arms. 

“You scared me. Never do that again.” 

“Well I didn’t exactly plan on today’s events. But i’ll do my best to use my super senses to keep our family safe from now on.” 

Lena hummed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. “She’s perfect.” 

“She really is. I think her eyes are going to be green like yours. Rao I hope they are.” 

Lena blushed a little, “It wouldn’t be bad if she took after you physically.” 

Kara kissed her tiny forehead, “She’ll be perfect either way.” 

“She will.”

They both gazed down at their little perfect miracle. “Are you still sure about her name?” 

Lena smiled while reaching out to stroke her soft baby skin. “I’m sure.” 

Kara smiled, “Welcome to the family Alexis Kieran Luthor-Danvers.” 

“Welcome to the family sweetheart.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I can't wait to write about Alexis now that she's here!


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena have a few minutes alone with their new baby girl :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I'm participating in Supercorptober so I'm not sure how many chapters I'll put out this month. But I am writing those prompts within the timeline and world of this fic. Feel free to check them out if you want something extra to read! 
> 
> Happy birthday to Melissa!

Not much could make Kara happier than she was right now. She was laying back in her bed watching Lena with their daughter. Alexis was wrapped in a red and blue blanket with her initials embroidered on it. Her little pacifier moved up and down as she sucked on it. Lena’s finger was grasped by her tiny hand that kept making its way out of the blanket she was swaddled in. Kara smiled over at the duo and let out a happy sigh. 

“I didn’t think I could be happier than I am right now,” she said. 

Lena looked up with a smile, “I couldn’t agree more with you. She’s so perfect. Tiny, but still perfect.” Her fingertip ran down Alexis’s nose, causing her little eyelids to flutter shut. Kara carefully adjusted herself to sit more upright in bed. She winced slightly and immediately green eyes were on her worriedly. 

“I’m ok. The lamps really helped a lot. I’m just a little sore is all,” Kara explained. 

Lena frowned, “Darling we can put the lamps back on. I know you aren’t at 100% yet and I don’t want you hurting.” 

Kara waved her off, “I’m alright. Most women would take weeks to recover. I can handle a few days. I’ll let you know if it gets to be too much. I feel so much better than a few hours ago honestly. Did you text everyone?” 

“I called Alex about an hour ago. The hospital isn’t allowing anyone to come up to the hospital because of all the press so she can’t come up here. But, she said they were just sitting down to eat dinner when I called. Lily was worried when neither of us was there to pick her up from school but she’s very excited to meet her little sister soon.” 

Kara couldn’t help but smile, “Ya know, if you’d told me when I landed on earth that I would find a family again, I wouldn’t have believed you. Even after I met you, I never thought I could have this life. A family of my own.” 

“You deserve happiness more than anyone else in the entire world, darling.” Lena stood carefully, without jostling Alexis in her arms, and made her way over to the bed. Kara held out her arms and cradled her daughter close. 

“She’s so perfect Lena,” she said quietly. Her finger stroked the soft cheek of her baby girl. 

An arm slipped around her shoulders as lips pressed to her forehead. “She really is. She looks so much like Lily too. I was worried they wouldn’t look alike.” 

“Well I would hope they both look a little bit alike considering I did carry both of them. But I do see a lot of you in Alexis. She’s got your nose and jaw for sure. I’m really hoping those eyes turn green too. But I do see a resemblance with Lily. They have the same hands, if that makes sense. I guess that must mean they get them from me,” she said while letting Alexis grip onto her finger. Kara patted the empty spot on the bed next to her. 

“Darling just rest,” Lena dismissed. 

Kara scooted over more, “Come sit with us. Before Lily joins and everything is loud and crazy. I just wanna sit with you and our daughter for a few minutes.” 

Kara noted that Lena was fighting a smile as she sat down and slipped her arm around her shoulders. Kara leaned into her side while pressing a soft kiss to Alexis’s head. “I’m so proud of you Kar. You are the strongest, bravest, most courageous woman I know. We’ve had too many close calls in the last year. I’m locking you and the girls in a bubble when we get home,” she teased lightly. Kara laughed and tucked her head under Lena’s chin. 

“I’m so happy Lena. I’d be happy if we moved to Ireland, homeschooled the girls, and I never had to put a cape on again.” 

Lena kissed her head lightly, “We could do that if you wanted. But I think we both know you’d miss Alex and Maggie quite a bit. Plus the girls would miss their grandmothers. And I dare say, you’d miss your day job if we moved.” 

“The girls would keep me busy for a few years. But you’re right, I’d get bored eventually,” Kara sighed. 

Alexis’s little mouth opened in a yawn. Kara kissed the tip of her nose, causing her eyes to open up. “Hi sweetheart. You are so beautiful, baby girl.” Lena’s hand came up to stroke their baby girl’s cheek. 

“Do you wanna do skin to skin with her babe?” Kara questioned. 

“Don’t you want to?” 

Kara shrugged, “I’ll get skin to skin when she’s hungry.” 

Lena seemed to hesitate for a second, “If you’re sure.” 

“Positive babe. Just grab the spare gown over there and whip off your shirt. Lena seemed to snap out of it as she crossed the room to grab the gown. She unbuttoned her dress shirt that she still had on from hours before, slipping it onto the back of the chair. Kara lay Alexis down between her legs on the bed. The blanket was soft on her skin as she tugged it loose and took her daughter out of the swaddle. Little arms lifted as the blanket was loosened. Kara unbuttoned the three little snaps on her onesie, tickling her legs as she did it. “My sweet girl. Are you ready to see momma?” She slid the onesie over her head as little grayish-blue eyes looked around the room. Her lips pressed a soft kiss to the soft, bare belly of her baby girl. 

Lena walked back over, arms outstretched for Alexis. Kara handed her over gently. Her heart threatened to burst as her wife settled down in the chair with their newborn on her chest. She leaned over and passed the soft blanket to Lena who covered the two of them up. One hand held her little butt while the other cradled her head gently. Kara leaned back against her pillows watching her girls. 

Lena was looking down at their daughter, a soft smile on her face. Her green eyes were shining as her thumb lightly stroked the back of her little head. Kara didn’t have her powers back 100% but she could faintly hear both her girls heartbeats. Her eyelids closed knowing Alexis was safe in Lena’s arms. “Do you have anything specific you want the girls to call you?” 

“No, whatever they’re comfortable with is fine.” 

“Do you think we should establish different names for each of us though?” 

Lena hummed before answering, “It couldn’t hurt. What do you prefer?” 

Kara tugged the blankets up a little more but kept her eyes closed, “Well unfortunately I’m already mommy to Lily. But in a few years I’d imagine it’ll just be shortened to mom. She’s always called me jeju, I figured the girls could call me that.” 

“I don’t mind if they want to call me mama or mum. Either or is fine with me,” Lena said, her eyes still down on their daughter. 

“Did you call your birth mom mum?” 

Lena finally looked up at her, “Yes, I did. Lillian was never anything but mother or Lillian. So mother is off the table but anything else is fine.” 

“I think your mom would love our girls calling you mum. But only if that’s something you want babe. I am totally ok with whatever you want to be called. They’re your daughters too.” 

“I just want the girls to call me whatever feels right to them,” she said. Her gaze drifted back down to her daughter in her arms. 

“Alright love.” 

Kara started to drift off to sleep listening to the soft heartbeats of her girls. 

~~~~~~~~~~

Lena held Alexis close to her chest. The little baby was a soft, warm weight against her skin. One little fist rested against her collar bone. She could feel her daughter's chest move with each breath she took. The barely noticeable hair was a light brown color that Lena kind of hoped would stay darker as she grew up. It wasn’t that Lena didn’t want Alexis to look like Kara, because she did. But the idea that her little girl might look like her, like her birth mom, it made her heart want to burst. 

She wasn’t sure how long she sat there rocking her little girl with Kara asleep just a few feet away from them. But after what felt like an hour the little body on her chest started to move around as well as her little eyes opening and looking around. Lena reclined a little in the chair while moving her into the cradle of her arms. She was the most beautiful baby Lena had ever seen (because she hadn’t actually seen Lily as a baby so she couldn’t include her, obviously). “I’m gonna love you forever,” she whispered. As if on cue Alexis blinked her little eyes and yawned. Lena couldn’t help but smile as she kissed her forehead gently. 

A little mouth started to open and close while her head moved around a little. It only took a few seconds for her to realize that Alexis was hungry. In an attempt to hold her off for a few more minutes and let Kara sleep, she tried to get Alexis to take a pacifier. The little house of El emblem bobbed as she sucked on it. It worked for a few seconds moving up and down before it fell out of her mouth. A little crinkle appeared between her eyebrows that was identical to Kara and Lily’s. She couldn’t help but smile a little until she started whimpering. “Ok, ok. Shhh mommy is sleeping,” she whispered, standing to rock her gently. 

“Mmm mommy is up,” Kara yawned. “Hand her over.” 

Lena made her way over to the bed while Kara tugged down her gown. Lena placed Alexis in her arms and watched as her wife expertly guided their daughter to start feeding. “You’re a natural at that. Did you breastfeed Lily too?” 

Kara held Alexis close while her little mouth moved with each suck. “For a little bit I did. It’s more of an earth custom than kryptonian. I didn’t have anyone but Alex and my doctor to really help me, and they weren’t there all the time. My mom didn’t really know how to help and Lily wasn’t a natural. The bottle was just easier for her. I figured I wouldn’t get much of a chance with Alexis so I should try while I can.” 

Lena frowned, “Why would you think that?” 

Kara looked up, “Well I know we talked about me going back to full powers after she was born. If I do… my body will go right back to how it was before. It won’t produce milk for her.” 

Lena seemed to think about it for a few seconds. “I suppose we could entertain the idea of you keeping the bracelet on a lower power. So you aren’t totally powered up but you aren’t fully human either.” 

“Really?” Kara seemed to light up at the idea. 

“Darling, if it’s something you want we can talk about it.” 

“Alright. I can’t wait to get her home to meet everyone.” 

Lena smiled, “Me either. I hope Lily takes to her quickly. I know she was excited to have a little sister before, but she could have changed her mind. It’s been a long few days for all of us. I can’t wait to be home in our bed.” 

“Me either. Everything is so sore from this hospital bed. I can’t wait to be home. Thank you for staying here last night. It was really nice to not have to do everything on my own this time. I was really scared when that car hit me.” 

Lena stroked her cheek, “I’ll always be right by your side baby. You’ll never be alone again. I love you so much Kar.” 

“I love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated :)


	26. What’s wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lena struggle to figure out why Alexis is crying so much. A big decision is made about Supergirl returning to work as a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long! I’m back! Grad school ends this week for me until March! October was a huge struggle writing every single day so this fic kind of fell to the way side. Then I was just so burnt out. This chapter still isn’t where I want it but I wanted to get something out. I’ll have a Christmas chapter up soon! Not sure how many chapters I’m going to make this story but thank you for sticking around as long as you have 🥰  
> Sorry for any mistakes, I wrote this on my phone at work. Happy reading! ❤️💙🙂

Kara settled into the rocking chair with a fussy little girl. The clock blinked neon green back at her, 2:37am. She sighed as her hand gently patted her daughters diapered butt. Alexis was six weeks old and her favorite thing to do was scream. It was absolutely exhausting trying to comfort her practically 24/7. She was sleeping in increments of 30 minutes. The doctor had said it was just her being colicky. But Kara’s heart broke every time she couldn’t help her baby. She’d barely passed her birth weight and Kara was worried. The doctors had recommended switching to a sensitive formula two weeks ago to try and help with her discomfort. For two straight weeks it had been hell. Crying, non stop fussing, never settling down, hardly eating, losing weight. Alexis was having a really hard time and Kara worried something was wrong despite the doctors assuring her it was just colic.

Kara wanted to breastfeed but it wasn’t possible. They’d ended up bottle feeding her because of an emergency where Kara needed to take off her bracelet. She’d decided to just keep it off at that point, figuring they could just bottle feed Alexis like she had with Lily. “It’s ok baby girl. You’re ok. I’ve got you. Shhh.”

Kara tried to rock her back to sleep but Alexis wasn’t having it. Her face got bright red as tears streamed down her cheeks. She’d only gotten Alexis to eat about an ounce of formula before promptly spitting it up and started to cry. Kara adjusted her to her shoulder and patted her back to burp her. A little fist gripped into her shirt as her little girl kept wailing.

What could possibly be making her so upset? She’d fed her, changed her diaper, changed her outfit, rocked her, sung to her, even floated with her! Nothing seemed to work. Nearing her wits end, Kara slid her red sun bracelet back on. Instantly her senses dulled and she felt a rush as her body softened. Alexis’s little head tucked further into her neck and she felt a little wet spot growing on her shirt. She kept talking to her baby to try and calm her down. A few minutes later she glanced down and saw her shirt was wet. It seemed her body knew she still had a newborn and her milk came back in.

Kara settled back into the rocking chair more fully and lifted her shirt. It took a second to settle Alexis in the crook of her arm, but the second she was close it was off to the races. Alexis rooted around for a few seconds before latching into her nipple and starting to suck. Kara ran her fingertips through the soft hair on her head. “There you go. You’re ok sweetheart.” She wasn’t quite sure how much milk Alexis was getting but she relished in the feel of the little warm body snuggled against her.

A half hour later found Kara settling her back into the bassinet next to their bed. She slipped back into bed and felt arms slip around her waist instantly. Snuggling back into Lena, she let her eyes close and sleep take her.

A soft whimper and the bed jostling woke her. At least the clock read 5:30am this time. She sleepily moved to lean against the headboard. Her arms reached toward her wife and daughter. “I can handle it babe. You look exhausted,” came Lena’s quiet voice.

“It’s ok. I wanna try to feed her again. She was ok after I breastfed her earlier. It’s the most I’ve seen her eat without screaming directly after.”

Lena handed Alexis over to her. It only took a second to whip off her shirt but her little girl was already moving her head around trying to find her source of food. Kara chuckled lightly as she guided her head to latch on. Like earlier, the second she was latched on Alexis started to suck like she was starving. She placed a soft kiss on her head. Lena’s fingertips trailed up and down her little belly that was rising and falling with each breath she took as she ate. It went that way for a few minutes until Lena’s voice broke the silence. “Maybe she has an allergy to the formula. I know we’ve been using the sensitive stuff but… maybe she has an allergy we haven’t found yet. It would explain why she eats so little and screams a lot.”

Kara frowned as her eyes trailed over the little body in her arms. “Should we get her tested?” It’s true they’d been giving her sensitive formula just in case of an allergy. Her heart immediately started to ache just thinking of her baby being in actual pain. Her stomach did a flip the more she thought about it. It made sense. Alexis would only ever take a few ounces of her bottle before spitting up some of it and screaming for at least a half hour after. They’d tried the gas drops and everything they could think of. But nothing was working.

“If she’s ok being breastfed we might be able to hold off on the testing for now. She seems to be ok for now. I’m glad she’s not screaming yet.”

“Me too. I don’t want to jinx it or anything but… she did eat a ton and sleep. Tomorrow I’ll try to pump so we can gauge how much she’s actually eating. I’m hoping she doesn’t wake up screaming again.”

Kara managed to feed Alexis for a solid twenty minutes before the little one fell asleep. She handed her over to her wife and went to pump on the side that she hadn’t fed on while Lena burped their daughter. Kara felt her eyelids drooping as she pumped. It only took around 15 minutes before she had a solid 2 ounces. It wasn’t much but she hoped her milk would come in quicker the longer she kept the bracelet on. Thinking of the bracelet, she reached down and adjusted the percentage down to 50%. Instantly her milk flowed a little quicker. She let the pump go another five minutes before turning it off, putting the bottle in the fridge, and going back to bed. A solid 4 ounces waited for their daughter in the fridge.

~~~~~~~

Kara blearily looked up at the clock. 10:15am. There was no way she’d gotten almost 4 hours of sleep without interruption. The bed was cold beside her and she couldn’t hear anything on the baby monitor. Still half asleep, she put her robe on and headed down the hall. Cartoons played quietly on the tv and Lily was watching from her horizontal position on the couch. “Mornin mommy,” she said quietly.

Kara smiled as she leaned down to press a kiss to her daughters head. “Morning bug. Did you have good dreams?”

“Uh huh. And mama made me pancakes for breakfast.”

“That sounds yummy. Where is mama?”

“Feedin Lex.”

Kara frowned and padded into the kitchen. She found Lena resting against the counter with Alexis cradled in her arms, a bottle pressed to her lips. Alexis was eating with gusto, draining the bottle quickly. Green eyes lifted to meet hers, “Well I think your breast milk was the answer to all our problems. She ate two ounces at 8am and now she’s finishing up these two. No crying or spitting up either.”

Kara leaned over and pressed a kiss to alexis’s head. Little eyelids fluttered open and she couldn’t help but smile at her little girl. “I’ll go pump some more. That way we can take turns. Maybe we can actually sleep now. Thank you for letting me sleep, you didn’t have to do that.”

Lena’s lips found hers in a gentle kiss, “You deserve it baby. You’re up with her round the clock most nights. I’m just glad you got to sleep and she’s seemingly not in pain anymore.”

Kara nodded in agreement. She grabbed a granola bar from the pantry, “I’m gonna go pump some more. I’ll be back down in a little bit.” Lena nodded and let her disappear back upstairs.

A half hour later Kara had another 4 ounces pumped for Alexis. She carried the bottles to the fridge and then made her way to the couch. Lily immediately crawled over to snuggle. Her arms wrapped around her little girl as she kissed her head. “What’s happening to Scooby?”

Lily snuggled deeper into her arms as she answered, “they’re making a big sandwich and eating it. The ghost keeps chasing Scooby.”

Kara hummed, “sounds like Scooby.” Krypto padded over and climbed onto the couch. He curled up where Lily had been and rested his head by her thigh. Her free hand scratched his head lightly. Lena made her way into the room quietly with Alexis on her shoulder. A plate of pancakes was set down on the coffee table in front of her.

“You have to be starving.”

Kara shrugged, “I’m not too hungry. But thank you for making breakfast. And for letting me sleep in. I really appreciate it.”

Lena settled into their lay-z-boy with Alexis against her chest. A little fist rested against her neck and Kara smiled. She loved seeing the girls with her wife. It was her favorite thing to watch. “It’s not a big deal. Like I said before, I’m glad you got some sleep. I really do think she has an allergy. Maybe it’s to soy or something. We can ask the doctor at her next appointment. I think breastfeeding is the best option for right now until we know what was upsetting her. And the lack of spitting up and gas leads me to believe she has to have some kind of food allergy.” Lily moved off her lap to snuggle with krypto.

Kara frowned, her heart sunk, her little girl had been hurting this whole time. Lena immediately saw the look on her face, “Hey it’s not your fault. We’ve had her on the allergy formula the doctor recommended. The important thing is that she’s ok now. She’s got an appointment tomorrow so we can ask and run tests. It’ll be ok. She’s ok.”

Kara nodded but felt her eyes welling with tears. A hand reached over and rested on her forearm, “baby we didn’t know. Lily doesn’t have allergies and neither do we. The doctors didn’t even catch whatever this was. She’s ok now. You figured it out all on your own. You’re the one providing what she needs. You’re a great mom.”

She sniffled as the hand on her arm gave a gentle squeeze. “Can I hold her?”

Lena nodded and passed the sleeping baby to her. Kara snuggled her baby close, a little head tucking into her neck immediately. She let out a contented sigh as soon as she was settled comfortably and Lena draped a blanket over them both. Little warm breaths puffed against her neck and she let her own eyes close to focus on her baby. For the first time in two weeks Alexis had gone a solid 4 hours without screaming. Kara ran her fingertips up and down her baby girls back lightly. For now everything was ok.

~~~~~~~

Two weeks later Kara’s phone pinged letting her know she had a notification on her health chart app. She cradled Alexis in one arm and opened the app with her free hand. Quickly scrolling through the app showed her alexis’s labs had come back.

_**Alexis Kieran Luthor-Danvers  
Allergy screen** _

_**Positive results for the following:  
Lactose  
Soy** _

__

_**Negative results for the following:  
Eggs  
Tree nuts  
Gluten  
Pollen  
Mold** _

Recommendations: Special lactose/soy free formula. Breast milk. Mothers diet free from lactose and soy if breastfeeding. Medication will be discussed for accidental digestion of allergens.

Kara let out a sigh of relief, at least they had answers now. Of course she was upset that her daughter had been hurting but now they knew how to help her. She pressed a soft kiss to alexis’s head and took her into the nursery to feed her. She was exclusively making all of her babies food and wasn’t the least bit mad about it. Together they settled into the rocking chair. Kara adjusted her little girl in her arms and she started eating right away. In the past two weeks she had become a phenomenal eater. She hardly ever cried anymore. There was very little spitting up or gas bubbles cramping her tiny tummy.

“I’m so glad she feels better,” Lena said from her spot in the doorway. Her arms were crossed over her chest, ankles crossed, leaned against the door frame.

“Me too. Her allergy test results just came back. She’s lactose intolerant and allergic to soy. That explains why she was crying so much. The formula was soy. We could switch her to an allergy friendly formula… or I could keep breastfeeding her.”

Lena’s eyebrow lifted, “are you ready to fully give up supergirl?”

Kara ran her fingers along alexis’s cheek. “For our daughters, there isn’t anything I wouldn’t do. If it means supergirl is out of commission for the next year and a half so be it. I’ve put earth first for so many years of my life. I can do this and I want to. I want to be their mom, your wife, just Kara.”

“Alright love. We’ll come up with some kind of story or press release if we need to. I won’t argue with you. I would feel more comfortable with her breastfeeding anyway. It’s been working and I don’t want to change up her food and go back to screaming and being in pain.”

“Me either.”

Lena crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her forehead and then one to Alexis's head. “It’s settled then. The cape gets hung back up.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


	27. Trying new things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning with the Luthor-Danvers family :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! I've got a few christmas things planned for this fic. I'm hoping to drop a Christmas eve and Christmas day chapter, fingers crossed it goes to plan! 
> 
> Enjoy this fluffy quick little chapter! 
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Lily - 7 years old 

Alexis - 6 months old 

August 2026

Pancakes, bacon, fruit, orange juice, and scrambled eggs were on the table. Kara put some of each food onto both her plate and Lily’s. She put a scoop of eggs and fruit on Lena’s plate next to her avocado toast. “I still don’t know how you can eat guacamole for breakfast,” she teased. 

Lena rolled her eyes, “It’s just avocado. It’s good for you. You should try it.” 

“I’ll stick to pancakes. But thanks for the offer.” She opened a container of their homemade baby food puree for Alexis. It was a blend of apples, bananas, and blueberries. Kara scooped up some of the puree and held it up to Alexis’s mouth. She happily ate the food off the spoon and clapped her hands. 

Kara ate a bite of her own breakfast before refilling the spoon to feed another bite to Alexis. They quickly made it through the puree much to Alexis’s dismay. She had become a great eater in the past few months. There weren’t many things she didn’t like to eat, so that made their lives a little easier. But she was hungrier than the normal baby they quickly realized. Although they weren’t sure if it was kryptonian genes that caused it or just her lack of eating when she was younger. Alex and Maggie’s daughter, Maya, was only 4 months younger but she was eating much less than Alexis. Her little hands pounded on the tray of her high chair as she let out a high pitched squeal. Kara winced, “Shh you’re ok. I’ll get you more food you little drama queen, calm down.” She got up to get another jar of their puree. 

Another squeal could be heard through their house. When Kara turned back to face their table she saw Alexis making grabby hands at Lena, who was eating her avocado toast. “Do you want to try some sweetheart?” Lena took off a little piece of avocado and mashed it with her fork before offering it up to their little monster. Alexis eagerly accepted the green mush on the fork. Kara sat back down and they watched a range of emotions cross their little girls face. First her nose scrunched up, then she got the signature crinkle Kara always had, then her face split into a smile. Her little hands clapped and she made grabby hands toward Lena again. 

Kara sighed, “Just one kid with my taste buds would be nice.” 

On cue Lily leaned over, “Mumma can I try some too?” 

Kara groaned as Lena let her have a bite of the toast and she ‘mmm’d’ in response to it. “That’s good mumma!” 

Lena smirked over at her, “At least our kids won’t be human garbage disposals like some people.” 

“Hey I eat vegetables and fruit now,” she argued. 

“It only took how many years to get to that point?” 

“What’s important here is that I got to that point,” she said pushing her pancake around her plate. 

“Do you want a bite too?” 

“No. My breakfast is fine.” 

“Whatever you say darling.” 

Kara ate a few more bites of her food before setting down her fork. A few pieces of pancake were left on the plate. Lena lifted an eyebrow at her but didn’t say anything. She carried her plate into the kitchen and dumped the leftovers in the garbage before rinsing off her plate and putting it into the dishwasher. She made quick work of washing the pans she’d used to make breakfast. 

Lena appeared with the girls plates and her own a few minutes later. A hand rested on her lower back, “Is something bothering you? Do you feel alright?” 

“I’m fine,” she said. But quickly sighed, they’d promised not to lie to each other. “It’s nothing. Just in my head again. We can talk about it later.” 

A soft kiss was pressed to her cheek, “I’m here if you want to talk love. Lily asked if we could go to the park. What do you think?” 

“We can go to the park. That’s fine with me.” 

“Alright. I’ll go get them ready.” Lena kissed her cheek again and was disappearing from the room a few seconds later. She finished loading the dishwasher and put away the pans when they were cleaned. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lily rode her bike ahead of them as they walked toward the little park around the block. Lena was pushing Alexis in the stroller and little happy squeals could be heard coming from their daughter. “Do you want to talk about it?” 

Kara shrugged as she adjusted Krypto’s leash in her hand. “It’s stupid.” 

“Darling, it’s not stupid if it’s upsetting you.” 

“It’s just… I keep thinking that she’ll get sick of breastfeeding because she’s got all these other things to eat. It’s stupid. Because I know realistically she’ll stop breastfeeding when she’s ready and there’s not much we can do about it. I just… I’m not ready to lose that yet. I was so excited when I could introduce new foods with Lily because she was just eating from a bottle. But once Lex is done breastfeeding I won’t get those twenty minutes where she just holds my finger and stares at me in awe.”

Lena reached over and intertwined their fingers. “Kar, it’s not stupid. You two have a special bond from breastfeeding. I think every mom is a little sad when their baby moves onto solid foods. But you don’t have to worry, she’s probably got another six months left. And even when she’s not breastfeeding anymore, you can still have snuggle time together. We’ll make a new routine. It won’t be easy or perfect, but we’ll do it together. I promise.” 

Kara gave her hand a squeeze, “I’m just afraid i’m going to blink and suddenly she’s going to be running alongside Lily. It feels like just yesterday Lily was born… and now look at her. She’s riding a bike, reading books, she’s a whole person already. I want our girls to grow and learn of course, but I also want them to stay little and need us for a while longer.” 

“The girls will always need us Kar. Even when they’re 21, away at college, and dating. They’ll still come home to talk and ask for advice. Hell they’re your daughters, they’ll probably come home just to cuddle and watch movies with us.” 

Kara laughed a little, “I know you’re right. I told you it was stupid. I’m glad she’s trying new things and growing. And I know they’ll never just disappear from our lives. They’re Luthor-Danvers, stronger together.” 

Lena tugged her closer and their lips met softly, “Always darling, always.” 


	28. Christmas time is here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas eve and Christmas morning with the Luthor-Danvers family. Will Lily get the Batman suit she wants? What special present did Kara get Lena? What did Lena get Kara? Will Alexis actually want to open presents?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's a day late but here it is. I hope it was worth the wait! Christmas eve and christmas day with our favorite family!

Lily - 7 years old 

Alexis - 10 months old

December 24th, 2027

[ CHRISTMAS PJ'S ](http://newspapercat.org/wp-content/uploads/2016/11/snowmanfamilypjs.jpg)

Kara zipped up the light green footed onesie that had little snowmen and trees on it. “You look so cute Lex,” she said scooping up her daughter and settling her on her hip. Alexis let out a happy coo as the pair headed downstairs together. They were immediately greeted with the sight of Lily standing on a barstool at the counter. She was wearing a green shirt with a snowman on it and light green pants with the matching design that was on Alexis’s onesie.

“Mumma, can I pleaseeeee have a snack?” 

Lena chuckled, “If you wait a minute i’ll get you something, ok? Please sit down before you fall off and break something. Your mom and I don’t want to be spending christmas in the hospital with you for a broken arm.” 

Lily sat down with a huff as Kara crossed the room to make a bottle. Lena cut up an apple and banana, “Are you excited for Santa to come tonight?” 

“Mhm. I asked for a new Batman cape!” 

Kara tried not to roll her eyes while her wife stifled a giggle. “I’m sure Santa took that into consideration. Would you be mad if you got a Supergirl cape instead?” 

“Mom Batman’s the coolest! Supergirl’s ok, but… I wanna be just like Batman when I grow up!” 

Lena wasn’t fairing well trying to stay quiet. Kara took a bottle out of the fridge to run under hot water. “I’m sure Santa will bring you a batman cape. You’ve been pretty good this year,” she said with a sigh. She knew for a fact Lena had gotten her the coolest little batgirl outfit that Lily was definitely going to be wearing all the time, cape included. “After your snack we’re gonna take some pictures, ok? Then we can read ‘Twas the Night Before Christmas’ and go to bed.” 

“Ok,” Lily said as a plate of apples and bananas was set in front of her. She started munching on them right away. Kara handed the bottle to Lena, who tested the temp before handing it back. She popped it into Alexis’s mouth straight away and watched as little hands took hold of it. Alexis had just realized that she could hold her own bottle, it was something she did every time she had a bottle now.

“Where do you want to take the pictures?” Lena asked. She was looking particularly adorable matching Lily almost exactly, all that was missing was a snowman on her green shirt. Kara had argued that they could both wear the button up patterned set but Lena had been adamant that she match Lily, while Alexis and Kara matched. Even Krypto had a green snowman and tree patterned bandana on. 

“I was thinking in front of the tree,” Kara replied. 

“The tree will probably look nice. I don’t know how long we’ll have their cooperation. In front of the fireplace might look nice too if we can get it. I set the tripod up so we can try to get one of the four of us.” 

Kara snorted, “I love the enthusiasm babe. But I'll be happy if we just get one usable photo of the girls smiling in the direction of the camera.” 

Alexis was draining her bottle quickly as Lily finished off an apple slice. “I think you underestimate us darling. I think we can get at least one picture of the four of us. Even if we have to get Lex to sleep first, I think it can be done. You’ll smile, right Lilybug?” 

“Mmmmhm. I’ll be good. So will lex!” 

Kara laughed, “Whatever you say babe.” She leaned back against the counter and crossed her legs at the ankle. Lena made her way over to kiss Alexis’s head, her hands resting on the counter on either side of her hips. Kara always loved when her wife would kind of box her in to the counter. When she straightened back up from kissing their daughter’s head she leaned forward and it only took a second for Kara to meet her in the middle. Lena managed to not squish Alexis as she pressed a soft kiss to her lips. Kara’s free hand slipped up to the back of her neck to hold her close. Their foreheads rested against one another as green eyes met blue. 

“Mommy you better not kiss Santa tonight,” came Lily’s little voice from behind them. 

Kara turned with a puzzled but amused expression on her face. “Why would I kiss santa? And why aren’t you telling mama not to kiss Santa?” 

Lily shrugged, “Mama only wants to kiss you.” 

“Hey! I only want to kiss mama. I don’t wanna kiss santa.” 

“But you kissed my daddy. Mama doesn’t kiss other people.” 

Kara turned back to Lena and was met with a smirk. “Who gave birth to this little stinker? Surely it can’t be me. Because she’s insinuating I would kiss Santa over my beautiful wife who is the love of my life.” 

Lena chuckled, “She’s got more Luthor in her than we thought.” 

Kara handed Alexis over to Lena to be burped as she put the empty bottle in the sink. Then she turned to face Lily who was finishing up her apples. “Did you know mama used to date Uncle James?” 

Lily dramatically dropped the apple out of her hand, “No. You’re kidding mommy. Uncle James and mama wouldn’t date.” 

Kara nodded while leaning over the counter, head chin resting in one hand. “They did date. For quite awhile actually. They even kissed and had sleepovers,” she whispered. She peeked back at her wife and was rewarded with an eye roll. Lena had Alexis up on her shoulder and was patting her back trying to get her to burp. 

Lily gasped, “Sleepovers?! Mama you can only have sleepovers with mommy!” 

Lena laughed, “Sweetheart, I dated Uncle James a LONG time ago. Your mommy and I were just friends when I was dating him. Actually mommy was one of the people who told me I should date him.” 

Lily looked at her in horror, “Mommy why would you do that!? Didn’t you love mama?” 

Kara turned back to Lily with a sigh, “Yea but I didn’t know how much I loved her back then. And I was having a lot of feelings about your dad. It was complicated.” 

Lily frowned but nodded, then a little smirk appeared, “Mommy… do you have pictures of mama and Uncle James together?” 

Kara grinned when she felt a hand on her back, “I highly suggest you keep any pictures you may have of us to yourself. Or I might have to take back your Christmas present.” 

“Sorry bug, it was a long time ago. I don’t know where those pictures would be.” 

Lily frowned again but looked around their living room. She spotted a picture of the Superfriends from years ago and ran over to it. It was in her little hands in seconds. “Mommy were they dating when this picture was taken?” 

Kara laughed, “Oh you’re not living this one down for awhile babe.” She stood up and pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek before heading into the other room by Lily. Together they plopped down on the couch with the picture frame in hand. It was a picture from a game night, from one of the more not fun times of her life. Lena and James were sitting close together on the couch, Alex and Kara on the ground, and Nia, Brainy, and J’onn were on chairs around them. “I think mama and Uncle James were dating here. But he was never as nice to mama as he should have been. He didn’t deserve her.” 

Lily frowned, “Uncle James wasn’t nice?” 

Kara kissed her head and put the picture on the coffee table, “He was mean sometimes.” 

Lena came into the room with Alexis on her hip. “Mommy was the only one who was ever really nice to me. Even though we fought over some big stuff, she always cared about me.” 

“What’s important is that mama is with us, not Uncle James. Now how about we take some pictures together?” 

Lily nodded as she climbed off the couch and went over to Lena. Her little arms wrapped around her waist as she buried her face in her stomach. Lena’s freehand came up to rest on the back of Lily’s head. “What’s wrong lilybug?” 

“I don’t like that Uncle James was mean to you,” she said looking up at her with big blue eyes. Lena stroked her cheek gently with a soft smile tugging her lips up. 

“It’s alright love. Everything happens for a reason. If Uncle James was nicer to me I might not be with you and mommy now.” 

Kara gagged, “Please don’t say things like that. We just fed the girls, no need to make them throw up with those images.” 

Lena laughed, “Uh huh. Come on you two let’s take some pictures.” 

Kara scooped up Lily while Lena moved in front of the tree and the tripod. Their digital camera sat at the ready in the tripod. Kara messed with the settings for a minute before setting the timer. Using a little bit of superspeed she moved next to Lena, each of their daughters on their outside hip. Kara slipped her free arm around her wife’s waist as she heard the countdown. “Smile big girls!” 

“Cheeseeeeee,” Lily said while smiling her trademark Danver’s smile, dimples on display. Alexis was looking around the room so it was anyone’s guess if the picture was going to turn out good. Kara went to check it and saw that Alexis was half looking at the camera. She set the camera to keep taking pictures every five seconds so maybe they’d have a better chance to get a good picture. Carefully she put one of Alexis’s rattles on top of the mantle just above the camera. She went back to Lena’s side and they tried to entice the girls to look at the camera. 

After a few shots there was at least one picture with everyone looking into the lense. “Lily do you think you can hold your sister for a few pictures by the fireplace?” 

Lily nodded so Kara set her down to let her sit in front of their fireplace. Lena settled Alexis between her legs while Kara wrapped a blanket around them. It took some coaxing to get them to look at the camera together but they got one after a few minutes. Then Kara took a strand of lights and wrapped them around the girls on the floor in a circle. She snapped a few pictures from above when she got them both to look up at her. It only lasted another ten minutes before Lex started to get fussy. She quickly went from happy baby to upset at everything within seconds. Kara handed off the camera and scooped her up quickly. “Shh it’s ok baby girl. It’s ok.” She bounced her and patted her back lightly. “I’m gonna take her upstairs and put her down. I’ll meet you guys upstairs for the story in a little bit.” 

Lena nodded and she headed upstairs. The pair settled into the rocking chair in the nursery. Kara wrapped a blanket around her and cradled her close to her chest. She started a slow rock as well as humming a quiet lullaby. It took a few minutes of humming and rocking before Alexis started to calm down. She wiped the tear tracks off her cheeks as little eyelids fluttered shut. Kara traced her finger down her forehead, her nose, her little lips and chin, down to her belly. A quick glance at the clock told her it was almost her normal bedtime. It made sense she was tired; they’d had a long day. She hadn’t slept through the night and was up early, her nap wasn’t great either. Kara kept rocking and humming for a few minutes until Alexis fell asleep in her arms. Carefully she moved her to her crib. Pressing a soft kiss to her forehead, she whispered softly, “Sweet dreams love. Merry Christmas.” Quietly she exited the room and pulled the door almost shut all the way. 

Lena and Lily were already snuggled up together on her little bed. Kara padded in and sat on the other side of Lily. “Ready to read?” 

Lily nodded with a smile, “Uh huh.” Kara kissed her head as Lena opened the book. 

“Twas the night before christmas, when all through the house…” Kara’s eyes closed as Lena’s voice lulled them both to sleep. 

A hand on her shoulder woke her. The lights were off and Lily was curled up on her side sleeping quietly. “You fell asleep so fast. Come on let’s go to bed love,” Lena whispered. Kara slipped her hand into her wife’s outstretched one and let herself be guided out of the bed to their room. 

“We’ve gotta do Santa,” Kara yawned.

“The presents are already wrapped. We just have to put them under the tree and eat the cookies. Can you get the presents while I get the cookies?” 

“Deal.” Kara grabbed the laundry basket they’d filled with the girls presents and headed down the hall with them. It wasn’t too big of a task to place the twenty or so boxes under the tree. She placed two presents wrapped in ‘santa paper’ the furthest under the tree. Tradition was that Santa would bring one present for them. But it wasn’t always the best present. Because while they loved the magic of Santa and Christmas, they both wanted the girls to know that their mom’s were the ones who got them the best presents. 

Lena held a cookie up to her as she chewed one of her own. Kara popped it into her mouth and downed the milk as well. “I think we’re gonna have two happy little girls tomorrow morning.” 

“I think Alexis is gonna be happy no matter what. But Lily is gonna be so excited when she gets her cape.” 

Kara rolled her eyes, “Yes don’t remind me. Everyone already teases me that she loves Batman more than Supergirl. I guess it works itself out, because I'd rather she didn’t follow in my footsteps. I don’t want her in danger.” 

“You know she loves you babe. Batman just has a catchy tune and a funny cartoon. The Supergirl cartoon is kind of… annoying, unfortunately.” 

“Oh shush. You’re like 8 in the cartoon so it’s factually inaccurate anyway.” 

“Well technically you are quite a few years older than me.” 

“Excuse you, we both went to highschool around the same time. Time didn’t pass in the phantom zone so shush.” 

Lena laughed, “I know, I know. Do you want to exchange our gifts now? Or tomorrow with the girls?” 

“Well are they safe for the girls to see?” 

“Darling, I would not gift you something inappropriate in front of our daughters.” 

“Well I had to ask. We can do whatever you want.” 

Lena grabbed a small box from under the tree and handed it to her. Kara grabbed a box of about the same size and passed it to her wife. “You first babe. It kind of has an explanation with it.” 

An eyebrow lifted in her direction but she started to carefully tear off the wrapping paper. Kara fidgeted with the box in her hands nervously. She opened it to reveal a sleek looking watch. It was a beautiful watch if she did say so herself, but it wasn’t exactly the most practical. L-Corp had their own line of watches out that Kara knew her wife wore everyday. 

“Kara it’s a beautiful watch…” 

“I know it isn’t an L-Corp watch. But it has more functions than you think. I figured you could always redesign it or put the inside mechanics inside an L-Corp one if you wanted. Put it on and i’ll show you what it does.” 

Her wife was always a good sport so she latched it onto her wrist that didn’t have her wedding bracelet on it. “Ok, I’m prepared to be wowed,” Lena teased. 

Kara would have laughed if she wasn’t so nervous. “It has all the normal functions of your L-Corp smart watch to start off with. Notifications, calls, app compatibility even though you don’t really utilize those things. The new functions start off with… recognizing your heartbeat first. It syncs it up to my suit and will automatically send me your location anytime it is elevated above your normal resting heart rate, that I may or may not have gotten from the data from your current smart watch. It also has a locator for each of the girls bracelets that they’re getting tomorrow. When my suit is notified of them being in danger, your watch will also be notified. Which kind of gets into the cool new function… press the side button just there,” she pointed to a very small button. “It’s also voice activated but I’ll show you with the button first.” 

Lena pushed the button and felt nanobots start crawling out of the watch. Fabric began to materialize from the watch to crawl up her arms and down her torso. “Kara what the heck? Is it your supersuit?” 

“Not exactly. I know you’ve always said you wanted to help me if you could, and you used to get into trouble a lot. I wanted you to have a suit to protect yourself if you needed it.” The material covered most of her body and Kara helped her stand so she could get a better look at it. The material was the same that her Supersuit was made of, but the color scheme was slightly different. Instead of being navy blue, it was grey. But the accents were still navy, red, and gold. Over her heart, about the size of her palm, the House of El emblem proudly sat. The one main difference was that a helmet materialized as well. It was essentially the same as the helmet from her anti kryptonite suit. “It’s made of the same material as my suit but it has some cool advancements as well. All the same tech that you had in my anti kryptonite suit is in this one. The systems should be all online right now and scanning everything around us just how my suit does when I wear it.” 

Lena nodded, “This is so cool.” She held out her hand in front of her, opening and closing her fist. 

“The one main difference is that Brainy got it to kind of run off kryptonian cell power. We multiplied some of my cells and made them into a battery of sorts. Whenever you wear it outside it’ll replenish the battery the same way my cells are powered from the sun.” 

“What can it do?” 

Kara smirked, “The basics that I can. Strength, speed, flying. Unfortunately the heat vision and ice breath can’t be replicated in the exact same way but… there is a way to put those systems online and they’ll come from your palms. Left is heat, right is ice. They won’t come online unless you give the command so we’re ok for now. We’ll go to the DEO in a few days and take it for a full test run so you can practice and learn how to use it if you want. The flying works based off your will, don’t ask, it’s super complicated. Brainy will have to give you the details on it. He just said it’s like a hoverboard, you kind of think what you want and it’ll just go.” 

“Kara this is… amazing.” 

Kara smiled, “I wasn’t sure you would actually ever need it but, I wanted you to have one. Especially because I haven’t been able to be at full power… When it was just Lily and I, it was easier for me to protect just her. I know you’ve mentioned before you felt like you couldn’t protect the girls who I could. I wanted the playing field to be a little more levelled. I don’t doubt your ability to protect the girls without the suit, but I trust you to wield the powers I have to keep them safe too.” 

Lena’s hands went to the helmet, she gave it a little twist and popped it off. Her hair fell out in curls down her back. “Kara this is one of the best presents you’ve ever given me, aside from our girls.” 

“I do have another actual present for you to open tomorrow. Standard christmas type present. But we’ve been working on this since before Alexis was born. There were a lot of little things to work out. Everything should work, I may or may not have put my red sun bracelet to use the past few months and taken it for a test run.” 

Lena smiled shyly, “So this means we could fly together?” 

Kara reached out and took one of her hands, “We can.” 

“And how do I get the suit off?” 

“You can use a voice command saying, ‘cumhacht síos’. Or you can put your right hand on the House of El emblem, it’ll take recognition that it’s yours so it might take a second or two, and it’ll come off.” 

“It’s using irish words?” 

“Well I thought it might be a little less effective if you just say power down. Everything is customizable if you don’t like it.” 

“I love it. Cumhacht síos.” The suit quickly retreated back into the watch on her wrist and she was left in her snowman pajamas again. Her arms quickly moved to wrap around Kara’s neck and her own hands rested low on her wife’s hips. 

“I just wanted you to be as safe as you can be.” 

“I’ve always been safe with you around love. But it means everything to me that you’re entrusting me with this. And the emblem… I think Lex is rolling in his grave that the House of El emblem is on it.” 

Kara rested her forehead against Lena’s, her lips just centimeters away as she whispered, “You’ve been a super for so long, it just took awhile to become official. You’ve earned the right to wear that proudly ever since you stood between Andrea and I to save me.” 

A tear rolls down her cheek as her fingers slip into blonde curls. Kara is pulled the short distance until their lips are touching. Her arms move to tighten around her waist as she pulls her closer. Their lips move in sync like usual. Lena’s mouth is warm and relentless against hers. A moan escapes her lips as she pulls her closer. “We should go back to bed…” Kara says breathlessly. 

Lena laughs, “I agree, but you have to open your present too. I have a funny one for you to open tomorrow with the girls.” 

Kara reluctantly pulls back and rips into the paper on the small box. She opens it to reveal an infinity necklace with two birthstones on it. Amethyst for Alexis and Emerald for Lily. “It’s a mother’s necklace. I wanted you to have something special for our first christmas as a family of four.” 

A tear rolls down her cheek, “Lena this is beautiful. Thank you.” 

“Turn around and I’ll put it on you.” 

Kara turns in her arms and Lena makes quick work to settle it around her neck. Her hand comes up to hold it against her skin. Her eyes close as her wife’s arms encircle her waist. She feels lips against her shoulder, lightly pressing kisses. “Let’s go to bed babe.” 

December 25th, 2026

“Jeju! Mumma! Santa came!” Lily races into their room, throwing the door open on her way in. Kara groans as she burrows her head further into Lena’s neck. Lena chuckles and gives her a squeeze. 

“Merry Christmas sweetheart,” she says sleepily. Kara pretends to be asleep as Lena’s fingers start to run through her hair. 

“Santa came! We gotta go open presents!” 

Lena laughs, “I think mommy needs a few more minutes of sleep love. Why don’t you girls come snuggle with us for a few minutes?”

Lily huffs in annoyance but Kara feels the bed shift as she climbs up. Apparently she’s brought her little sister with her because Kara feels Alexis’s little hands gripping onto the blanket as she tries to pull herself into a standing position. Her hand shoots out to grip onto her little arm so she doesn’t fall backwards off the bed. Lily bounds over to Lena’s other side and snuggles under her arm. 

Kara pulls Alexis into her arms, squished between her and Lena. She coos happily at the snuggles as Kara kisses her head. “Merry christmas my little babies.” 

They have a family snuggle for a few minutes. Lena talks quietly to Lily, running her fingers through her curls the same way she’s doing to Kara’s. Kara fights sleep as her wife’s fingers are doing sinful things to her scalp. Alexis is pawing at her shirt in indication that she’s ready to get up and have breakfast. Lena seems to realize it just as she does. “Lil how about we go get some breakfast started while mommy and lex stay here for a few more minutes?” 

“Can I open my stocking first?” Lily tries to bargain.

Lena laughs, “We won’t be long. You can wait ten minutes while mom feeds lex. Come on bug. It’ll go faster than you think. We can have a dance party while we make some food.” 

“Fine,” she says sadly. 

Kara shifts to sit up against the headboard. Lex is wiggling around trying to get into her shirt which is making it hard to get the buttons undone on her own. After a few tries she gets enough buttons undone to give Alexis the room to latch on. She rarely breastfeeds her anymore, just the mornings and occasionally before bed, or if she’s particularly fussy. It’s not a very usual occurrence so whenever she wants it, Kara is more than happy to let her. It’s one of the last physical bonds she has between just the two of them, and she’s not ready to give it up yet. 

She strokes her cheek gently just taking in the features of her baby who is almost a year old. A whole year, it seems unreal to even think about. But they’ve had a full year with her. A year full of firsts and possibly lasts. They’ve talked about having more kids but Lena is hesitant because of how vulnerable Kara was. Adoption is something they’ve thrown around but never quite fully settled on it. Alexis takes her time eating slowly, her little eyelids fluttering shut every few seconds. She presses a soft kiss to the top of her head. Her hair was still coming in pretty light but it was darker than both Lily and Kara’s, but lighter than Lena’s. She had red undertones to it, just like Lena’s though. Her absolute favorite thing about Alexis was her eyes. She had the most beautiful green eyes, almost a perfect copy of Lena’s. 

The day they’d turned green from their basic baby blue/grey Kara had almost lost her mind. She’d yelled for Lena right away and sounded a little too hysterical to be honest. Lena had come running thinking something was wrong only to be reduced to tears when she saw both hers and her birth mothers eyes reflected in her daughters. 

Alexis finally let go of her nipple and Kara quickly buttoned up her top and shifted Alexis up onto her shoulder to be burped. She got out of bed while patting her daughters back as they made their way down the hall. Carol of the bells could be heard playing through their Echo in the kitchen and the tell tale sound of Lily giggling could be heard throughout the house. Kara smiled as they made their way down the stairs. Lily was wielding a spatula pretending to hit bells in the air as the music played. 

She couldn’t help but laugh as Lena spun her around while she ‘played’ the bells. Kara leaned against the door frame with Alexis on her hip. “You ladies look like you’re having fun.” 

“We’re having a dance party jeju! Come dance with us!” 

Kara smiled, “I thought you wanted to open presents from Santa.” 

“I wanna dance first! I wanna fly!” 

Kara laughed as Lena set Lily down to take Alexis from her arms so Kara could lift her. She quickly hoisted her first born over her head pretty easily. Lily giggled and kept ‘playing the bells’ with her spatula. Then a smirk tugged her little lips up and Kara felt a spatula coming down on her head. “Hey! No smacking the transportation.” 

Lily giggled again and tried to do it again. Sadly for her, her mother was faster, Kara dropped her down into her arms so she was cradled like a baby. “Now you’re gonna get it,” she said while making a claw shape with her hand. 

“Ahhhh nooooooo! No tickles!” 

“You shouldn’t have whacked me with a spatula then you little monster!” Kara teased. 

“Not the mommy monster!” 

Kara held her tightly with one hand and started her tickle attack with the other. She could hear Lena laughing from next to her. Lily giggled like crazy in her arms as she tried to wiggle away but with no such luck. Kara wiggled her fingers on her daughter's sides where she was most ticklish. 

“Jeju stoppppp! Mumma help!” 

Kara kept up her tickle attack while Lily kept wiggling. After a few seconds she finally let up, no need to entice the little one to have an accident on christmas morning. “Now that you’ve sufficiently worn out our daughter, perfect time to refuel her up and open presents. We’ve got scones taht we can eat while we open presents.” 

“Alright. Go sit down squirt,” she said putting Lily down. It only took seconds for Lily to run off and sit by the tree. 

Kara helped carry a plate of scones and some cups into the living room. Lena sat on the floor with Alexis in her lap while Kara sat a few feet away from her, closer to Lily. 

“Ok bug, go ahead and pick one out. Your presents are in the red paper, Lex’s are in the green.” 

Lily grabbed a big box wrapped in red paper. Kara laughed, of course she’d go for the biggest one. She tore into the paper and gasped, “Mommy look! It’s a karaoke machine! I can sing with a microphone now!” 

“I know, it’s pretty cool isn’t it? There’s lots of songs on there that you’ll love.” 

“Like moana and frozen?” 

Kara smiled, “Yep. All the disney songs.” 

Lily ran over to hug her tight. Kara held her close and squeezed her gently. “Thank you mommy.” Then she ran over to Lena and hugged her, not quite as tight because of Alexis in her lap. “Thank you mumma.” 

“You’re welcome love. How about you pick one for Lex to open?” 

Lily nodded and looked over at the small pile of presents. Quickly she grabbed a medium sized one and put it in front of her little sister and sat down. Alexis looked up at her and clapped her hands. “Come on Lex, you gotta open it. Just rip it open.” 

“She might need some help. Why don’t you rip a piece of wrapping paper off and see if she’ll do it with you?” 

Lily shrugged and ripped off some paper. Alexis looked down in awe. Then she grabbed a hold of it and tore a little piece off. Kara started snapping pictures with her phone and then the digital camera. Both girls tore into the gift with giggles and squeals of happiness. Kara snapped a picture of both girls giggling while Lena smiled down at them, her hands resting on Alexis’s stomach. With the paper gone they could see it was a little cloth book. Alexis squealed and grabbed it. 

“Do you like that nugget? Now we can start teaching you how to count at night.” 

Lily bounced on her feet, “Can I open another one?” 

Both Lena and Kara laughed, “Yes you can.” 

~~~~~~~~~

Lily sat on her butt trying not to look too sad. Kara knew it was because she hadn’t opened her batman cape yet. They’d saved it for last and it wasn’t under the tree. “What’s wrong little bug?” 

“Nothin,” she said, picking up a book she’d gotten. 

Kara pulled her into her lap, “You’re bummed because you didn’t get something aren’t you?” 

Lily shrugged, “It’s ok mommy. I got lots of nice stuff.” 

“What if I told you that mommy and I saved one special present for you to open last?” 

Little blue eyes shot up to hers, “You did?” 

Lena appeared with a box in her hands. It wasn’t bigger than a shirt box but inside was the cutest little batwoman suit. Kate had given Lena the ok to replicate her own suit and given her the specs when she needed help. She set the box down in front of Lily and then sat close to them. Lily ran her fingers along the black wrapping paper and yellow ribbon. “Go ahead baby. Open it.” 

Lily ripped off the paper and tore open the box. She lit up like the sun when she saw the mask on top. “MOMMY LOOK! LOOK! LOOK! IT’S BATMAN!” 

Kara couldn’t help but smile at her daughter’s excitement. “Let’s put it on you. Let me help.” She made quick work of helping her take off her shirt and her pj pants. Lena helped her step into the suit and then zipped it up. She held out the cape to Kara and they both got a little choked up. She’d tied many a cape on her daughter in years past but it just felt different. With two quick snaps she attached the black cape. Lily was practically vibrating. “Well give us a spin, lets see that cape in action!” 

Lily ran to the couch and then jumped off, her cape fluttering behind her. “LOOK LEX! I’M BATMAN!” Kara took out her phone to record her antics. She ran around the room jumping from couch to chair singing the batman theme song from the 80’s. Lena’s arm wrapped around her waist. 

“You should open your last gift from me now.” 

“Oh god. You didn’t,” Kara said. She eyed the box and it seemed to be of clothing sized. 

“Oh I did.” 

Kara grabbed the box and opened it. Inside there was a Batman onesie, cape and all. She couldn’t help but laugh at her wife. 

“I just figured you’d wanna match her. And if she won’t wear a red cape, why not get you a black one?” 

Kara pulled her close and kissed her. “I love you so much,” she said with a chuckle. 

Lena smiled, “I love you too. Now put the onesie on so you two can go be Batman together. You know you want to.” 

Kara grinned as she stepped into it and zipped it up, “Lily look, we match!” 

Lily stopped running around to beam back at her, “BEST CHRISTMAS EVER!” She launched herself at Kara who caught her and spun her around. The rest of the morning was spent running around the house, black capes fluttering in their wake while Lena and Alexis watched from the couch where they were reading books together. 

Lily was right, it was the best Christmas ever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translation: cumhacht síos - power down 
> 
> Comments and kudos appreciated! Drop down some ideas below of something you guys might like to see the family do and maybe I'll write it! I'm actually thinking of writing small little chapters of the past year with Alexis growing up :) I have a few things written for her first word, first time she crawls/walks. Would you guys like to see those? As always, thanks for reading. Your support means the world to me <3


	29. Milestones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four milestones Alexis hits and one bonus that Lily hits

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Sorry it's been a few weeks. Here's a little longer piece for you guys! Most of these are Lena-centric with the girls because Kara got to experience all the firsts with Lily. I have an interesting twist coming for future chapters ;) Not a bad one though! 
> 
> It's not closely edited so please excuse any mistakes, they're all my own. Enjoy!

Jan 2019 Kara leaves to go to Argo 

May 2nd, 2020 Lily’s born 

June 15th, 2025 Back to Earth 

August 24th, 2025 First day of school 

May 9th, 2026 Wedding 

Feb 16th, 2027 Alexis is born 

Dec 2027 Christmas (Lily - 7, Alexis - 10 months)

Alexis’s first smile 

April 20th, 2027

Lena was fucking exhausted. It had taken them two weeks to figure out that Alexis had an allergy to soy and lactose. Two days ago they’d swapped to exclusively breastfeeding her and it was magical to say the least. The screaming she’d done for two weeks finally stopped. Her little belly didn’t feel bloated or hard like it had when she’d been on the new formula. She seemed like a much happier baby. But Kara had put her red sun bracelet back on to exclusively breastfeed and was currently passed out upstairs because she was running on zero sleep and Lena had forced her to nap. Because Alexis was finally eating, she wanted to eat all the time. Every two hours like clockwork she cried for a bottle. Luckily it was easy to tell what she wanted, but Kara had been with her for every feed in the last 48 hours.

So here Lena was, feeding her little girl in bed. Kara was asleep next to her, Lily was between them quietly watching Mulan on their tv. Little gray/blue eyes stared up at her. Alexis’s mouth moved quickly as she drained her bottle. Lena stroked her cheek as she recrossed her ankles. A little fist closed around her finger and it made her smile. This perfect little miracle was half her DNA, part of her and her mom. Sometimes when she sat in the rocking chair with Alexis she pictured her mom doing the same thing with her in Ireland so many years ago. She wished so much that her mom could see her now. 

Alexis drained the last little bit of milk from her bottle. Lena set it on the nightstand next to her and shifted her daughter up onto her shoulder. She patted her back lightly until a little burp could be heard. After a few minutes she lifted her knees slightly and rested Alexis against them. It was only 7:30pm but she was wide awake from her second nap of the day. A little fist gripped tight to her thumb and her free hand moved to tickle her daughter’s belly. 

Lily perked up from her spot snuggled into her side. “Mummy look, she’s smiling!” Lena couldn’t help but smile as well. The corner of Alexis’s mouth was pulled up into a gummy little smile. Her own dimples were smiling back at her in mini form. 

“Are you a happy little girl now that you’re fed? Your tummy feels way better doesn’t it? I’m so glad you’re happier now sweetheart,” Lena cooed. 

“She’s got your dimples mumma,” Lily said. 

“I bet she has her eyes too,” Kara said sleepily from next to them. 

“Did you see jeju? She’s smiling!” 

Kara’s bright smile was worth her waking up from her nap to see. “You’re right. I can’t say I blame her. She’s got all her favorite people right here and a full belly. That would make me happy too.” The bed shifted as Kara sat up and pulled Lily into her lap, scooting closer to Lena. Her head rested on Lena’s shoulder, she leaned over and pressed a kiss into blonde waves. 

“How did we make something so perfect? I don’t think we should try for any more, we might jinx ourselves. Two perfect little girls, we might wind up with a real troublemaker if we have more.” 

Kara laughed lightly next to her, “You might be right about that. Our girls are the best.” 

“They really are.” 

  
  
  


Alexis learns to roll over 

July 10th, 2027

Lena was lying on her side next to Alexis who was doing tummy time. Lily was at school and Kara was sitting at their kitchen table finishing up research for an article she’d picked up freelance. Which left just her and her baby girl. Alexis hated tummy time. She absolutely hated having to hold her own head up, even though she was constantly looking around at her surroundings. She’d much rather see the world from on her back or the safety of her mom’s arms.

Lena ran her fingers down her little girl’s back as she angrily slapped the little water mat she was on to move the fish around. Kara’s voice sounded from the kitchen, “Babe do you want a snack?” 

“No I’m ok, thanks though.” 

“Alright,” she replied. 

Alexis huffed after a few seconds and rolled onto her back. “Darling you have to stay on your tummy. That’s the whole point of tummy time.” Lena put her back onto her stomach and sat up herself to lean against the couch as Kara walked into the room with a sandwich and some fruit. She sat on the couch behind Lena, tucking a leg under the opposite thigh. 

“Did you finish your research love?” 

Kara hummed, “Almost. I think I have what I need to write the article.” 

“Well that’s good.” 

Alexis looked around and saw Kara in her peripheral vision. In seconds she was rolling over onto her back. Lena sighed, “Lex, sweetheart we just talked about this. Tummy time means being on your belly not your back.” Just as she reached out to turn her over, her little girl rolled fully over back onto her stomach, closer to Kara on the couch. She’d done a full belly to back to belly roll. 

Her hands were frozen in the air reaching for her baby. “Kara, did you see that?” 

“Did she just…?” 

Lena rolled her onto her back and Alexis scrunched her face up. She got the signature crinkle that both her wife and Lily had. With a little grunt she rolled back over onto her back. Kara slid off the couch onto the floor next to Lena. 

“Oh my god she can roll.” 

“She’s getting so big.” Tears welled in Lena’s eyes as Alexis babbled and wiggled around on the floor. She looked into slightly green eyes and couldn’t help but smile shakily. Those little green eyes quickly shifted over to Kara and her plate though. 

Lena burst out laughing. “Oh my god she is 100% your daughter.” 

“What? Why do you say that?” 

“She rolled over because she wants the fruit on your plate.” 

Kara opened and closed her mouth, “I can’t object to that.” 

  
  


Alexis starts to crawl

September 14, 2027

Lena was typing away on her laptop. It wasn’t usual that she had work to do at home. Most of her work could be finished while she was at the office. It was mostly because she had more people that she delegated to, but that’s besides the point. With a sigh she ran her hand through her hair and looked away from her computer down to the rug. Alexis was doing tummy time on the floor, which was something she wasn’t a fan of but now she tolerated. Doing it for 20/30 minutes a day for the past few months had gotten her used to it and less cranky about it. 

The side door opened and closed, keys jingling as they hit the counter. “Babe I’m home,” came Kara’s voice. 

“In here. I’m just finishing up this spreadsheet.” 

Kara appeared in the doorway wearing jeans and a sweatshirt. Her hair was falling around her in waves, glasses perched on her nose. She adored her wife all dressed up but seeing her like this, it took her breath away. “Alright. Do you want me to take Lex into the other room?” 

“No she’s ok. She’s been playing with the little motorcycle from Alex,” she laughed. Alex had given both the girls a little set of play motorcycles, teasing that she was starting their love of them young. Lily hadn’t been interested in it at all but Alexis seemed to love pushing them back and forth on the floor. 

Kara chuckled, “Alright. I’m gonna finish the laundry.” She leaned over the back of the couch to press their lips together. “Love you.” 

“I love you too darling. I’ll come help when I’m finished here.”

“Ok, no rush,” she replied as she bent down to press a kiss to Alexis’s head. “I love you too sweet girl.” Alexis squeaked in response and pushed her motorcycle away. 

Kara laughed but brought the toy back in front of her. She stood back up and made her way down the hall to their laundry room. Lena focused her attention back on her laptop and began to type away again. 

She could hear the washing machine start as well as the dryer. Monday was always laundry day for them because weekends were for family time, not chores. It wasn’t too long that Kara was in the laundry room, maybe twenty minutes. Just as Lena was finishing up the last little bit of her spreadsheet Kara appeared behind her. A plate set on the couch next to her, “Don’t forget to eat something.” A soft kiss pressed to her cheek. Lena reached her hand up and cupped her wife’s cheek. 

“Thank you darling. I’m just about finished.” 

“Alright. I’m gonna go finish putting away the groceries and organizing the pantry.” 

Lena laughed, “You know I didn’t marry you to do all the cleaning, right?” 

“I can’t help it if I’m a good wife,” Kara teased. 

Lena turned to look up at her wife properly. “You’re a great wife, the best I could ever hope for.” 

Kara smiled and leaned over to press their lips together. It was upside down and made them both laugh. A little grunt pulled their attention away from each other and down to their daughter. She’d somehow rolled over fully and was facing them. She had gotten her arms under herself as well as bent her little legs. Her body was rocking slightly and she had a replica of Kara’s crinkle pulling her brows together. 

“She is the cutest thing ever, how did we make that?” 

“I ask myself that every single day. Sometimes it all feels like a dream. I’m scared I’m going to wake up and be all alone in my penthouse.” 

Kara squeezed her shoulder lightly, “You’re stuck with us for the rest of your life.” 

Lena put her hand atop Kara’s and gave it a little squeeze. “It’s not stuck if you love it.” 

Alexis let out another little grunt and then a squeak. She started to babble incoherently, as she did. They’d been trying to get her to say mama for a few weeks but she just wasn’t ready yet. With one big push she rocked forward and moved her leg from underneath herself forward. Both of them froze as she moved her hands and did it again. Slowly inching her way toward them. 

“Is she crawling?” Lena’s voice was quiet. 

“I think so… Oh my god. She’s crawling.” 

Alexis started to get a rhythm going and moved forward another few inches. Her little green eyes were locked onto them as she kept moving slowly toward them. Lena found herself reaching forward with her arms open, “Come on baby girl, you can do it. Come to mumma.” 

Alexis’s little tongue stuck out of her mouth in concentration as she kept crawling towards them. In reality she only had maybe five feet to go but it was hard work. In a few more movements she was to the couch. A little hand gripped onto her pajama pants and she felt Alexis pulling. Lena reached down and held out her hands. Little hands gripped onto her fingers and she felt her daughter pulling with all her might. With a little help she tugged to get her daughter to a standing position. 

“You did it sweet girl!” Lena scooped her up and covered her face in kisses. Kara was quick to wrap her arms around both of them from behind and join in on the kissing. 

“You’re such a big girl Lex!” 

Alexis giggled at the attention and buried her head in the crook of Lena’s neck. She rubbed her little back lightly and pressed a soft kiss to the side of her head. “My sweet girl. I love you so much.” 

Her little head lifted off Lena’s shoulder and looked around. She knew her little girl was looking up at her mama too as she got more praises and kisses. “I can’t believe you crawled baby girl. You’re such a big girl. Just like your sister,” Kara said from just over her shoulder. 

Alexis giggled again but then her eyes dropped to the couch. She whined and wiggled in Lena’s arms. “What’s wrong baby girl?” Alexis made grabby hands towards the plate of food Kara had set next to her. Lena couldn’t help but laugh as she set Alexis down in her lap fully and grabbed a piece of banana from the plate. 

“Is this why you crawled? Because you wanted a snack?” 

Alexis happily munched on the offered banana. Lena looked back up at Kara, “Well if anyone wasn’t sure she was yours before, it’s abundantly clear that our daughter is easily motivated with food.” 

Kara laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. “What can I say, she’s got an appetite like her mommy.” 

Lena laughed, “It’s a good thing I’ve got money to feed all my girls.” 

Kara moved to sit next to them on the couch. She pressed a soft kiss to Alexis’s head as little hands made the sign for ‘more’. “You want some more baby girl?” She held another piece of banana out and Alexis took it. They’d taught Alexis some basic baby sign language when it was clear that she wasn’t ready to talk yet. It hadn’t taken too long before she got the hang of it and then she was signing away. 

  
  


Alexis takes her first steps AND says her first words 

January 17th, 2028

Kara stirred the pan of chili on the stove. Next to her, Lena was getting the toppings out for their dinner. She’d had a few meetings at L-Corp this morning so it was a rare day she was out of the house for more than a few hours. 

“How did the meeting go?” 

“It was alright. The board approved the budget but not the new projects I wanted to pursue. We’ll see what happens next week.” 

Kara hummed, “I’m sure it’ll all work out.” Lena came over and slipped her arms around her waist from behind. Kara leaned back into her and rested a hand atop the ones resting on her stomach. 

“I know it will. How were the girls today?” 

“Lily had a good day at school. She got an invitation to a pool party next weekend that she was very excited about. Alexis was good today too. She ate all her breakfast and lunch, and took a really good nap. She was crawling all around while I folded laundry and wrote an article. She’s been pulling herself up on the couch and the table all day. I think she really wants to walk. It’s only a matter of time before she figures it out.” 

Lena pressed a kiss to her shoulder, “She’s going to be on the go very soon. Lord help us when we’ve got two girls running circles around us.” 

“Tell me about it. Today she was even using Krypto to pull herself up with.” 

While Alexis had been pulling herself up, she wouldn’t take a single step once she was actually standing. They’d tried to let her hold their fingers and walk with her, but she refused to move her legs once she was standing. 

“It won’t be long now. She does things at her own pace. I’m not worried about her development.” 

“Me either,” Kara agreed. 

“Mommy, mumma, look!” Lily exclaimed. Just then two little girls entered the room. Lily was standing with her little sister between her legs, little hands gripped hers. Alexis was slowly but surely taking steps toward them while holding tight to Lily’s hands. 

Kara’s mouth dropped open and she heard the heart behind her start to race. In a second they were both squatting down with their arms open. 

“Come on baby girl, come to your momma’s,” Kara said. 

“You can do it sweet girl,” Lena encouraged. Lily stopped walking and Alexis looked up at her as if to ask why. But then, as if it was no big deal, she let go of her sisters hands and took a shaky step toward them by herself. 

One foot in front of the other, she took the ten steps of space between them and closed the distance. Her little hands reached for Lena who quickly scooped her up. Kara felt tears well up in her eyes as she couldn’t help but smile. “I’m so proud of you Lex! You’re such a big girl!” Lena praised her. 

Alexis giggled and buried her face in the crook of her neck. Kara leaned over her shoulder and kissed her head softly, “You did such a good job sweet girl. We love you so much.” 

Her face lifted and a little hand wound itself into her blonde curls. “Mama,” she giggled. 

“Did she just…?” Kara said quietly. 

“I think she just…” Lena answered. 

Alexis giggled again and kissed Lena’s cheek, “Mamamamama!” 

Kara felt more tears well up in her eyes. She wrapped her arms around Lena’s waist and hugged herself closer to her girls. “That’s right baby girl. We’re your mama’s.” 

Little green eyes sparkled at her and she couldn’t help but feel her heart burst with how much she loved her family. 

“We love you so much sweetheart,” Lena said quietly. 

Lily came over and hugged both of their legs. Kara put a hand down to rest on the back of Lily’s head. “We love you too, bug.” 

“Love you too mommy.” Kara reached down and scooped her up, resting her on her hip. Lily leaned over and kissed Alexis’s cheek, “Now we can play more games together Lex.” 

Alexis giggled and scrunched her nose, “Sissy!” 

Kara couldn’t help but laugh, “Of course she knows how to say sissy. Of course that would be the word she says right after mama.” 

Lena laughed a little wetly and Kara knew she was crying. “Of course, she loves her big sister a lot.” 

Kara gave her a little squeeze followed by a kiss to the back of her head. “They’ll always love each other. I promise.” 

Lily’s head flopped down onto her shoulder lightly, “Mommy is it dinner time yet? Lex and I are hungry.” 

Kara laughed, “Yea dinner’s almost done. Go wash your hands and we’ll get everything ready.” She set Lily down to let her run off to the bathroom. Her lips found Alexis’s head again, “I’m so proud of you baby girl.” 

Lena kissed Alexis’s other cheek, “We love you so much sweetheart.” 

  
  
  


BONUS Lily hits a ‘milestone’ 

April 28th, 2027

Kara was losing her mind. The drive from Lily’s school to their house wasn’t long usually but there was an accident that had them stuck waiting. Normally, this wouldn’t be an issue. But Lily was not having a good day it seemed. The second she’d picked her up from her classroom she knew something was wrong. 

Lily hadn’t said more than a ‘hi mama’ before shuffling toward the car. Kara shook it off, sometimes Lily was just tired and needed a nap. Her mood had shifted the second she’d been strapped into her booster seat. She wanted a snack, she wanted to watch frozen, she wanted a toy, she wanted to hold her sisters hand. Luckily Kara could remedy most of those. They always had snacks for the girls stashed in the car because they never knew when one of them was going to need it. She grabbed a pack of goldfish out of the bag they kept in the backseat and gave it to her. Then she turned on frozen and started to head for home. Alexis was sleeping in her car seat so Lily obviously couldn’t hold her hand despite the protest she was making. 

“Sweetheart you can hold her when we get home, ok?” 

Lily let out an angry huff and kicked the back of her seat. “Lily, don’t kick the seat because you’re upset. You have to stay in your seat and so does your sister. When we get home you can hold her.” 

“I wanna hold her hand now!” 

Kara lifted her eyes to the mirror to look into the blue ones that matched hers. “Lily please don’t yell. Your sister is asleep. We’re going to be home soon and then you can snuggle with her, ok?” 

“I wanna snuggle her now,” she whined. 

“I know you do. But we can’t in the car. I have to drive us home and you two have to stay in your car seats. There’s an accident up ahead so it’s gonna take a little longer. Just watch frozen and eat your snack and we’ll be home soon.” 

Lily huffed but quieted down. Kara let out a sigh as the cars in front of her came to a full stop. She put the car in park as nobody was moving and quickly fired off a text to Lena. 

_ Kara 3:26pm: Lily is in a mood. I think both the girls could use a nap today. There’s an accident so we’re going to be a little bit.  _

She put her phone back in the cup holder and took in the scene in front of them. It didn’t look too bad, just a little fender bender. But because it was in front of the school there was a lot of congestion with cars trying to get out. She’d made an agreement with Alex and the DEO that unless it was a dire emergency she wasn’t going to step in as Supergirl, especially when the girls were with her. Lily kicked her seat again just as her phone buzzed in the cup holder. “Lily stop kicking the seat please.” 

_ Lena 3:28pm: Oh boy. One of those days today? It’s ok, just be safe. I’ve already got dinner cooking. It should be done when you guys get home.  _

_ Kara 3:29pm: I don’t know what she’s upset about but she’s cranky. She’s hungry, wants to watch a movie, and wants to hold Alexis’s hand. She’s taken to kicking my seat because she can’t hold her hand.  _

“I have to go potty!” 

Kara rubbed her forehead and sighed, “Honey why didn’t you say something before we left the school?” 

“I didn’t have to go then. I have to go now!” She kicked Kara’s seat again to emphasize her point. Kara let out a breath to keep her calm. 

“Can you hold it for a few minutes?” 

“No!” 

Kara groaned as she watched the police talking to cars in front of them. They weren’t going anywhere soon. The few cars behind them had been turned off and she did the same. “Ok let’s go back into the school and go potty.” 

Lily whined as Kara got out of the car and unbuckled her. “Stay right here while I get your sister out.” 

She thanked Rao when she felt Lily grip onto her pant leg as she unlocked the carseat and lifted it out of the car. She reached down and took Lily’s hand in hers as they made their way back up to the school. 

Kara led them into the school to the main bathroom she’d seen at the open house. “Lily, do you need help?” She asked as they went inside. She really wasn't sure how she was going to help her while juggling Alexis at the same time but she’d try. 

“No, i’m big enough to do it myself.” 

“Alright,” she said. Lily closed the door to the little stall and Kara gently swung the carseat to keep Alexis quiet. She was still mostly asleep since it was the middle of her naptime. Luckily she was a good sleeper so Kara was hopeful she’d stay asleep for awhile longer. 

“Mommy I need help,” Lily whined. 

Kara sighed, “Ok open the door and I’ll help you.” 

“I can’t reach the lock,” she whined. 

“Baby I can’t come in if you don’t open the door.” 

“But I can’t open it,” she whined more.

Kara pinched the bridge of her nose, “Baby just stand up and unlock the door.”

“But I haven’t wiped yet, I don’t wanna get wet.” 

“I’ll clean you up honey. It’s fine. Just open the door for me.” 

With a huff she heard little shoes hit the floor and then the lock opened. Kara set the carseat down on the floor and stepped into the stall. She made quick work of wiping Lily and cleaning her up. “Ok all done. Go wash your hands for me.” 

Lily went over and washed her hands. Kara did the same and then picked up the car seat. They made their way back outside to the car. She got Alexis’s carseat back in and then helped Lily buckle back up. The traffic was slowly moving so maybe they’d get home sooner rather than later. She checked her phone before turning the car back on. 

_ Lena 3:30pm: I’m sorry love. Hopefully she’s just tired and hungry. We can put her down for a nap when you guys get home <3  _

_ Kara 3:40pm: I hope so. On our way again. We had to go back for a bathroom break.  _

_ Lena 3:41pm: Be careful darling  _

_ Kara 3:42pm: I will <3  _

She checked the mirrors as she carefully pulled out into traffic. It was slow going but after five minutes they’d made it a block at least. Frozen was playing through the speakers and Lily wasn’t kicking her chair anymore. She could see her daughter eating the goldfish and watching her movie. A quick glance over to Alexis warned her that she was waking up. Figures, she just couldn’t win today. 

Another ten minutes went by seemingly ok. And then all hell broke loose. Lily tried to reach over and grab Alexis’s hand which only succeeded in waking up the baby. “Lil please leave your sister alone. We’re gonna be home soon.” 

“I wanna hold her hand,” she whined. 

“I know baby, but she’s trying to sleep.” 

“All she does is sleep!” 

As if on cue Alexis let out a whimper. Kara sighed, “Honey please shh, you’re waking her up.” 

Blue eyes welled with tears and she knew it was going to be a long ride. Tears streamed down Lily’s cheeks as she started to sob in the backseat. “I wanna go home!” 

“I know baby, we’re going home. Take a deep breath for me, it’s ok. We’re almost there.” 

Alexis started to cry right alongside her sister. “It’s ok girls. We’re almost there. Lily please take a breath for me. You’re gonna make yourself sick.” 

A bag of goldfish went flying past her head onto the passenger seat. Kara groaned and succumbed to the fact that it was going to be a long ride. 

Ten minutes later they were pulling into the driveway. She quickly texted her wife to let her know that she needed help with the girls before hopping out. It only took seconds for Lena to open the door and step out into the garage. “Are they both screaming?” The noise was pretty clear even with the doors shut that the girls were both crying. 

Kara rubbed her forehead and nodded, “The entire way home.” 

“Oh love, i’m sorry,” Lena said while pressing a kiss to her head. “I’ll get Lex if you want to get Lily.” 

She nodded as they each moved to the respective doors to get the girls out. Kara opened the door and took in Lily’s red cheeks. Tears were rolling down her face and she was a mess. Kara’s heart ached at the sight. “It’s ok sweetheart. We’re home. Let’s get inside,” she tried to coax her quietly. 

Little blue eyes locked with hers and then moved to where Lena was getting Alexis’s carseat out, trying to comfort her too. “Mummy,” Lily whimpered. Both Kara and Lena froze. They’d told Lily she could call them whatever she felt comfortable with. Lena had told her how she’d called her own mother mum, and mummy. Lily had nodded in understanding but kept calling her mama despite what Kara had hoped. 

Lena was the first to respond, “Come here sweetheart. I’ll take you inside.” Kara unclipped Lily and watched as she slid out of her seat, walked across the car, and went right into Lena’s arms. Her face moved instantly to the crook of Lena’s neck as her arms and legs wound around her. Lena held her close, one hand under her butt, the other rubbing her back. “Shh it’s ok. I’ve got you.” 

Kara locked eyes with her wife and in a silent conversation she nodded, closed the door, and rounded the car to get Alexis out. Lena carried Lily inside while Kara got the carseat out of the car. She quickly followed her wife inside. The carseat found it’s normal spot in their living room. Kara kneeled down to unbuckle her baby who was still crying. It only took seconds to scoop her up and cradle her to her chest. She stood right away and started to bounce her gently. “Shh it’s ok. You’re ok.” 

A quick glance at the time let her know that it was still Alexis’s normal nap time. Making a quick decision she went upstairs to the nursery. She laid Alexis down on the changing table while unbuttoning her flannel. “It’s ok. We’re gonna get you back to sleep love. Just one more minute.” Kara settled into the rocking chair with Alexis; slipping the nursing pillow under her little girl’s body. It took a little coaxing but eventually Alexis’s lips closed around her nipple and she started to eat. Kara rubbed her back lightly with one hand, the other wiping away her tears. Her little crying turned to unhappy huffs as she sucked. She watched as little eyelids got heavier. Her little hands rested on Kara’s chest as she finally calmed down. 

“There you go love. You’re so tired. You can go back to sleep. Mommy’s got you.” 

A few minutes later Alexis was out cold. Kara laid her down in her crib, tucking a blanket around her. She stepped out of the nursery and pulled the door closed behind her. Quietly she made her way down the stairs where she found Lena and Lily curled up together in the recliner. Lily had her face buried in the crook of Lena’s neck, her legs curled up against her stomach, and was covered with a blanket. Lena was talking to her quietly while her hands rubbed her back. 

Kara made her way into the kitchen. She leaned back against the counter, one arm across her stomach, the other rubbing her forehead. Her eyes closed as she tried to decompress from the day. Alexis had been fussy because they’d been changing formula. After being up almost all night with her, then Lily being upset, it was just overwhelming. 

Kara wasn’t sure how long she’d stayed in the kitchen when she felt arms wrap around her waist. She let out a sigh and leaned forward to rest her head on Lena’s collar bone. “You ok love?” Kara hummed in approval. Lips pressed to her head, “Lily’s asleep. She was so overtired. I think Alexis was keeping her awake. We might need to consider moving her to the guest room until Alexis starts sleeping through the night.” 

Kara nodded, “She called you mummy.” She wrapped her arms around Lena and gave her a little squeeze. She could feel Lena’s lips smiling against the top of her head. 

“Yea she did.” 

“She loves you so much. Clearly today, she just needed you.”

Lena gave her a little squeeze back, “I’ve never doubted how much she loves me. I adore her. I’m happy to be here for her whenever she needs me.” 

Kara snuggled closer to her. “I love you so much. You’re the best mom in the world.”

“Thank you love, but I think you’re the best mom in the world.” 

“I’ll settle for a tie.” 

“Alright me too,” she replied. 

Kara held her tighter and sighed. “We should probably eat dinner before the girls wake up. Who knows how grumpy they’ll be when they get up.” 

Lena gave her a squeeze but took a step back. She plated up two bowls of chili and took them to the table. Kara brought over the toppings as well as two glasses of water. They sat next to each other quietly. Kara put some cheese and crackers into her bowl. “I’m exhausted. I hope Alexis starts to sleep through the night soon.” 

Lena reached over to give her hand a squeeze. “Darling, let me take the night shift tonight. You need to sleep. Why don’t you and Lily go have a sleepover in the guest room? I’ll try to keep Alexis quiet so you guys can sleep.” 

“You can’t do the whole night. I’ll be fine.” 

“I insist. You’ve been taking care of her for like three nights with little help from me. I wanna help, honey.” 

Kara sighed but nodded, “Alright. It was a long day, I could use the help. I can’t believe she finally called you mummy. It was adorable, but also kind of heart breaking.” 

Lena nodded in agreement, “It kills me when the girls are upset or hurt. But hearing her call me that… it was like being back in Ireland. I wish my mom could meet the girls, meet you.” 

Kara squeezed her hand, “She was probably the one who sent them to us. I don’t doubt that she’s watching over us everyday.” 

Lena nodded and wiped a tear from the corner of her eye. They dug into their dinner together quietly. “I know your dad is watching over us too. He’d be so proud of you Kar.” 

“He would have adored you and the girls.” 

Lena smiled, “My mom would have loved you and the girls too. I can picture them running through the little field that was behind our house with her and us.” 

“We should take the girls sometime. Even if it’ll never be the same. We can still teach them about where they came from.” 

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” 

They finished eating dinner together and Kara cleared away the plates. “Mumma?” Lily’s muffled and sleepy voice came from the living room. 

“I’ll go get her,” Lena said. She padded out of the room quietly. Kara put some chili into a kids bowl and put some cheese on it how Lily liked. She carried it into the living room and set it on the table. She couldn’t help but smile when she found her wife and daughter snuggled up together on the couch. Lily’s little head tucked into the crook of Lena’s neck. She covered them both with a blanket, pressing a kiss to both of their heads. 

“If you’re hungry Lil, there’s some dinner here for you.” 

Lily hummed in approval but snuggled further into Lena’s neck. Red lips pressed to her forehead as a hand rubbed her back. Kara kissed her wife, “Love you.” 

“Love you too darling.” 

She settled into the chair next to them. Pulled a blanket over herself and snuggled down into the chair. Her eyes closed as she snuggled deeper into the chair hoping to get an hour nap in before Alexis woke up again. Even though her girls drove her crazy sometimes, she wouldn’t trade them for the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated! Thank you for taking the time to read :)


	30. The best day ever?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone has been trying to find Lena for awhile. They show up on a seemingly normal morning at the Luthor-Danvers residence. What will happen? Who will it be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a little twist in the plot for you all! 
> 
> Mistakes are my own, happy reading!

December 1st, 2027 

Lily - 7 years old 

Alexis - 7 months old 

Alex slid a piece of paper across the counter to Kara. “What’s this?” She asked while putting a spoonful of cereal into her mouth. It looked like a report of some kind.

“Someone’s looking for Lena. Or at least that’s what we think. There has been a spike in searches for her lately, that’s not normal.”

Kara put her empty bowl in the sink, “Could it be like... science research stuff?” 

Alex shook her head, “Someone’s been searching for info on her personal life. Job history, address, phone number. Brainy scattered the info and covered it up but I wanted you to be aware it was going on.”

“Do we need to worry?” 

“Maggie doesn’t think so. They’re from all over the world so it’s not like it’s one secluded IP address. We’ll keep an eye on it and let you know though.” 

Kara nodded, “Alright. Thank you.”

“Of course Kar, we love you guys.” 

“We love you guys too. Now hand me the baby and nobody gets hurt,” she teased, holding her arms out for her niece. 

Alex rolled her eyes with a laugh but handed her daughter over. “You know there’s no competition for favorite aunt, right?” 

“I know,” Kara said, cradling her niece close. “And if there was… I would win. I can fly, Lena can’t.” 

Alex laughed, “As if your head needs to be any bigger. We already named her after you.” 

“As you should,” Kara teased. “You’ve got a pretty special name, little one. Being named after your grandpa and your favorite aunt. Maya El Danvers-Sawyer. You are gonna be so spoiled rotten when you grow up.” 

“You guys already spoil her. She needs nothing else. Possibly ever.” 

“Your momma lies, don’t listen to her Maya. Aunt Lena and I will make sure you always have the coolest stuff.” 

Alex leaned against her, shoulder to shoulder, “All she needs is to be loved.” 

Kara pressed a kiss to Alex’s cheek. “You don’t have to worry about that. We all know she’s gonna be smothered at home, grandma’s, and here. She’s gonna have cousin sleepovers, movie nights, family vacations. She’s never going to know what it’s like to lose a parent because you and Maggie will always be there. She’ll never have to worry about being alone, because she’s going to be so surrounded by people who love her, that it’ll annoy her eventually.” 

Alex snorted out a laugh, “You’re right. Just like your girls will never want for anything. They’ll be so smothered in love it’s crazy.” 

“Oh I know. You should see the morning cuddles we get with the girls. I can’t imagine if we’d done that with Eliza.” 

“Yea we never would have done that.” 

“I might have with my jeju when I was little. But… not when I got older. I don’t want them to grow up ever. I just want them to stay this little forever,” she said, running her finger down her niece’s nose. 

“I agree. They’re so cute and amazing when they’re this little.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the girls were fast asleep upstairs as they were cleaning up for the day. Kara rinsed off their plates from dinner before sliding them into the dishwasher racks. Lena was putting their leftovers into the fridge. “Alex came over earlier with Maya.” 

“Oh? How are they doing?” 

“Good. It wasn’t just a social visit. I guess someone’s been looking into you. Brainy took care of it but she wanted us to be aware it was happening.” 

Lena closed the refrigerator door and turned to look at her properly, “What do you mean?” 

“She said someone has been looking into your previous jobs, phone numbers, addresses. But Brainy has stopped them from finding anything.” 

Lena frowned, “That’s… odd. Maybe I’ll do some digging of my own, see what I can find.” 

“Alright, but don’t stress out about it. The DEO will handle it. And if something was to happen, I’d protect you.” 

“I know darling. But I don’t want anyone hurting the girls trying to get to me.” 

Kara hummed in agreement as she closed the dishwasher and turned it on. “Well there’s nothing we can do tonight about it.” 

“Fine. I’ll look into it tomorrow. Let’s go to bed, it was a long day.” 

“I second that.” 

February 1st, 2028

Lily - 7 years old 

Alexis - 11 months 

It was a normal day. Kara woke up to the sound of a door creaking open. She opened her eyes and saw one of the cutest sights. Lily’s head was peeking around the door and Alexis’s little face was about two feet below hers. Kara couldn’t help but smile. “Come snuggle,” she whispered. 

The door was pushed open and Lily helped her little sister toddle over to the bed. Kara reached down to lift Alexis onto the bed. Lily climbed up and stepped over her, to snuggle into Lena. It only took seconds for her wife’s arm to wrap around their daughter and hold her close. Alexis pushed her face into the gap between Kara’s neck and shoulder. She ran her fingers up and down her daughters back lightly. 

“Mama,” Alexis said sleepily. Kara smiled while pressing a soft kiss to her head. Lena smiled over at them while covering Lily up with their blankets. Little huffs of air against her neck signaled that they might be able to get another hour or so of sleep. Her own eyelids closed as she breathed in the familiar scent of her baby girl. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

An hour later found the four of them sharing sleepy stories in bed. Alexis was sitting up on Kara’s stomach while Lily was snuggled between both her moms. “You girls were up early today. What had you two up?” 

Lily yawned, “The sun was up, and so were we.” 

Kara laughed along with Lena. “Alright. Well why don’t we go start breakfast? We can do something fun today.” She scooped up Alexis while LIly hopped off the bed and padded downstairs. Lena climbed out of bed with a stretch and then held out her arms for Alexis. Kara handed her over and watched her daughter snuggle into her wife’s neck. Her hair was coming in darker than Kara and Lily’s, but not as dark as Lena’s. Her eyes were a beautiful emerald just like Lena’s though. 

The trio made their way downstairs to where Lily was already pulling out the box of pancake mix. “Can we do chocolate chips today?” 

Lena started the coffee maker while answering her, “Only if we cut up fruit too. You girls can’t just have sugar for breakfast.” 

“Deal,” Lily said. Kara took out a packet of strawberries, blueberries, and an apple. She dumped them all into a colander and ran them under the running faucet. Lena settled Alexis into her high chair when there was a knock at the door. 

“I’ve got it babe. You start the pancakes,” Kara said, pressing a kiss to Lena’s cheek. 

“Alright darling.” 

Kara crossed their living room to the front door and opened it. An older woman was standing on the porch wringing her hands together. “Hi, can I help you?” 

“I’m looking for Lena Luthor.” 

Kara was immediately suspicious, “I’m sorry I can’t help you with that. She doesn’t live here.” 

“Please, do you know where I can find her?” 

“I’m sorry I don’t know you.” 

“My name is Kieran Daley. I’ve been looking everywhere for her for years.” 

Kara felt her heart stutter in her chest, “Did you say Kieran?” Immediately she started to really take in the woman. She had dark wavy hair, striking green eyes, and her voice had a distinct irish accent to it the more she talked. 

“I did. Please, you have to help me. She’s my daughter.” 

It shouldn’t be possible. Surely Lena would have looked into her birth mother after crisis… but what if she hadn’t? Kara felt her heart start to hammer in her chest. They had a promise that they would protect their girls no matter what. Letting a woman into their home who claimed to be Lena’s long lost dead mother… it didn’t seem plausible.

“I have a lot of questions… starting with, what led you to this address? This is a private residence.” 

The woman seemed to relax just a hair, “I’ve been looking for her for years. I’ve hired a few private investigators that have been tracking her down. She’s a hard woman to find.” 

Kara crossed her arms over her chest, “Well privacy and safety is important, especially to someone of her status.” 

“I couldn’t agree more with you. I will answer any questions you want. I’ve come a long way and I’ve been waiting so long to see her. Can I please talk to her?” 

“As you just agreed with me, safety is important. You’ll have to forgive me but I can’t just let you into my home.” 

The woman nodded with a sad look on her face, “I understand. It’s just been so long since I’ve seen her.” Green eyes drifted away from hers and moved somewhere off to Kara’s side. 

Lily appeared and tugged on Kara’s hand, “Mummy said to tell you breakfast is ready.” 

Kara put a hand on the back of her head lightly, “Alright honey. I’ll be right there.” 

Lily eyed the lady for a minute but went back into the other room. The woman, Kieran, looked at her longingly. “Surely you understand, I just want a few minutes to see my daughter. Please, I’m begging you.” 

Kara ran a hand through her hair. “I do understand, but you also have to understand, so many people have tried to hurt her. Tried to take her life. Her own brother tried on multiple occasions.” She quickly fired off a message to Alex asking her to locate and verify who Kieran Daley was. Alex messaged back quickly giving her a thumbs up. 

“Darling, who’s at the door?” Lena’s voice rang out from the kitchen. Kara heard her rounding the corner, and the moment her breath caught. 

“Lena?” The woman all but whispered, both women’s hearts were racing. 

Lena took a cautious step forward and gripped Kara’s arm. “Mum…?” 

“I’ve been searching for you for so long.” 

“Kar… how... ?” 

Kara slipped her hand down to lace their fingers together. “I honestly don’t know. Maybe the crisis seven years ago?” 

Lena nodded, her eyes never leaving the woman in front of them. “I don’t know what to say… I thought you died.” 

“That’s what they wanted you to think mo g r á. I’ve been looking for you since you turned 18. I followed everything you did with L-Corp. I was trying to find ways to get in contact with you but I kept running into problems. When I got to the US I had the unfortunate chance to meet Lillian. She threatened to hurt you if I didn’t stay away. So I went home and let you be. I wanted you to live your life and be happy. But then things started happening with your brother. People were attacking you because of his actions. When I saved up enough money to come back to the US and help you possibly leave, it was too late. You’d all but disappeared. Nobody at L-Corp would tell me where you went. All the leads were gone.” 

“You tried to find me?” 

“Of course I did. You mean everything to me. I tried to fight them when they took you from me. But they had money, lawyers, body guards. I tried so hard. I’ve been trying to find you for so long.” 

Kara gave her hand a soft squeeze, “What do you want to do babe?” 

Lena’s heart was still racing next to her. “I just… I need a minute. It’s a lot to process.” 

Kara nodded and pressed a kiss to her temple, “How about we all have breakfast?” 

Kieran looked hopeful, Lena looked unsure, but she nodded anyway. Kara gave her hand another squeeze before dropping and moving to rest on the small of her back. Lena turned and padded back into the house where the girls were waiting. Kara let Kieran inside and locked the door behind her. 

“Thank you. This means so much to me. I can see you only have her best interest in mind.” 

Kara nodded, “Make no mistake, I won’t let you hurt her. But if you are actually her mom, I want her to have the chance to get to know you. It may take her some time. Her upbringing was… traumatic.” 

Kieran nodded as they rounded the corner into the kitchen. Lena was plating up pancakes, bacon, and eggs. Alexis was already in her high chair while Lily was sitting at the table. 

“Mommy who is that?” 

Kara grabbed another place setting and put it at the end of the table, next to where she and Lena would be sitting, with their girls on the other side of the table. “This is Kieran. She’s a friend of ours. She’s gonna have breakfast with us.” 

Lily shrugged, “Ok.” Then she turned to Lena, “Mummy, can I have bananas and strawberries on my pancakes?” 

Lena put a hand on the back of her head as she kissed the top of her head, “Of course darling.” She put a scoop of fruit on Lily’s plate while Kara cut up pancakes on Alexis’s high chair tray. 

“Please help yourself Kieran. We have coffee or tea if you’d like.” 

“Tea would be wonderful thank you.” 

Lily shovelled a piece of pancake into her mouth but didn’t let it stop her from trying to talk, “Thas ex’s mido nam.” 

Kara frowned, “Honey please don’t talk with food in your mouth.” 

It took a minute but she swallowed her food and looked back up at Kieran, “Sorry, that’s Lex’s middle name.” 

Kieran looked puzzled for a few seconds, “What do you mean?” 

Lena set a cup of tea down in front of the woman, “Her name is Alexis Kieran Luthor-Danvers.” 

The woman’s eyes welled with tears as Lena sat down next to her. Alexis was currently shoving pancakes into her mouth by the fistful. Kara reached over and gave her a scoop of fruit that was cut up into bite size pieces. 

The five of them all dug into their breakfast quietly. Lily and Alexis both asked for seconds of everything. None of the adults ate very much because of nerves on all sides of the table. 

Both girls got messy even though only Lily had syrup on her pancakes. Kara wiped Alexis’s little face and her hands while Lily went to wash her hands. “Lily you can put a movie on if you want.” 

“Ok mommy!” 

Kara held Alexis on her hip after cleaning her up. A little face pressed into the crook of her neck. Lena cleared the plates for something to do; Kara could hear her heart still beating faster than normal. 

“They’re beautiful little girls. How old are they?” 

Kara sat back down with Alexis snuggled into her arms. “Lily is 7. Alexis is going to be 1 next month.” She rubbed her back gently. 

“They grow up so fast,” she said looking at Alexis and then over Kara’s shoulder where Lena was putting dishes in the sink. “So how did you two meet?” 

Kara laughed a little, “We met in 2016. I was actually with my cousin who interviewed Lena when she first came to National City. We became really good friends after that. But I moved away in 2019 and didn’t come back for two years.” 

“Oh, so Lily isn’t…?” 

“No, Lily isn’t biologically Lena’s. Alexis is though.” 

Kieran’s hands held onto the mug in front of her. “I wish I could have been here for that.” 

“Well if it makes you feel any better, I carried her, not Lena.” 

“Oh, ok. Still. I’ve missed so many things.” 

Kara nodded, “But you’re here now. That’s what is important.” 

Lena came back into the room and pulled her chair up next to Kara’s. Alexis squirmed in her arms and reached toward Lena. In a practiced move she was shuffled from one mom to the other. Kara rested her arm on the back of her wife’s chair in a show of support. Alexis snuggled into Lena’s neck with a happy little sigh. 

“We have to verify your identity as I’m sure you understand.” 

Kieran nodded, “I’ll take any test you need me to. Blood, lie detector, anything.” 

Kara let her thumb rub little circles into her shoulder. Her phone buzzed with a message from Alex. There were quite a few messages but the most important was the one saying, ‘She’s Lena’s biological mother and she’s apparently still alive…’

“My sister works for the government and her wife is a police officer. It should only take a blood test but at least your identity checks out for now.” 

Lena pressed into her side lightly. “I have a lot of questions if that’s ok.” 

Kieran smiled in an almost perfect match to the one Kara saw on her wife most days. “I am happy to answer everything I can. Please ask me anything.” 

Lena took in a deep breath but nodded. Kara gave her shoulder a little squeeze in support. "What happened to get me taken away from you?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated!


End file.
